Wild World
by Vassili-chan
Summary: Ace est un jeune prostitué du centre de Grey Terminal. Kidd et Law sont comme lui. Ils vivent ensemble, mangent ensemble, dorment ensemble, couchent ensemble quelquefois, s'empêchant mutuellement de trop sombrer dans la misère ambiante. Un jour, deux journalistes d'une banlieue petite-bourgeoise voisine débarquent avec l'intention de s'intéresser à eux...Yaoi et pairings multiples.
1. Gray Terminal, jour 0

**Salut tout le monde!**

**A la base, je voulais attendre de finir d'écrire cette fiction en entier avant de la poster. Mais je suis arrivée récemment au chapitre 5, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment très, très envie de voir ce que les gens allaient penser de cette fiction, de savoir si je n'y faisait pas complètement n'importe quoi, bref d'avoir des retours quoi.**

**J'ai donc décidé de la publier plus tôt que prévu. Enjoy!**

**Ceci est ma première fiction depuis très, très longtemps, et la première que je poste sur ce site. Je me suis décidée à l'écrire en lisant récemment une fiction écrite par une amie sur ce fandom, **_**L'infidèle**_** (n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le coup) qui mettait Ace dans une situation de violence conjugale. ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'ADORE les fanfictions qui vont un peu plus loin que la simple romance et reprennent des personnages connus pour parler de sujets durs et de société, quitte à écrire des trucs un peu sombres! J'en ai lu plein d'autres que j'ai trouvé géniales, et j'ai eu envie de faire pareil.**

**Bref, (je sais, je parle trop) c'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension mais beaucoup de joie que je vous présente aujourd'hui le prologue de ma fiction, intitulée: Wild World. **

**Je préfère vous prévenir, elle aborde donc des sujets un peu durs, principalement la prostitution (je vous spoile un peu, mais je préfère prévenir) mais aussi la drogue et l'alcoolisme, entre autres. Le rating M est vraiment justifié, il y aura des scènes violentes, un langage ordurier au possible, pas mal de torture psychologique pour les personnages et plusieurs scènes de sexe, vous voilà prévenus.**

**J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira. J'y met en scène beaucoup de personnages très appréciés et j'espère vraiment n'être pas trop tombé dans l'OOC, c'est plutôt dur de tous les gérer en même temps! Je compte sur vous pour me le dire si vous trouvez que c'est la cas, j'essaierais aussitôt de changer un peu ma ligne d'écriture.**

**Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, j'ai décidé de ma laisser de temps en partant sur un chapitre tout les dix jours.**

**Je vous laisse avec le prologue, qui est très cours par rapport aux chapitres à venir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte aux questions, aux suggestions, à tout!**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**[Gray Terminal, Jour 0]**

**§§§**

Sanji s'avança de quelques pas dans la chambre d'hôtel et laissa tomber ses deux sacs à ses pieds. La porte, qu'il avait simplement poussée de l'épaule pour entrer, claqua avec douceur derrière lui.

La pièce était étonnamment spacieuse et propre. Il aurait pensé que Zoro les emmènerait dans un motel miteux de la banlieue périphérique, aux murs moisis et au plafond craquelé, et qu'ils seraient forcés de partager une chambre -ce dont il était bien heureux de se passer, il n'était pas de ceux que les ronflements sonores berçaient.

Au lieu de cela, il avait la bonne surprise de se trouver dans un hôtel discret du centre-ville, avec des chambres séparées et des lits doubles, partageant seulement une salle de bain commune. Peut-être que le journal rémunérait mieux son ami qu'il ne le laissait voir après tout.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, sortant une cigarette de la poche intérieure de son costard. Tout en l'allumant, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la multitude des immeubles que l'emplacement de sa chambre lui laissait voir. Le jour tombait, et peu à peu les lumières de la ville s'éclairaient, emplissant la nuit de centaines d'étoiles artificielles.

Tout paraissait immense, ici. Comme si cette cité n'avait pas de fin. C'était si différent de sa petite banlieue de East Blue, ou les habitations excédaient rarement les deux étages et ou le calme régnait continuellement. Il était au dixième étage, et pourtant les bruits des rues lui parvenaient, des klaxons rageurs des conducteurs urbains aux alarmes lancinantes des pompiers, sans parler des bruits de pas au-dessus de sa tête et de la musique qui s'échappait discrètement d'une fenêtre voisine.

Zoro n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que ça le dépayserait, il lui accordait ça. Quand à savoir si ça lui changerait les idées, comme son ami le lui avait promis, ça restait encore à prouver.

Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit un poing frapper contre le battant de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, marimo ?

Leurs deux chambres étant reliées par la salle de bain, il ne voyait pas trop qui d'autre ça pouvait être. Sans surprise, la poignée tourna et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fit irruption dans la pièce, s'appuyant nonchalamment au cadre de la porte.

-T'a faim, sourcil-en-vrille ? Je vais aller faire un tour à la cafét'.

Sanji écrasa son mégot contre le bord de la fenêtre et le jeta dans son cendrier de poche. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre :

-J'ai pas trop faim, là. J'y descendrait peut-être dans la soirée.

-D'acc. Je vais sûrement aller me poser au bar pour discuter avec le patron, après, si jamais tu me cherche.

-Je vais rester ici ce soir, je pense.

-Comme tu voudra. Demain on décolle vers onze heures, histoire de tester quelques adresses dans l'après-midi. Ça serait bien si on trouvait au moins un ou deux sujets à interroger d'ici demain soir.

-Très bien, murmura Sanji en réponse.

Puis, voyant que Zoro faisait volte-face pour sortir de la pièce, il ajouta, un peu moqueur :

-Évite de vider la réserve d'alcool de l'hôtel dès le premier soir.

-Et toi, évite de déclencher l'alarme incendie avec tes saloperies.

-Je suis pas débile à ce point, me met pas à ton niveau. A demain, coupa-il, pas vraiment d'humeur à entamer une de leurs disputes sans fin.

-A demain, grommela en réponse son ami qui quittait déjà la pièce sans demander son reste.

Sanji eut un léger soupir. Il s'étira, se sentant un peu fatigué. Le long voyage en train l'avait éreinté, il n'était pas habitué à partir aussi loin. Pas comme la tête de mousse qui avait dormi comme un loir pendant la totalité du trajet...

Il avisa les deux sacs qu'il avait laissé par terre et entreprit de ranger leur contenu dans la large armoire qui faisait face au lit, pliant ses pantalons avec soin, accrochant chaque chemise à un cintre. Quand ce fut fait, il quitta ses chaussures, retira sa veste de costard qu'il laissa sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, et s'occupa avec précaution de son matériel photographique, sortant chaque objectif pour le mettre sur la table de chevet, y époussetant le moindre grain de poussière.

Puis il s'allongea sur le dos au centre du lit deux place, fixant le plafond immaculé. Le petit réveil de la table de nuit indiquait 20h30. Il pensa à Zoro qui devait être en train de manger et se frotta doucement les yeux, exténué. Sans doute que ce soir encore, il ne prendrais pas de repas.

Son regard glissa à nouveau vers la fenêtre, tandis qu'il songeait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi loin de chez lui. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'il avait accepté de suivre Zoro jusqu'au entrailles de Grey Terminal, cette immense ville qu'auparavant il n'avait jamais vue qu'en photo et dans les journaux. Il appréhendait un peu leur sortie du lendemain. Il espérait qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur.

Il pensa à Nami et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire. Sans doute était-elle chez elle à East Blue, dans son nouvel appartement, ou alors elle était sortie avec des copines... Il l'imaginait sans mal en boite de nuit, à se déhancher sur un rythme endiablé... Et à se faire draguer par le premier venu...

Il serra les dents.

_Pense pas à ça, _s'intima-il.

Il roula sur le ventre, et attrapa dans l'un de ses sacs une pochette en carton qu'il ouvrit, en sortant une liasse de documents de toutes tailles, articles de journaux, photographies et copie de dossiers de recensement et d'archives de la police. Tout ça était à Zoro, qui lui avait fait une petite compilation, « pour qu'il connaisse un minimum le sujet ».

Il tenta de s'y intéresser, mais sans grand succès. Il peinait à rester concentré, baillait régulièrement, et puis l'image de Nami dansant langoureusement avec un bel inconnu ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il finit par rassembler tout les documents et par les fourrer dans la pochette qu'il rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. La fatigue alourdissait son visage, et il renonça à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa soirée.

Il se recoucha, n'ayant pas même l'énergie d'ôter sa chemise et son pantalon. Lentement, il se sentit dériver vers le sommeil, tandis que les bruits de la ville continuaient de lui parvenir, le berçant presque.

L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé, il glissa lentement vers un sommeil sans rêves.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, même si je suis consciente que pour l'instant je ne vous ai pas donné grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent héhé. Dans le prochain chapitre on entre dans le vif du sujet!**

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	2. Gray terminal, jour 1

**Bonjour à tous!**  
**J'espère que vous allez bien, et je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le premier vrai chapitre de Wild World! Aujourd'hui, on entre dans le vif du sujet, avec la présentation des personnages secondaires et pas mal d'explications sur ce qui a pu vous paraître énigmatique dans l'introduction.**  
**J'en profite pour vous dire que cette fanfiction a désormais une playlist officielle! Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, je fais régulièrement des références musicales dans mes chapitres, alors j'ai créé une playlist Deezer ou j'ajouterais les chansons concernées à chaque sortie de chapitre. Le lien pour y aller est dans ma bio, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup, car je me base vraiment sur des chansons pour l'ambiance de certaines scènes et les écouter peux vraiment aider à se faire une idée, je pense.**  
**Je voulait aussi signaler au passage, que l'idée de cette fiction m'a été inspirée par le magnifique et trop peu connu animé Banana Fish. Cette fanfic n'est aucunement une réécriture de l'intrigue de Banana Fish, je lui ai juste emprunté quelques idées et ambiances, mais je tenait à lui rendre hommage et à vous pousser à aller voir cette oeuvre superbe!**  
**Allez, j'arrête de parler (enfin) et vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui ont mis la fic en follow et favoris (déjà!) et aux quelques reviews, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**  
**On se retrouve en bas, je vous laisse apprécier!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**[Gray Terminal, jour 1]**

**§§§§**

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé aux alentours de neuf heures lorsqu'un bébé se mit à hurler à proximité, vraisemblablement dans la chambre d'à côté. Il resta couché encore quelques minutes, papillonnant des yeux, émergeant lentement de sa longue nuit, puis se décida à se lever.

Il s'étira avant de se débarrasser des vêtements avec lesquels il avait dormi. Après s'être traîné jusqu'à la douche et y avoir passé quelques minutes, il commença à enfiler une chemise et un jean noir, comme à son habitude, avant de se souvenir de leur destination du jour. Il hésita.

Peut-être valait-il mieux s'habiller moins classe. Il avait oublié de poser la question à Zoro, la veille, et préférait de pas commettre d'impair dès le premier jour.

Il garda son jean noir, enfilant à la place de sa chemise un t-shirt de la même couleur qu'il couvrit d'un pull bleu marine. Puis il mit en ordre ses cheveux, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain. Enfin, il choisit le matériel photographique dont il avait besoin et le mit avec précaution dans son sac noir à bandoulière, avant de glisser son portefeuille et les clefs de sa chambre dans sa poche arrière.

Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se convaincre qu'il allait assurer.

Une fois descendu jusqu'à la petite cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, il demanda un café noir et un croissant et s'assit à une table, feuilletant distraitement pour patienter le journal local qu'on laissait à disposition des clients. Il grignota son croissant et sirota son café, observant de temps à autre les autres occupants de l'hôtel qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner autour de lui. Très peu de touriste apparemment, surtout des hommes et femmes d'affaire déjà absorbés par leur travail de la journée, très peu de gens avec qui discuter, de toute évidence.

Zoro finit par descendre à son tour vers dix heures. Il se servit un petit-déjeuner somptueux au self-service, avant de venir poser son plateau en face de lui, baillant régulièrement, la mine fermée.

Après avoir bu une longue rasade de café, il parut un peu plus réveillé. Il détailla rapidement la tenue de Sanji et eut un petit sourire goguenard.

-T'a pas sorti le costard, tant mieux.

-Je suis pas débile. Je sais bien que ça aurait pu faire tache.

-T'a l'air moins con quand t'es pas sapé comme un putain de pingouin.

-Je t'emmerde, marimo. C'est pas un mec qui n'a aucune notion de style qui va me faire la leçon.

L'autre haussa les épaules, trop occupé à manger pour répliquer. Sanji termina son café, prenant un air grognon. Il savait bien que c'était bizarre pour un mec de son âge de s'habiller uniquement en costard, même quand la circonstance ne l'exigeait pas du tout. Mais il se sentais mieux comme ça, et puis c'était pratique pour quand il bossait au restaurant, il n'avait pas à se changer quand il passait de la cuisine au service. Il avait toujours aimé être élégant, pas comme cette brute de tête de mousse qui n'avait jamais enfilé autre chose qu'un jean et un t-shirt.

-Bon, t'es prêt ? Lui lança Zoro entre deux bouchées.

-Ouais... Enfin je crois, répondit Sanji en se mordant la lèvre, haussant les épaules.

-Arrête de stresser comme un con, de toute façon tout ce que tu aura à faire c'est prendre des photos. Demande juste toujours la permission avant. Pour le reste, c'est moi qui parle.

C'est sûr que ça paraissait simple, quand c'était lui qui le disait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée des gens qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Et de se demander encore une fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter...

D'ordinaire, il bossait dans le restaurant de son grand-père, le Baratie, un établissement étoilé de South Blue, la ville ou il avait grandi. Il avait commencé à y travailler au collège, aidant simplement quelques heures par semaines en échange de son argent de poche. Puis au lycée, ses dons pour la cuisine se manifestant de plus en plus, il y avait passé davantage de temps, avant d'y être embauché pour de bon après le bac. Ça lui convenait parfaitement ; son grand-père fatiguait un peu et cherchait à se reposer sur quelqu'un, et Sanji était plus qu'apte à prendre la relève. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la cuisine avait toujours été sa passion, et ses capacités en la matière sa plus grande fierté. C'est donc sans remords qu'il avait renoncé à faire des études supérieures pour y consacrer tout son temps, alors que la plupart de ses amis partaient pour la fac, comme Zoro.

Et puis il y avait eut sa rupture difficile -surtout pour lui- avec Nami, quelques quatre mois auparavant. Encore fou amoureux de la jeune fille, il avait vite sombré dans la dépression, oscillant entre des soirées passées à se bourrer la gueule et des semaines entière à à peine sortir de chez lui, complètement apathique. Il avait fini par lâcher son travail, plus capable de tenir le rythme infernal du restaurant. Son grand-père, plus ou moins compréhensif, lui avait simplement dit de revenir quand il irait mieux.

Là encore, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sanji avait toujours à peu près tout encaissé facilement. Mais le départ de Nami l'avait miné. Il ne s'en était pas remis, persuadé qu'il avait besoin de la jeune fille pour continuer sa vie. Il avait essayé de la reconquérir plusieurs fois, sans succès. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à regarder la réalité en face et à se rendre compte qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue, il s'était enfoncé plus que jamais dans la dépression, sans réussir à remonter.

Il avait fini par se faire prescrire des anti-dépresseurs. Ces saloperies ne l'avaient aidé en rien. C'était même pire, lorsqu'il en prenais, il avait l'impression de devenir un légume. Il considérait avoir touché le fond pendant cette période là.

C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi Zoro pour réapparaître dans sa vie.

En apparence, ils n'avaient pas l'air très potes, en effet. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans se prendre la tête pour un oui pour un non, s'affublant de surnoms à chaque fois plus ridicules et finissant parfois par en venir aux mains -sans que ça devienne jamais suffisamment sérieux pour les blesser, bien sûr.

Mais en fait, ils étaient assez proches. Ils avaient fait partie de la même bande, au collège et au lycée, et malgré leurs différences notables ils avaient appris à s'apprécier et même à s'estimer, même s'ils préféreraient tout deux crever que de l'avouer.

Zoro avait suivit un tout autre chemin que lui à la sortie du lycée. Sportif passionné de kendo, il avait d'abord voulu devenir entraîneur, mais les dojos se raréfiant dans le pays, il avait fini par abandonner. Il avait réussi à se faire une petite place dans le journalisme sportif suite à des propositions spontanées d'articles, sur le kendo principalement.

Le bretteur avait l'air assez brut et bourru au premier abord, mais ses articles n'étaient pas mauvais ; ses phrases simples et directes donnaient un côté très authentique à ses productions, et il avait fini par se faire un nom, le public en raffolant. Un jour, comme ça, pour voir, il avait accepté une mission de journalisme d'investigation. Il avait adoré, et en avait fait sa marque de fabrique. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était aller à la rencontre des milieux les plus difficiles ; il avait déjà faits plusieurs enquêtes sur la mafia, était allé à la rencontre des héroïnomanes très présents à Grey Terminal -contrairement à Sanji, il connaissait déjà la ville- et demandait toujours aux journaux les sujets les plus difficiles, ceux que les autres journalistes évitaient de peur de se frotter à des milieux trop dangereux.

Il avait fini par se faire remarquer par Dracule Mihawk, le rédacteur en chef de GrandLine, un magazine international à grand succès qui se spécialisait dans les problématiques sociales. Depuis un an maintenant, il travaillait pour lui ; c'était à la fois son chef, son mentor et son plus grand rival. Il rêvait bien sûr de prendre un jour sa place, mais savait bien qu'il était pour l'instant loin d'avoir son niveau.

Sanji voyait toujours son ami de temps à autre depuis le lycée, bien qu'avec son travail le journaliste soit bien souvent en voyage. Lorsque Zoro lui avait rendu visite et l'avait trouvé dans cet état déplorable dans lequel le mettaient les anti-dépresseurs, il avait tenté de le secouer un peu en le provoquant, sans succès. L'ex-cuisinier essayait par tout les moyens d'oublier celle qu'il avait considérée pendant des années comme la femme de sa vie, de repartir à zéro, de retourner travailler, mais il n'y parvenait pas, et cela le désespérait encore plus. Il était dans une impasse, il fallait que quelque chose change.

C'était bien l'avis de son ami, qui lui avait fait une proposition inattendue.

Mihawk venait de lui donner un sujet comme il les aimait pour un article colossal qui devrait faire la une de GrandLine. Il l'envoyait enquêter sur la prostitution masculine, qui proliférait dans le centre-ville de Gray Terminal plus que partout ailleurs dans le pays. Un sujet dur, méconnu, qui le forcerait à fouiller dans les bas-fond de l'une des villes les plus mal famées du monde. En bref, un sujet qui avait tout pour lui plaire.

Il avait proposé à Sanji de l'accompagner en tant que photographe. En effet, la photographie était la seconde passion du jeune homme, il avait pris quelques cours lorsqu'il était au lycée et pratiquait régulièrement, surtout pour faire des portraits de ses proches, dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Son sujet préféré avait toujours été Nami, bien entendu, alors il n'avait plus touché à son appareil depuis leur rupture.

Zoro avait été persuasif. Il lui avait dit que sortir de son mode de vie lui ferait du bien, que ça lui permettrait d'expérimenter un autre métier, que ça lui changerait les idées, qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de son cercle vicieux dépressif et que ça pourrait l'aider, etc, toujours en le provoquant à coup de « t'a juste peur de sortir de ton quotidien tranquille », « t'a pas les couilles de me suivre », et autres « c'est sûr que ça risque d'être dur à suivre pour un faiblard comme toi ».

Sanji avait quand même d'abord été très sceptique. D'accord, il se débrouillait avec un appareil, mais de là à se la jouer photographe professionnel, il était beaucoup moins sûr. Et puis si Zoro adorait les sujets un peu glauques qui touchaient à la drogue, la mafia et la prostitution, c'était loin d'être son cas. Le sujet de la prostitution masculine le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, pour tout dire, et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de devoir aller rencontrer des prostitués pour leur poser des questions sur leur mode de vie.

Pourtant, il avait fini par accepter. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais il avait senti que quelque chose devait bouger dans sa vie s'il ne voulait pas rester pour longtemps dans cet état qu'il détestait plus que tout. S'éloigner de East Blue, de cette ville ou tout lui rappelait son bonheur perdu, de cet appartement que seulement quelques mois auparavant il partageait encore avec Nami, de ses potes cuistots qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir déçu en abandonnant le métier, de son grand-père qui désespérait de le voir un jour « se sortir les doigts du cul » comme il disait, ce vieux con.

Et voilà. Maintenant, il était là, avec son stupide appareil photo, et il s'apprêtait à suivre le marimo pour passer l'après-midi à rencontrer des gens qui passaient leur temps à vendre leur corps. En gros, c'était ça. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Heureusement que la tête de mousse se chargerait de parler.

.

.

.

\- « Le Moby Dick »... C'est là.

Sanji leva les yeux vers le bar devant eux. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, il n'eut pas envie de partir en courant en se retrouvant devant un des lieux qu'ils devaient visiter.

La journée avait été longue pour eux. D'abord, ils étaient allés voir les différents contacts que Zoro avait à Gray Terminal -presque que des mecs un peu louches, sans doutes rencontrés lors de ses précédentes enquêtes. La tête de mousse leur avait posé tout un tas de questions, notamment au sujet des bars et des boites ou il était le plus susceptible de pouvoir rencontrer des prostitués. Ils avait obtenu plusieurs adresses, ainsi que quelques autres informations qu'il avait notées soigneusement, sur le fonctionnement général de la prostitution masculine en ville.

Ils avaient ainsi appris que beaucoup de prostitués masculins à Gray Terminal travaillaient en solo : ils trouvaient des clients via des réseaux d'informations ou en traînant dans des bars spécifiques, et tout l'argent qu'ils touchaient leur revenait. Mais pas mal d'autres se faisaient exploiter, travaillant sous le joug de la mafia par exemple, qui dans cette ville se spécialisait dans la prostitution de luxe. Il y avait aussi pas mal de trafic de mineurs, des trucs vraiment moches d'après les informateurs -qui pourtant avaient l'air d'en avoir vus d'autres. Le truc, c'est qu'à Gray Terminal, dès qu'on approchait du centre, on entrait à peu près dans une zone de non-droit : la mafia était si présente qu'elle remplaçait les autorités, qui laissaient faire. La prostitution, illégale partout ailleurs dans le pays, y proliférait pour cette raison. Les descentes des flics étaient très rares, et si les prostitués évitaient de racoler en pleine rue de peur de se faire embarquer, ils n'y avait aucune risque pour eux s'ils le faisaient dans les bars -qui les trois quarts du temps appartenaient à la mafia.

Zoro, très intéressé, posait pas mal de questions, souvent très précises, prenant à chaque fois son temps pour prendre des notes. Sanji, lui, avait un peu la nausée ; déjà que la proximité de la prostitution le mettait mal à l'aise -pour lui, rien que le fait d'acheter le corps d'un autre être humain était tout simplement dégueulasse- , si on commençait à parler de pédophilie et de prostitution de mineurs, il allait pas faire long feu, il le sentait. Il ne comprenait juste pas comment on pouvait faire des trucs pareils, vendre de la chair humaine comme si les femmes, les hommes et les enfants concernés ne pouvaient rien ressentir. Ces mafieux n'avaient donc aucune conscience ? Il était sans doute naïf, il en était bien conscient, mais quand même... Et puis il ignorait jusque là que le centre-ville était une zone de non-droit. Il se doutait bien que s'ils se contentaient d'interroger des prostitués, il ne devrait rien leur arriver de grave, mais quand même... Il y avait de meilleurs endroits pour se changer les idées après une rupture, de toute évidence.

Ils avaient ensuite visité bon nombre de bars, souvent miteux et assez glauques, ou Zoro était allé à la rencontre de jeunes gens faisant du racolage. Sanji était resté en retrait, attendant le verdict du journaliste, pour savoir si on les interviewait ou pas. Le but de son ami était de trouver deux à quatre prostitués prêts à répondre à ses questions, à lui raconter leur histoire et à le laisser les interroger régulièrement pendant deux ou trois semaine, pour se faire une idée précise de leur mode de vie, des dangers qu'ils couraient, etc. Bien entendu, ils seraient dédommagés pour le temps passé à répondre aux questions.

Mais pour l'instant, le succès n'était pas au rendez-vous. Zoro n'avait essuyé que des refus. Tout ceux à qui il avait proposé une interview s'étaient montrés plutôt méfiants, et avaient refusé de peur d'attirer des ennuis aux bars dans lesquels ils cherchaient leurs clients, ou alors de s'attirer les foudres des mafias pour qui ils travaillaient en révélant des choses supposées rester secrètes. D'autres ne voulaient juste pas raconter leurs vies à des journalistes.

Sanji aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il était assez bluffé par Zoro. On voyait vraiment qu'il connaissait son métier ; ses contacts avaient été des mines d'or d'informations, il n'avait aucun mal à repérer les prostitués dans les bars et à aller leur parler en les mettant à l'aise, alors que lui, qui restait derrière, n'osait pas dire un mot et était bien incapable, en rentrant dans un établissement, de savoir qui se prostituait et qui était juste là pour boire un verre.

« Comment tu fait pour les repérer ? » avait-il finit par demander au journaliste.

Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules.

« Question d'habitude, ça se voit à leur comportement. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont moins habillés que la moyenne, c'est pas rare qu'ils se baladent torse nu ou avec une chemise ouverte, des trucs du genre. »

Une chose était sûre, c'était pas pour rien s'il était devenu cuisinier et pas journaliste.

-On entre ? Demanda Zoro, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ouais...

Le Moby Dick, contrairement aux bars précédent, donnait plutôt envie. La devanture, assez atypique, laissait voir par une large porte vitrée l'intérieur qui semblait principalement éclairé par des néons bleus et rouges. Les mêmes néons dessinaient sur la façade le nom du bar et la silhouette d'une baleine qui clignotait lentement. L'endroit avait l'air plutôt propre, presque classe, tenant autant du bar que de la boite de nuit branchée.

Ils entrèrent. La salle était assez grande et plongée dans la pénombre. Un bar massif siégeait en son centre, bordé de néons écarlates et tenu par un unique barman, un grand blond avec une coupe de cheveux atypique le faisant ressembler à un ananas. L'ambiance était assez calme ; une quinzaine de clients étaient répartis autour de tables circulaires entourées de banquettes rembourrées. Un espace assez large restait libre au milieu, sans doute en guise de piste de de danse, bien que la soirée ne semblait pas s'y prêter aujourd'hui. Les enceintes égrenaient les notes d'un morceau de rock en fond -il reconnut Let It Loose des Rolling Stones- complétant l'atmosphère à la fois sensuelle et détendue que dégageait l'endroit.

Sanji était agréablement surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, peut-être un peu trop underground pour lui, mais il apprécia aussitôt l'ambiance unique renforcée par les néons qui rendaient toutes les couleurs un peu étranges. Après quelques minutes passées à détailler son environnement du regard -des cocktails multicolores aux couleurs flashy jusqu'aux vieilles photos en noir et blanc accrochées un peu partout sur les murs- il réalisa que Zoro, de son côté, n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait déjà entamé le dialogue avec deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'année, assis autour d'une table au fond de la salle. Il s'avança pour le rejoindre et son ami se tourna vers lui, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-... Lui c'est mon photographe. Il n'y aura que nous deux, dit-il à l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Puis il se tourna vers lui et ajouta en désignant tour à tour ces derniers : j'te présente Kidd et Law, ils racolent ici plusieurs jours par semaine. Il acceptent de travailler avec nous.

-Sanji, enchanté.

Il détailla les deux jeunes prostitués. Leur look était pour le moins atypique, mais s'accordait bien avec l'endroit ; s'il les avait croisés dans la rue, Sanji les aurait sans doute trouvés bizarres, mais ici, il devait dire qu'il leur trouvait plutôt une certaine classe.

Kidd était le plus impressionnant des deux. Il était vêtu d'une épaisse veste en cuir clouté sur un t-shirt blanc moulant à col en V. Mais ce qu'on remarquait tout de suite, c'était son épaisse chevelure rouge sombre qui se dressait de façon désordonnée autour de sa tête et ses étranges lunettes d'aviateur qui lui servaient de bandeau. Il était très pâle et portait du rouge à lèvre sombre, ce qui contrastait avec le reste de son look. Son regard perçant le rendait intimidant, le genre de type qu'on préférait éviter de faire chier.

Law était tout aussi atypique. Ses yeux gris largement cernés lui donnaient l'air un peu blasé. Il avait la peau mate et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Sanji remarqua que ses oreilles étaient percés de deux anneaux d'or chacune. Il portait un long manteau noir ouvert sur son torse nu couvert d'impressionnants tatouages, également présents sur ses bras et ses mains.

On pouvait dire qu'ils faisaient la paire, ces deux là. Au premier abord, ils étaient plutôt intimidants, et malgré sa nature sociable jamais il ne serait allé leur adresser la parole seul -pas tant parce qu'ils faisaient flipper, mais plus parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout vivre dans le même genre d'univers que lui. Mais Zoro semblait déjà bavarder de façon détendue avec eux, établissant les termes de leur future collaboration.

-Le but est aussi de préserver votre intimité, leur expliquait-il. On va pas vous suivre lors de vos racolages et encore moins avec vos clients, le but n'est pas de faire un reportage trash à sensations mais de vraiment décrire votre mode de vie, avec vos ressenti, de connaître les risques que vous prenez et vos problèmes. Vous serez bien sûr anonymisés, alors vous pouvez parler de tout sans craindre d'avoir des problèmes.

Il se pencha un peu sur la table.

-Du coup, même si vous prenez de la drogue ou possédez des armes, par exemple, vous pouvez nous le dire. Le journal se porte garant de votre sécurité, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes à cause de nous.

Kidd haussa les épaules.

-Ok.

-Tout ça vous convient ?

-Moi, si je peux me faire du blé en vous racontant nos vies, je vais pas chercher plus loin. C'est ok pour moi.

Sa voix était rauque, s'accordant plutôt bien avec son physique. Zoro se tourna vers Law, qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse, avant d'enchaîner avec un demi-sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos:

-Personnellement, j'ai surtout hâte de voir comment deux types d'une banlieue proprette comme vous vont s'intégrer à notre merdier. Ça risque d'être intéressant. J'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché.

Il regarda Sanji, qui déglutit.

-Surtout toi.

Moi... ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?

Kidd eut un rire rocailleux.

-Ouais, j'avoue qu'il me tarde de voir ça aussi. Gray Terminal va vite vous bouffer. Vu comme vous êtes mignons, tout les macs du coin vont vouloir que vous travaillez pour eux.

Zoro, pas l'air impressionné pour deux sous, eut un sourire entendu.

-On est parés à ce genre d'éventualités.

Son photographe n'était pas vraiment de son avis, mais il se garda bien de le dire devant leurs deux sujets d'observation. Il s'alluma une cigarette pour dissimuler son trouble tandis que son cerveau entrait en ébullition.

Parle pour toi, marimo... J'ai pas envie de me faire aborder par des vieux dégueulasses qui veulent que je vende mon cul, moi. Toi, avec ta tête de gorille, t'es à peu près tranquille, mais moi... Putain, je le sens mal.

Le journaliste sortit son carnet et son crayon de son sac à dos et commença à poser quelques questions pratiques à Kidd et Law. Les vraies interviews viendraient plus tard, aujourd'hui il s'agissait surtout de savoir quand est-ce qu'ils étaient libres pour les échanges, ou est-ce qu'il désiraient qu'on se rencontre, etc.

Sanji, de son côté, prit quelques photos de l'endroit. Il n'osait pas encore tourner son objectif vers les jeunes prostitués, un peu timide. Il avait peur de les gêner ou pire, de les énerver. Zoro le lui rappellerait toute sa vie si ils perdaient des sujets aussi coopératifs dès le premier jour à cause d'une bourde.

Ayant vite fini de photographier le bar, il rangea son appareil et écouta distraitement la conversation à côté de lui. Il avait un peu de mal à s'y intégrer ; pas qu'il soit de nature timide ou introvertie, mais tout cela le mettait encore mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer distraitement les deux jeunes hommes, peinant à croire qu'ils se prostituaient réellement. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment on pouvait en venir à vendre son corps... En ce qui le concernait, rien que d'y penser, il avait la nausée. Quelle pouvait être l'histoire de ces types ? Il n'en savait rien, mais elle était sans doute bien éloignée de ses petits problèmes de rupture et de burn-out.

Se rendant compte qu'il les fixait un peu trop, il se détourna d'eux pour se remettre à observer ce qui se passait ailleurs dans la pièce. La plupart des clients semblaient être là pour boire entre amis, quelques autres discutaient plus sérieusement autour d'un verre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bar à quelques mètres d'eux. Le barman préparait un cocktail sophistiqué avec un calme olympien et des gestes précis, tout en bavardant avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs accoudé devant lui, qui lui tournait le dos et dont il ne pouvait percevoir le visage. Sanji remarqua l'attitude singulière de ce dernier. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur la planche de bois qui le séparait du serveur, il s'y appuyait de manière nonchalante, tandis que ses deux pieds, tour à tour, battaient la mesure de la musique -qui était passée à un titre un peu plus énergique, Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting d'Elton John. Sa posture contrastait fortement avec celle du barman qui était droit comme un i, pourtant ils semblaient discuter gaiement, un rire secouant régulièrement les épaules de l'un ou de l'autre.

Tout à coup celui qui était dos à lui sembla sentir son regard. Toujours appuyé au bar, il se tourna vers lui, dévoilant un visage fin au nez pointu et des yeux qui semblaient sombre -difficile de savoir avec la distance et les néons. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, voyant que Sanji l'observait, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, eut un sourire charmeur et lui envoya un clin d'oeil.

…Hein ?

Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il ne s'était jamais fait draguer, de près ou de loin, par un homme, et ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Le jeune homme, de son côté, parut saisir son trouble et eut un rictus moqueur, ce qui augmenta encore sa gêne.

Il tourna la tête, un peu honteux, pas désireux de voir ce type se moquer de lui davantage, et tenta de s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation qu'il avait quittée. Law, assis en face de lui, sembla remarquer sa gêne -ses joues avaient la fâcheuse manie de rougir pour un rien, et il devait encore ressembler à une tomate- et ses yeux gris firent plusieurs aller-retours entre lui et le jeune homme du bar.

-Ace te plaît ? Demanda-il.

-Quoi ? Croassa Sanji en réponse.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Quoi ça, Ace ? Le brun fit un léger signe de tête en direction de l'intéressé, et il comprit.

-Ah, c'est son nom? Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est notre pote. Si il te plaît, on peux lui demander de te faire un prix.

Là encore, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'on était en train de lui proposer. Un prix ? Un prix pour quoi ?

-Tu veux dire...

Est-ce que ce mec vient de me proposer une réduc' pour que je baise son pote ?

Il avait du mal à croire qu'on venait de lui proposer ça comme on lui aurait proposé du sucre pour son café. On parlait de quelqu'un, là... Un mec, en plus...

Il se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait autour de la table. Kidd et Zoro, toujours en train de parler jusque là, s'étaient tus, et son ami le regardait, les sourcils haussés, l'air de dire : Eh bah quoi ?

Nom de dieu, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'habitue à cette ambiance. Il survivrait pas deux jours s'il continuait à être choqué comme ça.

Il se racla la gorge en plaçant son poing devant sa bouche pour dissimuler sa gêne.

-Heu... Non merci. Je suis hétéro, en fait, et puis... Enfin, non.

Il avait failli ajouter « et je suis contre la prostitution », mais s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il voyait tout à fait les deux prostitués lui répondre un truc du genre Et du coup qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et le foutre dehors. Ou pire, s'énerver parce qu'il insultait leur... profession. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment appréhender tout ça, alors Zoro avait raison : il valait mieux qu'il en dise le moins possible et le laisse parler pour l'instant.

-Bin alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous bossez pas ce soir ?

Quelqu'un venait de faire irruption derrière la banquette sur laquelle Kidd et Law étaient assis, entourant leurs épaules de ses bras et se penchant pour mettre son visage au niveau du leur. Sanji reconnut le jeune homme qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil tout à l'heure -il lui était sorti de la tête, du coup- et se renfrogna.

-Si, on va y aller, soupira le tatoué. On finit juste de régler deux ou trois trucs là.

-C'est qui, c'est gars ? C'est rare des clients aussi canons...

Disant cela, il darda ses yeux noirs -ils étaient bien noirs, il pouvait le voir maintenant- sur le journaliste et son photographe et leur fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

Mais c'est quoi son soucis à lui, à faire ça tout le temps ?

-C'est pas des clients, c'est des journaleux, lâcha Kidd avant de vider le fond de son verre d'une traite.

-On est là pour un reportage sur la prostitution masculine dans le centre de Gray Terminal. On cherche quelques prostitués qui accepteraient de faire des interviews suivies pendant quelques semaines avec nous, expliqua rapidement Zoro en s'avançant sur la table, les mains refermées sur sa boisson.

Le dénommé Ace haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi, les bourgeois des banlieues veulent savoir ce que ça fait de vendre son cul, ça les fait tripper ?

Il se tourna tour à tour vers ses deux amis.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça, les gars ?

-ça paye, grognèrent presque à l'unisson ses deux camarades.

-Si ça vous intéresse, un témoignage de plus n'est pas de refus, continua le journaliste.

Le brun eut un rire étonnamment candide.

-Non. Désolé, mais j'aime pas trop raconter ma vie, encore moins pour qu'on l'écrive dans un journal. Elle en vaut pas la peine, et puis je suis sûr que vous en aurez largement assez avec les vies palpitantes de ces deux lascars.

Disant cela, il envoya une grande claque dans le dos de Kidd et Law, qui lui grognèrent dessus.

-Va te faire enculer, Portgas.

-Mais oui, j'y vais.

-Tu bosse pas ce soir ?

-Si, le bâtard va m'envoyer chercher dans cinq minutes, là, il faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve ce soir après le taf ? A plus, les journaleux !

Un signe de main et un sourire espiègle plus tard, il leur tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers la sortie du bar, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir. Sanji le regarda partir, bouche bée. Pas mal de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était qui ce gars ? Pourquoi il lui avait fait un clin d'œil ? Ils les avait vraiment pris pour des clients ? Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une blague sur le fait qu'il allait se faire... Et c'était qui, le « bâtard » ?

Et puis, nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette présence ? Ce mec était beaucoup trop intense. Son regard clouait sur place, son détachement et son rire d'enfant le rendaient presque effrayant. Kidd et Law l'avaient impressionné, mais ils lui paraissaient presque fades, maintenant.

Quel genre de vie il peux bien mener, ce gars-là ?

La main de Zoro, qui s'agitait devant son visage, le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.

-Hé, du-sourcil, t'a vu la vierge ou quoi ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours la porte qu'avait franchi le jeune homme. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Fais gaffe, tu bave, lui lança Kidd, moqueur. Tu sais, 'faut pas hésiter. Ace est pas aussi cher qu'il en a l'air, et si c'est nous qui demandons, comme t'es bien mignon il te fera un prix.

-Puisque que je vous dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas... ! S'énerva Sanji.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à la fin ? Même si j'aimais les gars, acheter un prostitué serait la dernière chose dont j'aurais envie.

-Bon, enchaîna Zoro qui se leva en claquant ses cuisses. On va vous laisser travailler, alors. On peux se retrouver ici demain à dix ou onze heures, les gars ? Je vous paye à manger - il font bien à manger ?

-Ils font à manger, mais pas moyen qu'on se retrouve avant quatorze heures, lui répondit Law. Oublie pas qu'on a une longue nuit devant nous, on se lève tard.

-'Faut bien qu'on se permette nos dix heures de sommeil réparateur si on veux pas perdre notre teint de princesse, grinça Kidd.

-Va pour quatorze heure alors. Bon courage pour ce soir, les gars.

Le journaliste fit un signe de tête à Sanji. Ce dernier salua les deux jeunes hommes et lui emboîta le pas pour sortir du bar.

Il resta silencieux, debout sur le trottoir tandis que Zoro faisait signe à un taxi pour les ramener à l'hôtel. Il se sentait un peu bizarre ; d'un côté, les trois personnages hauts en couleurs qu'ils venaient de rencontrer l'intriguaient réellement et il était curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur leurs quotidiens respectifs. De l'autre, il avait plus que jamais envie de rentrer chez lui. Tout ça était trop étrange pour lui, trop nouveau. Ces mecs vendaient leurs corps, ils ne s'en cachaient pas, blaguaient même là-dessus, et lui avaient même proposé de but en blanc de payer pour s'envoyer en l'air avec l'un d'eux, à lui le parfait hétéro. Il y avait aussi ce Ace et ses foutus clin d'œils, là. C'était comme si ces types, en quelques minutes, remettaient en question toutes les valeurs de pudeur et de décence qu'il avait intégrées depuis le début de sa vie. Lui qui avait toujours été un dragueur invétéré et qui considérait qu'il ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner, il se sentait comme une bonne sœur dans un strip-bar, là.

Peut-être qu'il fallait juste qu'il s'ouvre un peu après tout. C'était dur, mais il n'avait aucun droit de juger ces gars. Il pensait bien que leurs existences ne devaient rien avoir d'enviable comparées à la sienne.

Il se jura que le lendemain, il se montrerait plus avenant. Pas question de passer pour la sainte-nitouche de service, surtout avec Zoro à côté qui se la jouait trop à l'aise et manquerait pas de se foutre de sa gueule à la moindre occasion...

En parlant de Zoro, ce dernier avait enfin réussi à arrêter un taxi. Il lui fit signe et Sanji monta à l'arrière du véhicule, toujours silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre la nuit qui tombait sur la ville.

-Alors, tu le sent bien ? Finit par dire son ami après quelques minutes de silence.

-Heu... Ouais ? Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Et toi ?

-Ouais... Ces types sont biens. Ils ont de la répartie et ont l'air bien cyniques. Il y a de quoi faire un super article.

-ça te dérange pas, tout ça, toi ?

-Quoi ? T'es choqué parce qu'ils t'ont proposé de coucher avec ce Ace, c'est ça ?

-N-non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...

-Arrête de mentir, j'ai bien vu que ça t'a gêné. Ces mecs-là, ils vivent là-dedans. Tout le temps. Ça te paraît peut-être bizarre ou indécent, mais pour eux, proposer une baise à quelqu'un, c'est comme lui proposer un café. Les trois quarts des gens crachent sur les putes, hommes ou femmes, et les trouvent dégoûtants, indécents, indignes ou autre. On vit dans une société qui les rejette complètement, mais qui continue de les exploiter et ne fait rien pour eux. Résultat, on ne parle jamais d'eux, tout le monde s'en branle et se voile la face. Mais ils existent, ils sont là. C'est pour ça que je vais pondre un putain d'article sur eux.

Il se tut et Sanji le fixa, bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu Zoro parler comme ça.

-Eh beh, je savait pas que quand tu voulait tu pouvait avoir l'air intelligent, pouffa-il.

-Ferme-la, sourcil-en-vrille !

-Toi d'abord, marimo.

S'ensuivit une de leurs interminables disputes rituelles -le chauffeur eut un instant l'air d'avoir peur pour l'état de sa banquette arrière quand le cuistot trouva le moyen d'enfoncer sa semelle dans la joue de son ami et que ce dernier fit de même avec son poing. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à bon port et allèrent aussitôt s'attabler dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel ou la dispute reprit au sujet des manières de table du journaliste que son photographe trouvait plus que douteuses. Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives un peu avant 22h, tout deux fatigués sans se l'avouer par leur journée mouvementée. Sanji se grilla une dernière cigarette à la fenêtre, puis retira ses vêtements et s'affala en boxer sur son lit, se glissant rapidement entre les couvertures. Alors qu'il regardait le plafond, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Nami de la journée, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Après tout, ce crétin de marimo avait peut-être raison. Cet endroit était loin d'être parfait, mais il avait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!**  
**Avant qu'on se quitte, je voulais préciser que je m'était énormément renseignée sur le sujet de la prostitution en général avant d'écrire cette fic... J'espère donc pouvoir faire quelque chose d'à peu près réaliste! Si vous avez des questions sur le sujet, ou que vous voulez que j'éclaircisse un point, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je tâcherais d'y répondre!**  
**On se dit à dans 10 jours pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, c'est bon pour la santé (et mon moral)!**


	3. Gray Terminal, jour 2

**Salut à toutes et à tous!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de Wild World! Merci infiniment aux deux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est adorable! Je suis un peu incertaine sur la réception de cette fic, vu le sujet, alors avoir des retours positifs fait chaud au cœur.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture! N'oubliez pas que le lien de la playlist de cette fic est sur ma bio, pour les chansons. On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****§§§**

**[Gray Terminal, jour 2]**

**§§§**

* * *

Zoro poussa la porte du Moby Dick et Sanji s'y engouffra à sa suite. Le bar, en journée, dégageait une atmosphère bien différente que celle qu'ils avaient pu y observer la veille au soir. Les néons étaient éteints, remplacés par des lampes plus conventionnelles qui, additionnées à la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la large porte vitrée, rendaient l'ambiance chaleureuse. L'endroit semblait beaucoup moins fréquenté que le soir le serveur blond, toujours au comptoir et cette fois accompagné dans sa tâche par une jeune femme brune qui fumait une cigarette en bavardant avec un client, servait des cafés et des snacks, bien loin des cocktails qu'il se remettrait sans doute à réaliser en début de soirée.

Il était quatorze heures, comme il avait été convenu la veille, mais ni Kidd, ni Law ne semblaient présents. Le journaliste et son photographe prirent une table au fond de la large pièce et attendirent en bavardant, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude en buvant un premier café. Une demie-heure plus tard leurs deux sujets d'interview pointèrent enfin le bout de leur nez et s'assirent face à eux sans s'excuser le moins du monde pour leur retard. Ils avaient à peu près la même allure que la veille, à ceci près que Law portait un t-shirt noir à manches longues à la place de son manteau grand ouvert -parce qu'il n'était pas là pour faire du racolage, probablement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air très réveillé.

Zoro, qui avait sorti depuis bien longtemps son carnet, son stylo et son dictaphone de poche, demanda si tout le monde était prêt, ce à quoi les deux prostitués répondirent par un hochement de tête.

-Vous voulez que j'aille vous prendre quelque chose à boire ? Proposa Sanji avant que les questions ne commencent.

Il avait peur d'avoir paru distant et antipathique la veille, aussi il voulait s'appliquer à être aussi serviable qu'à son habitude, aujourd'hui.

-Un café, grogna Kidd.

-Deux, suivit Law.

-Reprend moi-en un aussi, lui lança Zoro sans le regarder, occupé à régler son appareil.

-Ok, je vais vous chercher ça.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au bar tandis que derrière lui, l'interview commençait. La serveuse brune étant toujours en train de parler à un client, il s'adressa directement au blond qui s'affairait derrière la caisse, l'abordant avec un sourire :

-Bonjour, je vais vous reprendre des cafés, hum... trois cafés noirs et un au lait, s'il vous plaît.

Tout en parlant, il sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

-Alors vous, vous êtes le photographe, si j'ai bien compris ? Lui lança l'homme après avoir accueilli sa commande d'une signe de tête.

Surpris de cette question assez soudaine, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard azur de l'homme en face de lui. Son air intelligent et ses traits réguliers le rendaient un peu intimidant, mais il inspirait plutôt la confiance.

-Hum.. Oui. Je bosse avec mon pote aux cheveux verts là-bas, qui lui est journaliste. Comment vous êtes au courant ?

-Les gars m'ont parlé de vous. J'étais assez sceptique au départ, avec votre histoire de reportage, mais vous avez pas l'air d'être de mauvais gars. J'espère juste que vous ferez pas les cons avec le respect de leur vie privée... Allez pas écrire n'importe quoi sans leur consentement.

Le ton de sa voix était cordial et un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux laissait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmerder. Aussi Sanji se hâta de le rassurer, levant ses deux mains devant lui en souriant :

-Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, Zoro est très professionnel à ce sujet. Il a toujours beaucoup de respect pour les gens qu'il interroge, alors... Enfin, si ça vous inquiète, vous feriez mieux d'en discuter avec lui. Moi, je ne fait que prendre des photos, je ne vais rien écrire...

Le barman hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Le jeune cuisinier était un peu bluffé. Un tel calme, un tel charisme émanaient de lui... Il avait l'impression de ne rencontrer que des gens classes et intenses depuis son arrivée dans ce quartier.

Ceci dit, malgré son côté impressionnant, l'homme lui était plutôt sympathique, et ils seraient sans doute amenés à se revoir si ce bar restait leur lieu principal de rendez-vous aussi il prit le parti de relancer la conversation, le temps que sa commande soit préparée :

-Je m'appelle Sanji, déclara-il en tendant la main par-dessus le bar. Enchanté.

-Marco. De même, répondit son vis-à-vis en la serrant.

-Et du coup, vous les connaissez ? Demanda le jeune homme en désignant Kidd et Law du menton, curieux.

-Ouais. Ça fait environs deux ans qu'ils racolent ici au moins trois soirs par semaine, avec leur pote Ace -que vous avez peut-être vu aussi. A force, j'ai fini par bien les connaître et maintenant... Bah, je sais pas trop comment on en est arrivés là, mais je veille un peu sur eux, rit le serveur en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui, je les dépanne de temps en temps quand ils ont une grosse galère, et quand il font trop les cons j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils finissent pas par se foutre en l'air. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper les deux autres, c'est pas toujours facile de faire en sorte qu'ils restent en un seul morceau... Heureusement, ils veillent un peu les uns sur les autres. Seuls, je crois qu'ils seraient mort ou en taule depuis un bon moment.

Il s'accouda au bar pour se rapprocher de Sanji qui l'écoutait, intéressé. Marco le mettait beaucoup moins mal à l'aise que les deux autres et mine de rien, il était vraiment curieux de connaître la vie de ces lascars. Baissant un peu la voix pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, le barman poursuivit :

-Je préfère te le dire, parce que tu m'a l'air sympa, qu'ils mettrons sans doute un peu de temps à vous le dire par eux-même et que ce sera plus simple pour vous si vous êtes prévenus. Ces trois-là -je compte Ace dans le tas, parce qu'ils sont quasi-inséparables – ont chacun des sérieux problèmes qui leur collent au cul.

-Quel genre de problèmes ? Répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac, de plus en plus curieux.

-Par lequel je commence... Kidd est ultra-violent. Il s'embarque toujours dans des bagarres beaucoup trop dangereuses pour lui, il a faillit y rester plusieurs fois. T'a pas de soucis à te faire pour vous, il touche pas aux mecs dans votre genre, c'est juste qu'il cède toujours à la provocation. Il a déjà faillit clamser à cause de blessures par balles ou coups de couteaux... J'ai qu'une peur, c'est qu'un jour il s'en prenne une dans la tête ou se fasse égorger à force de faire le con.

Il eut un soupir désabusé.

-Law, son soucis, c'est la drogue. Ils se droguent assez régulièrement tout les trois, mais lui, c'est largement le pire. Dès qu'il se sent pas bien, il descend dans la rue et achète le truc le plus fort qu'il peux au premier dealer qu'il croise. Je te raconte pas toute la merde qu'il s'est déjà injectée dans le sang. Il fait pas gaffe du tout à ce qu'il prend, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais je crois bien qu'il aime ça au fond, s'autodétruire.

Sanji l'écoutait, médusé. Pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, non... ça se voyait à trois kilomètres que ces types pouvaient tremper dans la violence et la drogue. Mais entendre Marco déballer tout ça avec son air calme et posé, ça foutait la chair de poule.

-Et puis il y a Ace. Lui... C'est compliqué, ajouta le serveur en secouant la tête.

Le souvenir du jeune homme brun aperçu la veille revint à l'esprit du photographe. Il fronça les sourcils contrairement à Kidd et Law qui ne transpiraient pas la joie de vivre, ce dernier semblait plutôt jovial et à l'aise dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il était bien placé pour savoir que ça pouvait n'être qu'une façade mais...

-Compliqué comment ?

-Compliqué... compliqué. Il déteste qu'on en parle alors je vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais... Il trempe là-dedans depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que les deux autres. Et il travaille pas mal pour la mafia...

Sanji s'était penché vers lui, intrigué. Ledit Ace lui avait laissé une assez forte impression la veille -même s'il l'avait passablement énervé avec ses clins d'œils- et il était assez curieux d'entendre ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa vie.

-Oh, bah ça...

Marco s'était redressé d'un coup, interrompant leur discussion.

-Quand on parle du loup... murmura-il.

Le jeune cuisinier fit volte-face en voyant que le barman fixait un point derrière lui. En effet, Ace venait de pousser la porte du bar et s'élançait d'un pas enjoué vers le comptoir, les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt orange.

-Hey Marco ! Tu me sert un café s'il te plaît ? S'exclama-il en faisant sauter une pièce sur le comptoir. Salut Shakky ! Continua-il en faisant un rapide signe de la main à la jeune femme qui semblait tenir le bar avec le serveur blond et discutait toujours avec le même client. Cette dernière répondit au signe de Ace avec un sourire, sans interrompre sa conversation.

-Salut Ace, soupira Marco en attrapant la pièce qui avait atterrit devant lui. Ça allait, le boulot, hier soir ? Tu bossait encore pour Teach, c'est ça ?

Sanji supposa que leur conversation était terminée et se tourna avec une pointe de déception vers le jeune homme qui venait de faire son entrée pour écouter sa réponse.

-Pour le bâtard, ouais. Il me file toujours des plans tordus à la con, là c'était encore un sadique à deux balles, j'ai des bleus plein le cul.

Il eut à nouveau ce rire étonnamment candide, que le photographe ne trouva pas vraiment adapté à la situation.

-Mais bon, ça paye dix fois plus que quand je bosse ici donc je vais pas me plaindre.

Le barman eut un léger rire en secouant la tête, l'air faussement désespéré. Sanji supposa que Ace devait lui raconter ses déboires assez régulièrement, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'air choqué le moins du monde. C'était sans doute un peu normal s'il l'avait pris sous son aile... Lui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise dès qu'on abordait de prés ou de loin le sujet de la prostitution.

Marco leur tourna le dos pour enfin servir leurs café et il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, qui avait manifestement commencé l'interview. Kidd et Law semblaient lui répondre à tour de rôle, bien que depuis le bar il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, le fond sonore étant toujours occupé par de la musique – cette fois, c'était _The House of the Rising Sun_ joué par The Animals. Décidément, la playlist du bar était plutôt rétro, ça le changeait de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter -mais il ne détestait pas ça.

-Ah, t'es le journaleux d'hier soir toi, non ?

La voix de Ace le tira de ses pensées. Il quitta la table de Zoro des yeux et se tourna vers lui, tombant sur ses yeux noirs et sa frimousse piquetée de taches de rousseur, qu'il avait appuyée sur ses bras croisés posés sur le comptoir.

-Heu... Ouais. C'est Sanji, mon nom.

-Ace.

Le jeune homme dégagea un de ses bras de sous son menton pour lui tendre la main et il la serra brièvement.

-T'es pas avec ton pote en train de faire l'interview ?

-Non. En fait, je suis pas journaliste, je suis juste photographe. Alors je le laisse faire son taf.

-Ah, d'accord.

Sanji fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il était un peu nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi. Glissant une clope entre ses lèvres, il avisa le regard d'Ace qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-T'en veux une ? Proposa-il par politesse.

-Ah ouais, 'pas de refus.

Il le laissa se servir dans son paquet, puis remis ce dernier dans sa poche arrière avant d'en sortir son briquet. Il alluma avec sa sucette à cancer, comme il aimait à les appeler, et s'apprêtait à le tendre à son vis-à-vis lorsque ce dernier se redressa et se pencha vers lui sans prévenir, allumant dans le plus grand des calmes sa cigarette avec le bout de la sienne.

Sanji se sentit devenir rouge tomate avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoi que ce soit. Le visage du jeune homme était beaucoup, beaucoup trop prés du sien. Son odeur musquée vint chatouiller ses narines et il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, tandis que Ace se redressait, tirant une longue taffe sur sa clope allumée.

Putain mais c'est quoi son problème à ce gars ?

Il resta immobile, sa cigarette toujours entre les lèvres, figé. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à une telle proximité physique avec d'autres hommes et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il se sentit s'empourprer davantage lorsque l'autre enfonça le clou en lui faisant un clin d'œil -putain mais pourquoi il faisait ça tout le temps ? - avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Faut que tu te détende, le journaleux.

Puis, riant à nouveau aux éclats, il s'empara du café que Marco venait de poser devant lui et dépassa Sanji pour se diriger vers la table de Zoro et des deux autres.

Le jeune cuistot était furax. C'était quoi son problème, à ce type ? Il tapait la discute avec lui et lui taxait une clope avant de se foutre de sa gueule ? C'était beaucoup trop gênant, sa manie de faire semblant de le draguer comme ça. Il avisa le barman qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire, et qui de toute évidence avait assisté à toute la scène. Il jura entre ses dents.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

Le serveur eut un rire.

-Excuse-le. C'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion de rencontrer des mecs dans ton genre.

-Comment ça, dans mon genre ?

-Du genre avec qui il peux se marrer en se la jouant allumeur à deux balles sans que tu lui demande une baise pas cher dans les chiottes du bar juste après.

Ah.

Il devait faire une gueule de dix pieds de long, car Marco eut à nouveau un petit rire et s'excusa.

-Pardon. J'imagine bien que pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu affaire à la prostitution de prés ou de loin, ce genre de réflexion puisse être choquante. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne fréquenter que des lascars, excuse-moi...

-Heu, non, t'inquiète, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis trop coincé... Je suis un piètre journaliste. Zoro s'accommode parfaitement à tout ça, lui...

Marco se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse, déposant devant lui trois cafés noirs et un au lait. Sanji avait complètement oublié la raison première de sa venue au bar.

Il remercia le serveur avec un large sourire -qui mine de rien l'avait pas mal rassuré en parlant avec lui, il avait enfin eu l'impression d'être à peu près normal- et ramena les boissons jusqu'à la table ou Zoro, Kidd et Law étaient toujours assis.

En revenant près d'eux, il se retrouva devant une scène pour le moins atypique – enfin, disons qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Ace, en rejoignant ses deux amis, avait manifestement trouvé drôle de se vautrer sur leurs genoux, atterrissant sur le ventre, le haut du corps sur les cuisses de Law et le bas sur celles de Kidd. Bon, déjà, il trouvait ça assez surréaliste de voir quelqu'un se vautrer comme un gamin sur les genoux de quelqu'un comme Kidd, mais passons. Ensuite, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, qui se retrouvait avec le postérieur du brun sous le nez, avait de toute évidence trouvé drôle de commencer à lui mettre d'énormes claques sur les fesses -ce contre quoi Ace protestait à grands cris.

-Mais arrête, putain, je te dis que j'ai des bleus plein le cul !

-T'avais qu'à pas me les foutre sous le pif si tu voulait pas que ça arrive, répliqua Kidd en riant comme un psychopathe tout en empêchant le jeune homme de se dégager, tandis que Law, l'air passablement fatigué, regardait ailleurs, pas du tout troublé par le demi-corps qui squattait ses jambes.

Sanji fut d'abord un peu surpris -par chez lui, on évitait généralement de toucher les fesses de ses potes, et si d'aventure on avait des « bleus plein le cul », comme il disait, à cause d'une partie de jambe en l'air peut-être un peu trop musclée, on le gardait pour soi.

Mais une fois qu'il se fut assis, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les deux larrons se battre comme des beaux diables en atterrissant à moitié sur les genoux de Law qui avait commencé à boire son café et les dégagea à coups de pieds pour pouvoir le finir tranquille.

Après cinq ou six minutes de lutte acharnée, Ace finit par s'asseoir entre ses deux potes et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de chacun d'eux comme si de rien n'était, essoufflé et échevelé -de même que Kidd qui jura comme un charretier avant de s'emparer à son tour de son café.

Sanji se tourna vers Zoro et lui fit un signe du menton.

-Alors, ça a avancé ?

-Ouais, j'ai déjà quelques petits trucs intéressants, on fait une petite pause et on va reprendre, là.

-J'ai discuté avec le barman, moi...

-Ah ouais ?

-Il est plutôt cool. Je pense que tu pourrais l'interviewer aussi, il a peut-être deux ou trois trucs à te dire.

-Pourquoi pas, j'irais voir ça avec lui.

Kidd, de son côté, engueulait Ace avec application.

-Arrête de bosser pour Teach. Ou alors arrête de te plaindre quand il te donne que des clients chelous.

-Je m'en branle d'avoir trois bleus sur le cul si je suis bien payé pour ça. Et arrête de l'appeler par son nom, pour lui c'est « le bâtard », tu sais bien.

-Comme tu voudra, mais je veux pas t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée parce que t'a mal au derrière.

-Oh, tu me gonfle. Ça a été, toi, hier ?

-Ouais, normal, rien à signaler. Encore deux réguliers pour moi.

-Cool. Et toi, Law ?

Ace se rapprocha du brun qui restait silencieux et frotta son nez contre la peau mate de sa joue, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. Ça va ?

-Ouais, rien à signaler.

Sanji les observait, pensif. Il y avait quelque chose... d'étrange, avec ces trois-là. Ils semblaient bizarrement proches, malgré leurs échanges d'insultes fréquents. C'était surtout leur proximité physique qui attirait le regard. Ace, après s'être rapproché de Law, s'affalait sur Kidd avec un long soupir, et ce dernier, tout en continuant de pester contre lui, l'entourait d'un bras, passant une main dans l'encolure de son sweat. Tout ça mettait le photographe un peu mal à l'aise, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à voir des hommes se comporter comme ça entre eux, sans être explicitement en couple.

En même temps, ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il avait un mal fou à ne pas tourner son regard vers Ace à chaque fois que son rire résonnait autour de la table. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste lui -il espérait vraiment que non- mais il trouvait que ce mec avait quelque chose. Ils avaient tout trois un style et une présence folle, il l'admettait, mais lui... C'était différent. Son insolence débordante le gênait et l'amusait à la fois, tout en l'agaçant un peu, si bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ou se mettre.

Il croisa le regard de Zoro, qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'intègre plus vite que je le pensais.

-Ta gueule...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, qui montrera le point de vue de Ace cette fois. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous!**

**D'ici là prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!**


	4. Gray Terminal, jour 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le troisième chapitre de Wild World, avec pour la première fois le point de vue de Ace, comme promis. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais précisé (je crois) l'époque à laquelle la fic se déroulait. Vous l'aviez peut-être deviné vu l'ambiance générale mais l'histoire se passe dans les années 80, ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi aucun personnage n'a de téléphone ^^ je préfère préciser!**

**On a affaire ici au premier chapitre qui justifie le rating M... Je ne préviendrais pas en chaque début de chapitre je pense, sauf pour les trucs vraiment choquants, mais vu le sujet de la fic oui, ce rating est justifié, pas seulement pour les scènes de sexe mais surtout pour les propos et récits des personnages qui sont souvent assez crus et durs.**

**Ceci dit, place au chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci infiniment aux deux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**[Gray Terminal, jour 3]**

**§§§§**

Ace ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il garda les paupières closes pendant une dizaine de minutes, se réveillant doucement, l'esprit embrumé.

Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu plus d'attaque pour sa première épreuve de la journée -c'est à dire se lever- il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en s'étirant mollement, avant de regarder autour de lui en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Ah oui. La chambre de Law.

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps endormi à côté de lui. Son ami était couché sur le ventre, nu, les bras repliés autour de son oreiller, seulement recouvert jusqu'au bas des hanches par le drap qui leur servait de couverture. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur, mais sa respiration calme montrait qu'il dormait encore.

Il passait son temps à dormir, ces temps-ci, c'était bizarre. Encore quelques semaines auparavant, il était toujours levé avant lui. Il détourna le regard et se mit en mouvement lorsqu'il fut debout, il partit à la recherche de son caleçon qu'il avait balancé avec le reste de ses fringues la veille, et l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre.

L'appartement de ses amis n'était pas très grand. Deux chambres, un salon dans lequel tenait à grand peine une table entourée de chaises dépenaillées et un canapé devant la vieille télé posée sur une caisse, une salle de bain microscopique et une cuisine à peine plus grande. Des murs blancs et nus, souvent un peu de bordel, mais pas trop quand même. C'était surtout dans les chambres que les affaires avaient tendance à s'amonceler.

Kidd et Law vivaient en colocation depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Lui, il avait un petit appart' pas très loin du Moby Dick -ou du QG, comme ils l'appelaient- mais n'y rentrait qu'un ou deux soirs par semaines, passant le plus clair de son temps ici, à dormir alternativement avec les deux zouaves -comme il les appelait- ou sur le canapé, selon l'humeur. Il avaient commencé à vivre presque ensemble comme ça, sans même s'en rendre compte, et maintenant, même s'ils auraient tout trois préférés mourir que de l'avouer, ils étaient inséparables. Il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'ils se voient tout les trois, que ce soit ici ou dehors.

Dieu seul savait comment ils arrivaient à cohabiter sans s'entretuer, avec leurs trois caractères de merde et leurs fortes têtes -et il n'y avait pas de dieu pour les gens comme eux, alors personne savait, en fait. Mais le fait était là : ils vivaient presque ensemble, racolaient la plupart du temps ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble. Couchaient ensemble aussi. Ça aussi, on savait pas trop d'où c'était parti, on savait juste que ça avait commencé à un moment, et que ça leur convenait très bien à tout les trois. Le plaisir qu'ils ne prenaient pas avec leurs clients, il le prenaient en revenant ici, s'abandonnant dans les bras des uns et des autres, comme pour oublier, ou pour guérir, du quotidien. Comme si ça pouvait compenser quoi que ce soit. Enfin, c'était vrai que ça rendait sans doute tout le reste moins difficile à supporter.

Kidd et Law avaient un lien plus spécial. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire quoi. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps et se retrouvaient plus, sur certains points. Lui, il était arrivé plus tard entre eux deux. Pas que ça avait l'air de les gêner, mais c'était comme ça. Il les voyait mal vivre l'un sans l'autre alors que lui n'hésiterais pas vraiment s'il pouvait se barrer seul.

Ace se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et se lava le visage avant de se brosser les dents. Tandis qu'il se rinçait la bouche, son regard accrocha un objet posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se redressa et s'en saisit, reconnaissant une seringue dont on avait retiré la tête.

C'est sûrement à Law... Il se pique beaucoup, en ce moment, non ? Ça craint un peu...

Il se droguait parfois. Kidd aussi. Des putes qui faisaient leur vie en restant sobre, ça n'existait pas. Tout les autres prostitués qu'il avait rencontré, hommes comme femmes, étaient au moins alcoolique, souvent plus. Tout le monde avait besoin de quelque chose pour tenir le coup.

Mais généralement, il évitait de prendre des trucs trop forts. Il ne s'était piqué que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, plus pour essayer qu'autre chose. C'était à peu près pareil pour Kidd, de ce qu'il en savait.

Law était différent. Il se noyait là-dedans. Quand il était sobre, c'était quelqu'un de précis, calculateur, incroyablement intelligent, et qui faisait preuve de discernement mieux que personne. Mais il se droguait trop. Il dissolvait tout ses problèmes, tout son mal-être, en s'engourdissant la conscience à coup de seringue. Plusieurs fois, il s'était mit dans des sales états, au point de lui faire peur. Un jour, il était rentré à l'appart et l'avait trouvé endormi dans la minuscule baignoire de la salle de bain, remplie d'eau froide. Il avait vraiment flippé, sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il était mort. Son pire cauchemar, c'était de le retrouver inerte au fond de son lit à cause d'une overdose. Il faisait pas assez attention, il le savait. Il faisait pas gaffe à la qualité de ce qu'on lui vendait, il était trop approximatif sur les quantités. Il essayait de surveiller un peu pour lui, mais c'était dur. Law aimait pas se piquer devant eux, il faisait toujours tout en cachette.

Faudrait ptétre qu'on en parle sérieusement un de ces quatre.

Il reposa la seringue là ou il l'avait trouvée et se traîna dans la douche. Dix minutes après, il en ressortit beaucoup plus réveillé, se sécha rapidement, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les plaquer en arrière et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de marcher d'un bon pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ils avaient encore oublié de se racheter des céréales, alors il se bricola un petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo -en gros, il fit du café et se fit cuire deux œufs au plat. Alors qu'il se servait une tasse du liquide brun, il sentit un front se poser sur son épaule et vit deux mains blafardes aux ongles peints passer autour de ses hanches pour venir se nouer au niveau de son nombril.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Kidd lui répondit d'un grognement en fourrant le nez dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Tu veux du café ?

-Ouais.

Ace servit une deuxième tasse et la tendit à Kidd qui se décolla de lui pour s'en emparer. Puis, toujours debout, il engloutit ses deux œufs d'une traite -c'était bien trop peu pour son appétit d'ogre, mais il rachèterait à manger en sortant- et regarda l'heure sur le réveil à la vitre cassée de l'étagère de la cuisine. Il n'avait plus trop de temps.

Il but son café d'une traite en marchant jusqu'à l'évier déjà plein de vaisselle sale et y laissa sa tasse. Au même moment, Kidd vint à nouveau se coller à son dos, frottant légèrement son bassin au sien tandis que ses doigts se mettaient à courir sur ton torse. Puis il lui mordilla légèrement le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

-Kidd, j'ai pas le temps. Il est déjà quatorze heure dix et j'ai rendez-vous chez le bâtard.

Le roux ignora son objection et intensifia ses caresses.

-Kidd !

Ace le repoussa en grognant.

-Tu m'écoute ou pas ? Je te dis que j'ai pas le temps.

-Si tu veux pas, vient pas m'aguicher dès le matin en te baladant à moitié à poil dans l'appart.

-N'importe quoi, rit le jeune homme en réponse en remontant sa serviette sur ses reins.

-T'es vraiment une allumeuse.

-Si t'a envie, va réveiller Law. Moi j'ai des trucs à faire.

-Tu fait chier, Portgas.

-Mais oui.

Il retourna dans la chambre ou il avait dormi -son propriétaire roupillait toujours à poings fermés – et récupéra quelques fringues parmi celles qui traînaient par terre. Il piocha parmi les fringues de Trafalgar pour trouver un pantalon -il était moins mince que lui, mais ça faisait l'affaire – et retrouva une de ses chemises sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau, une noire à manche courtes. Parfait.

Une fois habillé, il repassa par le salon ou Kidd s'était vautré sur le canapé, son café à la main. Il lui demanda, désignant ses fringues d'un geste vague de la main :

-Je suis bien ? Faut pas que j'aie l'air trop crade ou le bâtard me donnera pas de taf.

-Ouais, c'est bon. De toute façon, quoi que tu fasse, tu sera toujours assez bandant pour ce vieux dégueulasse.

-Héhé, de ta part, je prend ça pour un compliment.

-Ta gueule.

-Vous avez pas rendez-vous avec les journaleux aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mais ils doivent venir ici demain.

-Ah. T'en pense quoi d'eux?

-Celui aux cheveux verts, ça va. Et le blondinet, je sais pas trop, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on le met mal à l'aise et c'est marrant.

-Tu parle, c'est qu'un cul-serré de la banlieue bourgeoise ce gars.

-T'a une touche avec lui, je crois. Il arrête pas de te mater.

-Boaf, ça m'étonnerait. Il a l'air trop coincé pour ça.

-A ta place, j'hésiterais pas. Il est ptétre coincé du cul mais il est pas dégueulasse à regarder.

-Je te laisse la place, grogna Ace en haussant les épaules avant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir par-dessus sa chemise.

Il était plutôt d'accord avec son ami, au sujet des journaleux. Zoro avait l'air cool, ça se voyait à trois kilomètres que c'était le genre de type à être égal à lui-même en toute circonstance, et que par conséquent il était honnête avec eux. Il était pas là pour satisfaire une curiosité malsaine de petit bourge sur les prostitués, ni pour les juger sur leur mode de vie, juste pour raconter fidèlement ce qu'était leur quotidien. Il appréciait ça.

Et l'autre, là, Sanji... C'était sans doute pas un mauvais gars non plus. C'est juste qu'on comprenait pas trop ce qu'il foutait là. Un mec sorti par hasard d'une banlieue de ville favorisée, pas méchant et pas con, juste pas prêt pour ce qu'il allait trouver ici.

Et vachement coincé du cul aussi. Sérieux, même à l'âge de dix ans Ace rougissait pas aussi facilement. A tout les coups il venait d'un milieu bien conservateur et il avait jamais vu deux mecs ne serais-ce que s'embrasser avant de venir ici. Ou alors il était juste chiant. Il ne savait pas trop, mais ça le faisait plutôt marrer de se foutre de lui.

-Bon allez, j'y vais moi.

Il fit un vague signe de la main à Kidd qui lui grogna de nouveau dessus pour toute réponse avant de sortir.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le manoir du bâtard. C'est comme ça, dans sa tête, qu'il appelait l'immense baraque de Teach.

Il détestait y venir. Déjà, pour y arriver, il devait quitter son quartier pourri et aller vers celui des bourges du centre de Gray Terminal. Ici pas de rues miteuses ou d'appartements minuscules, juste des énormes résidences entourées de jardins. Pas de prostitués dans les rues ou dans les bars, ils les faisaient venir à domicile.

La façade était jolie, mais au fond tout était pareil, voire pire, que par chez lui.

Il sonna au portail de fer forgé et fixa la caméra fixée en hauteur pour être identifié par le vigile. Lorsque ce fut fait, le battant de métal se déverrouilla et il le poussa, entrant dans la propriété de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil au jardin soigneusement entretenu par les larbins, comme il les appelait, et fila directement jusqu'à la large porte d'entrée à deux battants. Un garde était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, mais il lui fit simplement signe d'entrer d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde connaissait sa gueule ici.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, une large pièce presque vide ou trônaient seulement, aux quatre coins, des fauteuils de velours pour les éventuels visiteurs qui patientaient. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux qu'il supposait hors de prix. Ace patienta debout en plein milieu, regardant avec mépris ces marques de richesses -toutes acquises avec de l'argent sale.

Et même avec de l'argent très, très sale, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Teach était le chef du clan de mafieux le plus influent de la ville. Trafic d'arme, drogue, et surtout prostitution, il occupait une place de choix sur tout ces marchés. Le jeune homme avait longtemps travaillé exclusivement pour lui, avant d'enfin prendre son indépendance dans la rue. Désormais, le bâtard le contactait lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui pour une de ses commandes de prostitution de luxe, et il acceptait à condition que ça ne devienne pas trop fréquent, essentiellement parce que ça payait cher, au moins dix fois plus que dans la rue. Même si ça le dégoûtait encore plus de se vendre à des énormes bourges -la clientèle de Teach comptait d'autres mafieux, des industriels, des politiciens : il se servait aussi de ce commerce pour garder un certain pouvoir sur eux.

Cette fois, c'est Marco qui lui avait fait savoir qu'on l'avait convoqué ici. C'était généralement comme ça que ça se passait, le bâtard envoyait quelqu'un poser un message pour lui au Moby Dick, ou alors il lui envoyait directement ses hommes – ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop, se faire réveiller par deux mec en costard qui tambourinaient à sa porte parce que monsieur avait besoin de lui dans l'urgence n'était pas sa façon préférée de commencer la journée.

-Ace ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face en entendant l'appel de son nom derrière lui.

-Makino !

Il s'élança d'un bon pas vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, un plateau rempli de boissons diverses dans les mains. Arrivant près d'elle, il la prit pas les épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, un sourire aux lèvres.

Makino était sans doute la seule chose dans cette endroit qui ne lui donnait pas envie, au choix, de partir au courant, de vomir ou de frapper quelqu'un. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire pour Teach depuis des années, et il l'avait toujours connue. Elle avait longtemps pris soin de lui, lorsqu'il était enfant et jeune adolescent, et c'était sans doute la personne la plus douce qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Elle était différente de la plupart des gens qu'il croisait dans le milieu mafieux : elle ne le jugeait jamais, ne le prenait jamais de haut, n'avait jamais cherché à l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait longtemps été amoureux d'elle -jusqu'à ses quinze ans, environs c'était la seule femme qu'il avait aimé dans sa vie, en fait.

La voir lui faisait plaisir, mais savoir qu'elle continuer de travailler dans cet endroit rempli d'enflures en tout genre le faisait grincer des dents. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que tout le monde la respectait et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à subir d'abus, mais il savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance. Cet endroit était bourré de sales vicieux, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

-Je suis contente de te voir, tu a l'air en forme, lui sourit la jeune femme en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu es très beau avec cette chemise, ajouta-elle en riant.

Il la remercia, sincèrement touché. Avec son métier, des tas de gens lui faisaient des compliments sur son apparence physique, mais Makino était bien la seule avec qui ça lui faisait plaisir. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles, sans toutefois trop rentrer dans les détails.

-Les garçons vont bien ?

-Oui, ça va, dans l'ensemble. Enfin, tu les connaît, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de se foutre dans la merde de temps en temps, mais... ça va.

-Tant mieux. Ça me rassure de savoir que vous prenez soin les uns des autres...

-On fait ce qu'on peux. Mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux que quand j'étais tout seul.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Makino désigna du menton le plateau de boisson qu'elle tenait toujours en s'excusant.

-Il faut que j'apporte ça, je vais devoir te laisser. Mais j'aimerais te voir plus ! Viens manger à la maison un de ces jours... Disons mardi ? Ou mercredi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'irait le mieux ?

-Mercredi, c'est bien.

-Parfait ! Je te ferais le gratin que tu adorais quand tu était petit...

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-T'es gentille.

-C'est normal, Ace.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers les appartements de Teach.

-A plus tard ! Je vais prévenir Lucci que tu es là.

-Merci.

-Prend soin de toi, surtout !

Elle poussa une des trois larges portes de bois qui donnaient sur le hall et disparu de sa vue. Il soupira bruyamment. Il espérait que Lucci ne passait pas ses nerfs sur elle... ça le rendait dingue de la savoir ici, entourée de prédateurs qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent et au sexe.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes, regardant d'un air désintéressé les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête et il regarda Lucci entrer avec un grand déplaisir.

-Bonjour, Portgas, lui lança le bras droit de Teach.

Comme à son habitude, il portait un costard noir dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Ses cheveux sombres, détachés, tombaient sur ses épaules, et son regard d'acier, souligné par ses sourcils à la forme étrange, était aussi pénétrant que d'habitude. Ace se renfrogna.

Il détestait cordialement Lucci. Teach passait toujours par lui pour lui donner du travail, et il ne se gênait pas pour en profiter. Il préférait toujours le voir lui plutôt que son chef, mais quand même. Ce mec lui sortait par les yeux.

De tout les vicelards qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, celui-là était le pire. L'argent, le sexe et la gloire ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Non, lui, c'était un vrai sadique. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était avoir du pouvoir sur les gens. Être capable de les dominer, de les mener à la baguette quand il le voulait. C'était pour ça, et uniquement pour ça, qu'il était dans ce métier. C'était pour ça qu'il était aussi dangereux, aussi. Il n'avait pas de faiblesse. Un cœur de métal, une machine à ordonner, manipuler et tuer, qui ne prenait vraiment son pied que lorsque les gens qu'il écrasait souffraient.

Il achetait régulièrement Ace. Presque à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, en fait. Pas parce qu'il avait du désir pour lui en particulier, ou par envie de sexe, non. Juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le plier à sa volonté, lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

« Ce que je déteste chez toi, c'est ton regard, lui avait-il glissé un jour alors qu'il le déshabillait dans son bureau. Peu importe ce que je te fais, peu importe à quel point je t'humilie, tu garde toujours cette fierté intacte au fond des yeux. Un jour, je la briserais. Ça viendra, à force. »

Putain de taré. Ace détestait coucher avec lui. Il aurait pu dire non -il se réservait toujours le droit de refuser un client- mais il craignait qu'il le lui fasse payer. Il était tellement vicieux, il était capable de tenter de le faire plier en menaçant Makino, ou alors Law et Kidd. Il préférait endurer une partie de jambes en l'air avec l'un de ses pires ennemis de temps en temps, plutôt que de risquer ça.

En contrepartie, il lui demandait toujours des prix exorbitant. Lucci payait, comme pour lui montrer à quel point l'argent était peu de choses pour lui, pour sa toute-puissance.

-Salut, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors, t'a quoi pour moi ?

-Un travail pour demain soir. J'ai besoin de trois gars, alors ramène tes deux potes, ok ? Venez ici vers 20h. On vous fera laver et habiller, c'est pour une fête.

Ace soupira. Les fêtes, c'était le pire. Généralement des rassemblement de riches tous plus tordus les uns que les autres qui faisaient venir des escorts pour qu'ils leur servent le champagne en petite tenue et qu'il les baisent en fin de soirée. C'était d'un chiant.

-Pour les fêtes, je demande un bonus, rappela-il, surtout si c'est pour nous trois. Plus dix pour cent pour chaque mec qui me touche moi ou les gars, ok ? Même si c'est juste une main au cul.

-Bien entendu, je connaît tes tarifs.

-Ok. Si t'a rien d'autre à me dire, je me casse.

-Attend une seconde.

Ace serra les dents. Il s'en doutait, mais un instant, il avait espéré que ce connard ne serait pas d'humeur.

Lucci s'approcha de lui en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière du jeune homme, un sourire torve sur le visage.

-Passe dans mon bureau avant de partir.

Ce connard. Il prenait tellement son pied à demander ça, à lui montrer, une fois de plus, qu'il n'était rien devant lui, son argent, sa volonté. Ça se sentait à trente kilomètres qu'il trouvait ça jouissif, c'en était presque ridicule.

Le jeune homme soupira encore, avant de suivre son vis-à-vis qui avait fait demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ace écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier plein à ras bord posé sur la table de chevet. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, inspirant l'odeur familière de Kidd. En rentrant à l'appartement, il l'avait trouvé vide. Les gars étaient sans doute partis travailler. Il en avait été plutôt déçu. Généralement, lorsqu'il rentrait du manoir du bâtard, il se foutait en l'air avec eux -drogue, sexe, alcool, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier les souvenir que faisaient remonter en lui la proximité de Teach était bon à prendre pour lui dans ces moments-là.

Faute de camarade avec qui passer le temps, aussitôt après être rentré il avait attrapé une bouteille de whisky -il y en avait toujours une ou deux dans la cuisine - , avait allumé une clope et s'était traîné jusqu'à la chambre de Kidd -il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'il s'y sentirais moins seul que dans le salon.

Maintenant il était là, torse nu, couché sur le dos sur le lit de son pote, légèrement relevé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir plus aisément boire de longues rasades d'alcool. Il commençait déjà à être saoul. Il n'y allait pas vraiment de main morte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait dans le vide, observant seulement par instants la bouteille qu'il secouait lentement pour faire miroiter le liquide ambré. C'était toujours pareil après avoir couché avec Lucci. Il se sentait crade. C'était encore pire qu'avec les autres clients. Habituellement, il oubliait tout dès que c'était fini. Il tentait de ne rien regretter et d'aller de l'avant. C'était son credo, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de survivre depuis l'enfance. Mais avec le bras droit de Teach, il n'y parvenait pas. Il gardait toujours, pendant plusieurs jours parfois, la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de son regard acier habité de cette envie de le détruire. Ça lui foutait la gerbe.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là -une demie heure ? Une heure ? Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Law ou Kidd, aucune idée, mais le nouveau venu fit plusieurs allers et retours dans l'appartement avant d'enclencher le lecteur de cassette posé sur la table du salon.

_Tainted Love_ de Soft Cell se mit à résonner, d'abord doucement, puis on monta le son, et des pas s'approchèrent de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon pieu, Portgas ?

Il regarda Kidd qui s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et haussa les épaules, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

-T'es bourré ? Grogna son ami.

-Un peu.

Il tendit un bras pour poser la bouteille sur la table de chevet et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux fermés.

-Le bâtard. Il t'a donné du taf ?

-Pour nous trois. Demain soir. Une fête. Law est parti bosser ?

-Un de ses réguliers l'a appelé. Il a dit qu'il rentrait tard.

-T'es ok pour demain ?

-Ben ouais.

Il entendit Kidd se rapprocher et monter sur le lit. Une seconde après, il sentait sa bouche dans son cou, son corps au-dessus du sien. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir quand les baisers se muèrent en mordillements.

C'était toujours comme ça, après qu'il soit rentré de chez le bâtard ou un autre client. Quand il se sentait sale, quand il se sentait seul, que son corps se souvenait encore du toucher, de la voix, de l'odeur de toutes ses personnes dont il n'avait jamais eu envie, il rentrait dans cet appartement et oubliait tout dans les bras de Kidd, ou de Law, ou des deux. En frottant sa peau à la leur, il avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'effacer ce qu'il avait subi quelques heures auparavant, d'enfin prendre le plaisir qu'il n'avait pas pris avec les autres. C'était pareil pour eux, il le savait. C'était leur seul moyen de ne pas devenir des objets sexuels mécaniques, incapables de prendre leur pied, uniquement là pour le service des autres. Entre eux, ils redevenaient des humains comme les autres, qui couchaient par envie, par désir, par amour peut-être, sans histoires d'argent ou de services rendus, pouvant enfin se préoccuper de leur plaisir autant que de celui de leur partenaire.

Libres.

Les gémissements de Ace se mêlèrent à la musique qui leur parvenait toujours lorsque Kidd entra en lui. Il colla son front au sien, mêlant leurs chevelures rouges et noires, l'entourant de ses bras, ne pensant à rien d'autre, enfin. L'alcool le rendait un peu plus maladroit que d'habitude, le laissait gémir plus fort aussi. Il s'en foutait. Les tabous, les complexes, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien de ce genre entre eux.

Ils connaissaient le corps de l'autre sur le bout des doigts, depuis le temps. Ils pouvaient sans effort parvenir à se faire jouir tout deux en quelques minutes. Ils firent malgré tout durer le plaisir, appréciant la chaleur de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, de leurs respirations haletantes qui s'entrecroisaient, du regard de braise de l'un sur celui plus doux et embrumé de l'autre, de leurs mains, de leurs doigts qui pétrissaient la chair de l'autre comme pour y laisser la mémoire de leur contact.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils échangèrent un unique baiser -qui fut davantage une morsure, de la part de Kidd, mais l'intention était la même – puis Ace cala sa joue contre le torse de ce dernier, s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, en donna une à son ami, et ils finirent la bouteille de whisky en y buvant tour à tour, bavardant vaguement, laissant l'alcool les engourdir et les tirer lentement vers le sommeil, tout en écoutant ce fichu lecteur de cassettes qui égrenait désormais les notes de _Dream On_ d'Aerosmith.

C'était à peu près toujours de cette façon qu'ils évacuaient leurs envies de crever journalières.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

**On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour la suite! Avec cette fois quelques révélation sur le passé de certains personnages.**

**Prenez soin de vous, lâchez une review si le cœur vous en dit, et à bientôt!**


	5. Gray Terminal, jour 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de Wild World! Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages de Kidd et Law. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews que j'ai reçues... Je le fait incessamment sous peu, promis!**

**Je n'ai pas eu de retours sur le dernier chapitre et le point de vue de Ace, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 4]**

* * *

-C'est là.

Sanji leva le nez sur l'immeuble décrépi devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter, après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans les rues étroites du quartier que Kidd et Law leur avait indiqué. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait été le guide de Zoro et non l'inverse -ç'aurait été un coup à se perdre pour toujours dans le dédale du centre de Gray Terminal. Quand il s'agissait de donner une adresse à un taxi pour être déposé, le journaliste se débrouillait encore, mais dès qu'il fallait qu'il trouve son chemin tout seul... Franchement, il se demandait comment il faisait pour se débrouiller lorsqu'il partait en investigation sans être accompagné. Quoique, c'était peut-être en se perdant qu'il avait trouvé les sujets des bas-fonds de la société qui avaient fait sa renommée.

La veille, ils étaient restés à l'hôtel pour que Zoro fasse un peu de tri dans ses premières notes -et pour laisser un peu de temps libre à Kidd et Law aussi, histoire d'éviter de venir les voir vraiment tout les jours. Sanji l'avait aidé, principalement en faisant de la retranscription à partir de ses notes et de ses enregistrements -ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour lui vu l'écriture de cochon de son ami, mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Il avait donc lu et entendu à peu près tout les fragments d'interviews auquel il n'avait pas assisté directement, et commençait à cerner un peu plus le caractère des deux prostitués -même si pour l'instant Zoro ne les avait questionné que sur des questions assez générales, comme le nombre de clients qu'ils voyaient par semaine ou leur lien avec les activités de la mafia.

Kidd, il l'avait vu tout de suite, était quelqu'un de direct et d'assez bourru, qui ne prenait pas grand chose au sérieux -les enregistrements étaient régulièrement ponctués d'éclats de son rire rauque et de blagues un peu graveleuses. Il avait été correct avec eux, mais semblait prêt à partir au quart de tour à la moindre réflexion qui ne lui plairait pas. Ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Sanji de savoir qu'il avait des problèmes pour gérer sa colère et qu'il se battait souvent. Il avait l'air introverti de prime abord, mais lorsqu'on lui posait des questions il y répondait sans problème et de façon très cash -ce qui semblait plaire à Zoro, d'ailleurs.

Law était plus renfermé et participait moins aux interviews. La plupart du temps, il donnait plutôt l'impression de s'ennuyer, et si au début le photographe lui avait trouvé l'air un peu antipathique, l'entendre parler et apprendre de Marco qu'il avait des problèmes de drogue faisait qu'il lui trouvait plutôt l'air un peu triste, maintenant. Parfois, cependant, une pointe de vie semblait prendre possession de son corps, comme lorsqu'il lançait une plaisanterie acide ou adressait un de ses sourires de psychopathe à Ace ou à Kidd. Dans ces moments-là, il était assez effrayant, plus que son confrère, en fait.

Aujourd'hui, lui avait dit Zoro, ils allaient s'intéresser à leur passé il allait enfin leur poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur première rencontre : Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Sanji était plus que curieux. Il se demandait vraiment quelle vie il fallait avoir eu pour tomber dans ce genre d'extrémité.

-On sonne ?

Il s'avança vers l'interphone, parcourut du regard la liste des habitants de l'immeuble et trouva les noms complets des deux jeunes hommes qu'ils venaient voir : Eustass Kidd. Trafalgar Law. Il appuya sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes -pourtant, vu son état, il n'aurait pas parié que ça marcherait.

Ils entrèrent. L'immeuble n'était pas beaucoup plus luxueux à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, et Law leur avait dit qu'ils habitaient au quatrième. Après une ascension dans des escaliers exigus dans lesquels ils ne tenaient pas côte à côte -tout semblait petit ici, en fait, alors avec la carrure de gorille de tête de mousse, ils risquaient pas de passer- ils arrivèrent sur le quatrième palier devant une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait de la musique. Sanji frappa contre le panneau de bois, et la voix rauque de Kidd leur dit d'entrer.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'appartement n'était pas bien grand. Mais il semblait à peu près confortable, en tout cas les deux jeunes hommes vautrés sur le canapé devant la télé semblaient plutôt accommodés à cet environnement. A leur vue, ils se levèrent, éteignirent l'appareil, les saluèrent, baissèrent un peu la musique -Sanji n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que c'était _When the Levee Break_ de Led Zeppelin. Tout le monde aimait le rock, dans cette ville, ou quoi ? - et leur serrèrent la main. Ils échangèrent des banalités.

-Voilà notre palace, vous qui vouliez le voir, grinça Kidd en écartant les bras.

-ça dérange pas si je prend des photos ? Demanda Sanji.

-Fait-toi plaisir, répondit l'autre tandis que Law haussait les épaules. On peux même vous faire faire un tour du propriétaire. Ce sera vite fait.

Le photographe s'empara de l'appareil qui pendait à son cou et prit quelques clichés.

-Vous inquiétez pas s'il prend vos visages, on les floutera si on les met dans l'article, précisa Zoro.

-Ok.

Après avoir jeté un œil à la cuisine et à la salle de bain, tout aussi minuscules l'une que l'autre, Law leur montra sa chambre, pour qu'ils se fassent une idée de la taille totale de l'appartement.

-Je vous montrerais bien la mienne, mais Ace est encore en train de dormir, leur lança Kidd. De toute façon, elle est à peu près de la même taille que celle-là.

Sanji se demanda brièvement pourquoi Ace dormait dans sa chambre. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble, ces deux-là ? Il avait pas eu l'impression qu'il avaient un lien plus intime qu'avec Law, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre...

-ça ira très bien comme ça, les remercia Zoro. C'est juste pour qu'on se fasse une idée rapide de vos conditions de vie.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent pour l'interview. Les deux maîtres des lieux se rassirent sur le canapé, quand au photographe et au journaliste ils prirent chacun une chaise autour de la table pour s'asseoir face à eux. Son ami mis son magnétophone en route et s'adressa à Kidd et Law :

-On en avait parlé avant-hier, mais vous êtes toujours d'accord pour qu'on parle de vos histoires respectives aujourd'hui ?

-Moi, je m'en branle.

-Pareil.

-Très bien. Racontez-nous ce que vous voulez, vous avez le droit de passer des choses sous silence bien entendu. Si quelque chose est trop douloureux ou... quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez arrêter ou demander à ce qu'on continue plus tard, aucun problème.

-C'est bon on a pas fait la guerre non plus, répondit Kidd qui semblait plutôt irrité de voir Zoro prendre des pincettes avec eux. Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ?

-Comme vous voulez... Vous pouvez commencer par me parler de votre enfance, par exemple.

Les deux colocataires se jaugèrent du regard et Law sembla finir par prendre la décision de commencer.

-Nos deux histoire risquent de se ressembler. On a grandi dans le même quartier, lui et moi, dans la banlieue est de Gray Terminal. Mon père... enfin, c'était pas vraiment mon père, mais peu importe... Il dealait pas mal, c'était pas un gros bonnet, mais il avait quelques gars sous ses ordres quand même. Il m'a jamais trop mêlé à ses histoires, il me laissait faire ma vie. J'ai pas de mère, en tout cas, je la connaît pas. Le quartier craignait un peu, mais tout le monde me laissait tranquille parce que mon père faisait flipper -il pouvait avoir des accès de rage assez effrayants, fallait mieux pas se le foutre à dos. Je savait pas trop quoi faire, alors j'allais à l'école, on m'a dit que j'étais sans doute surdoué. Mais bon, surdoué ou pas, dans un endroit pareil... Enfin bref. J'ai rien d'autre de notable à dire concernant mon enfance, acheva-il.

C'était assez étrange de voir un mec comme Law se livrer aussi facilement. Sanji aurait cru qu'il rechignerait plus à raconter sa vie. Mais comme pour tout le reste, il donnait l'impression d'en avoir plus grand chose à foutre.

-Moi, mes parents étaient camés tout les deux, enchaîna Kidd. C'était son daron qui leur refilait leur dose, précisa-il en désignant son ami du menton Ils travaillaient pas trop, ils faisaient un boulot de merde de temps à autre, pis ils vivaient sur leur chômage la plupart du temps. Mon père était un sale con. Il battait ma mère tout le temps, dès qu'il était défoncé. Un jour il l'a blessée gravement, elle l'a menacé d'appeler les flics et il a flippé, alors il s'est barré. Je devais avoir huit ans. Je l'ai jamais revu. J'allais à l'école aussi, au début. Je me battait tout le temps alors je me faisait virer, mais tout le monde s'en branlait à la maison alors j'étais peinard.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro. Il regardait Kidd fixement, imperturbable. Lui avait franchement du mal à rester serein. Il trouvait déjà leurs histoires horribles à entendre, et il imaginait bien que ça ne s'arrangerait pas en avançant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter.

-On a commencé à se fréquenter vers le collège, nous deux. On était pas potes, c'était même plutôt le contraire. On avait chacun un genre de petite bande et on arrêtait pas de se bouffer le nez. La bande de Law restait à peu près tranquille, mais nous on a vite commencé à déconner, à se castagner avec plus gros que nous, à faire des petits casses, ce genre de truc. Un jour, avec mon pote Killer, on s'est fait choper à péter la vitrine de l'épicier du coin pour tenter de voler la caisse, on s'est retrouvés en prison pour mineurs pendant six mois.

Kidd eut un rire rauque.

-ça nous a pas mal endurcit, croyez-moi. Après, on s'est un peu calmés, ou en tout cas on faisait plus assez les cons pour se faire choper.

-C'est à peu près vers cette période qu'on a commencé à traîner ensemble, reprit Law. On devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. Moi, ma bande m'a lâchée quand ils ont su que j'étais gay. Et puis de fil en aiguille on a fini par s'entendre.

-Quand j'avais seize ans, ma mère m'a surpris au pieu avec un mec. Elle m'a foutu dehors direct. Elle était encore défoncée alors j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je crois qu'en gros elle me traitait de petit pédé et qu'elle me disait de jamais revenir. De toute façon l'ambiance était invivable, on arrêtait pas de s'engueuler. J'ai commencé à crécher à moitié chez Killer, à moitié chez Law, puis de plus en plus chez lui parce que son daron s'en foutait.

-Puis un jour mon père a fait un gros coup, il s'est retrouvé avec plein de fric d'un coup. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, j'ai jamais vraiment su ou il était parti. Il m'avait laissé une enveloppe avec un peu de cash, mais c'était à peine suffisant pour tenir quelques mois. C'était super galère de trouver du travail par chez nous... Kidd s'était déjà vendu à des gars pour avoir de quoi bouffer quand sa mère l'a foutu dehors. Alors j'ai fini par faire pareil, et c'est devenu régulier quand on s'est rendu compte que ça payait mieux qu'un travail et que ce serait toujours plus facile à trouver pour nous. Enfin bon, là d'où on vient, c'était moins tranquille qu'ici, les flics contrôlaient... On a fini par tout lâcher pour bouger dans le centre, quand on a eu dix huit ans tout les deux.

-On a galéré à trouver un appart, soupira bruyamment Kidd. C'est qu'on a pas vraiment de fiche de paye ou de revenu régulier, ni de garant, alors les agences immobilières cassent les couilles. On a fini par coucher avec un riche propriétaire qui nous a trouvé cet endroit. C'est un peu naze, mais au moins c'est pas cher et le proprio nous laisse tranquille si on accepte une passe avec lui de temps en temps.

Il se tut. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, pendant lequel il s'alluma une cigarette et en tendit une à Law qui fit de même. Sanji les regarda faire, assez troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les voir déballer tout ça d'un coup, aussi rapidement et sans émotion particulière, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était parfaitement normal... Il se sentait nul. Ça le travaillait depuis leur arrivée, mais là, il se rendait compte plus que jamais d'à quel point il avait eu une vie facile... Et dire qu'il était en dépression depuis plusieurs mois juste parce qu'il s'était fait larguer... Il regarda le sol, joignant les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Comment il était sensé les regarder, maintenant ?

-Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Law l'air de rien.

-Hum... On va peut-être faire une petite pause d'abord, vous en pensez quoi ? Répondit Zoro qui arrêta son magnétophone, l'air aussi calme que d'habitude. On a ramené des bières, ça vous dit de boire un coup ?

-Ah ouais, pas de refus, lui répondit Kidd avec un sourire satisfait.

Zoro se leva pour aller chercher les boissons qu'il avait laissées dans son sac, dans l'entrée. C'est Sanji qui lui avait proposé d'en acheter -il avait horreur de s'inviter chez des gens sans rien apporter. Ce dernier se retrouva quelques instants seul face aux deux prostitués qui fumaient leurs clopes respectives en silence, sans se gêner pour le détailler du regard.

-Heu... merci de nous avoir raconté tout ça, leur lança-il, un peu hésitant.

Law posa ses yeux sur lui et haussa les épaules.

-Vous nous payez pour ça, non ?

-Oui, mais même...

Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais craignait d'être ridicule.

-Enfin... Je suis désolé. Que vous ayez eu à vivre tout ça.

Bon, c'était mieux que rien. Il n'était pas une algue insensible comme le marimo, lui, il avait un cœur, il ne pouvait pas regarder deux types lui raconter un passif aussi atroce en restant de marbre. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de sympathie pour leurs sujets d'interview, et voulait le leur communiquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même s'il se doutait qu'ils n'en avaient pas grand chose à faire.

Kidd éclata d'un grand rire rauque.

-Hé, c'est quoi cette gueule d'enterrement, là ? Ça va, personne n'est mort, à ce que je des putes, on s'en sort bien, crois-moi. Il y a pire.

Même s'il le cachait bien, il semblait malgré tout un peu gêné de sa sollicitude. Law, quand à lui, haussa encore une fois les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Il y a pire ?

Zoro revenait parmi eux avec les bières. Il en tendit une à chacun et se rassit.

-C'est vrai, ça ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens dans votre milieu qui ont vécu pire que ça ?

Law fit la moue.

-Ouais. Enfin, généralement, les putes qui prennent le plus cher, ce sont les femmes. Elles sont plus nombreuses sur le marché et les macs se gênent pas pour les arnaquer. Elles subissent beaucoup plus de violences de la part des clients, et puis contrairement à nous, elles peuvent tomber enceinte, ce qui peux leur poser pas mal de problèmes. Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu t'intéresse qu'aux mecs, pour ton article.

-Ouais. Et des mecs, du coup ?

-Des mecs qui ont vécu pire que nous ? Ouais, dans le milieu, ça se trouve facilement.

-Vous en connaissez ?

-On parle pas souvent de nos passés avec les autres. La plupart du temps, on est au courant par des rumeurs... Sinon, il y a Ace, bien sûr.

-Ace... ?

-Si vous avez trouvé que nos vies étaient dures, vous êtes pas prêts à entendre son histoire à lui, grogna Kidd avant de siffler la moitié de sa bière en une gorgée.

-Vraiment ?

Zoro semblait soudain très intéressé. Sanji, quand à lui, haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être à ce point pire que tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ? Ace, des trois, avait pourtant l'air d'être celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Enfin, c'est vrai que Marco avait eu l'air de sous-entendre que lui aussi avait de sérieux problèmes...

-Ouais, reprit Kidd. Lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il vit par ici. Et il a toujours plus ou moins bossé pour la mafia... Enfin, il aime pas trop qu'on en parle.

-Il a refusé que je l'interviewe, l'autre fois... Vous pensez qu'il y aurait un moyen de le convaincre ?

-ça risque d'être dur. Il aime vraiment pas parler de tout ça. Enfin, tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Law en haussant les épaule.

Il terminèrent leurs bières tandis que la conversation revenait sur des sujets plus légers, Zoro leur demandant entre autre si il leur arrivait de ramener des clients ici.

-Jamais. C'est la règle, précisa le brun en posant sa bouteille vide sur la table basse. On va toujours chez eux ou dans des chambres d'hôtel.

-Ici, les parties de jambes en l'air sont toujours gratuites, ricana Kidd qui avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête, enfoncé dans le canapé.

Sanji sourit à sa remarque. Il commençait à se sentir de moins en moins mal à l'aise, et à apprécier la présence et l'humour du roux, aussi douteux soit-il. Depuis qu'il avait entendu leur histoire, il se sentait moins étranger par rapport à eux, et il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque un climat plus détendu s'installait entre eux, ils échangeaient bières et cigarettes sans gêne, tandis que l'antique lecteur de cassette posé sur la grande table diffusait _Rock The Casbah_ des Clash et que Zoro reprenait ses questions, allumant à nouveau son magnétophone.

-Alors... Kidd, tu nous a dit que c'est toi qui avait commencé à te prostituer en premier. Comment t'en est venu à ça, exactement ?

-Ben, j'étais habitué à voir des mecs se vendre à d'autres depuis la prison pour mineurs. Je savait que c'était possible, quoi, même si je l'avait pas fait à l'époque. Alors quand j'ai été viré de chez moi, j'ai repéré une sortie de boite de nuit ou des filles du quartier racolaient et j'ai fait comme elles, pour voir. Ça a marché direct, mais au début, je le faisait le moins possible, seulement quand j'avais vraiment plus rien à becqueter... expliqua l'intéressé.

Un grincement de gonds mal huilés l'interrompit et il tourna la tête lorsqu'à sa gauche, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Ace qui s'étirait, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et n'ayant pas l'air franchement réveillé. Ce dernier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fit un pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Sanji et Zoro.

-Tiens, il y a du monde ? Grommela-il en se frottant les joues.

-Je t'ai dit qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui, écoute quand on parle, lui grogna Kidd.

-Ah ouais, peut-être, bailla encore le nouveau venu. Salut la compagnie, lança-il en faisant un vague signe de la main dans leur direction.

Il traversa le salon en direction de la salle de bain, le dos un peu courbé, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses muscles sveltes et parfaitement dessinés -la tenue minimaliste du jeune homme laissait peu de place à l'imagination. L'enfoiré. Avec ça et son sourire de tombeur, les filles devaient se l'arracher, c'était obligé. Enfin, vu son comportement, pas sûr qu'il en ai grand chose à foutre. C'était un peu pareil pour Law, ou même pour Kidd, en fait.

Ace claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et Zoro reprit ses questions comme si de rien n'était. Sanji l'entendit vaguement questionner à nouveau Kidd au sujet de la prison pour mineur, puis passer à Law pour lui demander plus précisément dans quelles circonstances il avait décidé d'imiter son ami et de se prostituer. Il était songeur, songeant à ce qui avait été dit plus tôt au sujet d'Ace, plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'avait pu être son enfance.

-Je sais pas, un jour ou on était dans la merde, Kidd s'est ramené d'un coup avec un gros tas de fric. J'ai voulu savoir d'où ça venait, et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il se prostituait depuis quelques temps... reprit Law sur qui il ramena son attention. Au début, je voulait vraiment pas le faire. Mais on était vraiment dans la merde, et je voulait pas me risquer à me mettre à dealer. Je l'ai fait une fois, et j'ai trouvé ça horrible. J'ai plus jamais voulu le faire, et puis j'ai à nouveau été dans la merde et j'ai recommencé. Peu à peu, je commençait à m'y habituer, à comprendre les trucs à faire pour que ce soit supportable.

-Tu peux développer ?

-Il faut tout simplement apprendre à se dissocier de son corps. Au début, je buvait beaucoup, ou je me droguait avant d'y aller -ça aide. Tu laisse le client faire ce qu'il veut avec ton enveloppe charnelle pendant que ton esprit, lui, est en train de planer au plafond, complètement ailleurs... A la fin, tu récupère ton corps et t'encaisse le fric. Une fois que tu le voit comme ça, c'est assez simple.

Sanji l'écoutait, mi-captivé mi-horrifié. Il alluma une cigarette et soupira. Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui rechignait encore deux jours auparavant à rencontrer des prostitués, il avait vite fini par se prendre au jeu. Zoro avait eu raison, après tout... Étrangement, tout ça -rencontrer ces trois gars, arriver dans cet environnement dont il ne connaissait rien, écouter ces histoires qui le faisaient un peu relativiser sur sa propre situation- lui faisait du bien, il le sentait. Nami ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin, et il n'avait pas été aussi serein depuis des mois -alors même qu'il était profondément touché par ce qu'il entendait.

L'interview continua pendant une petite heure encore son ami multipliait les questions -principalement sur des détails techniques et des précisions concernant le récit qu'ils venaient de leur faire. Puis Zoro décida que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui -il préférait généralement faire des interrogatoires assez courts, pour que ses interlocuteurs restent vifs pendant toute la durée de leur échange, et pour éviter de leur demander d'aborder trop de sujets durs le même jour. Toujours aussi étrangement psychologue et professionnel, le marimo.

Un quart d'heure après sa première apparition, Ace était sortit de la salle de bain et les avait rejoints, s'asseyant entre ses deux amis, écoutant l'interview sans rien dire, souriant, riant aux vannes de Kidd et aux piques sarcastiques de Law.

Sanji, d'abord très silencieux, finit par poser des questions à son tour lorsqu'un détail semblait lui échapper ou qu'il était curieux de savoir quelque chose en particulier. Au final, l'interview ressembla de plus en plus à un simple échange et l'atmosphère se détendit d'autant plus, tandis que les bières vides s'amoncelaient sur la table et que les cendriers se remplissaient.

Ils finirent par se lever pour partir aux environs de dix-sept heures, convenant d'un prochain rendez-vous le lendemain au Moby Dick. Alors que le journaliste et son photographe enfilaient leurs vestes et s'emparaient de leurs sacs respectifs, Kidd leur lança depuis le canapé :

-Vous autres les journaleux, est-ce que quelque chose -votre professionnalisme ou quelque chose comme ça- vous empêche d'aller vous pinter la gueule avec vos sujets d'articles ?

Zoro se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu surpris de cette question soudaine.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que demain soir, on se pinte la gueule tout les cinq au Moby Dick. Ça suffit de vous la jouer sérieux, vous deux, il est temps que vous nous montriez ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Concours d'alcool obligatoire, bien entendu.

Décidément, l'ambiance s'était détendue pour tout le monde, cette après-midi. Voilà que Kidd leur parlait comme à des potes. Le journaliste eut un sourire torve que Sanji ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

-Pas de problème. On va vous montrer comment les mecs d'East Blue savent boire. Enfin, surtout moi, ajouta-il après avoir lancé un regard équivoque au cuisinier.

-Quoi, alors comme ça blondie tient pas l'alcool ? J'ai hâte de le voir danser sur le bar alors, sourit Kidd avec un mouvement provocateur des sourcils.

-Que... Bien sûr que je tient l'alcool ! Se défendit le photographe, indigné. Et arrête de m'appeler blondie !

A quel moment il est devenu aussi familier avec moi, lui ?

-Mais ça te va si bien, sourcil-en-vrille. Je vais peut-être commencer à t'appeler comme ça moi aussi.

-T'a pas intérêt à t'y mettre, crétin de marimo.

-ça dépendra de ta performance demain au bar.

-Je suis pas un sac à vin comme toi, espèce de débile.

Zoro l'ignora et ouvrit la porte pour partir. Sanji se tourna une dernière fois vers le salon pour saluer leur hôtes. Kidd lui fit un signe de tête en retour. A côté de lui, Ace avait posé la tête sur les genoux de Law et bavardait avec lui, ses cheveux tombant en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun lui photographe lui répondit plus timidement, puis fit demi-tour demi-tour pour suivre son ami.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout le long de leur trajet en taxi, restant pensifs, regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout, après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le photographe, surtout, était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé, à tout ça. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme riche, il avait travaillé assez jeune pour gagner sa vie. Malgré tout, il avait toujours habité dans un bel appartement, était allé dans une école favorisée, avait grandi dans une ville plutôt bourgeoise, et même si son grand-père était un peu rude, il s'était toujours occupé de lui et avait veillé à ce qu'il n'aie pas trop de problèmes. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme privilégié -il fréquentait des gens bien plus riches que lui nombre de ses amis venaient des hauts quartiers de East Blue et habitaient de grande maisons avec jardin, alors il s'était toujours dit que même s'il n'était pas à plaindre, il n'était pas à envier non plus.

Il se rendait compte à présent d'à quel point tout cela était faux. D'à quel point, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait été élevé dans du coton. En arrivant ici, il était rempli de préjugés sur les prostitués -et il en avait sans doute encore beaucoup. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aborder ce milieu avec une certaine hauteur, presque un certain mépris, tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment des mecs pouvaient en arriver à vendre leur corps.

Maintenant, il se sentait con. Le récit de Kidd et Law lui avaient bien montré qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de choix. Aucun conseillère d'orientation ne leur avait demandé, à leur passage au lycée, « et toi, Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu voudrait faire ? Tu a envie de faire quoi, comme études ? Tu es sûr de vouloir travailler tout de suite ?».

Non, la seule question à laquelle ils avaient été confronté, eux, c'était : Comment survivre ? Et éventuellement Comment souffrir le moins possible ?

Ils y avaient répondu comme ils pouvaient. Peut-être qu'après tout, s'il avait été à leur place, il aurait fait pareil -même s'il avait du mal à l'imaginer.

Il se sentait mal, confronté à cette injustice sociale dont il avait toujours vaguement connu l'existence, mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté jusqu'à maintenant.

Et puis il y avait Ace... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre son histoire, à celui-là. De vouloir savoir quelles horreurs se cachaient derrière ce sourire...

-On est arrivé, du-sourcil.

Sanji releva la tête, réalisant qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le taxi s'était arrêté devant leur hôtel. Il remercia le chauffeur et sortit, suivant Zoro jusqu'à leurs chambres ou il fila aussitôt sous la douche -il en avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier s'était ouvert une des bières restantes et consultait ses notes, assis à son bureau.

-On est bons ? Lui lança-il en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Le journaliste leva la tête et haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

-J'veux dire... J'ai aucune expérience en journalisme, moi. C'est bien, ce qu'on a pour l'instant ?

-Ouais. C'est bien, c'est même super d'avoir trouvé des mecs qui nous parlent autant à cœur ouvert. Enfin, je me fait quand même pas d'illusions, j'imagine bien qu'il y a des détails qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit.

Après...

Il recula pour s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise, étendant les jambes.

-J'espérais qu'ils auraient des histoires un peu moins similaires... Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on cherche un ou deux autres sujets, pour diversifier un peu, histoire d'avoir des gens qui viennent de milieux différents, ou au moins d'endroits différents, quoi.

Il soupira.

-J'aurais bien aimé que Ace accepte de nous parler... Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu.

-Tu pense réussir à le convaincre ?

-Beaucoup de gens sont réticents au début. Mais si on fait connaissance un peu plus amplement, qu'on devient un peu potes, tu voit...

-Attend, t'a accepté l'invitation de Kidd juste pour ça ?

Zoro haussa les épaules.

-En grande partie, ouais. Plus on se rapproche d'eux, mieux c'est.

-C'est un peu abject, non ?

-Joue pas les saintes-nitouches, sourcil-en-vrille. Ils savent très bien qu'on est là pour ça, et on écrira rien qu'ils veulent pas qu'on écrive. C'est juste qu'instaurer un rapport de confiance, c'est la base d'une bonne collaboration, ça peux les pousser à se confier davantage, ou à se confier tout court.

Il eut un bâillement sonore.

-Et puis, fait pas genre, ajouta-il en le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Toi aussi, ça t'intrigue, pas vrai ? L'histoire de Ace.

-Que...

-J'ai bien vu que tu te prenait au jeu, crétin. Tu voit que j'avais raison. Je parie que t'a pas pensé à Nami de toute l'aprém'.

-Occupe-toi de ton cul, marimo.

-Et puis ça te fait pas de mal de rencontrer des gens qui te décoincent un peu du cul.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, sale tête de mousse, je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Il fit volte-face, rageur.

-Je vais manger.

-J'te rejoint dans dix minutes.

Il sortit sans répondre, traversant la salle de bain pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Ça l'énervait un peu que cet imbécile aie autant raison. Et puis sa remarque avait ramené Nami à son esprit -c'était vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à elle aujourd'hui. Il ne put s'empêcher, presque machinalement, de sortir de son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et de l'ouvrir. Elle était glissée là, souriante, éclatante, rayonnante, sur ce cliché en couleurs qu'il avait pris environs un an auparavant. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la jeter. C'était du pur masochisme, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait son foutu portefeuille, que ce soit pour faire les courses ou se payer un café, son sourire se rappelait à son bon souvenir, comme une petite piqûre de rappel. Zoro l'avait remarquée, au début de leur voyage, et avait soupiré bruyamment en secouant la tête. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Mais jeter cette photo, ça signifiait tourner la page. Accepter complètement que Nami, sa princesse, la femme de sa vie... ne serait peut-être pas la femme de sa vie, finalement.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait trop cru. Et tout le monde, toutes les filles qui auparavant l'enchantaient, lui paraissaient fade à présent qu'elle était partie.

Il referma son portefeuille et le rangea à nouveau dans sa poche arrière, la mine sombre.

Ne pas penser à elle en train de danser avec un bel inconnu.

Ne pas penser à elle en train de danser.

Ne pas penser à elle.

Ne pas penser tout court, ça restait l'idéal.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me laisser votre avis, je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir!**

**Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine pour le bourrage de gueule général de la quasi-totalité des personnages de cette fic! (ça risque de faire des étincelles...)**


	6. Gray Terminal, jour 5

**Salut à toutes et à tous!**

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 de Wild World! **

**Merci infiniment aux deux personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, c'est adorable de votre part !**

**Pour ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez deviné, on part sur quelque chose d'un peu plus festif! Je me suis beaucoup appuyé sur l'ambiance des chansons que j'y ai citées pour écrire ce chapitre, je viens de les ajouter à la playlist, n'hésitez pas à les écouter pour vous mettre dans le mood! (le lien de la playlist de la fic est dans ma bio, pour celleux qui auraient loupé l'info!)**

**Sur ce trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**[Grey Terminal, Jour 5]**

* * *

-De la drogue ? Comment ça ?

-Jouez pas aux innocents avec moi, les gars. Je sais bien que vous en prenez, je sais juste pas à quel point.

Kidd loucha sur les notes de Zoro tandis que Law croisait les bras et détournait le regard, l'air un peu agacé.

-T'es sûr qu'on peux parler de ce genre de trucs ? C'est pas le coup qu'on ai des soucis à cause de tout ça...

-Je vous ai déjà dit que votre vie privée serait respectée à 100%, répondit le journaliste. Vous serez protégés contre tout ce que cet article pourra engendrer comme problèmes, et personne pourra vous identifier, d'abord.

-Hmm...

-Allez, les gars, faites pas les fiottes.

-C'est pas toi qui risque de te retrouver avec les flics au cul, siffla Law.

Sanji les regarda, mi-intrigué mi-amusé. Décidément, Zoro était comme un coq en pâte avec ces deux-là. Il devenait de plus en plus familier avec eux, et c'était réciproque : depuis une heure d'interview, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se charrier. Le photographe les suivait un peu, de plus en plus à l'aise.

Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la suite de l'échange.

Le _Moby Dick_ était plein à craquer, ce soir : toute les tables étaient prises et le bar était pris d'assaut par une bonne quinzaine de personnes. Marco, toujours fidèle au poste, servait cocktails après cocktails avec des mouvements méthodiques et un sérieux imperturbable. _Alabama Song_des Doors passait en fond, et Sanji tapait nonchalamment du pied en rythme en sirotant son mojito, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tard que d'habitude, et il était déjà dix-neuf heures. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Zoro et Kidd s'étaient promis un concours de shot aussitôt que l'interview serait terminée. Il avait plutôt hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Son ami était imbattable dès qu'ils s'agissait de boire de l'alcool -normal, pour une brute comme lui- mais Kidd avait l'air de plutôt bien se défendre aussi, d'après ce qu'en avait dit Law. Il espérait seulement qu'il parviendrait à esquiver ce concours. Il tenait raisonnablement l'alcool, mais n'était de toute évidence pas du niveau de ces deux abrutis et ne tenait pas à finir sa soirée à vomir dans les chiottes du bar.

* * *

Bon, il fallait dire que c'était plutôt mal parti.

Il avait réussi à éviter la plus grosse partie du concours d'alcool, mais Kidd avait quand même insisté pour qu'il prenne quelques shots avec eux (_« ça va te décoincer un peu, le journaleux _» qu'il avait dit) et il se sentait déjà un peu ivre. Sa tête tournait un peu, il avait chaud et se sentait éclater de rire beaucoup plus facilement que d'habitude.

En même temps, il ne manquait pas de raisons de s'esclaffer. Une fois l'interview terminée, Kidd les avait aussitôt traînés au bar -ou il n'avait pas hésité à jouer des épaules pour leur faire une bonne place- et avait commencé à demander des lignes de shots à Marco (« _Vous payez votre tournée, les journaleux ? _»). Celui-ci, après s'être tout de même assuré que Zoro était d'accord pour payer, s'était exécuté, et les deux adversaires avaient commencé à enchaîner leurs verres, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ne quittant pas leur vis-à-vis des yeux. Deux bonnes grosses brutes, ouais. Le raffinement règne, ici.

Même Law s'était pris au jeu, buvant quelques verres et se moquant allégrement de son ami comme du journaliste. Ace -qui semblait décidément passer la moitié de son existence dans ce bar - les avait rejoint et encourageait les deux participants à grands cris, chipant de temps un temps un verre qu'il buvait d'une traite avant de recommencer.

Au bout de... d'un certain nombre de shots -Sanji avait arrêté de compter- Zoro et Kidd convinrent d'une petite pause.

-Bon, j'avoue, je t'ai sous-estimé, le journaleux. Je pensait te coucher vite fait bien fait, mais je dois reconnaître que t'en a dans le ventre.

-T'a encore rien vu. Mais j'avoue que j'ai jamais rencontré personne qui me suive jusque là, et pourtant tu parle au plus grand buveur d'East Blue.

Ace, semblant déçu que leur frénésie alcoolique s'arrête déjà, alla s'accouder au bar aux côtés de Sanji.

-Tu bois pas ? Lui demanda-il en désignant du menton son verre vide.

-J'ai déjà bu pas mal...

-Tu m'accompagne si je prend un cocktail ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Marco !

Le serveur s'approcha d'eux, haussant un sourcil pour indiquer à Ace qu'il l'écoutait.

-Tu nous sert deux Punk Hazard s'il te plaît ?

-ça marche.

-C'est quoi un « punk hazard » ? s'enquit Sanji, intrigué.

Il avait une petite expérience de barman -en tant que cuisinier, il s'était forcément intéressé aux recettes de cocktails- et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle boisson.

-C'est un cocktail spécial de Marco, lui répondit Ace avec un clin d'œil -bon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, il ne savait plus ou se mettre à chaque fois-, il en a plusieurs de son invention comme ça... On sait jamais trop ce qu'il met dedans, mais c'est toujours de la frappe !

Il finissait à peine sa phrase que le serveur déposait devant eux deux verres remplis d'un épais liquide mauve. Le photographe se saisit de son verre et le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux, pas franchement confiant.

-Rassure-moi, ya pas de drogue dedans ?

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui n'essaiera jamais de te droguer à son insu, c'est Marco, rit Ace. Mais si ça te pose problème, on peux toujours en ajouter, je suis presque sûr que Law a des cachetons sur lui.

-ça ira comme ça, merci, souffla Sanji.

Il était trop ivre pour s'étonner de ce genre de remarques.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et pris une petite gorgée, d'abord méfiant, puis appréciant les saveurs lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet, c'était un délice. Il se concentra quelques secondes, tentant de deviner les ingrédients, puis leva la tête vers Marco qui préparait un nouveau cocktail.

-Vodka, crème de cassis, liqueur de mûre, crème fraîche ? Et un peu de colorant alimentaire pour la couleur, j'imagine.

Le barman releva la tête, l'air un peu surpris.

-O-ouais, exactement...

Ace le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Comment t'a fait pour tout deviner ?

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Zoro qui lui mit une grande claque dans le dos avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors, du-sourcil, t'es encore en train de t'amuser avec des cocktails de fillette ?

Le cuistot le repoussa en faisant la grimace :

-Dégage, marimo, tu pue l'alcool.

-Pourquoi tu te joint pas à notre concours ?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Alleeez, fait pas ta princesse...

-Lâche moi, nom de dieu... t'es vraiment lourd quand t'es bourré.

-Bourré ? Je suis juste un peu pompette, là. Tu veux pas nous montrer à quel point tu tiens bien l'alcool ? J'ai bien envie de te revoir danser sur le bar comme quand on était au lycée...

Sanji surpris le regard de Ace, face à eux, qui haussa les sourcils, l'air agréablement surpris par cette révélation. Il rougit légèrement et repoussa encore Zoro qui avait toujours son bras passé autour de ses épaules. C'était vrai que lors de ses premières cuites avec le journaliste, il avait parfois perdu un peu le contrôle, mais c'était loin derrière lui maintenant.

-Sois pas con, c'était il y a des années. Retourne boire avec l'autre brute, là, laisse-moi tranquille. Tu devrais être content d'avoir trouvé un mec aussi alcoolique que toi, viens pas m'emmerder pour que je fasse pareil. Est-ce que je te force à fumer, moi ?

-T'es pas drôle, blooondie...

-Ah non, tu va pas t'y mettre ! Casse-toi, saloperie de marimo, j'ai assez vu ta tête pour le reste de la soirée ! Ou alors on sort et tu me laisse te casser la gueule !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, on fera ça tout à l'heure.

Kidd, qui s'était éclipsé, revint vers eux et attrapa Zoro par l'épaule pour le tirer vers lui.

-Allez, le journaleux, on est repartis. Cette fois, je vais te faire vomir tes tripes.

Marco leur servit une autre ligne de shots et ils recommencèrent à boire, sous le regard désespéré de Sanji qui préféra détourner le regard, s'adossant au bar pour siroter son Punk Hazard en regardant les danseurs qui commençaient à s'amasser sur la piste, se déhanchant sur les premières notes de _Bennie and the Jets_ d'Elton John. Quel abruti, cette tête de mousse. Boire comme ça jusqu'à en vomir, juste pour se prouver sa virilité ou il ne savait quoi, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Il surpris le regard de Ace, accoudé nonchalamment au bar, sur lui, et réalisa qu'il avait assisté à toute l'altercation. Le jeune homme pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Quoi ?

-Toi et le journaleux. Vous êtes ensemble ? Ou alors c'est juste pour la baise ?

Sanji s'étouffa dans son verre.

-Que... Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Je sais pas, vous avez l'air d'un vieux couple.

-N'importe quoi ! Je préférerais crever que... beerk, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons. Ça va pas la tête ? Moi et cette tête de mousse ?

-Bin, ouais, vous allez bien ensemble.

-QUOI ? Mais quelle horreur... Je sais pas ou t'a vu ça, mais tu te trompe complètement.

Ace eut un petit rire.

-Je demandais, c'est tout.

Il posa son verre.

-Je vais danser, tu viens ?

-Hein ?

Le cuistot regarda la piste de danse. Le _Moby Dick_ n'était pas vraiment le genre d'établissement ou les filles pullulaient. La plupart des gens qui se déhanchaient sous ses yeux étaient des hommes, ou des filles dansant déjà avec un homme, ou des filles qui dansaient entre elles. Il fit la moue. Danser, tout seul, pour le plaisir, c'était pas vraiment son truc... Lui, il était plutôt partisan de la danse à deux, de la danse pour draguer, quoi.

Il eut un vague souvenir de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé... Lui et Nami, collés l'un à l'autre dans cette boite de nuit branchée d'East Blue, se balançant sensuellement au rythme de la musique...

Il chassa cette pensée et secoua la tête.

-Je vais rester ici, répondit-il à Ace.

-Très bien.

Pas l'air déçu pour deux sous, le jeune homme s'élança vers la piste et se mêla à la foule, commençant presque aussitôt à se déhancher sur le rythme saccadé. Il se fit presque aussitôt approcher par un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs plaqués en arrière, à qui il fit la bise -une connaissance, apparemment- avant de se mettre à danser avec lui, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Sanji resta là à le regarder sans même y penser, sirotant son verre en écoutant la voix d'Elton John guider les mouvements des danseurs.

_B-b-b-bennie and the Jets..._

Ace se balançait lentement au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés, secouant doucement la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux noirs, roulant sensuellement des épaules, balançant ses bras autour de lui... Un charme étrange se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il dansait. Une part de lui l'enviait un peu d'être aussi à l'aise, de pouvoir danser ainsi, sans complexe, juste pour le plaisir. Et puis, merde... Il était tellement beau...

Sanji détourna brusquement le regard, surpris par lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser, là ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fixait Ace comme un débile depuis plusieurs minutes ? Il avait trop bu, c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face au bar, y posant ses deux coudes, respirant profondément, un peu troublé. Une part de lui avait envie de se retourner et de continuer à le regarder danser.

_Putain, il faut vraiment que je me calme. J'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant. Si ça continue, tout le monde va croire que..._

La chanson se termina, laissant place à_Kozmic Blue_de Janis Joplin, dans une ambiance un peu plus calme. Il releva le nez de son verre, un peu calmé.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Kidd, Law et Zoro le fixaient intensément, les yeux un peu plissés. Apparemment, le concours d'alcool était terminé, ou du moins en pause.

_Merde. J'espère qu'ils vont pas se faire de fausses idées._

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda-il, un peu agacé d'être fixé ainsi.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu regarde Ace comme si t'allait le bouffer ? Lui demanda Kidd avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu fera gaffe, il te reste un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

_Meeeeerde._

-Je... Je ne fais pas ça.

Le grand roux eut un grand rire. Law eut également un sourire en haussant les sourcils et en secouant la tête et même Zoro haussa les épaules en le regardant, l'air de dire « c'est pas faux ».

_Putain, mais il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?_

-Arrêtez les gars, c'est n'importe quoi.

-Mec, depuis qu'on vous a rencontré, tu le bouffe du regard à chaque fois que vous vous croisez. Ça se voit à trois kilomètres. Assume, au moins.

-Le petit bourge d'East Blue a peur de s'avouer qu'il a envie de se faire un prostitué de Gray Terminal ? Demanda Law avec un sourire sadique.

Pour une raison que Sanji ignorait, il avait l'air de trouver la situation particulièrement réjouissante.

-Non, c'est pas ça, les gars...

-Alleeeez, avoue et allez tirer un coup qu'on en finisse, rit Kidd avant de boire d'une traite un énième shot.

_Quoi ?_

-Je... Non, arrêtez, vous devez me croire, j'en ai vraiment pas envie. Je suis hétéro, en fait. Mais genre, le mec le plus hétéro que cette terre ai jamais porté.

Devant les regards sceptiques des deux prostitués, il tenta d'appeler Zoro à la rescousse.

-Dis-leur, toi ! Je suis le plus gros dragueur d'East Blue. Je ne vis que pour les jolies filles, j'ai même une sacré réputation de Dom Juan, et un tableau de chasse sacrément bien garni, argumenta-il non sans fierté. Les mecs m'intéressent pas.

Kidd regarda Zoro et lui fit un signe de tête.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Il est insupportable, toujours à courir après toutes les filles qu'il croise, ce roméo des cuisines. Quand on était ensemble au lycée, c'était juste invivable.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, remarqua Law, le nez dans son verre.

-C'est vrai, ça, reprit Kidd avec un sourire carnassier. Même si t'étais hétéro jusque là, je donne pas trois jours à Ace pour te faire changer de bord.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

Sanji regarda avec horreur Ace rejoindre la conversation, un peu essoufflé d'avoir dansé. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, au juste ? C'était quoi, ce procès verbal juste parce qu'il avait un peu trop fixé leur pote ? Il était mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il était trop bourré pour se défendre efficacement contre les boutades de ses deux nouvelles connaissances. Si le brun venait en renfort pour se foutre de sa gueule, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il avait vraiment du mal avec les vannes sur sa sexualité. Merde, il était le mieux placé pour savoir de quel bord il était, non ? Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas à mal, mais ils le faisaient chier.

Tout à coup, alors qu'une quinzaine de minutes auparavant il se sentait parfaitement bien, il eut très envie de partir. Mais à ce stade, une fuite se résumait pratiquement à un aveux, ou du moins c'est probablement comme ça que tout le monde le verrait.

-Ben, Sanji nous soutient qu'il est totalement hétéro, alors j'ai dit que je te donnais pas trois jours pour le faire changer de bord.

-Ah ouais ?

Ace regarda le cuistot, l'air joueur.

-Je veux bien relever le défi. Je gagne quoi si j'y arrive ?

_Putain, ça va trop loin, là. C'est plus drôle, faut qu'ils arrêtent..._

-Moi, je veux bien te payer tes coups à boire pendant une semaine, déclara Kidd.

Zoro et Law gardèrent le silence, observant sans rien dire.

-Je prend le pari, alors.

-Mais arrêtez, bordel, c'est même pas drôle, s'énerva Sanji.

-Du calme, blondie, ça va bien se passer, lui lança Kidd avant de lâcher un éclat de rire rauque.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Il ne va rien se passer du tout, vous allez me foutre la paix avec cette histoire.

Ace se rapprocha et s'accouda au bar juste à côté de lui, tournant le dos aux autres, le séparant du groupe. Pas ravi de cette proximité subite -il la sentait mal, cette histoire- il recula un peu, l'esprit toujours embrumé par l'alcool même si la colère l'avait un peu désengourdi.

-Kidd a raison, faut que tu te détende, lui souffla son vis-à-vis avec un sourire.

-J'ai pas envie de me détendre. Foutez-moi la paix avec ces histoires.

-Tu va finir par me vexer, rit Ace. Je te plaît pas ?

Disant cela, il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire mutin, passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bordel, ce mec était vraiment en train de le chauffer ? Sanji se sentait bizarre, il avait chaud, ça le stressait, il détestait ça. Il se sentit rougir, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus. Il détourna le regard.

-Je suis hétéro. Je mens pas.

-Mais oui.

Il sursauta en sentant les doigts du jeune homme effleurer sa joue, puis aller se poser sur sa nuque, effleurant la naissance de ses cheveux. Il regarda à nouveau Ace, qui s'était encore rapproché. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec intensité, le figeant sur place. Il ne bougea plus, complètement hypnotisé, ne parvenant plus à réfléchir, toutes ses pensées étant absorbées par le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

L'instant d'après, Ace pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes, raffermissant sa prise sur sa nuque, se rapprochant encore de lui. Sanji eut un léger sursaut, fermant instinctivement les yeux, tandis que le brun posait sa deuxième main sur sa joue, empoignant son visage, caressant doucement sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Il entendit le rire rauque de Kidd résonner à nouveau, comme venant de très loin.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

Il était en train d'embrasser Ace.

-Putain !

Il rouvrit les yeux, rompit brutalement le baiser et recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ? Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais...

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il s'était laissé faire ?

Rouge de honte, il leva les yeux sur Ace qui s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet, lui adressant un haussement de sourcil et un énième clin d'œil. Derrière lui, Zoro les fixait, l'air profondément amusé, et Kidd était hilare.

-Putain, mais...

Il se sentait perdu, beaucoup trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il oscilla pendant quelques instant entre plusieurs émotions, puis la colère finit par l'emporter.

-Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Il avait clairement haussé le ton, cette fois. Kidd cessa de rire et Ace le regarda, l'air un peu surpris de sa colère subite.

-Putain mais tu respecte rien ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais hétéro, merde ! Comment t'a pu croire que j'en avait envie, espèce de malade ?

-Eh, mec, calme-toi, lui répondit Ace avec un sourire. C'était juste une blague.

-Je blague pas, moi, merde ! J'en ai ras le cul que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule comme ça ! Je veux bien que par rapport à vous j'ai été élevé dans du coton, que je vous semble sans doute un peu coincé et que pour vous ce genre de truc est normal, mais pas pour moi ! Je... putain, j'aime les meufs, ok ?

-C'est bon, mec, on a compris.

-Calme-toi, du-sourcil, intervint Zoro. Il a raison, c'était une blague, c'était juste un baiser. Pas de quoi en faire des tonnes.

Sanji le fusilla du regard. C'était facile, pour lui, il s'intégrait bien, personne se foutait de sa gueule. Ace avait qu'à lui rouler une galoche aussi, si c'était si simple.

Kidd et Law le fixaient, l'air un peu refroidi par son accès de colère. Son ami se tourna vers eux.

-Excusez-le, il est susceptible quand il est bourré. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Désolé pour le concours de boisson, on le finira une autre fois.

Il fit signe à Marco pour payer les consommations. Sanji, de son côté, sentait la colère retomber et réalisait qu'il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop, en effet. En même temps... ça avait été trop bizarre, ce baiser. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Ça avait été... presque agréable, en fait.

_Putain mais à quoi tu pense, mec ? T'es vraiment bourré pour te faire des réflexions pareilles._

Il secoua la tête et releva les yeux, souhaitant s'excuser auprès de Ace pour lui avoir crié dessus. Il réalisa que ce dernier s'était un peu éloigné, il était sur le bord de la piste de danse et bavardait avec un grand type costaud aux cheveux gris qui fumait un cigare. Au vu de l'attitude sensuelle du jeune homme, il s'agissait sans doute d'un client.

Zoro finit de payer et salua Kidd et Law. Sanji fit de même en s'excusant un peu gauchement pour s'être emporté, et vit avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du bar, retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère un peu étouffante de l'intérieur.

Le journaliste commença à tenter d'arrêter un taxi. Le cuistot, en attendant, s'alluma une cigarette, regardant distraitement les volutes de fumées s'élever vers le ciel obscur et sans étoiles de la ville, toujours un peu ivre. Il se sentait un peu bizarre de ne pas s'être excusé auprès d'Ace... Il n'avait pas osé le déranger alors qu'il semblait travailler. Il pourrait sans doute le faire plus tard, mais...

Lorsqu'une voiture finit par s'arrêter, il écrasa sa clope par terre et y monta à la suite de son ami.

Alors qu'ils démarraient, il aperçut Ace qui sortait à son tour du bar à la suite de l'homme avec qui il parlait plus tôt et tourna la tête pour le suivre du regard, le regardant monter dans une voiture à la suite de son client. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, son ventre se contracta à cette vue.

Alors c'était bien un client.

Alors ils allaient rentrer chez cet homme, ou dans un hôtel -c'était plus probable- et le jeune homme vendrait son corps, comme ça il laisserait ce gars faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait de lui, comme ça. Il coucherait avec lui sans jamais en avoir eu la moindre envie. Il se laisserait faire et accepterais une poignée de billets en échange.

Et puis il recommencerait.

Sanji se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait mal. Tout était allé un peu trop vite, ce soir. Et il avait trop bu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait, là, du-sourcil ?

Et en plus, il fallait que cette tête de mousse en rajoute...

-C'est bon, j'suis désolé. J'ai trop bu, je voulait pas m'énerver autant. J'ai mis une ambiance de merde, pardon.

-...

-Et puis Ace avait qu'à pas m'embrasser. Ça se fait pas... Ou il a vu qu'on faisait ça comme ça, lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude...

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! S'énerva à nouveau le cuistot. C'est pas de toi qu'ils se moquent depuis le premier jour. Et c'est pas à toi que Ace a roulé une galoche, hein...

-Je vois pas de quoi tu te plaint, Ace est quand même pas mal, répliqua Zoro avec un rictus moqueur.

-C'est pas la question, bordel.

-T'a vu comment tu le mate, aussi ?

-Mais arrêtez avec ça, je le mate pas. Il m'intrigue, c'est tout, avec ce que Kidd et Law nous ont dit sur son passé, tout ça. J'ai le droit de regarder un mec sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, non ? J'aime les femmes, moi.

-Mais oui, mais oui, on a compris. C'est vrai qu'il est intriguant... Je lui ai encore demandé une interview, ce soir, mais il a refusé.

-Il va finir par en avoir marre de toi...

-Héhé, peut-être bien.

-Pardon pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'était pas professionnel. Je me rattraperais demain, promis.

-Ouais, t'a intérêt.

* * *

Ace tourna la poignée de la porte de l'appartement. Elle était ouverte, comme il le pensait. Il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur, enlevant aussitôt sa veste en cuir qu'il jeta sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir, exténué. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier et couvrit son visage de ses mains en soupirant.

Ça s'était pas trop mal passé, ce soir. Un client qu'il avait déjà vu deux ou trois fois. Encore un de ces mecs qui assumaient pas leur homosexualité dans la sphère publique et qui épanchaient leur frustration en allant aux putes en cachette. C'étaient rarement les pires, quoique parfois ils pouvaient se montrer violents. Celui-là, ça allait. Il lui avait dit s'appeler Smoker, peut-être un faux nom. Il s'en foutait. Généralement, il les oubliait tous en vingt-quatre heures.

Il retira ses mains de devant ses yeux et parcourut du regard le salon de l'appartement, plongé dans l'obscurité. Un rai de lumière attira son attention, filtrant par-dessous la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'entendait aucun bruit... L'un des deux colocataires avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière ? Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient rentrés -au moins un des deux devait être présent, si la porte était ouverte, cela dit.

Il se leva pour vérifier, traversant la pièce et ouvrant la porte en question, plissant les yeux en entrant dans la pièce inondée de la lumière criarde des néons.

Son regard glissa sur les fringues qui traînaient en désordre par terre, puis sur la baignoire remplie d'eau. Il soupira en reconnaissant le corps qui y était immergé, immobile.

-Law...

Il s'avança et s'accroupit auprès de son ami dont seule la tête dépassait du liquide, empoignant son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Il remarqua au passage que l'eau était froide. Depuis combien de temps il était là-dedans ? Il allait finir par attraper la mort à rester comme ça...

-Hé, Law.

Le jeune homme grogna et bougea un peu la tête, la calant dans l'angle de la baignoire. Bon, au moins, il était vivant.

-Law, réveille-toi, tu peux pas rester là toute la nuit.

-Laisse-moi.. grommela l'autre dans un souffle, bougeant à peine ses lèvres fines pour parler.

Ace soupira et le regarda. Il avais pris quelque chose, pas de doute. Son visage hâlé était plus pâle que d'habitude, ces cernes semblaient encore plus creusées que d'ordinaire. Son corps semblait inerte. Il laissa ses yeux courir le long des nombreux tatouages qui couvraient sa peau nue, en particulier sur son torse aux muscles ciselés, puis remonta à son visage.

Law était vraiment beau. Il s'en faisait souvent la réflexion, surtout lorsqu'il le voyait comme ça, vulnérable, dans l'un des rares moments ou il ne portait pas son masque impassible, son expression glaciale ou son sourire goguenard qu'il montrait au reste du monde. Plus beau que lui, plus beau que Kidd. Trop pour son propre bien, sans doute.

Il le secoua à nouveau, ne récoltant que des grognements. Il finit par se décider à retirer le bouchon de la baignoire, la laissant se vider tandis qu'il passait son bras sous les épaules de son ami, le forçant à se lever, malgré ses faibles protestations. Quand il fut debout, il l'entoura d'une serviette et le frictionna pendant quelques secondes, ignorant le regard noir que lui valut cette attitude sans doute trop protectrice aux yeux de l'intéressé.

-Tu pouvait pas rester comme ça, tu va nous choper une vieille pneumonie.

-Ta gueule, je sais prendre soin de moi.

-Si c'était le cas, tu t'injecterais pas toute cette merde dans le sang...

-Je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Toujours nu, entouré de sa serviette, Law sortit de la salle de bain et se traîna dans le salon. Bon . Il avait l'air d'être à peu près redescendu, se dit Ace en le regardant choisir une cassette audio au hasard parmi leurs nombreuses playlists pour la mettre dans le lecteur toujours posé sur la table.

Law était comme ça. Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre de la musique dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme par réflexe. Encore plus lorsqu'il était défoncé ou ivre. Comme pour meubler le silence, ou pour éviter d'avoir à le meubler en parlant.

-Met pas trop fort ou les voisins vont gueuler. Il est trois heures du matin.

-Trois heures... ? Merde.

Sans doute n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Il appuya sur le bouton play et régla le volume au minimum. Nothing else matter de Metallica résonna doucement dans le salon.

Ace fit un aller-retour dans la chambre de son ami et revint pour lui lancer un jogging noir et un pull de même couleur. Law laissa sa serviette tomber à ses pieds pour enfiler l'un et l'autre. Puis il croisa les bras comme s'il avait froid -en même temps, à rester plusieurs heures dans la flotte comme ça, fallait pas qu'il s'étonne- et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-T'a maigris, non ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas, je me suis fait la réflexion tout à l'heure en te voyant dans la baignoire. T'es vachement plus maigre qu'avant, non ?

-Ouais, je sais pas.

Ace soupira. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet sans énerver Law, mais il le fallait, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Mec... Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin, non ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Arrête de faire genre, tu sais bien. T'es trop bizarre ces dernières semaines. Tu dors deux fois plus qu'avant, tu bouge pas de tes journées, tu mange presque plus, t'a perdu du poids... T'a peut-être chopé une saloperie, non ?

-Mais nan. C'est la came, ça, c'est parce que j'en prend beaucoup en ce moment. Je suis pas malade.

-Fais gaffe quand même... Pour la came aussi.

-T'es pas ma mère, Portgas.

Disant cela, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé pour poser la tête sur sa cuisse gauche. Ace observa son visage fin et ses yeux fermés en soupirant.

-Kidd est pas là ?

-Il est chez un régulier, il m'a dit qu'il dormais là-bas.

-Ah, ok.

Il passa machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux fin de Law qui ne broncha pas. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait pris pour être dans cet état. La plupart du temps, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant la musique sans bruit, et la respiration du tatoué se calma, au point qu'il cru qu'il s'était endormi.

-Hé, Law. On devrait aller se coucher.

-Mmh. Mouais.

-Allez, feignasse, je vois pas pourquoi tu prend la peine d'avoir un lit si c'est pour dormir absolument n'importe ou dans l'appart sauf dedans.

-Tu saurais plus ou dormir, toi, si j'en avais pas.

-J'irais faire chier Kidd dans le sien. Ou alors je rentrerais chez moi plus souvent.

-Ouais, je vote pour la dernière option.

-Connard. Et qui te sauverais de la pneumonie ? Kidd t'aurais laissé tremper là-dedans pendant trois jours avant de faire quelque chose.

-J'aurais pu en sortir seul, tu sais.

-Ça, ça reste à prouver...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! On entre un peu plus dans le vif de l'histoire avec un premier rapprochement entre les personnages.**

**Je suis un peu incertaine sur la façon dont j'ai mené ce chapitre, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là prenez soin de vous!**


	7. Gray Terminal, jour 6

**Salut à tous et bienvenue sur le chapitre 6 de Wild World! Merci infiniment pour vos quelques retours positifs sur le dernier chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous aie plu!**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, et le suivant aussi, je posterais donc le prochain dans seulement quelques jours. Avec le fonctionnement narratif un jour= un chapitre, les tailles de chapitres peuvent vraiment varier, j'essaierais donc d'adapter le rythme de publication!**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 6]**

* * *

Sanji ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond immaculé de sa chambre. Il se leva presque aussitôt, réalisant qu'il avait beaucoup dormi -il était presque dix heures. Non pas qu'ils étaient pressés, vu que les rendez-vous avec Kidd et Law ne commençaient jamais avant quatorze heures de toute façon, mais préférait garder un rythme sain.

Il entra dans la salle de bain en s'étirant. Un ronflement sonore en provenance de la chambre d'à côté lui appris que Zoro, lui, s'en foutait bien pas mal de prendre un mauvais rythme. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte pour éviter d'avoir à entendre ce doux bruit en continu. Puis il sauta sous la douche.

Le jet d'eau brûlante le réveilla un peu mieux et très vite il se remémora les événements de la veille. Il posa le front contre le carrelage étincelant qui couvrait le mur. Tout le monde avait dû le prendre pour un gros naze. Péter un câble pour un simple baiser... Ouais, un naze et un coincé du cul. Il espérait que personne ne lui en tiendrais trop rigueur.

Le souvenir plus précis du baiser de Ace lui revint en mémoire et il ferma les yeux en serrant les paupières, rougissant. Putain... La veille, déjà, il avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir -alors que d'habitude, lorsqu'il buvait, il était une vraie enclume- parce que cette séquence de la soirée repassait en boucle dans son esprit. C'est pas qu'il était gêné, non... ça, ça allait, ça avait fini par passer.

Non, le problème, c'est qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas totalement détesté ça. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais... Ouais, il avait trouvé Ace très sexy, la veille. Et son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'emballer lorsqu'il repensait à sa main qui pressait sa nuque et à sa langue sur ses lèvre...

_Oh, putain..._

Il n'y comprenait plus rien... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, avec ce gars ? Une partie de lui, le Sanji qu'il était lorsqu'il avait quitté East Blue -ça lui semblait déjà si loin...- le trouvait parfaitement insupportable. C'est vrai, quoi, il avait un grain, ce mec, à faire semblant de draguer les gens comme ça, avec ses clin d'œils à la con... Et à se foutre de sa gueule comme ça, mais il se prenait pour qui ? Il ne supportait pas les gens qui ne respectaient rien. Kidd et Law le taquinaient un peu aussi, mais ils n'allaient pas aussi loin que lui.

Mais en même temps, les autres n'avaient pas tout à fait tort quand ils lui disaient qu'il matait Ace. Ouais, il avait franchement du mal à ne pas le regarder lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que lui... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était comme fasciné. Et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce mystère ambulant...

Enfin, de là à dire qu'il avait aimé son baiser...

_Tu débloque, mon vieux. T'a oublié qui t'étais ? T'es un homme, un vrai. T'aime les femmes. Personne n'aime les femmes autant que toi. T'a oublié Nami ?_

_« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre... »_

La voix de Law retentit à nouveau dans ses oreilles. C'était vrai, ça... Alors quoi... Il serait... bi, c'est ça ? Ou un genre d'hétéro curieux ?

_N'importe quoi. C'est pas parce que ce mec t'intrigue un peu qu'il faut que tu te remette en question comme ça. T'es juste dans une période un peu bizarre de ta vie, et tu commence à penser n'importe quoi parce qu'il t'allume comme pas possible. T'es frustré, c'est tout... Faut dire que t'a touché à personne depuis Nami... Normal que tu t'emballe pour rien._

Ouais, peut-être. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer des filles. Mais c'était pas une raison. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

_Oublie pas que c'est le métier de ce gars d'aguicher les mecs..._

_Tu va vraiment tout remettre en question pour un prostitué... ?_

Il expira longuement et rouvrit les yeux avant de se mettre résolument à se savonner. Ouais, fallait qu'il arrête de penser n'importe quoi. Définitivement.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu juste avant que quitter le Moby Dick, la veille. Ace était parti avec un client... C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'il en voyait un directement. Qu'il voyait une de leur trois nouvelles connaissances se mettre en contact avec l'un d'eux, que leur acte de prostitution prenait une dimension réelle à ses yeux, cessant d'être seulement une évocation abstraite. Il avait toujours autant de mal à se le représenter, après tout, et le fait de le voir... Il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'était leur quotidien, à ces trois-là... Ils faisaient vraiment ça plusieurs soirs par semaines, ils partaient vraiment avec ce genre de mecs, ils faisaient vraiment ça, ils devaient le faire pour vivre... Même à se le dire comme ça, ça lui semblait surréaliste. Ace avait vraiment... couché avec ce gars ?

_Bien sûr_, lui souffla une voix dans un coin de sa tête. _T'es toujours trop naïf, mon vieux. Évidemment._

Quand même, il avait du mal à l'imaginer...

Et merde, maintenant qu'il avait essayé, des images de Ace dans des positions ambiguës surgissaient dans son esprit... Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et se frappa légèrement le front contre la vitre de la douche. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé de faire n'importe quoi, ce matin ?

Malgré tout des images continuaient de s'imposer à lui... Ace sensuellement allongé sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel, une simple serviette passée autour de la taille...

Mais arrête, nom de dieu, s'intima-il, pestant contre son imagination qui partait trop loin. Le pire, c'est que penser à tout ça était loin de le laisser de marbre... Un regard vers le bas lui appris que non, imaginer le jeune homme dans ce genre de situations ne le laissait pas indifférent – pas son corps, en tout cas.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche jusqu'à se retrouver assis sous le jet d'eau et se pris la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se trouver des excuses... Il était vraiment attiré par ce gars ? Par ce mec qui le faisait chier et lui sortait par les yeux ? Non, c'était pas possible. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détende et qu'il pense à autre chose...

Pour commencer, calmer son corps qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup trop envie de choses que son esprit ne s'autoriserait jamais même dans ses pires cauchemars. Il se redressa et tourna le robinet de la douche pour se passer sous l'eau froide -l'attaque des gouttes glacées sur sa peau le dissuada bien vite de se laisser aller à des pensées qu'il aurait pu regretter. Ceci fait, il sortit, se sécha, se passa une serviette autour de la taille et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Soucieux de penser à autre chose, il alluma le radio-réveil de sa chambre et monta le son sur la première station diffusant de la musique qu'il trouva : _My Baby Just Care For Me_ de Nina Simone, une vieille chanson, mais il avait toujours aimé le jazz -et ça le changeait un peu, ils n'écoutaient que du rock, ici.

Une fois habillé, il prépara consciencieusement son matériel photographique pour la journée -aujourd'hui, il était prévu qu'il prenne plusieurs clichés de Kidd et Law. Pour l'illustration de l'interview, bien sûr... Mais aussi pour lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus lancé dans des séries de portraits, et il devait bien avouer que vu la classe de leurs nouvelles connaissances, il avait plus qu'envie de retenter l'expérience. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas encore s'il oserait leur demander l'autorisation de les photographier de cette manière... Mais il pris tout son matériel, au cas ou.

Il était occupé à nettoyer ses objectifs un à un avant de les ranger dans sa sacoche, lorsque Zoro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre -apparemment, l'animal était réveillé.

-Frappe avant d'entrer, marimo, lui soupira-il en guise de bonjour.

-Mihawk viens de m'appeler, lui répondit son ami en ignorant royalement sa remarque.

-Ah ouais ?

-Je lui ai lu des extraits des premières interviews. Il trouve que Kidd et Law ont du charisme...

-Sans blague.

-Il dit que si on exploite bien leurs témoignages, on peut faire bien plus qu'un simple article.

-Comme quoi ?

-Il veut faire un livre.

Sanji releva la tête, déposant l'objectif qu'il nettoyait sur son lit avant de se lever, portant machinalement une cigarette à sa bouche.

-Quoi... Un livre, carrément ?Il t'a dit ça juste en entendant deux trois trucs ?

-Tu sais comment il fonctionne... Il y va souvent à l'instinct. Il dit qu'il sent que ça peux marcher, et il s'est jamais trompé, alors...

-Tu crois que t'aura de quoi remplir un livre avec juste leurs témoignages ?

-Non, bien sûr. Il a dit que ce serait bien de trouver un ou deux autre sujets... Il aimerais bien qu'on fasse quelque chose avec notre point de vue, tu vois. Du genre « immersion de deux journaliste dans le secteur de la prostitution masculine », avec nos réactions, nos ressentis, tout ça.

-Quoi, parce que ça t'arrive d'avoir des ressentis, à toi ?

-Ta gueule.

Sanji eut un petit rire, mais redevint vite sérieux.

-C'est dingue qu'il te propose ça direct. C'est bon pour ta carrière ça, non ?

-Ouais.

-Ah, si j'avais su au lycée que cette espèce de tête de mousse insensible qui me servait de camarade de classe pourrait un jour prétendre au titre d'écrivain...

-Ferme-là. C'est pas un recueil de poésie non plus, que je sache.

-C'est quand même trop raffiné pour toi.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer... !

Zoro fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing pour le faire taire et il esquiva, ripostant avec un coup de pied. S'ensuivit une de leurs classiques batailles journalières, à l'issue de laquelle le journaliste retourna dans sa chambre en pestant, lui demandant sans appel d'être prêt à partir d'ici une heure. Sanji lui répliqua qu'il ne recevait toujours pas d'ordres de sa part en reprenant rageusement le nettoyage de ses objectifs, songeant distraitement à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Un livre, carrément... ? C'est vrai que les histoires de Kidd et Law étaient prenantes, elles méritaient d'être entendues par plus de gens... Et vu le succès du style brut de Zoro, ça pourrait sans doute marcher, oui. De ce qu'il en savait, Mihawk ne faisait jamais de mauvais paris, les quelques livres édités par sa société marchaient très bien, il n'était pas rare de les voir dans les vitrines des têtes de ventes dans les librairies.

Restait à voir ce que les principaux intéressés en penseraient...

* * *

-Un livre ?

Kidd regarda Zoro, les yeux ronds.

-Tu veux faire un livre, juste avec ce qu'on t'a raconté ?

-Pas juste ça... J'aurais bien besoin d'un ou deux témoignages en plus, précisa Zoro en faisant de l'œil à Ace, vautré sur le canapé à côté de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai déjà dit non... t'es un vrai forceur ma parole, rit ce dernier en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

Zoro haussa les épaules avec un sourire et revint aux deux intéressés.

-Bref, ça vous dérange pas ? Bien sûr, si le livre marche, vous toucherez un pourcentage. Les conditions changent pas, à part ça.

-Ben... Moi, ça me va, commença Kidd, mais...

-Je vois pas trop qui ça va intéresser ces histoires, compléta Law qui sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Un article dans un journal de niches, je dis pas... Un livre, ça demande un vrai public. Personne va vouloir l'acheter, votre bouquin.

-Vous vous en rendez pas compte, mais les histoires comme la vôtre ont beaucoup de succès. Les gens le montrent peu, parce que ça fait mauvais genre, mais ils sont plutôt curieux des milieux comme le vôtre...

-...Donc on va juste se faire payer pour alimenter la curiosité et les fantasmes malsains des bourges, c'est ça ? Compléta le jeune homme aux yeux plus cernés que jamais, sarcastique comme toujours.

-C'est déjà plus ou moins ton métier au quotidien ça, non ? Lâcha Ace en riant.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Il écoutait la conversation d'une oreille, concentré sur ses fourneaux.

Soucieux de se faire pardonner d'avoir gâché l'ambiance la veille, il était passé faire quelques courses avant qu'il se rendent dans l'appartement que partageaient les trois lascars, et à peine arrivé s'était proposé de cuisiner un repas pour tout le monde. Leurs hôtes avaient eu l'air un peu surpris -en même temps, ici, il était censé être photographe, pas cuisinier – mais avaient accepté, plutôt contents au final de sa proposition. Zoro s'était quand à lui installé dans le salon et leur avait de but en blanc annoncé la nouvelle, qui du coup n'avait pas l'air de les bouleverser plus que ça -mais en même temps, ça l'aurait étonné.

Il n'écouta pas la suite de leur dialogue, concentré sur ses petits-fours salés -il n'avait pas cuisiné quelque chose de vraiment abouti depuis des semaines, se contentant des plats les plus basiques, et ne voulait pas risquer de manquer quoi que ce soit. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, son apéritif était prêt, et c'est avec une grande fierté qu'il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du salon à larges enjambées avant de poser son plateau devant les yeux ébahis de Kidd, Law et Ace qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi élaboré.

-Petits-fours du chef, annonça-il avec un grand sourire.

-Petits-fours, carrément ? Tu t'es cru à Versaille ?

La remarque de Kidd ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une bonne poignée dans le plat et de l'enfourner sans plus de cérémonie.

-Ah ouais, c'est pas dégueulasse.

-En voilà un mec plein de surprises, dit Ace en lui lançant un clin d'œil, avant de se servir à son tour.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en se détournant. Il était toujours extrêmement gêné par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux -sans parler de la direction gênante qu'avaient pu prendre ses pensées ce matin sous la douche- et ça l'agaçait au plus au point de le voir en rajouter sans arrêt comme ça... Décidément, ce gars n'avaient aucune gêne ni respect... Il préféra ne rien répondre et retourna à ses fourneaux -il était en train de préparer un riz frit aux légumes, une recette simple, mais dont la plupart de ses amis raffolaient et dont il espérait qu'elle conviendrait à leurs hôtes.

-Hé, mais c'est super bon !

L'exclamation surprise de Ace résonna dans l'appartement et il ne put retenir un large sourire -que personne ne put voir, il était toujours tourné vers la cuisinière. C'était toujours comme ça, quand quelqu'un complimentait sa cuisine. Même après toutes ces années, même après son burn out, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

-C'est vraiment dingue, Sanji !

Il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Ace s'était levé, la bouche pleine, une poignée de petits-fours dans la main, et s'était avancé vers lui, les yeux brillants -un vrai gamin- tandis que derrière lui, les autres continuaient à bavarder en mangeant.

-Sérieux, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! T'a un don pour ça, non ? T'a jamais pensé à ouvrir un restaurant ?

C'est vrai qu'il en était pas peu fier, de ces petits-fours. On lui avait souvent fait des compliments à leur sujet, mais voir le mec qui passait son temps à le tourner en ridicule depuis leur rencontre se transformer subitement en fanboy admiratif lui faisait un peu bizarre. Il se sentit rougir un peu.

-Hmm … Content que ça te plaise. En fait, je ne suis pas photographe, à la base. Je suis cuisinier professionnel depuis ma sortie du lycée.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, j'accompagne le marimo exceptionnellement sur cette mission. La photographie, c'est juste ma seconde passion.

Il n'avait pas vraiment osé le leur dire de but en blanc lors de leur rencontre. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux en apprenant qu'il n'était pas un professionnel, ou pire, qu'ils pensent que Zoro ne les prenait pas suffisamment au sérieux pour embaucher un vrai photographe. Mais Ace avait l'air plus que ravi de cette révélation.

-Mais c'est trop bien ! Putain... Mec, je suis désolé.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

-Je te prenais pour un petit bourgeois, depuis le début. C'est pour ça que j'arrêtai pas de te taquiner, je pensais que tu venait d'une vie ou tout était facile... Mais la restauration, c'est un travail rude. Je serais incapable de tenir le rythme, alors je respecte. Et puis t'es super doué.

Sanji le regarda, ébahi. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait... C'était juste pour ça ? Il eut un rire nerveux, un peu gêné de la brusque considération de Ace.

-C'est... c'est pas un travail rude. Je veux dire... T'avais raison. Par rapport à vous, je suis sans aucun doute un connard privilégié. Et votre travail est cent fois plus rude que le mien...

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il réalisa que ça lui avait fait du bien. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les histoires de Kidd et Law, ça lui pesait. Cette impression d'avoir grandi dans du coton, de ne rien connaître des vraies difficultés de la vie. Cette honte d'avoir été dépressif pendant des mois à cause d'une rupture quand d'autres vivaient bien pire et gardaient le sourire.

Ace le regarda un instant en silence. Il ne sut pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais au bout de quelques secondes il se fendit d'un sourire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Hé. Je suis désolé pour hier. C'était vraiment pas correct de ma part de t'embrasser sans prévenir. C'est qu'entre nous, on fait toujours ce genre de trucs sans en tenir rigueur, alors je fais plus gaffe. On a pas trop l'habitude de traîner avec des honnêtes gens...

-Dis pas ça, je... J'ai surréagi. Je viens d'un milieu ou les gens déconnent pas trop avec ce genre de chose. Enfin, je veux dire... C'est oublié.

Il lui rendit son sourire, sincèrement touché que le jeune homme s'excuse de lui-même. Il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir accès à une autre facette de lui, sans le masque de fausse séduction qu'il affichait presque constamment en sa présence depuis leur rencontre.

-ça va bientôt être prêt, annonça-il en regardant son riz qui prenait une couleur idéale. Tu sais s'il y a des assiettes, ici ?

-Ouais, je te sors ça tout de suite.

Le riz frit fut accueilli avec les honneurs -surtout par Ace qui semblait en fait être un immense amateur de bouffe, et qui termina le plat à même la casserole sans demander son reste dès que tout le monde fut servi.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu l'a apporté avec toi, Zoro, lança Kidd d'un air moqueur. Tu mange toujours comme ça avec lui ?

-Nan, à l'hôtel, on mange à la caféte. C'est vous qui avez un traitement spécial.

-Si c'est ce que tu cherche, je veux bien te donner une passe gratuite en échange, lança le roux à Sanji, mais il va falloir que tu nous en refasse plus souvent.

-Non merci, répondit l'intéressé en riant -il commençait doucement à s'adapter à son humour douteux. Par contre, j'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander...

Il sortit un peu timidement son appareil photo de son étui. Il hésitait un peu à leur demander, mais comme l'ambiance s'était beaucoup détendue, il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

-Vous permettriez que je fasse des portraits de vous ? Pas pour les publier dans l'article, mais... Je prend souvent des portraits de gens, dans la vie de tout les jours. Par plaisir. Pour le souvenir. Vous auriez pas à poser, je ferais juste ça pendant les interviews. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, mais-

-Tant qu'on garde nos vêtements, moi je m'en branle, lui répondit Kidd en le coupant dans ses explications.

Les deux autres opinèrent du chef de la même manière, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air d'en avoir grand chose à faire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est là pour une interview, à la base, non ? Les coupa Zoro en sortant son magnétophone. En plus, aujourd'hui, c'est pas un sujet très rigolo, si vous vous souvenez bien.

-Va-y, balance, qu'on finisse ça vite fait.

Quelques bières ouvertes et cigarettes allumées plus tard, Zoro commença à poser ses questions. Aujourd'hui le thème n'était pas très joyeux en effet : il s'agissait de parler des violences dont les prostitués étaient victimes.

-ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

-C'est arrivé à tout le monde. Je connaît pas une pute qui a pas déjà eu un incident avec un client, répondit Law.

-Vous voulez dire... Même dans les bordels, les lieux un peu plus encadrés et sécurisés ?

-C'est pareil. Les gens pensent qu'en mettant les putes dans un bordel, ils vont les protéger, mais c'est faux. Que tu soit dans la rue, chez un client, dans une chambre d'hôtel ou de bordel, si tu tombe sur un taré, il va te faire du mal. Tu crois qu'ils embauchent des vigiles dans les bordels pour protéger les putes ? Bien sûr que non. Un vigile, ça coûte cher.

-Attendez...

Sanji se permit de les interrompre, un peu surpris.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas pour la légalisation de la prostitution ?

La prostitution était illégale dans leur pays -à part dans le centre de Gray Terminal ou l'on trouvait quelques bordels gérés par la mafia- mais quelques pays voisins acceptaient l'ouverture des maisons closes, et il avait toujours cru que c'était mieux pour les prostitués, que ça leur permettait d'être encadrés, d'être mieux protégés que dans la rue.

-Je sais pas, je m'intéresse pas à la politique, lâcha Kidd.

-Moi, je pense que c'est une connerie de légaliser, dit Ace. Si on fait ça, on va commencer à considérer la prostitution comme un métier comme un autre. Et c'est pas vrai, faut voir les choses en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'encouragea Zoro, qui semblait ravi de le voir participer.

-J'ai déjà rencontré des prostitués qui venaient de l'étranger et avaient travaillé dans des bordels légaux. C'est la même merde que chez nous. Ils sont pas plus protégés, et en plus ils doivent payer un loyer super cher pour occuper une chambre. Comme c'est légal, les clients se prennent encore moins pour de la merde, et de toute façon ils sont jamais punis pour s'en être pris à une pute.

-En effet, c'est ce que les chiffres montrent, l'approuva le journaliste.

-Ah bon ? Je savait pas, grogna Kidd.

-Ouais, dans les pays ou la prostitution est légale, les meurtres et les violences aux prostitué.e.s sont plus fréquents. En même temps, la légalisation entraîne plus de prostitution. Enfin, bref, moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que vous avez vécu, vous.

-Nous trois, on a jamais eu affaire à des violences vraiment graves. Je pense que c'est en partie dû au fait qu'on en impose un peu, physiquement. Les femmes sont beaucoup plus agressées que nous, dit Law.

-Et des violences « moins graves » ?

-ça, c'est fréquent. Déjà, il y a tout les sadiques... Comme Ace il y a quelque jours qui s'est retrouvé avec des bleus sur le cul.

-J'ai déjà vu largement pire, rit l'intéressé. Un jour, un taré m'a entaillé l'épaule au rasoir en pleine baise. Il fantasmait sur le sang. J'ai encore une marque, raconta-il avant de déboutonner sa chemise pour leur montrer son épaule pâle ou se démarquait en effet une fine cicatrice blanche.

Il semblait trouver ça vachement drôle. Sanji se demanda vraiment quel genre de dégénéré avait pu lui faire ça sans prévenir.

-Y'a souvent des mecs qui te griffent, aussi, râla Kidd. Ça arrive à tout le monde de griffer le dos de quelqu'un en pleine baise, mais quand c'est une pute, les gens se lâchent, ils s'en foutent de faire attention. Y'en a plusieurs qui m'ont fait saigner.

-ça reste une minorité, précisa Law. Mais beaucoup d'autres sont violent sexuellement.

-Tu peux préciser ?

-Classique, ils te pénètrent sans préparation et sans prévenir et ils te bourinent comme des malades en se la jouant dominant à deux balles. C'est comme pour les griffures, tout ce qu'ils se retiennent de faire avec leurs partenaires dans la vie de tout les jours, avec nous ils s'en branlent. Ils considèrent que comme ils ont payé, ils ont tout les droits.

-C'est dégueulasse, murmura Sanji.

Il s'en doutait bien, de tout ça, mais quand même. Comment pouvait-on croire que payer quelqu'un nous donnait le moindre droit sur son intégrité physique ? Rien que le fait de payer quelqu'un pour coucher avec, comme on achèterait un sandwich, le révulsait. Il pensait que ça passerait peut-être en prenant connaissance du milieu, mais c'était l'inverse plus il s'attachait à Kidd, Law et Ace, plus il avait du dégoût pour leurs clients...

-T'a pas un sujet plus joyeux en réserve, Zoro ? Demanda Ace, à nouveau vautré sur le canapé.

-Si vous voulez... C'est quoi, les choses les plus étranges sur lesquelles vous êtes tombés ? Chez des clients, je veux dire.

Très vites les anecdotes fusèrent. Kidd parla d'un vieux taré qui lui avait montré avec fierté sa collection de bouchons de dentifrices qu'il exposait avec soin sous verre. Law évoqua un ancien professeur de littérature qui lui avait écrit un poème de Baudelaire en entier sur le corps... Et Ace raconta, au milieu d'un éclat de rire général, comment il avait atterri chez un maniaque qui lui avait simplement demandé de mettre un tablier sexy et de faire le ménage chez lui.

-J'ai été la femme de ménage la mieux payée du pays, acheva-il, mort de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Tandis que des histoires de plus en plus loufoques se succédaient les unes après les autres, Sanji commença discrètement à prendre des photos, imprimant par bribes ce souvenir sur la pellicule.

L'appartement embaumé de l'odeur de sa cuisine et de la fumée des cigarettes.

La lumière du soleil venant égayer les murs nus par la fenêtre.

Un sourire discret de Law écoutant distraitement en ouvrant une bière.

Kidd qui fouille dans une caisse pleine de cassettes audios, avant d'en choisir une et de faire retentir _Sunny_ de Johnny Rivers, chanson qu'il rythme de temps à autre d'un de ses éclats de rire rauque.

Zoro, assis par terre devant la table basse pleine de bouteilles vides, l'air toujours sérieux, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Et la dernière, qu'il prit un peu en cachette, un peu honteusement sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ace figé dans un éclat de rire, les yeux fermés, essuyant du pouce une larme de joie tandis qu'une cigarette se consume dans sa main.

* * *

Law alluma une cigarette et tira une longue taffe dessus, tandis qu'il se redressait pour s'appuyer contre le mur, tirant le drap sur lui.

A côté de lui, Kidd lâcha un ronflement sonore qui lui fit hausser un sourcil dédaigneux. Ce mec était une vraie parodie. Toujours à s'endormir comme une masse deux minutes après avoir fini.

-Crétin, murmura-il en passant sans même y penser sa main dans la tignasse rouge qui retombait sur le visage du jeune homme couché sur le ventre.

Il devait être environs dix heure du soir. Après le départ des journalistes, Ace s'était éclipsé -il travaillait encore pour le bâtard, ce soir – tandis que ses deux colocataires avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'accorder une soirée de repos.

Law bailla. Il se sentait déjà fatigué, mais n'avait pas envie de dormir tout de suite. Il regarda Kidd baver sur son oreiller avec un soupir de désespoir. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour vivre avec un mec pareil. L'interview de l'autre jour l'avait fait se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il mettait de côté depuis longtemps. Les début de leur « amitié »... L'époque ou il vivait encore dans cet appartement plus spacieux que celui-ci, dans cette banlieue périphérique coupée du monde, ou rien ne se passait jamais. La cohabitation avec Doffy, son père adoptif, qui passait la majeure partie de son temps dans le salon bordélique, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, assis sur le canapé de cuir défoncé, à répartir en petits sachets la poudre qu'il se faisait livrer avant de la donner aux petites frappes du quartier qui se chargeaient de la dealer... Une cohabitation étrange, vraiment. Seulement quelques mots échangés ici et là, lorsqu'ils se croisaient malgré leurs rythmes de vie radicalement différents -Doffy restait éveillé toute la nuit et se levait rarement avant quinze heures – accompagnés des nombreux visiteurs que recevait son père, tandis que Law, lui, ne ramenait jamais personne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène Kidd. Ce môme bagarreur aux cheveux écarlates, le visage toujours contusionné, les fringues toujours déchirées. Qu'il avait longtemps regardé de loin au temps ou leurs deux bandes se faisaient la guéguerre, longtemps dédaigné pour son côté outrancier, trop violent, trop voyant surtout. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné une seule seconde qu'il se fasse coffrer six mois en prison pour mineurs. Ce mec était beaucoup trop imprudent lui, jamais il se serait fait choper sur un coup pareil.

Et puis un jour, ça avait changé. Quand l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient commencé à comprendre, chacun de leur côté, qu'ils étaient différents. Quand Law s'était fait lâcher par ses potes persuadés que l'homosexualité était contagieuse -les clichés avaient la peau dure, dans leur quartier- et que Kidd avait commencé à casser la gueule de mecs qui le traitaient de tapette. Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, naturellement, sans jamais vraiment aborder le sujet de leur orientation sexuelle, sentant simplement que par certains côtés, ils pouvaient se comprendre.

Et puis un jour, Kidd était venu sonner chez lui. Il lui avait expliqué en trois mot que sa mère l'avait foutu dehors après l'avoir surpris en train d'embrasser un mec dans sa chambre.

_« J'vais p'tétre avoir besoin d'un logement pour quelques jours. »_

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été quelques jours. Ça avait été beaucoup plus. La plupart du temps, ça ne dérangeait pas Law. Lui allait au lycée la journée -Kidd avait déjà arrêté- et le soir, ils partageaient son lit deux place, cohabitant tant bien que mal, sous les yeux amusés de Doffy qui n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque.

Bien sûr, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Ils passaient leur temps à se gueuler dessus, à s'envoyer des piques -encore plus à l'époque – et une ou deux fois par semaines, lorsque leur entente devenait impossible, Kidd allait passer une nuit chez Killer. Revenant toujours, au final, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache vraiment pour quelle raison ils s'entêtaient à rester ensemble.

Il ne se souvenait plus du moment exact ou ils avaient franchi le pas. Un soir, pendant un moment d'accalmie, alors qu'ils discutaient couchés sur son lit, Kidd l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi de prime abord. Puis ils étaient allés plus loin, petit à petit, découvrant l'un avec l'autre les plaisirs de la chair, passant des heures à explorer leurs corps, leurs désirs, dans cette petite chambre hors du monde, hors du temps, ou rien ne venait jamais les déranger.

Ils n'avaient jamais été en couple. Ils l'avaient compris tout deux, de façon tacite, comme ça. Law n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui le liait à Kidd. Il s'en foutait un peu, déjà à l'époque. Ça s'était fait comme ça, c'était tout. Son ami était très vite allé voir ailleurs, quittant leur quartier pour aller passer ses soirées dans des bar gays -il rentrait rarement chez Law, ces soirs-là. Lui avait mit plus de temps à s'ouvrir à d'autres, plus par manque d'envie que par timidité. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait été question d'exclusivité dans leur relation. Ça ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Et puis il y avait eu le départ de Doffy. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte que Kidd et lui s'étaient rendus indispensables l'un à l'autre. Devant la disparition de son père, ils avaient cherché une solution ensemble sans même y penser, feignant de ne pas voir que le fait qu'il continuent leur chemin chacun de leur côté était impossible.

Il y avait eu les premières passes. Lorsque Kidd avait commencé, il avait longtemps donné l'impression que ça ne lui faisait rien. Law ne le comprenait pas. Lui rentrait de chez ses premiers clients le cœur serré, l'estomac noué, tremblant. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit trempé de sueur, hanté par des cauchemars ou son corps ne lui appartenait plus, livré en pâture à milles mains qui le souillaient un peu plus chaque jour. Son acolyte, lui, semblait prendre tout ça à la légère. Il en riait déjà, disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était vraiment de l'argent facile.

Un soir pourtant, Law l'avait entendu rentrer tard et, se levant, l'avait surpris prostré dans la salle de bain, les joues baignées de larmes. Cette vision lui avait serré le cœur mais d'un autre côté, ça l'avait rassuré, un peu.

_Alors c'est facile pour personne, hein ?_

Ils s'étaient endurcis avec le temps. Puis ils avaient quitté leur vieux quartier pour venir ici et rencontré Ace.

Au début, il n'avait pas trop su quoi penser de ce mec d'un an leur cadet qui connaissait le milieu comme sa poche, de ce môme au visage rieur trop jovial pour que ce soit honnête, avec une lueur sombre au fond des yeux. C'est Kidd qui était allé vers lui à la base, parce qu'il le trouvait canon. Finalement, ils étaient devenus potes, Ace finissant par passer le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Au début, Law était plutôt mal à l'aise -il était plutôt de nature sociopathe et n'acceptait pas une nouvelle présence dans son cercle intime aussi rapidement que Kidd- mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Et puis, depuis qu'il était arrivé, lui et Kidd s'engueulaient moins. Le jeune homme tempérait, d'une certaine façon.

Kidd avait été le premier à coucher avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais caché du fait qu'il trouvait le nouveau venu dans leur vie séduisant. Puis Law avait franchi le pas, lui aussi, un peu plus tard. Ace se montrait plus doux que Kidd. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, mais ça lui faisait du bien, de temps en temps.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur simulacre de ménage à trois subsistait. Mais lorsqu'il mettait sa mauvaise foi de côté, il sentait bien qu'ils étaient utiles les uns aux autres. Qu'ils s'empêchaient mutuellement de trop sombrer.

Il se demandait ou tout ça les mènerait, des fois. Il n'était pas dupe par rapport à Ace : sans aucun doute, il finirait un jour par disparaître de leur vie. En apparence, ils avaient la même relation tout les trois, mais il sentait bien quelque chose de différent de son côté. Kidd et lui étaient incapable d'imaginer leur avenir l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient depuis beaucoup trop d'année tout ce qui restait à l'autre. La seule chose qui ne risquait pas de foutre le camp à tout moment.

Ace était différent. Malgré toutes les merdes qu'il avait subi, il n'était pas aussi brisé qu'eux. Pas aussi blasé. Il avait de l'ambition. Il voulait changer de vie. Faire autre chose, lorsque lui et Kidd n'imaginaient même pas être capable d'une existence différente.

Law savait que le jeune homme économisait. Il avait une planque, sous son lit, dans son minuscule appartement, ou s'entassaient tout les gros billets qu'il gagnait en bossant pour Teach. Sa cagnotte pour son départ. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en servir, jusque là. Dès qu'il arrivait à un montant respectable, une catastrophe survenait dans leur vie et il se retrouvait forcé de vider sa caisse. Une fois, ça avait été pour payer la caution de Law -il s'était fait choper à acheter de l'héroïne- une autre fois, pour convaincre un médecin clandestin de retirer une balle que Kidd s'était prise dans la hanche.

Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, avait-il simplement dit avant de sortir sa cagnotte et de payer en silence.

Law ignorait s'il y croyait lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas un mode de vie riche en perspectives d'avenir, ils le savaient tous.

Il fut tout à coup pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il étouffa dans sa main, revenant à la réalité. Son regard se figea lorsque, se redressant, il vit luire au creux de sa paume quelques gouttelettes de salive teintées de sang.

Merde.

Ace avait probablement raison, au final.

Il était peut-être temps de s'inquiéter...

* * *

**Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter autant pour Law... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une grosse sadique quand je vois que vous avez tous de la peine pour lui dans vos reviews. Désolée...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir!**

**On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là prenez soin de vous!**


	8. Gray Terminal, jour 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Très en retard. Mais que voulez-vous, les examens mènent la vie dure aux fanfictions, c'est comme ça, et je ne voulais pas poster un chapitre à peine relu, alors...**

**Mais je me remet dans le rythme initial à partir de maintenant, donc haut les cœurs!**

**J'ai été très heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci! Aujourd'hui on est sur un chapitre très soft (sans doute le plus soft qu'on aie eu jusqu'ici en fait), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic ne tombe pas dans l'eau de rose pour autant, la dureté de la vie va vite revenir... Pardon.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, la playlist est à jour comme d'habitude! On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 7]**

* * *

-Si vous pouviez changer de métier, vous le feriez ?

-Bien sûr. Comme la plupart d'entre nous. Met-toi à notre place, ça te fait rêver, toi, de te faire baiser par des gonzes que tu connais pas, et qui sont bien moches les trois quarts du temps, plusieurs fois par semaines ? Tu crois que c'est une vocation, qu'on voulait faire ça quand on était petits ?

Kidd était plutôt en forme, aujourd'hui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se lancer dans des discours plutôt inspirés qui semblaient ravir Zoro.

-Vous projetez de changer de métier ?

-Bien sûr, si l'occasion se présente. C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Si Ace bosse autant pour la mafia alors qu'il les déteste, c'est parce qu'il économise pour se barrer. Nous, on en est pas là, mais clairement, on va pas faire ça toute notre vie.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle information sur Ace, Sanji regarda ce dernier, qui discutait avec Marco au bar.

-Vous vouliez faire quoi, quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

Le cuisinier se détourna et regarda Zoro, un peu surpris. Il trouvait ça dur, de leur demander ça. Genre, _avant de foirer votre vie pour ce métier qui a l'air de vous rendre bien malheureux, c'était quoi vos projets ?_

-Moi, je voulait être chirurgien.

Law répondit presque du tac au tac, sans sembler se formaliser de l'aspect un peu triste de la question.

-Ouais, il était super glauque avec ça. Il ramenait des souris et des grenouilles dans sa chambre pour les disséquer, c'était grave bizarre, précisa Kidd. Tout le monde le prenait pour un taré dans le quartier, c'est pour ça que je voulait pas lui parler à la base.

-Et toi, Kidd ? Demanda Zoro.

-Moi, j'aurais bien fait de la mécanique ou une merde du genre. Avec Killer, on allait traîner dans une vieille décharge et on démontait des bagnoles pour passer le temps, quand on était gamins, j'aimais bien ça.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Eh oui. Kidd et Law avaient été des gamins comme eux. Lui, au collège, il voulait déjà être cuisinier, et le marimo racontait à tout le monde qu'il serait le meilleur sabreur du monde, à l'époque. Si leurs places avaient été échangées, il ne serait sans doute pas plus devenu cuisinier que Law était devenu chirurgien...

Ace revint jusqu'à leur table et s'assit avec eux. La conversation continua pendant quelques minutes, assez légère pour l'instant, la véritable interview n'ayant pas encore commencé. Lorsqu'il vit Zoro sortit son magnétophone, le photographe se leva, enfilant sa veste et se saisissant de son sac.

-Je vais aller faire un tour en ville pour développer les photos que j'ai faites jusque là, annonça-il à l'assemblée. Je vous laisse pour l'interview.

Son ami approuva en silence d'un hochement de tête.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Il se tourna vers Ace qui venait de parler et le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai jamais été dans une chambre noire, ajouta-il.

Voyant l'air un peu décontenancé de Sanji, il ajouta, levant les mains devant lui, un peu moqueur :

-Je serais sage, promis.

Le cuistot ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette proposition, mais après tout elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le jeune homme depuis qu'ils avaient clarifié les choses, la veille. Même si les quelques pensées troublantes que sa présence occasionnait chez lui avaient tendance à le déstabiliser un peu... Mais après tout, il serait étrange de sa part – et un peu rude – qu'il refuse.

-Bien sûr, viens.

* * *

-On appuie sur cet interrupteur, ça allume une lumière rouge à l'extérieur qui prévient les gens de ne pas rentrer.

-Parce que la lumière ça nique les photos, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, quand elles ne sont pas encore fixées.

Grâce aux contacts de Zoro, Sanji avait pu se faire prêter une chambre noire dans les locaux d'un journal local. La pièce était pratique et bien équipée, il n'eut plus qu'à verser les produits dans les bacs pour commencer à développer ses photographies.

Il expliquait chaque étape à Ace qui se montrait étonnamment calme et curieux, même s'il lançait parfois une plaisanterie. Avant de commencer à faire tremper les photos, il lui demanda d'enfiler le même tablier et les mêmes gants que lui, afin qu'il puisse également manipuler les produits. La lumière rouge qui baignait la pièce faisait ressortir le fort contraste entre la chevelure noire du jeune homme et sa peau pâle, et il se surpris à l'observer tandis que ce dernier enfilait consciencieusement ses gants, les yeux baissés, l'air sérieux.

-...On commence ? Demanda Sanji un peu hésitant.

Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui.

_Putain mais arrête avec ce genre de pensées. Les photographies. Concentre-toi sur ce pour quoi tu es venu._

Toujours en expliquant chaque étape, ils commença à faire tremper les négatifs dans les premiers bacs. C'était son moment préféré dans le développement : lorsque les formes commençaient à apparaître peu à peu sur le papier glacé, que l'image se faisait de plus en plus nette jusqu'à prendre sa forme définitive.

-Tu ne fait que du noir et blanc ? J'ai vu que ça commençait à se faire de plus en plus, la photo couleur. Je pensais qu'en bossant pour un journal...

-Je préfère le noir et blanc. Plus de contraste.

-Tu fait tout à l'ancienne, à ce que je vois. Comme pour tes fringues.

-Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre ! Ce crétin de marimo me fait déjà chier avec ça.

-J'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, rit Ace.

Après que l'image soit apparue sur les premières photos, il les transvasa dans le second bac, plus grand, pour les fixer.

-Ensuite, il n'y a plus qu'à les suspendre pour les sécher. Tu veux en faire quelques unes toi-même ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr. T'es venu pour m'aider, non? Va falloir mettre la main à la pâte.

Après s'être répartis les tâches, ils s'attaquèrent au développement de toutes les photos, travaillant sans rien dire, concentrés sur leurs tâches, entourés du son apaisant du papier glacé brassant les liquides.

Sanji se sentait assez bien. Il avait craint un instant que l'ambiance ne soit pesante, mais le silence était plus relaxant qu'autre chose. A plusieurs reprises, il lança un regard à son coéquipier temporaire, qui semblait étonnamment calme et concentré, le visage penché sur son ouvrage, muet comme une carpe. A un moment, Ace surpris son regard et lui adressa un léger sourire, et il détourna la tête, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'observation. Puis au bout d'une demie heure, il commença à suspendre les photographies développées par des pinces à linges sur les fils qui traversaient la pièce de part en part pour les faire sécher. Ace se redressa en le voyant faire et, son travail terminé, se mit à parcourir la pièce pour les regarder une à une, riant parfois en découvrant un cliché de l'un ou l'autre de ses deux amis.

-Tiens ?

Son attention parut être attirée par l'une des photos. Il la regarda bouche bée et Sanji s'approcha de lui pour voir de laquelle il s'agissait.

_Ah oui, merde._

Il avait espéré qu'il ne remarquerait pas celle-là. Il s'agissait bien sûr de celle qu'il avait prise un peu à son insu la veille, fixant sur la pellicule son éclat de rire. Il avait hésité à la développer, mais le cliché était si réussi qu'il n'avait pas résisté. Les contrastes étaient parfaits. Ace semblait plus beau que jamais.

Le cuisinier fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme face à cette photo... Après tout, il avait aussi photographié Kidd et Law, alors il n'y avait rien d'ambigu, pas vrai ?

… Évidemment, il ne les avait peut-être pas photographiés exactement de la même façon...

-Elle te plaît pas ? Finit-il par tenter devant le silence du jeune homme, gêné.

-...Si...

Ace le regarda et il frissonna devant son regard, remarquant qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

_Putain, mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi je frissonne ? C'est quoi cette ambiance ?_

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis son vis à vis, qui le fixait avec un air neutre, eut brusquement un large sourire et porta sa main à sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Que...

C'est tout ce que Sanji réussi à dire, beaucoup trop surpris par ce geste.

-Merci. C'est la première fois qu'on me prend en photo comme ça. T'es plutôt doué...

Il détourna le regard, semblant un peu gêné malgré son attitude désinvolte, et enleva ses gants et son tablier.

-Je sors fumer une clope.

-Heu... Ok, je finis et je te rejoint.

La porte claqua derrière Ace et le cuistot soupira bruyamment. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et se passa une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux.

Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait avec ce mec ? Pourquoi il stressait autant, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau dès qu'il lui adressait la parole ? Et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi il adorait ça, pourquoi son contact lui plaisait autant -plus que celui de Kidd ou de Law- et pourquoi il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête alors que dans son cerveau, toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes étaient tirées et qu'il sentait bien qu'il s'avançait dans une voie qu'il allait regretter ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

_Ça fait une semaine que tu le connaît. Arrête de débloquer. Remet pas tout direct en question, comme ça._

C'est ce qu'une part de lui ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le Sanji raisonnable, le Sanji d'East Blue, le Sanji de Nami, détestait Ace. Il ne supportait pas l'impact que ce mec semblait avoir sur lui. Et surtout, ce Sanji-là refusait catégoriquement de remettre en question ce qu'il sentait, mine de rien, être de plus en plus menacé : son amour pour les femmes, son hétérosexualité totale.

Et en même temps, depuis quelques jours, il sentait un autre Sanji émerger. Un Sanji qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Celui d'avant, celui de son adolescence, celui qui se foutait de toutes les responsabilités de l'âge adultes, et des étiquettes qu'on pouvait bien lui coller sur le front.

Celui qui, depuis quelques jours, depuis sa rencontre avec cet endroit et ces nouvelles personnes, se sentait pousser des envies de je-m'en-foutisme, de laisser-aller, de découverte aussi. Oui, Ace lui plaisait. Énormément. Et non, il n'avait pas envie de le fuir, même s'il avait peur, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait ni ou tout ça allait le mener, même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ces nouveaux sentiments et envies.

Une grosse part de lui protestait toujours.

Mais il avait envie de la laisser derrière, en laissant tout le reste : sa dépression, son stress, son cœur brisé, toute sa vie d'avant. Il avait envie de tenter d'oublier. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, pour quelques semaines.

Il se tourna vers les photographies. Elles étaient à peu près sèches.

Il les rangea avec soin dans son carton, une à une, les séparant les unes des autres avec du papier de soie, puis enleva à son tour son équipement et sortit. Remerciant au passage d'un signe de main les mec du journal qui lui avaient prêté la salle, il sortit une cigarette en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la rue, se retrouvant face à Ace qui fumait, appuyé contre la vitrine du bâtiment.

-T'es content des photos ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, elles sont bien. Enfin, c'est le marimo qui va choisir lesquelles on utilise et tout ça. Si ça se trouve il va me dire de tout recommencer, et ça m'étonnerait pas vu qu'il a aucun goût, ce débile.

Ace répondit d'un simple rire et ils se mirent en marche en direction du Moby Dick d'un accord tacite,.

-Vous me faites marrer, à vous battre tout le temps, tout les deux. Vous êtes pire que Kidd et Law, sérieux, je pensais pas que c'était possible.

-C'est parce qu'il est trop chiant. C'est juste un tas de muscle sans raffinement ni cervelle.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés à travailler ensembles ?

-Hum...

Il n'avait pas envie de tout raconter. Parler de Nami à Ace le répugnait.

-J'avais envie de me sortir de mon boulot, un peu. Il m'a convaincu de l'accompagner ici -il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met, j'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire, en fait.

Ace eut un grand rire.

-Tu regrette de l'avoir suivi ?

Sanji le regarda, regrettant aussitôt ce geste. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire, ou quoi dire, devant ces yeux noirs qui le détaillaient toujours avec insolence.

-...Non.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés lui offrit un demi-sourire.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Et toi ? Ça t'emmerde pas trop qu'on soit là ?

-Non. C'est pas souvent qu'on a du changement, ici, tu sais. J'pense que ça nous fait du bien à tout les trois.

-Vraiment ?

-Bin oui. Tu sais, c'est pas souvent que des mecs viennent s'intéresser à nous sans nous demander de baisser notre pantalon.

Sanji ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, mais n'eut au final pas à le faire : ils arrivèrent au Moby Dick, se réfugiant vite dans la chaleur accueillante du lieu.

Au fond de la salle, toujours attablés au même endroit, Zoro, Kidd et Law semblaient avoir fini leur interview, à en juger des bières qu'ils s'étaient fait servir.

-Je vais me prendre une bière aussi, t'en veux une ? Lui proposa Ace en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

-Laisse-moi payer.

-Non, je te l'offre. C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir appris à développer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Ace s'élança vers le bar après lui avoir servi son plus beau sourire. Sanji soupira et abandonna, allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Zoro.

-Eh ben, on vous sépare plus, vous deux, lui lança ce dernier en désignant Ace du menton.

-Quoi... ? Ta gueule, marimo. Je te vois venir avec tes sous-entendus débiles.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, remarqua Law avec un sourire en coin.

Le cuistot fronça les sourcils. Ils n'allaient quand même pas recommencer avec ça ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter...

-Peut-être que si c'est toi qui demande, il acceptera de livrer son témoignage, continua Law sans prêter attention à ses protestation.

Sanji le regarda, intrigué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois ? Avança aussitôt la tête de mousse, sautant sur l'occasion -il perdait pas le nord, celui-là.

-Je sais pas, il a l'air de bien t'aimer. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il a l'air plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec Zoro. Si vraiment vous le voulez, ce témoignage, ça vaux peut-être le coup d'essayer.

Law haussa les épaules en se saisissant à nouveau de sa bière.

-Je dis ça parce que Zoro arrête pas de nous faire chier pour qu'on l'aide à avoir le témoignage de Ace. Ça te coûte rien de demander.

Le journaliste se mit à le fixer avec insistance.

-Tu serais d'accord pour prendre son témoignage ?

Sanji le fixa en retour, un peu paniqué. Tout allait trop vite, là. Prendre le témoignage de Ace ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester serein en restant seul dans la même pièce que lui... Rien que le fait que Law lui dise qu'il « avait l'air de bien l'aimer » avait fait se contracter son estomac.

Et en même temps... Il voulait savoir. Le passé de Ace l'intriguait depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler.

En plus, ça clouerait bien le bec de cette satanée tête de mousse s'il parvenait à obtenir le témoignage après lequel il courait en vain depuis plusieurs jours... Et il avait tout de même envie de se rendre utile. Un peu plus utile qu'en se contentant de prendre quelques photos, il entendait.

Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre, puis regarda Zoro droit dans les yeux.

-Ok. Mais tu m'en devra une bonne. T'a intérêt à plus me faire chier, au moins jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Je sais bien que tu crève d'envie de tout savoir, de toute façon.

Sanji le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Ace posa une bière devant lui, interrompant leur conversation.

-Santé, les journaleux ! S'exclama-il avant de vider la sienne cul sec.

Le cuistot leva les yeux vers lui. C'était pas tout d'avoir accepté de l'interviewer, maintenant il fallait lui demander la permission.

-Bon, allez, Marco vient de me faire passer un message, je bosse chez le bâtard ce soir, moi, lança le sujet de ses pensées avant qu'il aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. On se revoit bientôt, j'imagine, continua-il à l'adresse des deux journalistes en leur faisant un vague signe de main.

Il salua également ses deux amis avant de sortir du bar sans demander son reste. Zoro regarda Sanji en faisant la moue.

-C'est bon, je lui demande la prochaine fois, promis, grommela ce dernier face à sa demande muette.

Ça risquait de ne pas être simple.

* * *

**Et-voi-là!**

**On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite! D'ici là prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**


	9. Gray Terminal, jour 8

**Bonjour Bonsoir à tous!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 8 de ****_Wild World!_**** J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Merci pour vos retours positifs, et pardon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de ces deux dernières semaines, je jure de penser à le faire cette fois!**

**Aujourd'hui, encore un chapitre un peu tranquille avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 8]**

* * *

-On va voir les journaleux, aujourd'hui ? Grogna Kidd à l'adresse de Law qui, vautré sur le canapé dans le salon, était plongé dans un livre de médecine.

-Ouais, ce soir au bar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore comme questions à nous poser ? J'ai l'impression qu'on leur a déjà déballé toute notre vie.

Kidd se servit une tasse de café tandis que son ami haussait les épaules.

-Ace est rentré chez lui ? Demanda-il encore en sortant de la cuisine.

-Non, il est dans ma piaule. Il se réveille, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à lire tes livres glauques ? Me dit pas que t'espère encore faire médecine ?

-Dis pas de conneries. Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout.

-T'es vraiment un gros taré.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Au moins, moi, je pense à autre chose qu'au fric et à la baise.

-Tu me cherche, enfoiré ?

-Holà, holà, les mecs, calmez-vous. Criez pas dès le matin, comme ça.

Ace venait de faire irruption dans le salon. Il leur fit un vague signe de main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou on l'entendit se passer le visage sous l'eau.

-Si on t'emmerde, Portgas, tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi, lui lança Law, un peu acide.

-Ou alors aller crécher à l'hôtel avec blondie, ajouta Kidd, moqueur.

Le nouveau venu répondit par avec un rire.

-ça veux dire quoi, ça ?

-Vous êtes bieeen mignons, tout les deux, continua le roux d'un ton plus que sarcastique. T'es toujours sur le pari de le faire changer de bord ? Je t'avais donné trois jours, ça tiens plus. Ou alors tu veux juste te le taper ?

-Vu sa réaction l'autre fois pour un simple baiser, je pense que c'est perdu d'avance pour le faire changer de bord, répondit Ace en revenant dans le salon, ignorant royalement sa dernière question et se dirigeant aussitôt vers la cuisine pour se servir à son tour une tasse de café.

Law eut un bref rire aux accents effrayants.

-Arrête, Portgas, même toi t'y crois pas, ajouta-il.

-Il est vraiment pas dégueu. Je me le ferais bien, s'il avait pas déjà l'air de vouloir t'épouser.

-Tu saute vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge, Kidd, soupira son colocataire.

-Seulement sur tout ce qui bouge et a un bon petit cul.

-Tu devrais essayer de le chauffer, tiens. S'il l'a mal pris pour Ace , avec toi qui s'y met c'est l'infarctus assuré.

-ça me tenterais bien d'essayer pour voir, mais je préfère le laisser à Portgas. C'est toujours drôle de voir un hétéro convaincu changer de bord, je voudrais pas risquer de gâcher le spectacle.

Law répondit par un simple soupir désabusé, le nez toujours dans son livre. Ace, de son côté, semblant préférer laisser dire, finit sa tasse de café en silence avant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir par-dessus son t-shirt blanc -piqué à Kidd.

-Désolé les gars, c'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas passionnante mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. On se croise au Moby Dick ce soir ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, dégage.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kidd. Salut !

La porte claqua derrière lui et le roux, sa tasse de café toujours à la main, alla sa vautrer dans le canapé aux côtés de Law. Son regard glissa de bas en haut sur le torse de son colocataire et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Non, le coupa son vis-à-vis.

-Que... J'ai encore rien dit !

-Je peux le sentir une heure à l'avance quand t'a envie de baiser. J'ai pas envie.

-Tu fais chier.

Kidd se renfonça dans le canapé, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par une tache de couleur vive qui lui fit brusquement attraper le poignet de Law.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie, bordel ! S'énerva aussitôt l'autre en se redressant.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-De quoi ?

-T'a du sang sur ta manche.

-Hein ?

Le brun se dégagea d'un geste rageur. Il regarda la manche de son étrange sweat jaune canari -Kidd détestait cette couleur, mais de tout évidence ça n'était pas son cas- ou une goutte de sang avait imprimé le tissus d'un rouge qui tirait vers le marron.

-ça sort d'où ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Law. Qui te dis que c'est du sang, en plus ?

-Tu crois pas que j'ai suffisamment de fois eu du sang sur mes fringues pour savoir le reconnaître ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Mais non.

-ça viens d'où alors ?

-J'en sais rien, je te dit. T'es qui, ma mère ? Ça peux venir de n'importe ou.

-Tu mens.

-Pourquoi je mentirais ?

-Parce que t'es un sale tordu qui mens toujours, Trafalgar.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Law referma son livre de médecine et se leva brusquement, allant aussi sec s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Kidd haussa les épaules et se détourna en grommelant un juron.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être encore en train de foutre, celui-là...

* * *

Sanji se surpris à se ronger les ongles en attendant l'arrivée de Ace.

Zoro, la veille, l'avait tellement harcelé pour qu'il réussisse à lui décrocher une interview qu'il n'avait plus que ça en tête, maintenant. Il écoutait à peine l'échange qui avait lieu à côté de lui, laissant ses doigts pianoter nerveusement sur la table devant son verre de vin auquel il avait à peine touché, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le bar bondé, en attente de l'apparition du brun.

Aussi, lorsque la frimousse de ce dernier finit par apparaître, il ne put empêcher un sursaut visible, se redressant d'un coup sur sa chaise, ce qui lui valut un lourd regard entendu de la part de Zoro, Kidd et Law. Bon, au moins, ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, cette fois.

En y regardant mieux, il fut surpris de voir que Ace semblait différent que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plaqués en arrières et il portait une chemise noire repassée sous sa veste en cuir, qui lui donnait un côté sérieux inhabituel. Mais le plus étrange, c'était le bouquet de roses écarlates qu'il portait à la main, battant contre sa jambe tandis qu'il s'approchait de leur table, le sourire aux lèvres.

-ça va les gars ?

Il s'assit avec eux, posant le bouquet sur la table. Law regarda ce dernier avant de jeter un œil à l'allure de son ami, avant de demander, l'air pas surpris pour deux sous :

-Tu va voir Makino ?

-Ouais.

Sanji se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien être cette Makino. Sa petite amie, peut-être ? Vu son comportement général, il aurait pensé que Ace était célibataire – et gay- , mais bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait du mal à l'imaginer offrir des fleurs à qui que ce soit.

Zoro le poussa du coude et l'interview lui revint en tête. Il attendit quelques secondes que le conversation entre son ami et les deux prostitués ai repris avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

C'est bon, demande-lui. Au pire, il dit non, c'est pas un drame.

Mais lui montrer ouvertement son intérêt pour lui le gênait un peu. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se poser ce genre de questions d'habitude.

-Ace ? Finit-il par se lancer en se penchant un peu vers l'intéressé.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais ?

-Je voulait te poser une question.

-Va-y.

-Hem... Je sais que Zoro te l'a déjà demandé, mais tu accepterais que je t'interviewe sur ton histoire?

Il serra les dents, attendant la réponse. Il avait un peu peur de se faire rire au nez, et vu la mine surprise de son vis-à-vis, il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce que ça changeait que ce soit lui et pas son ami qui l'interroge.

-J'ai déjà dit non à Zoro.

-Oui, mais... On se disais que si c'était juste moi, peut-être que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise et...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Ok, ça pouvait être mal interprété, ce qu'il venait de dire. Et Ace, face à lui, avait l'air plutôt surpris. Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel Sanji esquissa une grimace gênée.

-Ok, finit par répondre simplement le jeune homme avant de chiper la bière de Law pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Ok ? Vraiment ?

-Quoi, t'a envie ou non ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, je pensais juste que tu serais pas si facile à convaincre.

-Tu me paye comme vous payez les deux zouaves ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors c'est bon.

Ace haussa les épaules. Sanji l'observa, assez touché de cette marque de confiance. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osa pas la poser.

Pourquoi tu refuse Zoro et pas moi ?

-Hum... tu serais ok pour faire ça quand ? Préféra-il demander.

-Je sais pas moi, demain.

-Demain ?

-Ouais, au moins ça sera fait. On a qu'à faire ça chez moi.

Tout en parlant, il chipa un des stylos de Zoro et pris le poignet de Sanji pour griffonner sur son bras ce que ce dernier supposa être son adresse. Le photographe eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, puis se laissa faire, regardant ailleurs, un peu gêné.

-On dit quinze heures ? Enchaîna Ace lorsqu'il eu finit.

-Ok.

-T'es sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce que je vais te raconter ? Tu dois t'en douter, mais c'est pas jojo.

Sanji fronça les sourcils devant l'air goguenard de son vis-à-vis.

-Bien sûr. Me prend pas pour une mauviette.

-Tant mieux. A demain alors, blondie. Les gars, je me casse, bonne chance pour ce soir.

Il se leva, se saisit de son bouquet et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas leste après leur avoir lancé un léger signe de main. Le cuistot le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant à nouveau pour qui pouvaient bien être ces fleurs. Le fait que Ace aie potentiellement une copine l'embêtait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il détourna le regard et finit par boire une gorgée de son vin, avant de surprendre le regard de Zoro sur lui. De toute évidence, son ami l'avait vu parler avec le prostitué et attendait sa réponse. Il leva le pouce dans sa direction en soupirant, et le journaliste se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire.

Sanji se passa la main sur le menton. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser. Ace allait vraiment tout lui raconter ? Il avait accepté si soudainement...

Maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était content ou non. Le passé de Ace lui faisait un peu peur, quoi qu'il ai pu lui en dire. Et l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui pendant une après-midi entière, qui plus est chez lui, le rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier l'effet que le jeune homme lui faisait – et encore plus de mal à décider si cet effet lui plaisait ou non...

Son verre à la main, ignorant pour de bon l'interview qui continuait à côté de lui, il laissa son regard dériver vers les danseurs qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, sur le rythme langoureux de Too Late to Turn Back Now des Cornelius Brothers. Il pensa vaguement à East Blue. Au vieux Zeff et à son travail, à son appart'. A Nami.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin de tout ça.

* * *

-Elles sont magnifiques, Ace ! Tu me gâte...

-Arrête, c'est rien.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois devenu un tel gentlemen... Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Ace eut un petit rire. Il parcouru du regard l'appartement douillet de la jeune femme. Tout était petit et mignon ici – un peu à son image, quoi. Une odeur divine s'échappait du four en marche et le petit poste de radio posé sur la table ou le couvert était mis pour deux personnes diffusait _Where Did Our Love Go_ des Supremes. Du grand Makino.

Il regarda cette dernière mettre les fleurs dans un vase et répondit aux quelques questions qu'elle lui posa, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à table. Comme d'habitude, en bonne mère ou sœur de substitution, Makino voulait tout savoir s'il mangeait bien, s'il dormait bien, s'il prenait soin de lui, si son moral était au beau fixe... Quoi qu'il arrive, Ace lui répondait que tout allait très bien -et elle savait bien sans doute qu'il mentait parfois, même souvent, mais continuait tout de même. Il était content que ce soit le cas. Même si factuellement, la jeune femme ne pouvait rien pour lui, sa présence rassurante, son inquiétude constante pour son bien-être lui faisait énormément de bien. Parfois, il se disait qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas devenu comme Law ou Kidd. S'il ne se battait pas autant que l'un et ne se droguait pas autant que l'autre, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il mettait réellement sa vie en danger, il pensait à elle, à la tristesse et aux larmes qu'elle aurait si on retrouvait un jour son cadavre dans une ruelle sombre.

C'était peut-être ce que les gens normaux appelaient une famille. Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas.

Comme à son habitude, il engloutit son ragoût avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, ne cessant de féliciter Makino sur la qualité de sa cuisine.

-J'ai beau te servir à chaque fois la même chose, tu ne t'en lasse jamais, constata-elle en riant.

-Et je m'en lasserait jamais.

Il termina sa première assiette avant de se resservir généreusement.

-Et toi ? Enchaîna-il en regardant la jeune femme. Comment ça se passe, ces temps-ci, chez le bâtard ?

-Oh, tu sais... comme d'habitude.

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute rassurant et il fit la moue.

-Tu me le dirait, s'ils te faisaient du mal ?

-Bien sûr.

Mouais. Tout autant que je te le dirais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, pas vrai.

Il soupira.

-J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu travaille toujours pour un tel connard. Tu devrais essayer de trouver autre chose...

C'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait cette possibilité. Makino bossait pour Teach depuis qu'il était gamin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment elle était arrivée là. Elle n'avait répondu à ses questions que de manière très évasive, disant seulement que le mafieux lui avait offert ce poste quand elle était encore toute jeune. Information que Ace aurait peut-être préféré oublier. Chez Teach, quand on partait de nulle part, qu'on était jeune et qu'on avait une belle gueule, on gagnait rarement un poste sans passer par la case prostitution. Makino n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle avait pu subir ce genre de choses, mais après tout elle était si secrète...

-Hum... à ce sujet, Ace...

-Oui ?

-Je voulait te dire, je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Faire partie de la bande de Teach, à quelque poste que ce soit, était un job à plein temps. Quand on entrait dans la « famille », elle devenait la totalité de votre existence, de votre cercle social. C'était sans doute en grande partie pour ça que Makino avait toujours été célibataire, à sa connaissance. Un ange comme elle, seulement entouré de mafieux et de malfrats, ne pouvait de toute évidence pas trouver son bonheur. Aussi il fut plutôt surpris de la nouvelle.

-Vraiment ? C'est qui ? Il travaille pas avec Teach, quand même...

-Hum...

-Quoi, sérieux ?

-Il ne travaille pas vraiment avec lui... Il fait partie d'un clan adverse.

-Hein ? Un clan adverse ? Mais si Teach l'apprend, tu risque gros, non ?

-On est très discrets...

-Mmh...

Ace fit la moue, sans pour autant cesser de manger. Il avait tendance à être très protecteur avec Makino, voire même un peu jaloux -il avait gardé cette habitude des longues années ou il avait été secrètement amoureux d'elle.

-C'est quel genre de gars ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il te plairait. Il n'est pas comme les autres mafieux... Il est franc et honnête, et bienveillant. Il ne fait un peu penser à toi...

-Mouais... C'est quoi son blaze ?

-Shanks...

-Attend, le roux ?

-Hum, oui, répondit Makino, un peu rougissante. Tu le connaît ?

-De nom, seulement. Il...

Ace baissa la tête et son regard s'assombrit.

-Il bossait avec mon père...

-Oh...

La jeune femme baissa la tête à son tour, l'air un peu troublé.

-Je l'ignorait, Ace...

-C'est pas grave, je vois pas ce que ça change de toute façon. J'espère vraiment qu'il te traite bien...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il est très puissant, tu sais... Alors je pense à quitter le clan Teach...

-Ah oui ?

Rien n'aurait pu faire davantage plaisir à Ace que de voir Makino se dépêtrer enfin de cette famille dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu rien à faire, mais il se doutait bien que Teach ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça.

-Je sais pas à quel point il est puissant ce Shanks, mais... T'es sûre qu'il pourra te protéger ?

-Je crois que oui.

Il la regarda, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais bon, si elle le sentait bien, il devait lui faire confiance. Elle ne payait pas de mine, vue comme ça, mais elle survivait dans ce milieu depuis plus longtemps que lui -tout en étant une femme, ce qui était toujours plus dur lorsqu'on était entouré de requins pervers. Elle savait comment survivre, qui était fiable et qui ne l'était pas. Il avait peur pour elle, mais si elle y croyait... Si elle avait confiance en ce mec, il n'avait aucune raison de la contredire.

-D'accord. Fait gaffe quand même, si Lucci commence à sentir que tu veux partir...

-Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu sais...

Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et son regard coula vers la fenêtre à côté de la table, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à ça pour l'instant. Je suis tellement heureuse, tu sais... Il est si attentionné avec moi...

-Mmh.

Ace fit encore une petite moue. Adolescent, il aurait tout donné pour faire sourire la jeune femme de cette manière. Cette dernière remarqua son visage boudeur et eut un petit rire, lui attrapant la main par-dessus la table pour la serrer.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne t'oublierais pas pour autant.

-J'espère bien.

-J'aimerais que toi aussi tu rencontre quelqu'un qui te fasse connaître ça.

-Désolé, mais je crois pas que mon métier soit très propice aux belles rencontres et aux histoires d'amour.

-Tu sais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi en travaillant pour Teach. Mais peu importe ce qu'on fait, ça peux nous arriver. Ça peux arriver de n'importe ou...

-Mouais...

-Ne soit pas sceptique. Tu trouvera forcément quelqu'un. Tu est devenu si beau...

-Tu sais, c'est justement pour ça que les gens veulent m'acheter. Personne ne rêve d'une histoire avec une pute comme moi. Qui voudrais de quelqu'un qui appartient déjà à tout le monde ?

Makino resserra sa prise sur sa main.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît...

Ace, dont le regard s'était assombri, lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

-T'es gentille de me dire tout ça. Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est pas grave. C'est pas si important.

-Ace...

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi. J'espère qu'il est beau gosse, au moins, ajouta-il, moqueur.

La jeune femme face à lui se mit à rire. Il la regarda, un peu pensif, un peu triste.

Tandis qu'elle se levait pour servir le dessert, il pensa brièvement à l'interview qu'il avait accepté de donner demain. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui... Le regard de Sanji fourmillait de questions à son égard depuis leur rencontre. Il avait eu envie d'y répondre, s'était étonné lui-même en consentant à un entretien qu'il refusait à Zoro depuis une semaine. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il appréhendait un peu. Il n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à quelqu'un de complètement extérieur à son milieu. Et même dans son entourage, hormis Makino, personne ne savait tout. Kidd et Law avaient compris seul la plupart des choses, mais de nombreux détails leur échappaient toujours.

Il eut un léger soupir. Après tout, si ses deux amis l'avaient fait, il pouvait le faire aussi, il n'y avait aucun raison pour que ce soit plus dur pour lui. Et avec un peu de chance, si le livre des journaleux se vendait aussi bien qu'ils le disaient, ça pourrait emmerder le bâtard qu'il aie tout raconté... Ce qui était loin de le déranger.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tout déballer une fois face au cuisinier. Sans doute que ça l'emmerdait un peu, l'idée de lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait d'horrible en lui, à quel point il était sale, souillé... Peut-être que le regard de Sanji sur lui changerait, après ça. Peut-être qu'il cesserait de le regarder avec cette lueur d'intérêt mêlé de désir coupable au fond des yeux...

Il se rendit compte avec surprise que cette idée le rendait un peu triste.

-Ace... eh, Ace !

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage inquiet de Makino.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu a l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure...

-... Je suis juste un peu fatigué, t'inquiète. T'en fais pas pour moi...

Il lui servit son plus beau sourire et elle sembla un peu rassurée, bien qu'un peu sceptique. Comme toujours devant ce sourire, ce même sourire qu'il lui servait invariablement depuis la fin de son enfance, depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras, de ne plus lui faire de soucis, de ne plus jamais être la cause de ses pertes de sourires.

Et après tout, c'était le même sourire qu'il servait à Marco, et même à Kidd et à Law. Face à eux, parfois, il se sentais comme un môme planqué. Planqué derrière sa mine joyeuse, ses fausses séductions, son arrogance feinte...

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir laisser qui que ce soit aller au-delà.

* * *

**Et voilà! C'est parti pour la révélation du passé de Ace la semaine prochaine. ça risque d'être assez dur, comme vous devez vous en douter...**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer un bon noël si vous le fêtez (si vous voulez me laisser une petite review en guise de cadeau n'hésitez pas haha) , et à très bientôt! **


	10. Gray Terminal, jour 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Le voilà enfin, le chapitre que vous attendiez, ou appréhendiez, ou dont vous n'avez absolument rien à faire, mais peu importe: le voilà, le passé de Ace, enfin, dans un chapitre assez long, comme vous allez le voir.**

**Je ne vais donc pas blablater aujourd'hui, et vous laisser à votre lecture. J'espère que vous m'en direz des nouvelles, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 9]**

* * *

Sanji enfila sa veste et attrapa sa sacoche dont il passa la bandoulière. Puis il attrapa le dictaphone de poche que Zoro lui tendait et le glissa dans sa poche intérieure, avant de se tourner vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-T'a intérêt à assurer, lui lança son ami.

-Je sais.

Il sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Le journaliste était un peu jaloux, il le savait. Que le cuistot réussisse à décrocher l'interview que lui galérait à avoir depuis une semaine, lui le grand débutant qui il y a quelques jours encore ne savait plus ou se mettre dès qu'il était confronté à quoi que ce soit se rapprochant ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la prostitution... De toute évidence, son ego avait dû en prendre un coup, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire -il avait enfin pu lui rabattre le caquet, à ce fichu marimo qui se délectait de son malaise depuis le début de leur séjour.

Arrivé en bas de l'hôtel, il regarda un instant les indications que Ace lui avait griffonné sur le bras la veille, et qu'il avait reportées sur un papier lorsqu'il était rentré. Puis il se mit en marche, appréhendant un peu, mais surtout curieux de ce qu'il risquait d'apprendre bientôt.

Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minute et s'affairait à allumer sa cigarette malgré la brise lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva brusquement la tête en reconnaissant Law, qui marchait à une trentaine de mètres face à lui, les mains dans les poches.

Levant le bras pour lui faire signe, il s'apprêtait à appeler son nom lorsqu'il le vit faire un quart de tour et entrer dans un grand bâtiment à la façade blanche, dont les portes coulissantes se refermèrent derrière lui. Tant pis. Sanji baissa le bras et s'intéressa de plus près audit bâtiment, curieux, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital.

Il se demanda ce que Law pouvait faire là. Il n'avait à aucun moment mentionné des problèmes de santé, pas même lorsque Zoro leur avait posé la question, la veille ou l'avant-veille – il avait tendance à confondre les interviews, à force.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il venait juste donner son sang -même si ça lui semblait assez surréaliste de la part de quelqu'un comme Law. Il n'aurait qu'à poser la question à Ace tout à l'heure, il serait sûrement au courant.

Il reprit sa marche, s'attelant à nouveau à allumer sa cigarette récalcitrante.

* * *

L'appartement de Ace se situait non loin du _Moby Dick_, dans les rues minuscules et tortueuses qui s'entrecroisaient derrière le quartier des bars. C'était un immeuble à l'ancienne, sans interphone ; Sanji monta jusqu'au troisième étage comme le lui indiquait l'adresse. Tout semblait moins miteux que dans la colocation que partageaient Kidd et Law, mais aussi encore plus petit.

Son hôte ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte lorsqu'il y frappa.

-Salut, ça va ? Sourit le cuisinier en voyant ce dernier apparaître.

-Ouais, tranquille. Entre.

Ace, qui avait l'air de s'être réveillé il y a peu, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans un minuscule studio qui ne devait pas dépasser les quinze mètres carrés. Un matelas posé à même le sol, un bureau ou s'entassait des affaires, un tapis, une étagères ou s'amoncelaient des fringues et une minuscule gazinière remplissaient largement l'espace restreint. Tout était très propre -on sentait que le propriétaire du lieu y passait peu de temps, contrairement à l'autre appartement qui sentait le squat permanent à plein nez.

-Je peux prendre une photo ?

-Bien sûr, pour ce qu'i voir...

Sanji s'exécuta tout en regardant Ace du coin de l'œil. Simplement vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir, il gardait une main dans sa poche, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec l'autre, l'air un peu gêné. Ses yeux noirs étaient un peu cernés, plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que l'idée de l'interview le mettait mal à l'aise ? La veille, il avait plutôt eu l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, pourtant...

Ce qu'il avait vu sur le chemin lui revint à l'esprit.

-Eh, en fait, est-ce que Law est malade ? Ou blessé ?

-Hein ? Ben non, en tout cas ce matin il allait bien. Pourquoi ?

-Ah... Je l'ai croisé en venant, il avait l'air d'entrer dans un hôpital, alors je me suis inquiété... Enfin bon, j'imagine qu'il allait juste donner son sang ou qu-

-Il allait à l'hôpital ?

Ace eut soudain l'air assez préoccupé.

-Tu est sûr ?

-Ouais... Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ?

Son vis à vis sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa.

-... Non, rien de spécial. On... On passe à l'interview ?

-... D'accord, répondit Sanji un peu suspicieux.

Il s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour Law. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en toucher deux mots à Zoro, en rentrant...

Enfin bon, pour le moment il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur ce pourquoi il était là.

Il avisa le bureau et y déposa son matériel photographique, avant de sortir le magnétophone de sa poche et de se munir du carnet et du crayon que Zoro lui avait donné. Ce faisant, il remarqua une photo punaisée au mur et se pencha légèrement en avant pour la regarder. On y voyait Ace, côte à côtes avec une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux verts sombre, le bras passé autour de ses épaules, souriant à l'objectif. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, songeant à ce qu'il avait vu la veille : Ace, sapé au poil avec son bouquet de fleurs à la main, disant aller voir une certaine Makino... Bordel, il n'avait même plus la foi de nier que ça le faisait chier.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-il à son hôte, d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui lui parut résolument acide.

Ace, qui semblait avoir entreprit de faire du café, releva la tête et s'approcha de lui pour voir de quoi il parlait.

-Ah, ça. C'est Makino. Ma genre de grande sœur adoptive, elle m'a à moitié élevé. Enfin, j't'en parlerais tout à l'heure.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette révélation.

-Ah...

-Et toi ? Puisqu'on en est à ce genre de questions, c'est qui la jolie rousse dans ton portefeuille ?

Le ventre du cuistot se contracta. Penser à Nami lui était rarement agréable, mais si en plus c'était Ace qui mettait le sujet sur la table... Et puis pourquoi ça l'intéressait, d'ailleurs?

-Ah... Tu l'a vue ?

-C'est pas très discret, mec, on l'a tous remarquée.

Ace semblait à la fois moqueur et réellement curieux. Sanji soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler d'elle. Ou de quoi que ce soit qui concernait East Blue. Mais bon, puisqu'il le mettait au pied du mur... Il n'allait pas mentir.

-C'est mon ex.

-Ton ex ?

-Ouais.

-Et pourquoi t'a toujours sa photo sur toi alors ? C'est le premier truc qu'on jette dans une séparation, non ?

Décidément, celui-là, il avait un don pour poser les questions qui fâchaient.

-...

-Tu l'aime encore ?

Sanji sursauta, surpris par une question aussi directe de sa part... Et aussi parce qu'à ce moment précis, il se rendit compte que non.

Il n'était plus amoureux de Nami.

Penser à elle ne provoquait plus chez lui qu'un léger inconfort, souvenir des mois qu'il avait passé au fond du gouffre suite à leur rupture.

Plus une sensation de déchirure dans le cœur comme avant.

Plus d'amour transi et douloureux... Plus d'amour.

-...Non.

-C'est bizarre de garder ça alors, non ?

-Ouais, t'a raison. Je vais l'enlever.

Ace haussa les épaules, semblant soudain se désintéresser de cette conversation.

-Bon, on la commence, cette interview ?

-Bien sûr, je suis prêt, répondit Sanji du tac au tac.

Il était un peu pensif suite à ce dont il venait de se rendre compte, mais décida de passer à autre chose pour l'instant. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y songer après.

Il devait se concentrer sur ce pourquoi il était là.

-J'ai pas de chaises à te proposer... ça te dérange si on s'assoit sur le lit ?

« Lit », c'était un bien grand mot pour le matelas deux place jeté à même le sol, mais Sanji accepta sans broncher, retirant ses chaussures pour s'installer en tailleurs tandis que Ace allumait la radio, après lui avoir demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-Ne met juste pas le son trop fort, pour le magnéto.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et _Golden Brown_ des Stranglers s'éleva de sa minuscule radio, la suite de notes un peu mélancoliques ajoutant un fond sonore assez propice à la situation.

-Ok... murmura Sanji, enclenchant la touche _enregistrer_ du magnétophone.

Ace, face à lui, s'installa confortablement, croisant les jambes et appuyant son dos contre le mur, à moitié couché.

-Tu peux commencer.

-Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

-Hem... Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

-Tu parle d'un journaliste...

-Haha, c'est vrai... Tu n'a qu'à commencer par ton enfance. Fais comme on avait fait avec Kidd et Law, raconte-moi tout comme ça te viens, et je te poserais des questions après s'il y a des points à éclaircir.

-Ok...

Ace se passa une main dans les cheveux, baissant les yeux, les sourcils un peu froncés, semblant chercher par ou commencer. Sanji le regarda faire en silence, un peu mal à l'aise. Il était conscient qu'il demandait au jeune homme de se replonger dans tout les souvenirs désagréables de sa vie... Et en même temps, la curiosité le démangeait plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait apprendre dans les minutes qui allaient suivre ?

-Commence peut-être par me parler de tes parents, proposa-il en espérant l'aider à commencer simplement son histoire.

L'air sombre qui s'empara aussitôt du visage de son vis-à-vis lui montra vite qu'il n'avait pas tapé juste. Malgré tout, après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, Ace se mit à parler.

-Mes parents étaient d'ici, du centre de Gray Terminal. Mon père... Mon père était le chef du clan de mafieux le plus puissant, à l'époque. Le clan Gold... Peut-être que même toi, tu en a entendu parler.

Sanji déglutit, les yeux écarquillés. Ça oui... Le clan Gold était connu dans le pays entier, avant sa disparition une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Le clan mafieux qui avait tellement monté en puissance qu'il en avait même inquiété le gouvernement... C'était avant sa naissance, bien sûr, mais il en avait entendu parler par son grand-père Zeff et le sujet avait été évoqué plusieurs fois pendant ses cours d'histoires, au lycée... L'ascension formidable de ce clan sorti de nulle part, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter jusqu'à l'arrestation spectaculaire de son chef et jusqu'à son exécution... Gold D Roger, dont on racontait qu'il avait gardé un immense sourire jusqu'à son trajet jusqu'à la chaise électrique, jusqu'à mort...

_Attend, mais alors..._

-Me dis pas que Gol D. Roger c'est ton père ?

Face à lui, Ace serra les dents.

-Ouais... Si vous pouviez éviter de divulguer ça, ça m'arrangerait. Dites juste que je suis le fils d'un mafieux, ça suffira...

Sanji hocha la tête, l'écoutant à peine. Il s'était attendu à une histoire spectaculaire, mais là... Et ce n'était que le début...

-Bref, Roger avait le monopole sur tout ici, mais il s'occupait surtout de drogue. Il en vendait au pays entier et même à l'étranger... Tout marchait bien pour lui. Enfin bref, tu dois savoir tout ça...

Il soupira.

-Ma mère était une femme simple. Elle trempait pas dans ce genre d'histoires, elle faisait pas officiellement partie du clan ni rien. Je crois qu'elle était fleuriste quand ils se sont rencontrés...

La voix de Ace changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il évoquait son père. Il serrait les poings et son regard s'assombrissait au point qu'il en devenait effrayant. Pas besoin d'être un expert en psychologie pour comprendre qu'il lui vouait une haine sans nom...

-Bref, je vais passer sur les détails mais mon père s'est rendu quand il a su qu'il avait un cancer. Il savait que ma mère était enceinte, mais bon, je crois que ça lui est un peu passé au dessus de la tête... continua-il d'un air grinçant.

Il soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il devait pourtant savoir que ses ennemis tenteraient de se venger de lui en retrouvant sa femme, ce connard. En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Roger était très puissant, et dès qu'il est mort, tout les autres clans mafieux ont voulu s'assurer que son règne était bien terminé en exterminant tout les membres de sa famille. Certains s'en sont sortis, d'autres non... Ma mère a bien vu que ça devenait dangereux pour elle. Elle a réussi à se cacher jusqu'à ma naissance, puis après son accouchement, elle m'a confiée à une de ses amies pour quelques mois. Elle voulait me mettre à l'abri en attendant que les choses se calment...

Sanji écoutait, son stylo immobile en suspension au-dessus de son carnet de notes. Il n'écrivait rien, captivé par le récit.

-Elle est morte quelques jours après, acheva Ace d'une voix morne, même pas teintée de tristesse. En apprenant ça, son amie qui me gardait a pris peur. Elle m'a laissée dans un orphelinat du centre, en espérant que personne ne me chercherait là. Et en effet, à partir d'ici, les mafieux m'ont à peu près foutu la paix... pendant quelques années, du moins.

« L'orphelinat était vraiment pourri. Il fallait s'y attendre, dans un endroit pareil... Y échouaient tout les fils illégitimes de chefs de gangs, les gamins des putes, ceux dont les parents étaient morts d'overdoses. Certains avaient de la famille qui venait les voir de temps en temps, mais la plupart étaient comme moi, complètement seuls.

Et surtout, ça n'arrivait presque jamais que l'un d'entre nous se fasse adopter... Des fois, des bourges venaient et emportaient l'un d'entre nous, mais c'était rare. Et j'étais plutôt du genre sale gosse, alors il y avait peu de chance que ça tombe sur moi...

Enfin bref, j'ai grandis là un peu comme j'ai pu. Au moins, on avait à manger et un lit, même si tu te doute bien que c'était pas le grand luxe. J'étais un petit con bagarreur, alors j'avais peu ou pas d'amis. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passait pas trop mal... Jusqu'à ce que... »

Il déglutit et regarda Sanji, semblant hésiter à finir sa phrase. Ce dernier lui sourit, espérant l'encourager à continuer.

« Quand j'avais huit ans, un des gérants de l'orphelinat a commencé à abuser de moi. Je pense que je vais t'épargner les détails ici, mais... ça a duré plusieurs mois. Une ou deux fois par semaines, il m'emmenait dans sa chambre « pour jouer » et... Enfin... Voilà.

J'ai essayé d'en parler, mais c'était plus ou moins le directeur de l'établissement, alors... Les filles qui s'occupaient de nous voyaient bien qu'il se passait quelques chose, mais elles faisaient comme si de rien n'était. J'ai essayé d'en parler à l'une d'elle, un jour... Elle m'a simplement dit qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme souvent avec ce genre d'histoires, tout le monde fout tout sous le tapis plutôt que de réagir...

J'ai subi pendant plusieurs mois sans rien pouvoir faire. Puis un jour, il m'a emmené dans sa chambre et m'y a enfermé en me disant qu'il fallait que je l'attende, qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'il viendrais « jouer avec moi » après. Il est parti en verrouillant la porte et en l'attendant, j'ai fouillé un peu son bureau qu'il avait à côté de son lit. Dans le double fond de l'un de ses tiroirs, j'ai trouvé un flingue... pas un gros truc, un petit six-coups au canon scié. Il tenait dans ma poche, alors je l'ai pris. Je sais pas trop ce que je prévoyait de faire avec, à ce moment-là... j'ai pas trop réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'avais huit ans et j'étais dans la piaule d'un tordu qui me violait depuis six mois...

Enfin bref, quand il est revenu, il a direct commencé à me coucher sur le lit et à m'enlever ma chemise. Il s'est couché sur moi pour me tripoter, alors je... j'ai sorti le flingue de ma poche, et j'ai tiré. A bout portant en plein cœur. Il est tombé du lit raide mort.

Les autres responsables de l'orphelinat ont déboulé en entendant le coup de feu... Elles ont tout de suite appelé les flics. »

La cafetière posée sur la petite gazinière se mit à siffler et Ace se leva précipitamment pour aller servir le café. Sanji, lui ne bougea pas, soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de sale, mais là...

Ace avait été abusé enfant...

Ace avait tué quelqu'un, à à peine neuf ans...

Il pris machinalement la tasse que lui tendis le jeune homme en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce dernier enchaîna, à présent lancé dans son récit :

« J'ai été acquitté, bien sûr. J'ai tout raconté aux flics et d'autres enfants plus vieux ont aussi témoigné. Apparemment, j'étais pas le premier à qui ça arrivait. Et puis vu la situation... Enfin, ils ont considéré ça comme de la légitime défense... J'ai pas été inquiété par la justice. Mais à l'orphelinat, ça n'a pas été la même histoire. Pour les autres responsables, j'étais un gamin dangereux, un monstre qui avait tiré sur le directeur "pour deux trois attouchements"... Ils minimisaient sa faute, bien entendu. C'était insupportable, tout le monde me traitait comme de la merde à cause de ça, et les autres enfants voulaient plus me parler.

Alors quand j'ai eu dix ans, je me suis enfuis. Ils attendaient que ça, de toute façon. »

Il fit une pause pour boire une longue rasade de café. Sanji, face à lui, allait de surprises en surprises. Il avait renoncé à prendre des notes, partagé entre l'horreur qu'il ressentait à chaque nouvelle révélation, l'envie d'en savoir plus et une certaine admiration mêlée de compassion qu'il sentait se développer petit à petit. Ace avait vécu tout ça... Il avait vécu tout ça et il en parlait comme si ça n'était rien, et il passait ses journées à rire et à sourire... Il se sentait ridiculement faible en comparaison.

-T'es allé ou ? Demanda-il pour relancer le récit dont il lui tardait d'entendre la suite.

-Dans la rue. Un peu partout ou j'ai pu, quoi. J'ai squatté dans un terrain vague avec d'autres gamins pendant quelques temps... On vivotait comme on pouvait. On piquait à manger, on dormait dans des décharges.

« Et puis un jour, un mec est venu me voir dans ma planque. Il m'avait vu me défendre contre des voyous du coin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un gamin comme moi pour un coup, que ça payerait bien. J'ai accepté, c'est pas comme si j'étais très regardant à l'époque. Ça s'est bien passé, alors il est revenu me chercher plusieurs fois, pour d'autres trucs. A chaque fois, c'était du travail facile, il suffisait de faire le guet une rue ou quelque chose comme ça, et à la fin j'avais droit à un gros billet.

Bien sûr, tu l'a deviné, ce mec là, c'était un mafieux. Il travaillait pour un gros bonnet, le mec qui a pris la place de mon père sur le marché, ici. Un mec qui s'appelle Teach... Moi, je l'appelle le bâtard. Son truc, c'est moins la drogue que le commerce sexuel, prostitution et pornographie. Il se fait un fric pas possible avec ça.

Enfin, ça, je le savais pas à l'époque. Je l'avais jamais rencontré, c'était toujours ses hommes de main à qui j'avais affaire. J'ai vécu bien deux ou trois ans comme ça, à bosser pour lui une ou deux fois par semaines -pour ce que je dépensait, ça me suffisait bien pour vivre. Et puis un jour, on m'a proposé de monter un peu en grade. De faire plus. D'entrer officiellement dans le clan, quoi. C'est comme ça qu'à à peine quatorze ans, j'ai rencontré le bâtard.

Beaucoup de gamins travaillent pour lui. Il les embauche jeune, les élève, les utilise pour les petites tâches. De la surveillance, de la vente de drogue... Les flics les soupçonnent moins, ils lui restent fidèle toute leur vie, sont payés moins cher que les adultes et meurent souvent jeunes. Pratique, m'a présenté à lui pour que je devienne l'un d'entre eux, mais aussitôt qu'il a vu ma gueule, il a eu d'autres plans pour moi. »

Ace parlait sèchement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa colère envers Teach était encore plus palpable que celle qu'il nourrissait pour son père.

« Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Il m'a regardé, il s'est approché de moi, m'a attrapé le visage d'une main pour me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Puis il a rit et s'est tourné vers le mec qui m'avait recruté :_ T'es bien naïf, toi, qu'il a dit. Avec une frimousse pareille, t'a vraiment cru qu'on allait le gâcher à faire des petits jobs de merde ? Non, j'ai mieux pour lui, bien mieux..._ »

Sanji frissonna. Il se doutait de la suite, mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

« Le bâtard vend toute sorte de chair humaine. Des putes de tout âges, des deux sexes, de toutes les manières . Les « gamins mignons » -comme ils disent- comme moi, il les vend pour des sommes faramineuses aux pires tordus. Des mecs comme celui à qui j'avais eu affaire à l'orphelinat, mais bien plus riches... Des gros bourges, des mafieux, mais aussi des politiques, des industriels, des patrons de grosses entreprises... Il a commencé à me prostituer comme ça. Puis il m'a fait faire... de la pornographie infantile, aussi. »

En disant ces mots, Ace baissa les yeux, comme si pour la première fois de son récit il avait honte. Sanji se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant vite comme pour laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière :

« La seule chose chouette de cette période de ma vie, c'est qu'à partir du moment ou j'ai commencé à traîner autour de chez le bâtard, j'ai fait la connaissance de Makino, qui travaille pour lui comme secrétaire. Elle s'est occupée de moi comme elle a pu, elle m'a donné le peu d'éducation que j'ai.

Puis j'ai grandit et le bâtard a fait de moi un prostitué classique, quand j'ai eu autour de quinze ans. Puis un prostitué de luxe parce que j'avais beaucoup du succès. A l'époque, mon travail avait rien à voir avec maintenant. Je bossait dans les clubs de Teach, je faisais ce qu'il me disait de faire, je baisais qui il me demandais de baiser. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Pour moi, tout est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant, alors que j'étais juste un gamin qui voulais avoir de quoi bouffer.

Quand j'ai eu environs seize ans, je me suis barré de chez lui pour vivre seul. Au début, je voulais tout arrêter, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je pouvais rien faire d'autre que me prostituer. J'ai arrêté l'école quand je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat. Je serais bien incapable de reprendre des études. Et ya pas de travail à Grey Terminal, encore moins pour les mômes de seize piges. J'aurais sans doute pu partir, mais j'avais rien -pas de fric, pas de famille, aucune connaissances ailleurs. Et puis ici, j'avais Makino, la seule personne qui s'était un tant soit peu occupée de moi.

Alors j'ai continué. Différemment. J'ai commencé à racoler au _Moby Dick_ ou j'ai rencontré Marco. C'était toujours mieux que chez le bâtard, je faisais à peu près ce que je voulait et tout l'argent était pour moi -ça me dégoûtait d'être une source de revenus pour cet enfoiré de première. Marco m'a aidé à choper cet appart. J'ai vécu seul pendant pas mal de temps. Puis j'ai rencontré les deux affreux, quelques années plus tard. Maintenant, c'est toujours pas la joie, mais c'est plutôt cool. Je continue de faire une passe pour le bâtard de temps en temps -quand on a été dans la famille, on en sort jamais vraiment, et puis y'a pas à dire, ça paye mieux que dans la rue.

Voilà. »

Il se tut et baissa la tête, mettant le nez dans sa tasse, comme s'il n'osait pas croiser tout de suite le regard de Sanji. Ce dernier laissa quelques minutes s'écouler en silence, le regard dans le vide. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que le jeune homme face à lui aie vraiment vécu tout ce qu'il venait de raconter. Il avait tout déballé si vite... Ça lui paraissait irréel, que des choses aussi horribles puissent réellement exister...

-Pas très glamour, hein ?

Il se tourna vers Ace qui regardait ailleurs, l'air sombre. L'air un peu triste aussi. Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

-J'imagine que tu trouve ça moins sexy maintenant...

Il avait parlé dans un souffle. Sanji tiqua à sa remarque. Est-ce que Ace... est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'à présent qu'il lui avait dit tout ça, il le trouve repoussant ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il évitait son regard ?

-Ace...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire qui ne paraisse pas ridicule, après tout ce qui avait été dit ?

-Je suis désolé pour tout. Vraiment... je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé.

Le jeune homme croisa enfin son regard et lui fit un sourire triste.

-Allez, fait pas cette tête, blondie. C'est pas la fin du monde.

_Si, Ace, si. C'est la fin du monde que des gamins aient à subir tout ça..._

Sanji resta silencieux. A côté de lui, le jeune homme bailla, semblant prendre délibérément une attitude détendue pour passer plus vite à autre chose, oublier l'horreur et la tristesse de tout ce qu'il venait de raconter.

-T'a des questions ?

-Hem... je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi demander, là... ça te dérangerais que je demande son avis à Zoro avant de revenir vers toi ?

-Nan, t'inquiète.

* * *

Ace souffla et baissa la tête. Tout raconter d'un coup, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'avait vidé. Son récit avait au final duré assez peu de temps -peut-être quinze ou vingt minutes- mais il était fatigué. Et il n'osait pas trop regarder Sanji.

Il repensa vaguement à tout ce qu'il venait d'évoquer. Ce qu'il avait subi à l'orphelinat étant petit... Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Makino, et encore, sans rentrer dans les détails. Et au quotidien, généralement, il évitait de penser à ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas tant à cause du traumatisme des abus qu'il avait subi... Non, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement foutu. On pouvait sans doute sortir de la prostitution quand, comme Kidd et Law, on y entrait à la fin de l'adolescence. Mais lui ? Comment pourrait-il seulement rêver à vraiment changer de vie ? Il n'avait connu que ça, se faire acheter par des gens, se faire toucher, violer par des inconnus, regarder le plafond en attendant que ça passe. Il s'y était même habitué au point qu'il avait l'impression, par moments, que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il était brisé, fracassé, saccagé, et ce depuis l'enfance. On ne se remettait jamais de ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? Même avec une volonté de fer. Même avec toute la force possible. Complètement foutu, ouais...

-Ace...

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sanji se rapprocher de lui et lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact chaud de ses doigts, contact minime mais qu'il sentait empreint de beaucoup de compassion. D'habitude, ce genre de chose l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas être pris en pitié. Mais là, juste pour quelques secondes, il avait envie d'en profiter, juste un instant avant de repartir à toute vitesse dans sa vie au jour le jour, dans sa vie ou il tâchait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il venait de déballer, d'oublier ce qu'il était, au fond et depuis toujours : un môme cassé en milles morceaux, qui tremblait de peur dès que quelqu'un se permettait de s'approprier son corps pour quelques billets.

Il couvrit la main du cuistot de la sienne et le sentit avoir un léger mouvement de recul qui le fit sourire. Aah, sérieux... il était adorable, ce foutu photographe.

Il le regarda et sourit devant son expression à la fois un peu gênée -la faute au contacts entre leurs mains, sans doute- et pleine d'empathie. Il lui enviait cette candeur dure qu'il montrait souvent, pas celle d'un enfant, ni celle d'un bourgeois qui ignorait tout des duretés de la vie... Juste celle d'un jeune homme qui avait eu la chance de ne pas connaître les mêmes atrocités que lui, et qui était horrifié que cela arrive à d'autre. Il ne montrait pas de dégoût ,comme Ace avait pu le craindre, mais seulement cette expression à la fois soucieuse et en colère, pleine de considération pour lui. Mine de rien, c'était rafraîchissant. Dans l'entourage du jeune prostitué, tout le monde avait vécu des choses atroces -plus ou moins, mais au moins quelques grosses crasses, quoi. Alors tout le monde trouvait ça normal. Plus personne ne s'indignait, et personne ne pleurait pour les autres, trop occupés qu'ils étaient tous avec leurs propres problèmes.

Alors ouais, l'expression qu'il voyait à présent sur le visage de Sanji lui faisait du bien. Pour un être souillé comme lui, ravagé jusqu'à l'os et empli de noirceur, le cuistot faisait figure d'une lumière pure, ou d'un trésor. Parfois insupportable et répulsif, s'il avait le malheur de le comparer à lui-même, d'où ses moqueries récurrentes à son égard. Parfois terriblement attirant...

Tout à coup, il se souvint de ce que le photographe lui avait dit en arrivant au sujet de Law. Il sursauta, se détournant du jeune homme et retirant sa main, qu'il avait gardée posée sur la sienne. Semblant surpris de ce mouvement brusque, Sanji retira à son tour ses doigts de son épaule et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu... je viens de me rappeler qu'il y a un truc qu'il faut que je fasse.

Il avait mis ça de côté le temps de l'interview, mais à présent qu'il y repensait, c'était assez préoccupant.

Il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Law depuis quelques semaines déjà, et savoir qu'il allait à l'hôpital sans leur en parler -alors qu'habituellement ils étaient au courant des moindres faits et gestes des deux autres... S'il le leur cachait, c'était que ça pouvait être grave, non ? Il fallait qu'il en parle au principal intéressé, en espérant que ce dernier ne fuirait pas ses questions...

Il regarda Sanji. Il aurait aimé passer encore un peu de temps avec lui, mais il valait sans doute mieux qu'il aille confronter son ami dès maintenant.

-Désolé, je vais devoir te fausser compagnie.

-Pas de problème, l'interview est terminée pour le moment après tout... Je vais rejoindre Zoro à l'hôtel.

Le cuistot se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires sous le regard de Ace qui se contenta de l'observer, enfilant simplement sa veste en cuir.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent jusque dans la rue.

-Je file à l'appart des deux abrutis, moi.

-D'accord, je vais dans la direction opposée alors, répondit Sanji. Merci... Merci encore de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Désolé de t'avoir poussé à te remémorer toutes ces choses.

-Haha, t'excuse pas, si j'avais pas voulu le faire, je l'aurais pas fait, souffla le jeune homme en réponse.

Il regarda le photographe. Il avait toujours l'air assez secoué par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les joues pâles, le regard un peu vide. Il ne put retenir un autre sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Avant que son vis-à-vis n'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se pencha et fit claquer un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Te prend pas trop la tête, blondie. A bientôt.

Surpris, le jeune homme en face de lui eut un mouvement de recul, plaquant sa main sur l'endroit ou avait atterrit le baiser.

-Que... ?

Ace fit volte-face en lui faisant un vague signe de la main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Tout en s'éloignant, il eut un léger rire en imaginant la tête que devait faire le cuistot à cet instant précis. Aaah, décidément, il était trop mignon pour son propre bien, lui...

Ses pensées se recentrèrent sur Law et il perdit son sourire. Il se demanda si le jeune homme serait à l'appartement ce soir.

Il espérait vraiment que tout ça n'était pas trop grave...

* * *

Sanji poussa la porte de sa chambre et y entra, la laissant claquer derrière lui et faisant glisser la bandoulière de sa sacoche le long de son bras pour la poser par terre. Il retira sa veste, remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et se s'allonger sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés, fixant le plafond.

Il essayait de ne pas trop penser. Il essayait de toutes ses forces, mais milles images lui venaient à l'esprit, indéfiniment. Des images qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais qui s'imposaient à lui comme des évidences, alors que les mots de Ace résonnaient à ses oreilles, encore et encore.

Il se figurait Ace jeune. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer, gamin bagarreur, un peu terreur des bacs à sables, souriant rarement, ou avec insolence, sa frimousse mouchetée de taches de rousseur, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs un peu en bataille.

Et ce mec, ce gros porc qui posait ses mains sur lui...

Sa terreur, son désespoir, sa seule envie de sortir de là, lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette...

Ses yeux d'enfant pleins d'horreur lorsqu'il avait vu son agresseur basculer du lit, inanimé. Lorsqu'il avait vu le sang couler sur les draps...Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il venait d'ôter la vie..

Il se le figurait adolescent, svelte et robuste, rapide lorsqu'il zigzaguait entre les passants après avoir volé sur un étalage, dormant en chien de fusil dans sa minuscule cabane de terrain vague, toujours à l'affût. Il se figurait le regard du « bâtard », de ce Teach, qui avait vu son adorable frimousse et qui n'y avait pas vu un gamin, non, mais un potentiel à exploiter... Qui s'était dit, voilà un visage qui va me rapporter de l'argent. Voilà qui va plaire aux vieux dégueulasses qui sont prêts à débourser des milles et des cents pour violer des enfants...

Il se le figurait grandissant, perdant tout ce qui avait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à de la candeur. Il se le figurait terne, blasé, à seulement quatorze ou quinze ans, alors qu'il se laissait toucher, transformer en simple objet de désir, sans broncher, encaissant simplement l'argent à la fin, comme une machine, comme une jolie poupée.

Ce môme qui n'avait rien demandé, qui avait juste eu le malheur d'être trop beau pour son propre bien.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser... Pas penser au fait que ce genre de choses arrivait réellement à des enfants, encore aujourd'hui. Pas penser au fait que le sourire de Ace et ses clins d'œils goguenards dissimulaient réellement une horreur pareille...

La porte qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, et Zoro apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air intéressé sur le visage.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Il t'a tout raconté ?

-Ouais... Je crois. Je te ferais écouter ça, tu me dira si t'a des questions.

Sanji tira sur sa cigarette et se couvrit les yeux d'une main. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ce que Zoro allait inévitablement lui demander. Il n'avait pas envie, maintenant, d'essayer de mettre des mots sur un truc pareil.

-Et alors ?

-Quoi ? T'es chiant.

-C'est si horrible que ça, ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-... Tu verra bien. Le dictaphone est dans la poche de ma veste.

Le journaliste entra dans la chambre pour le récupérer, puis lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-T'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Laisse-moi.

-T'en pince vraiment pour Ace, hein ?

-... ! ça va pas, non ? Ta gueule.

* * *

**Et voilà mes amis, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai été vraiment méchante avec notre petit Ace, je sais. Je lui donnerais un peu de bonheur d'ici quelques chapitres, c'est promis.**

**Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera sûrement très court comparé à celui-là! Mais on y apprendra enfin ce qui arrive à Law (je vous tease un peu...)**

**Salut à tous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! **

**A la prochaine!**


	11. Gray Terminal, jour 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de 2020, yeaaah! Qui sera assez court, mais apporte une réponse à la question qui revient le plus dans vos reviews... Donc enjoy (ou pas.)**

**J'espère que le chapitre sur le passé de Ace vous a plu... Je n'ai pas eu de retours pour l'instant, alors j'espère que j'ai pas fait fuir tout le monde avec son histoire hyper glauque... Parce que ce chapitre-là apporte son lot de glauquitude aussi, alors j'espère que vous êtres bien accrochés!**

**Allez, assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 10]**

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se réveillant en sursaut.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il était couché sur le flanc dans ce qu'il identifia comme un grand lit deux places. Entendant un vague ronflement derrière lui, il se retourna d'un coup, un peu paniqué, avant de pousser un soupir en reconnaissant le dos de Kidd et ses cheveux rouges en bataille qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais à en juger par le bruit régulier qui émanait de lui, il dormait à poings fermés.

Ah oui. La veille, après avoir cherché Law sans succès au Moby Dick, puis à l'appartement, il était sorti pour une passe -il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais il avait peu bossé ces derniers temps et le terme de son loyer approchait. Coup de bol, il n'avait pas dû faire face à quelque chose de compliqué, seulement une passe classique dans un hôtel, avec un quarantenaire qui s'ennuyait dans son couple -encore un gay qui ne s'assumait pas.

La soirée terminée, il était à nouveau rentré à la colocation de ses deux amis, n'y trouvant toujours pas Law. Il en avait été déçu, parce qu'il voulait éclaircir avec lui cette histoire d'hôpital, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait pas été contre dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un, pour cette nuit. L'interview l'avait remué plus qu'il ne pensait.

Il s'était donc glissé sans bruit dans la chambre de Kidd, ou son ami roupillait déjà depuis un moment, et s'était glissé entre ses draps, se blottissant contre son dos, en catimini – jamais Kidd n'aurait assumé de le laisser dormir dans ses bras s'il avait été éveillé, alors que Law pouvait se montrer doux quand on savait s'y prendre.

Il se recoucha contre son ami, posant son front contre l'arrière de sa tête, respirant l'odeur des cheveux écarlates, songeant enfin à la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé aussi brutalement. Il avait fait un cauchemar, sans doute... il ne s'en souvenait pas trop, mais il avait la vague impression d'avoir rêvé de cette journée atroce qu'il avait racontée à Sanji, cette journée ou il avait tiré sur son violeur, ou la vue de la mort s'était imprimée pour toujours sur ses grands yeux d'enfants...

Cet événement revenait souvent hanter ses nuits, comme beaucoup d'autres -mais sans doute plus que tout les autres. Sans doute parce que contrairement au reste, il n'en avait que très rarement parlé. A Makino, une fois, et encore, dans les grandes lignes... Et maintenant à Sanji -par extension à Zoro, sans doute. C'était le genre de souvenir dont il ne savait pas que faire, qu'il sentait là, constamment dans son esprit, terriblement encombrant, sans comprendre comment il était censé le traiter, ou l'appréhender – qu'est-ce qu'il avait le plus traumatisé au final ? Les abus en eux-même, ou le fait que tout le monde l'aie abandonné à son sort devant eux, le forçant à devenir un meurtrier à l'âge de même pas neuf ans ? Les deux, sans doute. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment y avoir le moindre espoir pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu ça ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, et personne ne l'avait sans doute, en tout cas pas autour de lui -les psys ne pullulaient pas, dans le centre de GT.

-Qu'est-ce que tu branle, Portgas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Kidd s'était réveillé et le fixait par-dessus son épaule, les traits encore ensommeillés.

-T'a dormi ici ?

-Ouais.

-Tu pourrait demander avant, quand même.

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller tandis que Kidd se levait, enfilait un jean large et troué par-dessus son boxer et sortait de la chambre.

-Je fais du café, lui grommela-il depuis la cuisine.

Le bruit caractéristique de la cafetière qui chauffe se fit bientôt entendre, ainsi que celui d'une cassette qu'on insère dans un poste. Les premières notes de _Sunday Morning _du Velvet Underground résonnèrent bientôt dans l'appartement, à un volume pas franchement raisonnable. Kidd était sans doute le mec le plus bruyant et sans-gêne de la ville. Quand il se levait, on était vite obligé de faire pareil, tant le boucan qu'il faisait vous empêchait de vous rendormir.

Aussi Ace se résigna assez vite, enfila lui aussi son jean de la veille et sortit, rejoignant son ami dans la cuisine ou il constata avec satisfaction qu'il y avait de quoi faire des tartines -c'est pas tout les jours qu'on avait de quoi petit-déjeuner, ici.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient tout deux à la table du salon, face à face avec chacun leur mug rempli de café et deux énormes tartines. Lorsque les dernières notes hypnotiques du morceau eurent retenti, Ace arrêta la cassette et alluma la radio, laissant place aux infos locales qu'ils écoutèrent distraitement tout en mangeant. Il devait être environs treize heures.

-Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, ça me donne envie de gerber.

Law venait de sortir de sa chambre, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise laissée ouverte. Il détourna son regard d'eux et entra dans la salle de bain ou on l'entendit se débarbouiller.

-Va te faire voir, lui répondit Kidd du tac au tac -il fallait croire que c'était sa manière de dire bonjour.

Ace, lui, ne répondit pas à sa remarque. La vision du torse de Law, qui semblait encore avoir maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, lui rappela avec un pincement au cœur la conversation qu'ils devait avoir avec lui.

Terminant en vitesse son petit-déjeuner, il attendit que son ami réapparaisse dans le salon, un peu anxieux. Il connaissait bien Law, et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce genre d'informations de sa part sans que le ton monte au moins un peu. Ils détestaient tous trois montrer leur vulnérabilité aux autres, alors il pouvait le comprendre, mais bon...

Il réalisa dans le même temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à Kidd. Tant pis. Même s'il doutait que sa réaction ne serait pas des plus calmes non plus.

Il décida d'y aller cash.

-Law, faut qu'on parle, lança-il lorsque l'intéressé sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-De quoi ? Répondit l'autre en s'immobilisant, une main sur la hanche, semblant déjà sur la défensive, portant sur lui son regard sombre.

-... Est-ce que t'es malade ?

Il y eut un léger silence. Son interlocuteur plissa imperceptiblement les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que t'étais à l'hôpital hier. Et je t'ai déjà dis que je voyait bien que t'étais pas en forme.

-A l'hôpital ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Intervint Kidd, les regardant successivement tout deux.

-Vous me fliquez, maintenant ? Foutez-moi la paix, leur répondit Law en se détournant, esquissant un geste en direction de la cuisine.

-Non, Law.

Ace se leva d'un bond et lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Je sais bien que t'es du genre à cacher ce genre de choses. Mais s'il t'arrive un truc grave, faut que tu nous le dise. Pour qu'on soit prêts à encaisser le coup si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Son vis à vis le fusilla du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kidd le devança :

-C'est quoi cette histoire, connard ? Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Dis nous, insista Ace. Je vois pas ce que t'a à perdre à ce qu'on soit au courant.

Law soupira rageusement. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.

-Hé, tu va nous dire ce qui ce passe, espèce de tocard ? Explosa Kidd. T'a finis de nous cacher des trucs ? Les piqûres en cachette, c'est déjà assez, ok ? Alors maintenant t'arrête de te la jouer et tu nous balance tout ou je te jure que je vais finir par t'exploser la-

-J'ai chopé le sida.

Un silence lourd tomba brusquement sur la pièce. Kidd se tut, comme soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ace, quand à lui, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant son ami, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis réalisant doucement... Il desserra sa prise sur le bras de Law, qui se dégagea, toujours rageur.

Il y eut comme un blanc de plusieurs minutes durant lequel il ne put que regarder ses pieds sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Face à lui, son ami finit par reprendre d'une voix basse :

-Je suis allé chercher mes tests sanguins hier. Ya aucun doute.

_Quoi... ?_

_Le sida ?_

_Mais..._

-Et tu va me dire comment t'a chopé ça ?

Ace se tourna vers Kidd qui venait de parler. Ce dernier fixait son colocataire, vibrant de colère, une lueur froide dans le regard.

L'interpellé se tut, gardant son air sombre.

-Hein ? Reprit le roux en se levant tandis que le volume de sa voix montait progressivement. Comment t'a chopé ça, pauvre con ?

Il s'avança, poussant Ace et attrapant Law par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a branlé, salopard ?

Ace les fixa sans rien dire, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour arrêter son ami. La question se posait en effet. Depuis qu'il y a quelques années, des informations sur la maladie meurtrière avaient commencé à circuler, ils étaient tout trois très prudents, ne faisant aucun compromis pour s'en préserver. Ils refusaient de coucher avec leurs clients sans être protégés, même si ces derniers les payaient plus chers pour ça, même si certains tentaient de faire du chantage. C'était presque leur seule condition, en fait, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour le bâtard, même lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble entre eux.

Alors comment Law avait pu... ? En se piquant ? C'est vrai que c'était un autre moyen de transmission... Mais non. Il était trop précautionneux pour ça. La seule explication, c'était que...

-Me dit pas que t'a couché sans capote?

Kidd tirait sur le col de son ami, l'entraînait vers lui pour le plaquer à nouveau avec plus de violence contre le mur.

-Répond-moi, bordel !

-...Ouais.

-Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Voyant que Law rechignait encore à répondre, il le frappa encore plus fort contre le mur, rapprochant son visage du sien, furieux.

-Tu va me répondre ou je te jure que je t'éclate la gueule.

-...J'avais besoin de fric pour payer ma came. J'ai accepté deux ou trois fois de le faire pour plus cher.

-...Putain...

Kidd relâcha un peu sa prise, se passant une main sur les yeux.

-Mais quel con, putain... Quel con...

Law fit un geste pour se dégager et Kidd le plaqua à nouveau au mur d'une main, serrant son poing libre, tremblant un peu. Son regard était plus effrayant que jamais. Ace sentit qu'il allait le frapper, alors il finit par réagir, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

-Calme-toi, mec. Ça sert à rien de faire ça.

-Mais putain, quel abruti de première ! Ta foutue came est plus importante que ta vie, alors ?

Law ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard de son ami. Ce dernier finit par repousser Ace avec un grognement, attrapa son perfecto en cuir clouté pour l'enfiler sur son torse nu et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en jetant à son colocataire un regard assassin.

-T'es vraiment la dernière des petites putes, Law.

-C'est ça. Casse-toi.

Le battant de bois claqua derrière lui, laissant l'appartement silencieux. Law, toujours adossé au mur contre lequel il avait été plaqué, fronçait encore les sourcils, l'air amer. Ace le regardait, hagard, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'allait pas mentir, il lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Ils étaient tout trois conscient du risque, et lui peut-être encore plus, vu sa passion pour la médecine. Les paroles criées de Kidd l'avaient ramené à la réalité, lui montrant brutalement la situation dans toute son envergure.

_Law est malade._

_Law va mourir ?_

Cette pensée l'emporta bien vite sur sa colère. Il sentit la peur le gagner doucement.

-Law... Hé.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit relever la tête, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ils t'ont dit quoi, à l'hôpital ? Ils pensent pouvoir te soigner ?

Son vis à vis haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont pas vraiment optimistes. En plus, les soins risquent de coûter cher. Trop cher.

-On trouvera le fric. Je bosserais chez le bâtard tout les soirs s'il le faut.

Law le regarda, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, avant de soupirer, se couvrant les yeux d'une main.

-Ah... C'est pour ça que je voulais pas vous le dire, putain. Vous faites chier, tout les deux.

-Excuse Kidd. S'il est comme ça, c'est avant tout parce qu'il s'inquiè-

-Je sais.

Law se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Law...

-Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Et de dormir.

La porte de sa chambre claqua derrière lui, laissant Ace seul dans le salon. Ce dernier resta un instant les bras ballants, avant de laisser à son tour son dos aller contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains, appuyant ses deux paumes contre ses yeux. Bordel. Tout allait si vite. Il se sentais pris de tout côté par des émotions diverses dont il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tristesse et inquiétude, principalement... mais aussi colère, colère contre cette injustice, ce foutu manque de bol, qui leur tombait sur le coin de la gueule sans prévenir... Parce que c'était toujours sur les mêmes que ça tombait, pas vrai. C'était trop con. Law aurait pu mériter tellement mieux que ça. Ouais, son esprit brillant, son pragmatisme à toute épreuve aurait mérité tellement mieux que de s'endormir sous des litres d'héroïne, que de s'abîmer dans la prostitution, pour au final finir comme ça...

Ne pense pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas fini. On va tous bosser dur pour lui payer ses soins... Si le livre de Zoro marche aussi bien qu'il le dit, ça pourrait même être plus facile que prévu...

Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières. Ouais. Il fallait positiver, après tout. Ou du moins essayer. Ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre au sujet du sida. Aux malades qui s'affaiblissent sans fin. Aux soins qui ravagent le corps encore davantage. Aux visages qui se creusent, aux corps qui perdent leur force. Au taux de survie quasiment nul...

_Merde._

Il en avait la nausée. Il se sentait mal, seul, recroquevillé, torse nu dans ce salon qui lui semblait maintenant froid, loin de tout le monde lui semblait-il. Il avait besoin de chaleur... Il avait envie de tendresse, de bras refermés autour de lui, lui faisant croire que tout irait bien... Il... Il avait envie de voir Sanji... Ouais... Il avait bien envie de sa lumière, à celui là. Il avait bien envie de l'enlacer. De l'embrasser. De le faire rougir... De tout oublier, les lèvres plaquées contre sa peau pâle...

Il se leva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, ou il s'empara de la sempiternelle bouteille de whisky toujours présente -c'était dingue comme on manquait de tout, mais jamais d'alcool, dans cet appartement.

Sortir et draguer Sanji, se frotter à sa lumière, à sa chaleur, ça le tentait bien. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait seulement besoin de noyer toutes ces saloperies qu'il ressentait dans beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Mes excuse pour ce chapitre un peu court, le prochain rattrapera ça, promis.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos menaces de mort pour que je ne fasse pas souffrir Law davantage et vos prières pour le salut de ce petit ange. **

**En vous souhaitant une très bonne année à tous, je vous dit à bientôt!**


	12. Gray Terminal, jour 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Bon, je suis contente, vous m'avez dispensée de vos menaces de mort pour la chapitre précédent. Merci pour vos supers retours, au passage, ça motive vraiment! Je répond à toutes vos review d'ici quelques jours, promis.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 11 de Wild World, vous m'en direz des nouvelles je pense... En bien ou en mal, ça, c'est à voir. Je vous laisse me dire!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus attendre, on se retrouve en bas!**

**PS: Dans ce chapitre est caché le morceau qui m'a inspiré le titre de cette fic. Je vous laisse l'écouter si l'envie vous en prend, le lien de la playlist est toujours sur mon profil!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 11]**

* * *

-Hé, du sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Tu va rester couché encore longtemps ?

Sanji, allongé sur le dos sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, darda un œil meurtrier sur son ami.

-La ferme, je me suis levé avant toi ce matin.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt si c'est pour passer la journée allongé sur ton lit à mater le plafond comme un poisson mort.

-Va te faire voir. T'a besoin de moi pour quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je vais juste rencontrer un flic qui s'occupe des affaires de prostitution.

-Alors fous moi la paix.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour sortir un peu. Je veux bien que le témoignage de Ace t'aie touché, mais c'est pas une raison pour perdre toute volonté de vivre, espèce de faiblard.

-Ferme ta gueule. Tout le monde n'est pas une face de laitue insensible comme toi. Et puis c'est pas à cause de ça. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

-C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet. Va donc faire un tour au _Moby Dick_. Tchatche un peu avec Marco, toi qui t'entend bien avec lui, vois s'il peux t'apprendre des trucs, ça sera toujours ça de pris. Et si tu vois Ace, arrête un peu de fuir et laisse-toi séduire, pour une fois, ça te passera l'envie de faire la gueule.

-Putain mais tu va pas t'y mettre sérieusement avec cette histoire toi aussi ?

-Ben quoi ?

Sanji se redressa sur son lit, fusillant son ami du regard.

-Merde, Marimo, les autres à la rigueur, je peux comprendre, mais toi, tu me connaît. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été hétéro, non ? Depuis qu'on se connaît...

Zoro eut un léger rire qu'il tenta de masquer en plaçant son poing devant sa bouche, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa fureur.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas, justement, depuis qu'on se connaît, tu passe tellement ton temps à essayer de prouver à tout le monde que t'es un Dom Juan... je me suis toujours dis que ça devait cacher quelque chose. Comme si tu flippait de te mettre face à ce que tu étais vraim...

-Je sais pas ce que t'es en train d'imaginer dans ta petite tête couverte de mousse, mais c'est faux. J'ai aimé Nami sincèrement et -

-Je dis pas le contraire, crétin. En parlant de Nami, on dirait bien que t'a finis par faire une croix sur elle, non ? C'est la première fois que je t'entend parler d'elle de ton plein gré depuis votre rupture.

-...

-Ose me dire que tu t'en serais remis aussi rapidement si t'avais pas rencontré Ace.

-ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin, pas totalement.

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit.

-Pas totalement, hein...

-Putain, tu me saoule, journaliste à deux balles. Tu sais quoi, je vais t'écouter et aller discuter avec Marco. Je crois que c'est le seul mec dans cette ville qui aie l'air suffisamment raffiné pour pas me les briser avec des sous-entendus à la con toutes les cinq minutes.

-Mais oui, va donc. Et ramène moi de la bonne information bien juteuse. J'ai vu que tu commençait à être doué pour ça.

-Zoro ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te jure que je vais demander des crédits sur le livre quand il sortira, et avec l'argent je me payerais des vacances le plus loin possible de toi.

* * *

Sanji poussa la porte du Moby Dick. C'est dingue comme en seulement une dizaine de jours, il s'était habitué à cet endroit au point qu'il en devienne familier. Ça lui manquerait, lorsqu'il retournerait à East Blue, de ne plus pouvoir boire un coup sur le bar aux néons flashy, sur fond de playlist rock un peu ringarde. En parlant de playlist, aujourd'hui elle semblait inhabituellement calme, avec _Wild World_ de Cat Stevens qui passait en fond. Il aimait bien ce morceau, très beau bien qu'un peu triste.

Il était environs dix-huit heures et la soirée s'annonçait plutôt calme. Il n'y avait personne au bar et seulement une quinzaine de clients étaient répartis autour des tables sur les chaises et les banquettes, bavardant plus ou moins silencieusement.

Marco, fidèle au poste, était seul derrière le large meuble bordé de néons rouges, occupé à ranger ou à laver il-ne-savait quoi. Très calme et statique comme toujours, seules ses mains et ses avant-bras bougeaient et il semblait comme plongé dans une profonde méditation.

Sanji s'approcha discrètement, peu désireux de le déranger dans ses pensées, mais dès qu'il l'aperçut le grand blond tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire :

-Tiens, c'est rare de te voir ici sans Zoro. Qu'est-ce que je te sert ?

Le cuistot se laissa tenter par un autre des cocktails spéciaux du barman, un « Skypiea » - qui se révéla être un mojito amélioré absolument délicieux, comme toute les créations de Marco qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'alors.

Il chercha un moyen de démarrer une conversation mais son vis-à-vis, très prévenant comme toujours, lui ôta cette peine en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet :

-Alors, j'ai appris que tu avait interviewé Ace ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Hem..

Sanji fit la moue en s'accoudant au bar, esquissant un vague signe de la main.

-Bien, je suppose.

-Il t'a tout raconté ?

-Je crois, oui.

-ça a dû être dur à entendre.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête en silence, buvant une gorgée de son verre avant de relancer :

-Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. Mieux que Kidd et Law, je veux dire.

-Oh, je ne sais pas tout à son sujet. Mais il vient ici depuis un bout de temps.

-Ouais, il m'a dit... Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment, exactement ?

Marco eut un léger rire.

-Haha, sombre histoire...

-ça m'intéresse, s'empressa Sanji.

Il espérait n'être pas trop envahissant ou indiscret, mais à force d'observer Zoro, il avait bien compris que dans ce domaine, sans s'imposer, on n'obtenait pas grand chose.

-Tu va me rendre mélancolique, rit encore le barman.

Il balaya la salle du regard, vérifiant sans doute qu'il n'y avait plus personne à servir. Puis il posa le verre qu'il avait commencé à essuyer et s'accouda à son tour au bar, acceptant la cigarette que le journaliste en herbe s'empressa de lui offrir, l'allumant lentement, prenant son temps.

-Ace a commencé à venir racoler ici quand il avait quinze ou seize ans. C'était de notoriété publique qu'il sortait de chez Teach, et tout le monde sait que par là-bas, les marmots comme lui ont tendance à commencer jeune. Quand j'ai su ça, il m'a fait de la peine, alors j'ai fermé les yeux sur le fait qu'il soit mineur. Si je l'avais foutu dehors, qui sait dans quel bar glauque il serait allé se fourrer... ça me répugnait qu'il fasse ça, mais je savais bien que je pourrais pas le sauver, alors je me suis dit : « _autant qu'il fasse ça ici, plutôt qu'ailleurs..._ ».

Sanji hocha la tête. Vraiment, parler avec Marco lui faisait toujours du bien. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui partageait son horreur pour tout ce qui se passait ici... En moins accentué, sans doute, mais c'était sans doute une question d'habitude.

-Il s'entendait pas très bien avec les quelques autres prostitués qui venaient ici. Victime de son succès, comme toujours... Les autres lui en voulaient parce que malgré son jeune âge, il était plus expérimenté qu'eux et plaisait plus. Alors il était souvent tout seul, accoudé au bar, ici. Il était débrouillard, avait du répondant, bref, j'ai vite eu de la sympathie pour lui, j'ai fini par le prendre sous mon aile. Je l'ai couvert quelquefois quand Teach le réclamait et qu'il ne voulait pas aller bosser chez lui. Quand les clients se faisaient rares et qu'il manquait d'argent, je lui filait les restes de nourriture à la fermeture. Je faisait ce que je pouvait, à droite, à gauche, quoi. Mais il avait toujours l'air méfiant, je comprenais pas trop pourquoi. Il me remerciait à peine, évitait mon regard.

« Et puis un jour, en sortant du boulot tard le soir, je l'ai trouvé assis sous la pluie, le corps plein d'hématomes, dans la rue, là, juste à côté. Un client abusif l'avait balancé là après avoir fini son affaire. Il était pas amoché au point de pas pouvoir se lever et marcher, mais je crois qu'il en pouvait juste plus, il avait plus la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fichait là. J'habite à côté, alors je l'ai pris par le bras pour le faire se lever et je l'ai entraîné à ma suite. Il s'est laissé faire, il a même pas bronché. »

Marco soupira, exhalant un long nuage de fumée. Sanji l'écoutait, buvant ses paroles, magnétisé par le charisme du barman. Il l'imaginait sans peine. Ace adolescent, assit par terre dans cette ruelle minable, tellement dépossédé de son propre corps qu'il n'en sentait même plus le froid ou la douleur...

-Arrivé chez moi, je lui ai fait couler un bain et lui ai dit de se réchauffer. Il a accepté tacitement, toujours sans rien dire. J'étais emmerdé, je savait pas trop quoi faire. Je voyait bien qu'il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose de grave, mais je savait aussi que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de choses. Je voyait pas trop comment je pouvait aborder le sujet sans avoir l'air ridicule à ses yeux. Pour lui, j'étais sans doute -et à raison- un adulte privilégié qui pouvait rien comprendre à ce qu'il traversait, après tout...

« J'étais là, assis sur le canapé de mon studio, à me je pouvais bien venir en aide à ce môme, quand il sort de la salle de bain à moitié nu, s'allonge sur mon lit et me demande quand est-ce que je compte le baiser. Un môme de seize ans, sérieux... J'ai compris que tout ce que je faisais depuis le début -les restes de bouffe, les traitements de faveur, le bain chaud- il avait pris ça pour une tentative minable de ma part d'avoir une passe gratuite. Pour lui, qu'un adulte puisse être gentil avec lui sans arrière-pensées malsaines, sans avoir envie de l'acheter, de faire de lui un objet, c'était pas possible. »

Marco interrompit brièvement son récit pour se masser l'arrête du nez.

-ça m'a vraiment mis un coup. Je fréquente des prostitués régulièrement depuis que je travaille ici, mais c'était la première fois que je tombais sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et d'aussi détruit. Alors je me suis assis à côté de lui et je lui ai expliqué, enfin, j'ai essayé. De lui dire que pour moi, il était un enfant, que j'avais fait tout ça uniquement parce que j'en avais envie, que jamais je n'aurais envie d'acheter quelqu'un pour coucher avec, et encore moins un gamin, et surtout qu'il méritait mieux, et que j'espérai qu'un jour, il n'aurais plus à vivre ce genre de chose.

« J'ai parlé longtemps. Au début, il a juste eu l'air surpris, puis un peu dubitatif, mais au fur et à mesure j'ai vu que je commençait à le toucher. Et quand je lui ai dit qu'il méritait mieux, il s'est mit à pleurer. Sans rien dire. Il a pleuré dans son coin pendant au moins une heure, acceptant seulement ma main sur son épaule, jusqu'à s'endormir. Pour finir, je l'ai bordé et j'ai dormi sur le canapé.

Le lendemain au réveil, il avait disparu, mais quand je l'ai recroisé ici, il s'est montré beaucoup plus ouvert. Les années passant, on a fini par devenir vraiment proches. Je crois qu'à un moment, j'étais la seule personne en qui il avait un tant soit peu confiance, avec Makino... J'étais soulagé de le voir rencontrer Kidd et Law. Avant, je t'avoue que j'étais jamais trop tranquille à son sujet... Maintenant, il a des gens qui prennent soin de lui au quotidien -et des gens de qui il prend soin, et c'est peut-être ce qui lui a fait le plus de bien, après tout. »

Marco se tut et resservit un Skypiea à Sanji, lui précisant que c'était la maison qui offrait. Sanji le remercia, touché que le barman lui aie raconté ça aussi facilement. Imaginer Ace adolescent le mettait mal à l'aise et il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie d'en entendre parler, mais il était vrai que les histoires du grand blond pourraient plaire à Zoro.

-Vous accepteriez de vous faire interviewer par mon coéquipier ? Pas forcément sur Ace en particulier, mais sur votre expérience générale en tant qu'homme qui fréquente des prostitués au quotidien depuis longtemps...

-Hmm. J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec lui d'abord. J'ai appris que votre article serait finalement un livre... Je me méfie de ce genre de choses. Si ça m'a l'air d'être un projet racoleur juste pour faire de l'argent en excitant la curiosité malsaine des gens, alors ce sera non. Mais, enchaîna-il en voyant Sanji ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire, si votre but semble bel et bien de faire connaître ces problèmes-là à plus de monde et de dénoncer le système prostitutionnel, alors ce sera oui. Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même en discutant avec ton ami.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête, compréhensif. Marco se détourna de lui pour servir un client, puis un autres -la soirée commençait, et il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans le bar. De son côté, il balaya la salle du regard, regardant si par hasard Law, Kidd et Ace n'étaient pas entrés pendant leur discussion -après tout, ils passaient plus de la moitié de leurs soirées ici- mais il ne les vit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu mélancolique. Nan, vraiment, entendre des histoires sur le passé de Ace, même si ça le touchait, ça ne le mettait pas bien. Il aurait bien aimé le voir, ce soir... A vrai dire, il avait eu l'esprit tellement occupé par son témoignage ces deux derniers jours qu'il n'avait jamais sérieusement repensé à la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus. Ace lui avait pris la main, et l'avait presque embrassé, quand même... Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de laisser arriver ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il demanda un autre verre à Marco -un "Dressrosa", cette fois. Le nez dans son verre, il regarda le barman continuer d'exécuter les un après les autres ses cocktails spectaculaires, pensif, tandis que le rythme entraînant de _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ de Queen résonnait dans le bar, décidant quelques danseurs à venir se déhancher sur la piste.

* * *

Ace porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres pour finir de la vider en voyant apparaître au bout de la rue l'enseigne si reconnaissable du _Moby Dick._ Marco allait encore râler, s'il ramenait son propre alcool dans son bar.

Ceci fait, il la lança d'un geste rageur dans la première poubelle venue ou il l'entendit éclater en milles morceaux. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'avança d'un pas lourd, sa moue trahissant son humeur massacrante.

Il était à peu près ivre depuis hier non-stop, ayant recommencé à boire de suite en se levant ce matin. Il n'avait recroisé ni Kidd, ni Law, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire avant quelques jours. Toute cette histoire lui avait ruiné le moral, et l'alcool, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, n'arrangeait rien.

Après avoir passé la journée à ne rien faire -à part boire- chez lui, il s'était donc décidé à sortir. Peut-être que discuter avec Marco lui ferait du bien.

Poussant de l'épaule la porte de l'établissement, il jeta un œil au comptoir et sa moue se transforma en vague sourire lorsqu'il y reconnut une tête blonde familière. Peut-être qu'il le tenait, son remède à la mélancolie, après tout.

Il s'avança résolument.

-C'est rare de te voir seul ici, lança-il.

Le cuisinier se retourna, le reconnut et lui offrit un sourire.

-Salut. Eh oui, j'ai laissé ma feuille de salade de compagnie à l'hôtel pour ce soir.

-Il doit se sentir seul, le pauvre.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il profite comme moi de ce repos bien mérité, soupira Sanji, l'air faussement dépité.

Ace pris place à ses côtés et s'accouda au bar. Toujours ivre, il ne se priva pas de détailler son vis-à-vis du regard, passant de son œil rendu brillant par l'alcool à ses lèvres, de ses lèvres à sa chemise dont les deux premier boutons ouverts laissaient apparaître la naissance de son torse... Ouais, il avait envie de goûter à Sanji, ce soir. De se frotter à sa lumière éclatante, auprès de laquelle il sentait que momentanément, peut-être, il se sentirais moins sale.

Le cuistot, bien que semblant un peu gêné d'être regardé ainsi, entama la conversation avec entrain, lui demandant pourquoi Kidd et Law n'étaient pas avec lui. Il lui répondit vaguement, peu désireux de parler de ces deux-là. Il préféra relancer la conversation du côté du jeune homme :

-D'ailleurs, je me demandais, vous savez quand est-ce que vous rentrez à East Blue ?

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'effaça légèrement.

-Hum, je sais pas trop, on en a pas vraiment parlé. Quand Zoro estimera qu'on aura tout ce qu'il nous faut, je suppose.

-C'est comment là-bas ?

* * *

Sanji fit une petite moue, cherchant ses mots.

-C'est... calme. Et plus aéré qu'ici. Moins d'immeubles, plus de maisons. Moins de monde dans les rues. Et les gens se ressemblent tous, comparés à ici. Je passe pour un original juste parce ce que je m'habille en costard, alors je te laisse imaginer l'impression que ferait Law ou Kidd...

-ça a l'air un peu nul, dit comme ça.

-Il y a aussi des choses chouette. Il y a plus de verdure qu'ici... Moins de bars mais plus de petits cafés sympas, de petites places calmes, des gens à vélos ou qui se promènent le long du fleuve...

-Tu viens d'un monde parallèle, en fait.

-Oui, c'est possible, rit le cuistot. Vous devriez venir. Zoro n'aura qu'à vous inviter pour la sortie du livre.

-ça pourrait être marrant. Mais je suis jamais vraiment sorti de Gray terminal. Et je suis pas sûr que les gens de chez vous seraient ravis de vous voir débarquer.

-Dis pas ça. Si moi, j'ai réussi à aller au-delà de mes préjugés, tout le monde à East Blue devrait pouvoir faire pareil.

-J'arrive pas à savoir si t'es un gros naïf ou juste un optimiste plein de bonne volonté.

Sanji se mit à rire.

-Les deux, je suppose.

Ace le regarda avec un demi-sourire et il fit de même. Il se sentait bien. Il avait vaguement conscience que le jeune homme en face de lui le détaillait des pieds à la tête, et qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches pour une conversation entre simples connaissances, mais il avait envie de s'en foutre. De laisser les choses arriver, pour une fois...

-Hé, c'est toi Ace ? Les interpella une voix derrière eux.

L'intéressé fit volte-face, et Sanji fit de même plus lentement, portant son verre à ses lèvres. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un grand blond avec les cheveux longs un peu hirsutes et un débardeur rose, matait ouvertement le jeune prostitué de haut en bas avec un regard intéressé.

-Ouais, c'est moi. Tu veux quoi ?

-C'est un pote qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Tu travaille, ce soir ?

-ça dépend à quelle heure.

-Ce soir à vingt-deux heures ?

-Ok.

Le nouveau venu regardait Ace sous tout les angles avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, t'es vraiment canon. Et t'a l'air propre. Tu ressemble à une pute de luxe. Tes prix sont vraiment dans la moyenne ?

-Ouais.

-Eh bah putain, ça c'est du super plan. Tu vois le motel un peu plus haut dans la rue, là, sur la gauche ?

-Ouais.

-Je crèche dans la première piaule du deuxième étage, à droite. Tu viens à vingt-deux heures ? Je serais peut-être avec un pote.

-Ce sera plus cher si vous êtes deux.

-Ouais, ça marche. A tout à l'heure, beau gosse.

L'homme repartit aussi sec, sortant du bar sans rien ajouter de plus. Sanji, figé, s'était lentement retourné pour s'accouder à nouveau au bar. Il sentait son ventre se tordre, extrêmement mal à l'aise. L'entrevue à laquelle il venait d'assister, aussi courte soit-elle, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Bin ouais, t'avais oublié ou quoi? C'est comme ça que ça se passe. C'est toujours ça, son quotidien. Des mecs viennent et l'achètent, le baisent et repartent, et après il recommence, comme si de rien n'était._

Ace se retourna à son tour, demanda un nouveau cocktail à Marco et se tourna vers le cuistot, pas l'air troublé le moins du monde.

-On disait quoi ? Sourit-il.

_Un prostitué. T'es en train de te laisser charmer par un prostitué._

_Tu crois vraiment que quoi que ce soit de bon pourra résulter de tout ça ?_

Sanji sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait mal. Tout l'oppressait, tout à coup : la musique trop forte, les discussions des gens autour d'eux, l'alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête, la chaleur... Il avait besoin d'air.

-Eh, ça va pas, blondie ?

_Ressaisis-toi, mon grand. Sors toi de toute cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce mec vend son corps. C'est son métier. Et tu pourra jamais rien faire pour changer ça._

-Je vais fumer dehors, souffla-il avant de faire volte-face et de traverser la piste de danse à grand pas pour pousser la porte du bar. Il entendit vaguement Ace l'appeler, mais l'ignora et se jeta presque dehors, respirant à grandes goulées l'air froid et humide de pluie fine qui l'accueillit aussitôt.

Il resta quelques secondes à respirer profondément sans bouger, reprenant un peu ses esprits. Puis il fit quelques pas et alla s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la porte, à l'abri de la pluie, fixant la rue déserte, sortant une cigarette qu'il alluma avec des gestes nerveux. Il soupira un long nuage de fumée dense, puis porta sa main à son front, se massant nerveusement le crâne, fermant les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?_

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son attirance pour Ace, son empathie pour lui, aussi, son dégoût face à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister...

-Hé, blondie. Ça va ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main de son visage. L'objet principal de ses pensées se tenait devant lui, un peu penché dans sa direction, les mains dans les poches, les sourcils haussés dans une expression interrogatrice. Il souriait, toujours plein d'une gaîté empreinte d'ébriété qui le faisait tanguer un peu sur ses appuis.

-Bin alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas de partir comme ça ? On peux fumer à l'intérieur ici, tu sais ?

Sanji le regarda, incapable de prononcer un mot, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement de Ace.

-T'a l'air perdu.

-...

-Hé, blondie.

Le jeune prostitué se rapprocha de lui et porta la main à sa joue.

Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

Merde, l'alcool l'aidait vraiment pas à réfléchir correctement.. Il avait du mal à ne pas se perdre dans les yeux mi-clos au noir profond qui se rapprochaient du sien, brillants de... désir ?

Une voix au fond de sa tête lui ordonna de fuir, de le repousser, de rentrer à l'hôtel, de rentrer à East Blue, de s'éloigner de toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui le faisaient paniquer. Mais son corps, lui, appelait tout entier celui de Ace qui se réduisait de plus en plus l'espace entre eux, crevait de pouvoir se plaquer contre lui, de fourrer le nez dans ces cheveux noir pour en inspirer l'odeur entêtante à plein poumons, de glisser les mains sous ces vêtements pour accéder à la peau tiède...

Il resta donc immobile, embrouillé par l'alcool, ne sachant laquelle de ses deux pulsions suivre, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ace s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, enserrant sa nuque de ses doigts pour le rapprocher de lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien, passant une main dans son dos, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, d'abord chastement, puis venant caresser sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue...

Sanji se sentit perdre pied, levant légèrement les bras sans pour autant oser les refermer sur son vis-à-vis, répondant au baiser par réflexe tout en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il lui semblait que la température de son corps doublait en quelques secondes.

_Oh, bordel._

C'était si agréable que c'en était presque douloureux. Il se sentait revivre, reprenant un instant son souffle tandis que Ace le plaquait contre le mur avant de reprendre le baiser en l'approfondissant, perdu entre le feu d'artifice qui semblait avoir lieu dans ses entrailles et son cerveau qui partait dans tout les sens.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sanji ?_

_T'es en train d'embrasser un mec, là ?_

_…_

_Toi, le plus grand Dom Juan d'East Blue, t'es en train de te faire plaquer contre un mur par un autre mec ?_

_…_

_…_

...

_T'a oublié qu'il y a pas dix minutes tu l'a vu vendre son cul à un inconnu ?_

A cette pensée, Sanji eut un sursaut de lucidité et rouvrit les yeux, repoussant doucement Ace.

-Attend... On peux pas faire ça.

-C'est bon, blondie, détend-toi, souffla Ace. Je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que t'en a envie autant que moi.

Il repartit à l'assaut de son cou, posant ses lèvres tièdes sur sa peau sensible. Une fois de plus, le cuistot fut sur le point de céder, se laissant emporter par le plaisir, mais la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans le bar s'imposa à sa conscience, le décidant une fois pour toutes à repousser le jeune homme, plus fermement cette fois.

-ça suffit.

-Arrête de te voiler la face, mec...

-Je me voile pas la face, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais hétéro et c'est certainement pas pour une pute que je vais changer de bord !

Il regretta ses mots avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer. Son esprit paniqué, englué par l'alcool, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour échapper à cette situation qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à assumer.

Il porta une main à ses lèvres, déjà rongé par le remord, ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais le visage de Ace, qui passa d'une expression de surprise à un regard dur, fermé, lui donna l'impression d'un étau sur la poitrine et il resta silencieux un instant.

Le mal était fait.

-Ace, je voulais pas dire ç-

-C'est bon, j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la pute ?

Il recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet, l'air dédaigneux.

-Va chier.

-Ace...

Avant que Sanji aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Le cuistot resta là, les bras ballants, un peu hébété, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. La sensation des lèvres de Ace était encore sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps était toujours imprimée sur son torse.

Mais il était seul dans cette rue déserte et mouillée, et déjà les sensations lui manquaient, déjà les regrets lui serraient la gorge, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser, malgré tout ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu... ?

_Mec, t'es trop con._

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Le sol était humide, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Mec, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_T'a tout foutu en l'air..._

* * *

**Eeeet voilà c'est sur cette note joyeuse que je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui.**

**Le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans dix jours, le 21 janvier. Eeh oui, les cours ont repris, je vais donc devoir espacer un peu mon rythme de parution, mais je ne m'étalerais pas au-delà de dix jours, promis.**

**Et histoire de vous teaser un peu, ce sera un chapitre centré sur Law... Je vous entend grincer des dents d'ici parce que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles de ce pauvre petit dans ce chapitre, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre dose!**

**En attendant, j'attend vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

**A la prochaine!**


	13. Gray Terminal, jour 12

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le douzième chapitre de Wild World... Centré sur notre petit chéri Law, comme promis!**

**Il est assez court, je sais, surtout pour un chapitre écrit en dix jours... Promis, promis, le prochain sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus étoffé. Ce sera même probablement le plus long chapitre écrit jusque là.**

**Merci infiniment (je le dirais jamais assez) pour les super retours que vous m'avez donné sur les derniers chapitres. Encore une fois, j'étais vraiment pas sûre que cette fic puisse plaire alors voir qu'il y a quelques personnes qui accrochent et qui suivent ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 12]**

* * *

Law alluma distraitement une cigarette, le regard toujours posé sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il tira une longue taffe et expira la fumée, toujours sans cesser de lire, faisant tourner son briquet entre ses longs doigts fins.

Il tourna une page, absorbé par sa lecture. _Des souris et des Hommes_ de John Steinbeck.

Il s'était mit à lire, récemment, Marco l'ayant autorisé -et même encouragé- à venir piocher dans sa bibliothèque plutôt fournie. Le barman était plutôt branché littérature classique, alors il avait suivi le mouvement, d'abord pas franchement convaincu -mais c'est pas comme s'il pouvait trouver des livres ailleurs, ici. Maintenant, il en dévorait deux par semaines. Kidd se foutait de sa gueule à ce propos, « T'espère quoi, devenir une pute lettrée ? ». Ace aussi, mais Law avait fini par le convaincre d'essayer à son tour avec quelques courts romans. Mine de rien, ça trompait l'ennui, ces machins. Regarder la télé, il avait fait le tour depuis bien longtemps. Et à part baiser et faire la fête, par ici, les distractions se faisaient rares...

Il tourna à nouveau une page, fumant du bout des lèvres, tendant le bras de temps à autre pour tapoter sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier en verre déjà bien plein sur sa table de chevet. De l'autre côté de son lit, le petit poste à cassettes de l'appartement, qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre, diffusait les premières notes de _Stairway to Heaven_ de Led Zeppelin. Le jour filtrait à peine entre les fentes de ses volets fermés. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

Il tournait une page de plus lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant relever la tête dans un sursaut. Kidd entra sans façons dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant son lit et commençant à retirer sa veste en cuir cloutée -qu'il portait encore sans rien dessous- avant de la jeter sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

Law le regarda sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, surpris de le voir là. Ils ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis l'avant-veille, lorsque son colocataire avait manqué de le frapper et était parti en claquant la porte. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt appréhendé leurs retrouvailles, jusque là, persuadé que Kidd ne manquerait pas une occasion de lui faire regretter sa stupide imprudence de toutes les manières possibles.

Sa veste jetée, son ami s'avança vers le lit et y grimpa aussitôt, se mettant au-dessus de lui, lui prenant sa cigarette des mains pour l'écraser dans le cendrier, lui arrachant son livre pour le balancer sans ménagement à travers la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui arrachant une légère expression étouffée de surprise. Kidd lui empoigna la nuque, à quatre pattes sur lui, et après quelques secondes de surprise, il se laissa emporter dans le baiser, passant lui aussi ses mains autour de son cou, nouant leurs lèvres, leurs langues...

-T'a renoncé à l'idée de me frapper ? Demanda-il , cynique, en reprenant son souffle, lorsque son vis-à-vis lui laissa un peu de répit.

-Ta gueule, répondit Kidd, repartant aussitôt à l'assaut.

Ses mains se firent plus aventureuses. Il fit passer le sweat de Law par-dessus sa tête, faisant glisser ses longs doigts pâles sur la peau tatouée sous laquelle on sentait les côtes, plus que jamais, sur les muscles qui avaient mincis, sur le ventre un peu creux... Ses baisers se muèrent en mordillements le long de son cou et sur ses épaules, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur la boucle de sa ceinture, qu'il défit lentement avant de glisser une main dans son boxer. Law rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux cernés, se laissant aller à des soupirs qui se transformèrent vite en léger gémissements, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur les épaules de son amant. Il renonça à comprendre. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se réconciliaient de cette manière, de toute façon. Il se laissa aller ainsi sans vraiment réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Kidd se redresse sur le lit pour défaire la boucle de sa propre ceinture, laissant couler sur lui un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Law dans un souffle.

-Je te baise.

-Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Le roux se pencha à nouveau vers lui et attrapa des deux mains le bord de son jean pour le lui retirer. Law l'en empêcha, lui attrapant les poignets.

-T'es con au point d'avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dis avant-hier ? J'ai le sida, espèce de crétin. On peux plus faire ça.

-C'est toi qu'a la mémoire qui flanche. Je sais que t'a eu tendance à l'oublier, Trafalgar, mais les capotes, c'est pas pour les chiens.

-C'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Si jamais elle craque, toi aussi, tu...

-Je prend le risque, c'est bon.

Kidd fit encore un geste pour lui retirer son pantalon et Law raffermit encore la prise sur ses poignets, fronçant les sourcils.

-Que... Putain mais t'es vraiment trop con, ou quoi ?

-Allez, c'est bon, ça ira.

-T'es vraiment le dernier des gros queutards. Si t'a tant envie de baiser, va voir Ace ou sort en boite, je sais pas.

-J'ai pas envie de baiser quelqu'un d'autre.

-Que...

Sous le coup de la surprise, Law desserra sa prise et Kidd en profita pour le déshabiller pour de bon, repartant à l'assaut de son cou tandis que ses doigts fébriles déchiraient l'emballage d'un préservatif sorti de sa poche arrière.

-Kidd...

-C'est bon, Trafalgar, détend-toi. On a jamais fait craquer de capote, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

-T'a vraiment un problème...

Law finit par céder tacitement, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Kidd tandis que ce dernier, toujours occupé à lui dévorer le cou, le pénétrait en douceur. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, gémissant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle, oubliant tout un instant, les risques, les conséquences... Il en avait besoin. De ce contact, de cette chaleur.

Depuis plusieurs jours il se sentait mourir. Lentement, mais sûrement, ses forces l'abandonnaient, son corps se transformait, il passait son temps à dormir, et il avait froid, si froid, tout le temps, un froid qui lui semblait venir de l'intérieur... Et tout empirait, petit à petit, comme s'il basculait inexorablement le long d'une pente qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de l'état d'un cadavre, comme s'il se rapprochait de la mort par paliers.

Kidd le faisait remonter. Même si c'était seulement pour quelques instants, même si c'était illusoire, sa passion brute le réchauffait, son corps contre le sien le réanimait, réactivant ses fonctions vitales, rendant à sa peau sa sensibilité, à ses lèvres leur couleur, à son esprit l'envie de vivre.

Kidd le savait, peut-être. Il était différent que d'habitude. Inconsciemment, peut-être, il le ménageait plus, ses caresses étaient plus précises qu'à l'accoutumée, ses coups de reins moins violents.

Alors pendant quelques instants, ils oublièrent tout, se fondant l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à l'extase, nouant leurs corps, leurs bouches, leurs mains, jusqu'à un orgasme simultané dont ils étouffèrent les gémissements dans une étreinte convulsive.

Law se laissa retomber sur son matelas, hors d'haleine, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Kidd, au-dessus de lui, se pencha encore sur son visage pour planter son regard dans le sien, et murmura nerveusement entre ses dents :

-T'a pas intérêt à te laisser crever, Trafalgar, ok ?

Son expression haletante et neutre, ses yeux fixes, ses cheveux écarlates retombant autour de son visage le rendaient presque effrayant. Law déglutit.

-Je vais essayer.

-Essaye pas. Fais-le.

Sur ses mots, il se redressa d'un coup et se leva, remontant son jean sur ses hanches pour reboucler sa ceinture, quittant la pièce sans demander son reste. Law resta allongé, fixant le plafond, calmant lentement le rythme de sa respiration, essuyant du poignet la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Kidd réagisse de cette manière. Alors il s'inquiétait vraiment, cet abruti...

Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son livre à la main, il trouva son ami vautré sur le canapé comme à son habitude, regardant la télé en silence, une tasse de café à la main. Il alla se servir un mug lui aussi, puis s'installa à ses côtés, ouvrant son livre là ou il s'était arrêté. Ils se dirent rien, ne se demandèrent pas d'explications. Tout avait été dit peut-être.

Presque une heure s'écoula ainsi, chacun appréciant ce retour au calme, à ce quotidien sans trop de vagues que Law avait vraiment cru perdre, ce coup-ci. Kidd pouvait être tellement con, parfois, quand il était en colère. Il avait... Ouais, c'était dur à admettre, mais il avait eu peur de le perdre pour de bon. Il avait craint que le rouquin, sous le coup d'une tristesse qu'il n'assumait pas, ne revienne jamais vers lui, et le laisse crever seul. Enfin, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait peut-être sous-estimé ses sentiments à son égard.

J'ai pas envie de baiser quelqu'un d'autre.

Haha. Qui l'aurait cru.

Au bout d'une heure, donc, durant laquelle aucun d'eux ne troubla ce silence serein, le cliquetis familier d'une clé tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ace fit son apparition, sapé à l'arrache et avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Son visage était pâle, ses cernes creusées -enfin, plus que d'habitude, quoi. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les vit côte à côtes, et il resta un instant les bras ballants, bouche bée, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire.

-Bin Portgas, t'a vu la vierge ou quoi? Finit par lui lancer Kidd d'un ton grinçant.

-Non, je... Non, rien.

Il baissa la tête et enleva sa veste sans rien dire de plus, puis il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer une tasse de café, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'eux, toujours en silence. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Law repris sa lecture et Kidd son visionnage, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau venu se décide à briser le silence :

-On va en reparler ou pas ?

-De quoi tu parle, Portgas ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, Kidd. C'est bien si t'a renoncé à écharper Law, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on aie une conversation à propos de ça, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus, soupira Law en se redressant légèrement pour poser son livre sur la table basse. J'ai été con, j'ai le sida, voilà, je vois pas trop ce que tu veux que je rajoute.

-Je sais pas, moi... Les médecins t'ont dit quoi ?

-De prendre les cachetons qu'ils m'ont donné et d'attendre.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-...

-Quoi ?

-La maladie est en plein essor, et les gens commencent à comprendre que c'est pas qu'une maladie qui touche les gays, alors tout un tas de traitements sont en train d'être développés.

-C'est bien ça, non ?

-Ouais... Au début, ça devrait aller. Mais lorsqu'il faudra me faire hospitaliser -parce que ça va finir par arriver...

Law soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-C'est toujours la même merde, ici. Les hôpitaux sont pourris et surpeuplés. Et comme c'est pas les séropo' qui manquent ici, les services sont overbookés.

-On se débrouillera.

-Ace...

-C'est pas pour tout de suite, non ? On va trouver une solution.

Law darda ses yeux gris sur son ami. Il essayait de se rassurer, ça se voyait. Après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir, il allait pas lui casser le moral en lui répétant que c'était peine perdue... Kidd, de son côté, faisait mine de ne pas les entendre, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

-Et en fait, Ace, t'a fini par te faire blondie ou pas? Finit par lâcher ce dernier après un autre silence.

-... Quoi ?

-Marco nous a dit qu'il vous avait vu boire un verre hier, et que ça avait l'air pas mal entre vous...

-Ha... Mais de quoi il se mêle, celui-là...

-Alors ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il s'est rien passé du tout ?

Ace haussa les épaules et se détourna, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-... Tu t'es fait rembarrer ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis face à sa question, Kidd éclata de rire.

-Merde alors, il est encore plus coincé du cul que je le pensais.

-Arrête, Kidd. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, là.

-Eeeeh... Mais c'est que tu commence à te faire sentimental...

-Kidd...

Ace finit par montrer les dents, agacé, et une bagarre éclata sur le canapé -comme d'habitude en violant sans remords l'espace personnel de Law, qui à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture releva la tête en soupirant. Voyant que leurs chamailleries avaient l'air parties pour durer longtemps, il se contenta de lever un pied et de le poser sur le dos de Kidd pour pousser les deux corps emmêlés par terre -ou la bataille acharnée continua sans qu'ils aient l'air de se rendre compte de rien, trop occupés à s'écraser mutuellement et à s'inter-congratuler d'un flot ininterrompu d'insultes. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été de tels gamins, tiens... Leur façon de décompresser sans doute. Enfin, il avait du mal à leur en vouloir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, mais il préférait largement le passer en compagnie de ces deux idiots que tout seul. Ou qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, en fait.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Le prochain chapitre sortira dans dix jours, le 31 janvier donc. Il va s'en passer des choses... **

**Comme d'habitude votre avis est plus que bienvenu!**

**A la prochaine!**


	14. Gray terminal, jour 13

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec ce fameux chapitre 13! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'intrigue avance pas mal dans celui-là vous verrez. **

**Je préfère ne rien vous en dire et vous laisser découvrir, on se retrouve en bas!**

**Un grand merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 13]**

* * *

Sanji termina sa bière, réalisant dans le même temps qu'il l'avait bue extrêmement vite. C'était pourtant déjà la troisième... Il fallait qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas finir complètement ivre. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec Kidd qui, à côté de lui, vidait ses verres aussi vite que lui et commandait systématiquement à nouveau pour eux deux sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'une quatrième bière atterrit devant lui ; il la regarda du coin de l'œil, suspicieux, avant de céder en soupirant.

Il était déjà tard, mais l'interview traînait en longueur. Kidd et Law avaient plutôt l'air en forme, aujourd'hui, alors ils offraient des réponses fournies à Zoro qui, ravi, ne cessait de les relancer. Le cuistot, de son côté, avait décroché au bout d'une demie heure. Peu importe les efforts qu'il y mettait, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer réellement sur plus d'une phrase ou deux. Ses yeux finissaient par dévier du visage de ses vis-à-vis, glissant sur les autres clients du bar, sur les quelques danseurs qui se déhanchaient sur _Town called Malice_ de Jam, sur la serveuse, Shakky, qui remplaçait Marco aujourd'hui, ou sur son verre dont le contenu diminuait -encore- beaucoup trop vite...

C'était peine perdue. Il était ailleurs. Et lorsqu'il parvenait à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui, Kidd et Law lui faisaient penser à Ace, et penser à Ace lui donnait envie d'aller s'enterrer quelque part dans un coin.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

La veille, Zoro avait pris sa journée pour rassembler la totalité de ses notes et pour les organiser. Il avait commencé à rédiger l'introduction de son livre par la même occasion. Autant dire qu'il était avait été absorbé par son travail, avec son sérieux habituel, pendant toute la journée. Sanji était donc resté seul, tournant et retournant dans sa tête sa dernière entrevue avec Ace sans réussir à se concentrer sur aucune autre activité, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Il était complètement paumé. Le vide intense qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Ace l'avait quitté ce soir-là, le regret qui lui creusait le ventre lorsqu'il repensait à leur baiser et à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, avaient achevé de balayer ses dernières incertitudes, et il ne parvenait même plus à se voiler la face.

Il était attiré par le jeune homme. Terriblement, et depuis le début. Pire encore, il était sans doute plus attiré par lui par la plupart des femmes qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie.

Et il avait repoussé Ace. De la pire des façons.

_Et c'est pas pour une pute que je vais changer de bord..._

Il avait envie de se mettre des baffes, sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil ?

Si toutes ces interviews, ces témoignages, ces entrevues multiples lui avaient bien montré une chose, c'était la suivante : la prostitution, pour Ace comme pour les deux autres, n'était pas un choix. Elle s'était imposée à eux, avait ruiné leur vie, et continuait de le faire.

Stigmatiser Ace comme il l'avait fait, le faire souffrir plus encore en lui reprochant sa condition, c'était... Enfin, il avait le droit d'être gêné de l'avoir vu se prostituer, mais se laisser embrasser avant de le repousser avec une phrase aussi violente, juste parce que son petit ego de mec élevé dans une ville homophobe et bien-pensante n'arrivait pas à assumer que le jeune homme lui plaisait...

Et il osait se prendre pour un gentlemen ? Sérieusement, il avait trop honte. Faire souffrir Ace, après avoir entendu l'histoire de sa vie, était pourtant la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il avait pourtant tapé dans le mille, il l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux.

Il avait tout foiré...

Il avait envie de le voir. De s'excuser, de lui expliquer... Mais de lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'il était un petit con qui avait préféré l'insulter plutôt que d'assumer qu'il avait des sentiments pour un autre homme ? C'était pitoyable.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Zoro éteignit son dictaphone et annonça avec un sourire que l'interview était finie pour aujourd'hui.

-On va se caler au bar, les gars ? Il faut toujours qu'on finisse notre concours d'alcool de l'autre fois...

-Bonne idée, allons-y, grogna Kidd d'un air satisfait.

Sanji les regarda se lever, sortant lentement de ses pensées sombres.

-Hem... Je pense que je vais rentrer, moi, les gars, finit-il par dire en se rendant compte qu'il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas dans le bon état mental pour faire la fête.

-Sérieusement ? Il est à peine vingt-et-une heure.

-J'ai pas trop la tête à boire, ce soir.

-Mais tu picole dans ton coin depuis tout à l'heu-

-A demain, les gars.

Il termina sa bière en une gorgée, enfila sa veste de costard – il avait fini par renoncer à s'habiller de façon neutre et ça n'avait eu l'air de choquer personne, au final- et se dirigea vers la sortie, après un dernier vague signe de main en direction de Zoro qui le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

Il poussa la porte du bar. L'air froid lui fit du bien. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, pris plusieurs longues inspiration, s'alluma une cigarette, et hésita un instant.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'il ne parviendrais pas à dormir avant une heure tardive.

Il décida d'aller marcher un peu et partit au hasard, se perdant dans les ruelles des environs du Moby Dick, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait sérieusement pensé à quitter la ville. A rentrer à East Blue, à laisser tout ça derrière lui, à reprendre son travail et sa vie d'avant. Après tout, il était venu ici pour oublier Nami et se remettre d'aplomb. C'était chose faite, alors rien ne l'obligeait à rester. Son travail de photographe était à peu près terminé -Zoro pourrait bien se débrouiller sans lui pour finir, après tout il travaillait seul d'habitude.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait envisager sérieusement de partir. Il savait qu'il le regretterait. Il avait peur, quelque part, de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa ville natale, après tout les chamboulement qui avaient eu lieu dans sa tête ici. Et il aurait l'impression de fuir, ce qu'il détestait.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire en restant ici. Il avait merdé... Il avait brisé quelque chose, il le savait. Il avait sans doute même fait perdre un sujet à Zoro -sans doute que Ace ne voudrait plus entendre parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les interviews maintenant...

Et puis il avait besoin d'Ace... Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait envie de le voir. Il avait envie de le toucher... Il avait envie de tout reprendre, de revivre la soirée de l'avant-veille, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, et de ne pas le repousser, cette fois...

Il n'aurait pas cette chance, il le savait. Il avait été un sale con. Il se dégoûtait vraiment...

Il se rendit compte que ses pas, d'instincts, l'avaient menés dans la rue de Ace. Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble, avant de se couvrir les yeux d'une main, se fustigeant mentalement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?_

_Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?_

_Tu va sonner chez lui, lui dire que tu es désolé, et tout ira mieux, c'est ça ?_

N'importe quoi. Il faisait n'importe quoi...

Il fit volte-face. La meilleure chose à faire, pour l'instant, était sans doute de rentrer à l'hôtel, de s'installer au bar et de vider suffisamment de verres de whisky pour pouvoir se traîner jusqu'à son lit et s'endormir comme une masse sans avoir à se torturer l'esprit davantage.

-Pardon, vous auriez pas du feu ?

Il releva la tête, à nouveau tiré de ses pensées. Trois mecs s'étaient arrêtés à côté de lui dans la ruelle, stoppés dans leur marche, les mains dans les poches, leurs visages masqués par la pénombre. L'un d'eux tendait sa main devant lui, une cigarette éteinte glissée entre deux doigts.

-...Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Sanji après un instant de flottement.

Il baissait les yeux pour sortir son briquet de la poche intérieure de son costard, lorsqu'un coup brutal le saisit à la gorge pour le plaquer au mur, lui coupant le souffle. Un des hommes l'avait attrapé et serrait ses doigts sur sa trachée, le faisant peiner à retrouver son souffle.

-Que... balbutia le cuistot d'une voix sifflante.

-Portefeuille.

-Quoi ?

-Portefeuille.

Bien sûr. Quel con il avait été. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il n'était pas à East Blue. Se balader après la tombée de la nuit dans les ruelles du centre de Gray Terminal, complètement seul et vêtu d'un costard, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

_Décidément, tu brille par ton intelligence, ces temps-ci._

Il attrapa le poignet de son agresseur qu'il serra doucement.

-C'est bon, articula-il. Je vais te le donner, lâche moi.

La prise sur sa gorge se desserra et il pu respirer à nouveau, inspirant une large goulée d'air frais.

_Bordel..._

Il fit mine de chercher son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, reprenant son souffle. Puis, avant que ses vis-à-vis aient pu bouger à nouveau, il passa à l'action.

Levant brutalement sa jambe droite, il envoya un coup sec dans l'estomac de celui qui le tenait à la gorge. Ce dernier poussa un grognement étouffé et tituba en arrière, les mains sur le ventre, tandis que l'un de ses acolytes esquissait un direct du droit vers Sanji. Le cuistot l'évita de justesse et lui rendit un coup de pied en pleine poire -il avait tenté de viser le nez, mais dans l'obscurité, difficile de savoir- qui le projeta contre l'autre mur de la ruelle. Merci, les cours de savate du vieux Zeff, comme quoi, c'était toujours utile.

Il faisait demi-tour pour faire face au dernier larron lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son flanc droit. Il sentit la peau se déchirer et le sang coller sa chemise à sa peau presque aussitôt...

_Merde._

Une fois de plus, il avait été trop naïf. Évidement que les voyous de Grey Terminal ne se baladaient pas sans armes.

Il sentit une main l'empoigner avec force et le plaquer violemment contre le mur. L'arrière de sa tête heurta le béton et il sentit la douleur se répandre dans son crâne tandis que sa vue devenait floue. Le visage du troisième homme se rapprocha du sien, tandis qu'il appuyait la lame de son couteau contre sa joue pour le dissuader de bouger à nouveau. Il sentit du sang perler sur son visage.

Putain...

Tandis que ses deux autres agresseurs, remis des coups qu'il leur avait donnés, se rapprochaient à nouveau de lui, il tenta d'évaluer la gravité de sa plaie au flanc. Il ne pouvait faire de geste pour la toucher, mais elle semblait peu profonde, la lame avait dû glisser sur ses côtes...

-Laisse-moi le défoncer, cet enfoiré, siffla celui qu'il avait frappé au visage.

-Récupère son fric, d'abord, répondit d'une voix sourde celui qui tenait le couteau.

L'autre obéit, fouillant les poches du cuistot pour en sortir son portefeuille de cuir. Il l'ouvrit, sortit les quelques billets qui y traînaient et poussa une exclamation déçue.

-Putain, i peine trente balles... Vu ses fringues, je l'ai pris pour un bourge.

-Il a rien d'autre sur lui ? Des bijoux, une montre ?

-Rien de valeur, continua l'autre après avoir vérifié. Fais chier, putain... Allez, on dégage. Mais laisse-moi lui refaire la tête avant, à ce petit enculé.

Celui qui maintenait toujours Sanji en place s'écarta lentement. Ce dernier, sonné par son coup à la tête, esquissa un geste pour frapper à nouveau, mais un crochet du droit le cueillit à la tempe, suivi d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Les salauds, ils s'y mettaient à deux... C'est vraiment pas la classe qui les étouffait, ceux-là...

Il poussa un gémissement et tomba à genoux. La tête lui tournait, il n'arrivait pas à bouger correctement... Plusieurs coups de pieds le touchèrent aux côtes -la douleur éclata lorsque l'un d'eux frappa sa plaie ouverte et il perdit le compte, peinant à rester conscient.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille, ni pourquoi, mais les coups finirent par cesser et il se retrouva seul dans la ruelle déserte, couché par terre, un goût de sang dans la bouche et meurtri jusqu'au os.

-Putain...

Il rampa péniblement jusqu'au mur le plus proche et fit tout les efforts possibles pour se redresser, ne parvenant pas toutefois à se relever. Il cracha un peu de sang... Sa tête lui tournait toujours... Merde, il avait vraiment pris un sale coup lorsque l'autre zouave l'avait frappé contre le mur... Il espérait que ça n'était pas trop grave...

_Quelle journée de merde..._

Il s'adossa au mur et resta assis là, haletant, la tête penchée en avant. Il porta péniblement la main à sa blessure... Comme il le pensais, elle n'était pas profonde, mais le sang avait imbibé sa chemise... Il saignait aussi de la joue, mais plus superficiellement.

Il se sentait bizarre... Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, venant s'ajouter à la douleur cuisante de son corps...

Sa vue s'obscurcissait...

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui pour de bon, il faisait encore plus noir. Il n'avait pas bougé ; rien n'avait changé autour de lui, excepté le fait qu'une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, trempant ses vêtements déjà en partie gorgés de sang.

Il était gelé. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il avait vaguement la sensation d'être revenu à lui plusieurs fois, par intermittence, jamais plus de quelques minutes d'affilée.

Sa tête lui faisait moins mal, bien qu'une douleur vague persistait ; ça n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son corps. Le froid, loin de l'anesthésier, lui faisait ressentir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dix fois plus intensément qu'auparavant.

Il fallait qu'il bouge rapidement ou il était bon pour la pneumonie. Et il fallait qu'il soigne cette plaie... Mais bon sang, chaque mouvement était une vraie épreuve. Il tenta de se relever une première fois, se retenant au mur, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il retomba assis par terre, grognant de douleur.

-Merde... Siffla-il, haletant.

Il reprit lentement son souffle pendant plusieurs minutes. Sa blessure au flanc le brûlait. Il releva sa chemise et y jeta un coup d'œil, grimaçant. Il fallait rapidement désinfecter ça, et ça saignait trop... Il ne parviendrais sans doute pas à marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel -il n'était déjà pas sûr de parvenir à se lever- il faudrait sans doute mieux qu'il aille directement à l'hôpital... S'il parvenait jusqu'à une rue plus fréquentée, il pourrait sans doute demander de l'aide à un passant...

_Allez mec, un petit effort. Tu peux pas rester là._

Il s'appuya à nouveau sur le mur et tenta de se relever.

-...Sanji ?

Il sursauta et manqua de glisser à nouveau jusqu'au sol, se retenant de justesse au mur.

-Merde, blondie, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le cuistot releva la tête, haletant, et reconnut vaguement Ace dans la pénombre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Entre tout les habitants de Gray Terminal, il fallait que je tombe sur celui qui doit m'en vouloir à mort ?_

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il était dans sa rue.

-Merde, mais t'es couvert de sang !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Sanji discerna vaguement son expression inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

Il sentit ses mains chaudes soulever sa chemise pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, lui relever le menton pour regarder la coupure sur sa joue.

-Me suis fait tabasser... parvint à grommeler le cuistot.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, le goût du sang lui donnait la nausée, et il grelottait, il avait du mal à parler.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Pas trop.

-Putain... Allez, viens.

Ace passa son bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'entraîna en direction de la porte de son immeuble.

-Merde, t'es glacé … ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

-Plusieurs heures, je crois...

-... T'a l'air bizarre, t'a pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Ouais...

Ace ouvrit et poussa la porte de l'épaule, l'aidant à entrer. L'ascension des escaliers fut des plus compliquées -Sanji sentit sa blessure au flanc se rouvrir à cause de ses mouvements, et Ace finit par le porter à moitié pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de son appartement.

Une fois la porte de ce dernier ouverte, il laissa le cuistot s'écraser sur le lit, alluma la lumière et le chauffage, et se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires.

-J'espère que c'est pas Kidd qui a ma trousse de secours... Ah non c'est bon, la voilà.

Sanji, de son côté, tenta de trouver une position confortable sans mettre du sang partout sur les draps, s'allongeant sur le dos. La chaleur de l'appartement commença lentement à se communiquer à lui, et ses idées se firent un peu plus claires. Il se rendit un peu plus compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui continuait à faire des allers-retours dans l'appartement sous ses yeux.

Ce dernier finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, éparpillant autour de lui bandages, pansements et bouteille de désinfectant, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka qu'il ramassa pour la lui tendre.

-Tu devrais boire un peu. Ça risque de piquer et j'ai pas mieux comme anti-douleur. En plus ça t'aidera à te réchauffer.

-Ace...

Sanji se saisit de la bouteille et l'ouvrit.

-Va-y, bois.

-Ace... J'suis vraiment désolé pour-

-C'est bon, on va pas parler de ça maintenant. Bois.

Le cuistot obéit, saisissant la bouteille et la portant à sa bouche avec difficulté, grimaçant lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Ça le réchauffait, en effet, mais lentement. Il était toujours engourdi, peinant à rester dressé sur ses coudes.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Ace se pencha sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui arracha un sourire goguenard à ce dernier.

-Faut pas que tu panique, blondie, le grand méchant prostitué va pas te sauter dessus.

Il fit sauter les dernier boutons et écarta les pans du tissus, découvrant son torse en partie ensanglanté qu'il nettoya sommairement avec une serviette afin de mieux voir la plaie.

-Ace... articula Sanji. Vraiment, je tiens à ce que tu le sache, je suis désolé. J'ai été un sale con, l'autre soir. Je m'en veux vraiment...

Il reprit une gorgée. L'alcool faisait son effet, il arrivait mieux à parler, et la tête lui tournait toujours un peu à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, bref, il était dans les vapes. Il regarda Ace qui tamponnait sa plaie avec une gaze imbibée de désinfectant. La douleur était présente, mais elle lui semblait comme lointaine... Il commença à parler sans réellement réfléchir.

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment été élevé sur une autre planète. Je m'en rend compte chaque jour davantage depuis mon arrivée ici. Là-bas, on est hétéro, ou on est rien du tout. On nous présente jamais d'alternative à ça. Depuis que je suis gamin, on me dit, « tu va avoir une amoureuse... » « quand tu rencontrera une fille qui te plaît... » et bla, bla , bla. Quand j'étais ado, j'ai commencé à courir les filles comme un dingue. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Pour me rassurer, peut-être. Pour trouver une validation, auprès de je-sais-pas-qui. Et le pire, c'est que ça a marché. Tout le monde m'a félicité quand j'ai eu mes premières copines. Mes collègues m'ont toujours respecté parce que je suis connu pour être un dom Juan. C'est partout pareil.

Ace était à présent affairé à panser sa plaie. Le contact de ses doigts tièdes sur son flanc le chatouillait. La tête baissée sur son ouvrage, seuls ses légers froncements de sourcils de temps à autre montraient qu'il l'écoutait.

-Là d'où je viens, quand les mecs veulent vraiment s'insulter, ils se traitent de tapette, de pédé, de pute, de fils de pute. On sait tous que l'homosexualité existe, mais on la voit nulle part. Au collège, quand il y avait des rumeurs de ce genre sur un gars, tout le monde le mettait à part.

Sanji soupira.

-Je me cherche pas d'excuses. Je sais que je suis un con, et je ne suis pas en train d'accuser East Blue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour mes saloperies. Mais j'étais une personne totalement différente avant d'arriver ici. J'avais aucune idée de ce monde-là. Ça m'a d'abord choqué... J'ai d'abord détesté. Parce que j'en ai eu peur, je pense. J'avais peur des remises en questions que ça allait pouvoir occasionner pour moi. Et j'avais raison, je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de choses... D'à quel point je suis privilégié. D'à quel point on est stupide, à East Blue, et sans doute à beaucoup d'autres endroits dans le monde, de mettre les gens dans des cases si étriquées.

Ace avait toujours les sourcils froncés, mais ne disait rien. Il termina son pansement et esquissa un geste vers son menton.

-Ton visage.

Puis il commença à désinfecter sa plaie à la joue, imperturbable.

-Je raconte ma vie, je dis n'importe quoi, je sais, soupira à nouveau Sanji. Tout ce que je veux dire... C'est que si il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris à votre contact, c'est que vous n'êtes coupables de rien. Si vous vous prostituez, c'est pas par choix. Et ceux qu'il faut blâmer, c'est vos clients, c'est les proxénètes, c'est les connards dans le genre de Teach... du bâtard, je veux dire. Ce que j'ai dis l'autre soir... Et la façon dont je l'ai dit... Je le pensais pas. Je ne vous méprise pas pour ce que vous faites. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est juste parce que je suis un pauvre minable pas capable d'assumer qu'un mec lui plaît.

Ace restait muet, mais sa tirade sembla avoir un léger effet sur lui. Son expression renfrognée se teinta de surprise, et finalement en entendant la dernière phrase du cuistot il se fendit d'un léger sourire en coin.

-Alors comme ça je te plaît ? Demanda-il, goguenard, en lui collant un pansement sur la joue.

Sanji se laissa retomber en arrière. L'alcool, la douleur, la situation, tout, l'avaient désinhibé autant que c'était possible. Il ne songea même pas à mentir.

-Évidemment, répondit-il d'un air renfrogné. Tu m'a plu dès que je t'ai vu, le premier soir au Moby Dick. Tu m'a tellement plu que j'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, sur le coup. J'ai cru que je débloquait. Ou que j'étais malade.

Il soupira et se couvrit les yeux d'une main.

-J'ai été débile tout du long. Et ce soir c'est encore pire. Je t'ai insulté et tu me sauve. Je suis pathétique...

Il y eut un léger silence, puis son vis-à-vis finit par prendre la parole.

-...C'est vrai, blondie. T'es un abruti de première.

Il soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Relève la tête, pour voir ?

Le cuistot s'exécuta, se redressant à nouveau sur ses coudes. Ace se pencha encore vers lui, touchant la peau au-dessous de son œil gauche de la pulpe de ses doigts.

-Tu va avoir un beau coquard, gueule d'ange.

Sanji haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé.

-J'imagine que je peux remercier ceux qui t'ont fait ça, ajouta le brun.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils t'ont castagné, alors j'aurais pas à le faire. Je peux directement passer à des trucs plus marrants.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça.

Ace se pencha encore davantage, appuyant ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté de son visage. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, se rapprochant d'un coup, il l'embrassa doucement, nouant sensuellement ses lèvres aux siennes. Sanji répondit aussitôt, appréciant ce contact encore chaste, fermant les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer... Mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir...

Ace rompit le contact et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si tu m'envoie encore chier, t'ira voir ailleurs si j'y suis pour de bon, blessé ou pas, murmura-il.

Le cuistot hocha la tête.

-Je sais.

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait presque honte de se faire pardonner aussi facilement. Mais il releva les yeux vers le visage en face de lui et eut tout à coup envie de penser à tout autre chose.

-Alors je te plaît aussi ? Demanda-il, un peu joueur, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Non. Je fais ça par pitié.

-Que...

-Évidemment, abruti.

Ace se mit à rire.

-C'est trop facile de te faire marcher, blondie.

Sanji se renfrogna, puis le fit taire en l'embrassant de plus belle, levant les bras malgré la douleur pour passer les mains dans son dos et le rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait totalement désinhibé, ne ressentait aucune gêne. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais c'était agréable. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il penserait de tout ça le lendemain matin... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y songer maintenant. La chaleur de Ace tout contre lui, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage, son odeur qu'il respirait maintenant à plein nez lui faisaient oublier tout le reste.

Il ne tiqua même pas lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme passer la main sous le tissus de sa chemise, dans son dos, pour caresser sa peau nue. En revanche, il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'autre le referma ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps. L'alcool et le désir anesthésiaient un peu ses sens, mais il avait tout de même toujours l'impression qu'un trente-six tonnes lui était passé dessus.

Ace rompit leur baiser et s'écarta légèrement de lui avec un petit rire.

-Vu ton état, vaut peut-être mieux qu'on en reste là pour ce soir.

Sanji laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en faisant la grimace. La fatigue lui retombait dessus du plus belle. Ace avait raison, c'était sans doute plus raisonnable, mais... Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête...

-Et puis, vu comment t'a l'air défoncé, je préfère qu'on continue ça une autre fois. Histoire que tu te réveille pas avec des regrets demain et que j'aie pas l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi dans un moment de faiblesse.

Sanji le regarda, un peu surpris de sa remarque. Puis il hocha la tête lentement. Après tout, Ace avait raison. Il valait mieux qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

Regardant le jeune homme se redresser et s'écarter totalement de lui, il soupira légèrement et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Il était exténué. Son corps qui finissait de se réchauffer mais qui restait un peu engourdi, son esprit qui, embarqué dans une montagne russe d'émotions depuis toute à l'heure, demandais clairement une pause, sa tête qui restait un peu lourde, l'alcool qui finissait de l'assommer... Ses paupières se fermaient toute seules.

Avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte il s'était endormi.

* * *

Ace se tourna vers Sanji et ne put retenir de pouffer en voyant qu'il dormait déjà.

-Eh beh, t'a pas perdu de temps, toi...

Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir son torse pâle aux muscles ciselés. Son avant-bras avait glissé de ses yeux, révélant son visage détendu ou prenait forme un coquard de plus en plus violacé, et sa main droite gisait sur ses abdominaux. La vue était loin d'être déplaisante. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi détendu...

Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras pour effleurer du bout des doigts sa joue lisse, ses cheveux fins. Franchement, en se levant ce matin, il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à finir sa journée avec le cuistot dans son lit. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, loin de là... Mais il ne se serait pas cru capable de lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait, au final. Son honnêteté l'avait touché, il n'allait pas mentir. Et puis il n'était pas vraiment du genre rancunier. Il laissait les choses venir, et les prenait si elles lui plaisaient... C'était le meilleur moyen de ne rien regretter, après tout...

Il se leva, débarrassa le lit de tout les objets qui y traînaient – bouteille de mercurochrome, vodka, pansements et bandages- puis enleva son t-shirt et son jean avant de se glisser entre les couvertures, aux côtés de Sanji qui continuait de dormir comme un bébé, allongé sur le dos.

Il le regarda et hésita un peu. Puis il pris son parti et se tourna sur le côté, se rapprochant de la chaleur de son corps, posant le front contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, ne songeant plus à rien, à peu près apaisé.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis d'abord partie sur un chapitre bien déprimant comme les précédents, puis j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, à me dire vos petits pronostics pour la suite, c'est toujours très agréable à lire!**

**La suite arrive le 9 février, d'ici là portez vous bien!**


	15. Gray Terminal, jour 14

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**J'ai un jour de retard pour ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée... Je suis très occupée ces jours-ci et j'ai mis du temps à le boucler alors qu'il me restait littéralement un paragraphe à écrire. Mais bon, le prochain devrais arriver dans les temps!**

**Ce coup-ci vous avez encore droit à un chapitre tout mignon. Je vous chouchoute un peu avant qu'on reparte dans les sujets sombres, héhé.**

**Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews, je vous répond incessamment sous peu, promis!**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court... mais intense. Vous verrez. Héhé. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 14]**

* * *

Sanji ouvrit doucement les yeux sur un plafond qui n'était pas celui de son hôtel.

Une légère migraine lui vrilla aussitôt les tempes et il porta sa main à son visage en grimaçant. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, elle s'atténua un peu, et il put regarder un peu autour de lui en clignant des paupières, notant dans le même temps sa bouche pâteuse et ses membres engourdis.

Tournant la tête, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Ace qui dormait paisiblement, pelotonné contre son bras, le visage détendu.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Tout lui revint subitement. Il était au bar avec Zoro et les deux autres... Il avait bu, était allé marcher... On l'avait attaqué... Ace l'avait trouvé... Il l'avait soigné... Il avait encore bu, et après...

Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main, sentant ses joues prendre une teinte écarlate.

Ils s'étaient embrassés... Et ensuite il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait dû s'endormir sans doute, rien d'étonnant vu son état... Il avait toujours ses vêtements...

Mais ils s'étaient embrassés ?

Il pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait par rapport à ça... Il... Il était content, principalement. Même s'il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'admettre. Il était assez gêné aussi... Comment diable est-ce qu'il allait se comporter quand Ace se réveillerait ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer entre eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient... devenir ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se comporter comme un couple ? Ce serait plutôt étonnant...

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au jeune homme couché contre lui et en profita pour l'observer un instant. Endormi, Ace paraissait... Différent. Plus jeune. Plus vulnérable. Libéré de ses habituelles expressions goguenardes ou de ses sourcils froncés, son visage semblait encore plus beau. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est bon, fallait pas qu'il irait bien. Il n'avait qu'à pas se prendre la tête, ou en tout cas, pas maintenant. Ne pas penser à l'avenir, à ce que pourraient dire ou penser Zoro ou ses amis de East Blue s'ils le voyaient dans cette situation... Non, faire comme si rien n'existait en dehors de cet appartement minuscule dans lequel Ace s'était lové contre lui, lui montrant son vrai visage.

Dans tout les cas, plus jamais il ne le blesserait comme il avait dû le faire. Il ne le supporterais pas.

Il se redressa doucement, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, et s'assit. Il avisa le bandage sur son flanc -qui était étrangement bien fait d'ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que Ace avait à soigner quelqu'un qui s'était fait tabasser...

Sa chemise était en partie couverte de sang, et déchirée à l'endroit ou le couteau l'avait transpercée. Il fit la moue – putain, elle était presque neuve – et la retira, pas fan de l'odeur d'hémoglobine séchée.

Puis il se leva, toujours en silence, et se glissa dans la minuscule salle de bain de l'appartement. Son visage dans le miroir lui parut presque étranger, avec son pansement sur la joue et son coquard sous l'œil droit. Ouais, pas de doute, ils l'avaient pas loupé, ces enfoirés...

Il se débarbouilla, mis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et retourna dans la pièce principale. La cuisinière attira son attention, ainsi que la petite étagère sur laquelle reposait le peu de nourriture que Ace possédait -sans doute qu'il mangeait plus souvent chez Kidd et Law, ou alors au Moby Dick.

Il s'accroupit devant les maigres denrées, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de beau...

* * *

Ace se réveilla doucement au son familier d'une poêle pleine d'huile qui chauffe. Une douce odeur sucrée se faufila jusqu'à ses narines et il fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux, émergeant rapidement, bien reposé.

Il poussa un bâillement et se retourna dans son lit. Sanji apparut dans son champ de vision, dos à lui, s'affairant devant sa petite cuisinière, torse nu. Il ne put réprimer un sourire tandis que son regard courait sur la peau pâle exposée aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre. Il y avait plus désagréable, comme première vision de la journée.

Il se redressa en silence, attendant de voir. Si le cuistot ne s'était pas barré tout de suite à son réveil, c'est que c'était plutôt bon signe pour la suite... Mais quand même. Assumera ? Assumera pas ? Vu l'état dans lequel il était la nuit dernière, il y avait même des chances pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ? Finit-il par lancer en s'étirant.

Le cuistot sursauta, jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Ah, t'es réveillé... J'ai trouvé de quoi faire des pancakes, alors je me suis dit que...

-T'a bien fait.

Sanji lui sourit à nouveau, puis rougit un peu et tourna à nouveau la tête, fronçant les sourcils, l'air un peu gêné. Ace eut un demi-sourire. Alors il s'en souvenait, hein ?

Il avisa le radio-réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et l'alluma d'une pichenette, le réglant rapidement sur sa station préférée. _Get It On_ de T. Rex retentit et il monta un peu le son avec un sourire, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

Puis, pris d'une envie subite, il se leva lestement et s'approcha du cuistot sans bruit, tandis que ce dernier retournait un énième pancake, l'air absorbé par sa tâche. Levant les deux mains, il l'effleura du bout des doigts au niveau des hanches, dans une infime caresse sous laquelle il le sentit se tendre légèrement. Sans autre réaction de sa part, il s'approcha encore et déposa doucement un baiser sur la jonction entre son cou et son épaule droite, tout en accentuant légèrement sa caresse sur ses hanches. Il se retint de rire en le sentant frissonner. Merde, il était adorable.

* * *

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de se tendre lorsqu'il sentit les doigts glisser légèrement sur ses hanches. Il avait beau se dire qu'il fallait mieux laisser les choses arriver et faire comme il le sentait, son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer quinze questions par secondes. Comment se comporter ? Est-ce qu'il fallait évoquer leur baiser d'hier ? Est-ce qu'il devait continuer de se comporter comme avant ? Ou l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ? Et surtout... Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, si Ace tentait de passer le cap des simples baisers ? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en situation intime avec un mec, après tout. Avec les filles, il s'était jamais pris la tête sur ce genre de choses, ou alors c'était quand il avait quatorze ans. Ouais. Ça résumait bien l'effet qu'Ace avait sur lui. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit puceau de quinze piges qui stressait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme atterrir sur sa nuque. Il se sentit devenir écarlate et pria pour que son vis-à-vis ne s'en rende pas compte. Un autre baiser suivit le premier, un peu plus haut, puis un autre, remontant le long de son cou tandis que les doigts sur ses hanches venaient dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau, se déplaçant doucement jusqu'à ses abdominaux.

_Oh, bordel._

Il sentit Ace se rapprocher encore pour se couler contre lui, collant la peau nue de son torse à celle de son dos. Son ventre se contracta, il sentit l'excitation monter, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Merde, il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, c'en était presque effrayant. Lorsque ses lèvres eurent fini de remonter à coups de baisers le long de son cou et se risquèrent jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement incontrôlé.

-Ace, attend...

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Mauvaise idée. Le sourire enjôleur qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage et la vision plus que plaisante qui s'offrait désormais à lui -Ace ne portait qu'un boxer- acheva de faire disjoncter les rares neurones que le coup sur sa tête, la veille, n'avait pas détruites.

Après quelques secondes de flottement -il devait avoir l'air particulièrement ahuri- il fondit sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir, attrapant son visage à deux mains tandis que l'autre se saisissait à nouveau ses hanches pour coller son bassin au sien, lui répondant avec ferveur.

Merde, c'était beaucoup trop agréable. Beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Il avait envie de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Tout disparaissait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que ces lèvres. Ces mains. Cette peau. Ce désir.

Lorsque le bruit d'un pancake qui brûle le ramena un peu à la réalité, il fut forcé de mettre momentanément fin au baiser, tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui et éteignant le gaz du bout des doigts. Ace en profita pour s'attaquer à nouveau à son cou, lui arrachant un premier gémissement qui lui fit plaquer aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche, gêné.

Bien entendu, cela fit rire son vis-à-vis.

-Fais pas cette tête blondie, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-Ta gueule...

Il l'embrassa de plus belle, un peu rageur. Ace se plaqua de plus belle contre lui et noua ses mains dans son dos, l'entraînant doucement vers son lit. Il se laissa guider sans broncher.

* * *

C'était... différent. Tellement que c'en était presque étrange pour lui.

La manière dont ils se regardaient... La malice mêlée au désir dans leurs yeux... La façon dont ils prenaient leur temps, se découvrant petit à petit, sans se presser, sans se sentir obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout... Leurs caresses apaisées, calmes, pas frénétiques, pas teintées de rage ou de désespoir...

C'était comme si... Comme si il était normal, en fait. Comme s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était.

Comme s'il n'était pas un prostitué.

D'habitude, sa condition lui collait à la peau. Encore plus pendant le sexe. Sans parler des rapports avec les clients... Même avec les autres. Quand il couchait avec Kidd ou Law, quand il s'envoyait en l'air pour un soir avec d'autres prostitués ou des voyous... Il restait un prostitué. Un pauvre mec paumé qui faisait pas ça par véritable désir, mais par pur besoin de chaleur, d'humanité, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir un robot. Il le sentait en lui et il le voyait dans les yeux des autres. C'était du sexe réactionnel.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas comme ça. Il pouvait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait passé sa vie à vendre son corps. Ils se comportaient comme des gens normaux, comme des gens loin de tout ça. Comme deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient croisés dans un bar, s'étaient plu, et se désiraient, à présent. Point barre.

Pourtant Sanji savait. Il l'avait vu se prostituer. Il avait entendu son histoire. Il savait, il avait même très mal réagit à ce sujet. Et pourtant maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, il ne le traitait pas comme tel. C'était presque comme s'il ne le voyait même pas comme tel. Il ne le voyait pas comme une marchandise à acquérir. Ni comme un mec canon à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Ni comme une échappatoire à sa vie de merde, non, il le désirait vraiment, lui. Pas seulement son enveloppe charnelle, lui.

C'était grisant. Il avait cru tout connaître du sexe, et pourtant il découvrait là quelque chose de nouveau. Et c'était un délice. Il avait envie de lui donner du plaisir comme rarement il avait eu envie d'en donner à quelqu'un. Il avait envie d'en recevoir, aussi, de se fondre en lui, de s'oublier dans sa lumière, dans son étrange candeur.

Leurs corps qui s'écrasent sur le matelas sans pour autant se séparer. Les baisers, les caresses sur leurs torses respectifs, les lèvres de Sanji dans son cou tandis qu'il déboucle sa ceinture, ses gémissements quand ses caresses se font plus intimes, les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ses joues pâles...

Tout avait un goût nouveau pour lui. Pour Sanji aussi, il le savait. C'était étrange. Ils se retrouvaient là comme deux adolescent qui sauraient tout sur le sexe sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué réellement.

Sanji passa à son tour sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, un peu hésitant, et il arrêta de réfléchir, rejetant la tête en arrière, appréciant seulement les sensations qui s'offraient à lui.

La chambre minuscule s'emplit de leurs soupirs, du léger bruit de leurs respirations inégales et de leurs gémissements de plus en plus intenses. Couchés côte à côte, front contre front, ils exploraient mutuellement le corps de l'autre, se débarrassant de leurs derniers vêtements, tandis que leurs regards fiévreux et intenses se croisaient par instants en silence. Au bout d'un moment, quand il se sentit à sa limite, Ace se rapprocha de Sanji, passant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, nouant ses lèvres aux siennes tandis qu'il le faisait basculer au-dessus de lui.

-A... Attend, bredouilla le cuistot en rompant le baiser, l'air soudainement un peu gêné.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ace innocemment.

-C'est que... Je l'ai jamais fait avec un gars...

-Noooon, sérieux ? Putain, j'aurais jamais cru, s'exclama son vis-à-vis, goguenard, les yeux écarquillés dans une simulation d'étonnement, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Sanji lui couvrit le visage de sa main, fronçant les sourcils. Ace le repoussa en riant, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, à nouveau sérieux.

-C'est juste que... continua le cuisinier, l'air toujours manifestement mal à l'aise. Je... sais pas trop... Comment c'est censé se passer...

Il avait détourné les yeux sur la fin de sa phrase. Ace lâcha un soupir sonore, toujours amusé.

-C'est bon, blondie. Je vois ce qui te tracasse.

-Quoi ?

-Je ferais mieux de te laisser me prendre vu que c'est ta première fois.

-Ce... C'est pas ce...

Sanji serra les dents et pencha la tête pour poser le front contre son torse.

-Putain, parle pas comme ça, c'est gênant...

-Ben quoi ? Faut bien dire les choses.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus subtil.

Ace passa doucement ses doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Les joues du cuistot avaient pris, sans surprise, une bonne couleur cramoisie.

-Tu veux pas le faire ?

-Si, je veux...

-Stresse pas, mec. Tu l'a déjà fait avec des filles, non ?

-...Ouais...

-C'est pas si différent.

-Je voudrais pas te faire mal...

Ace éclata de rire.

-Crois-moi, j'en ai vu d'autres. Si un mec adorable comme toi me faisait mal...

Il secoua la tête, renonçant à finir sa phrase. Sanji lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne préférait pas entendre des allusions à son « métier » maintenant...

-Bref, te prend pas la tête et fait comme tu le sens, blondie.

Ace se contorsionna un peu pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet, duquel il sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Puis il attrapa à nouveau le blond par la nuque et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, reprenant doucement ses caresses, le détendant, le guidant peu à peu...

* * *

Ace rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Sanji entra en lui, fermant les yeux presque aussitôt face à la vague de plaisir et d'excitation qui monta en lui.

Oh, merde...

Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant, tandis que Ace s'accrochait à ses épaules et l'entourait de ses jambes pour croiser ses chevilles sur le creux de ses reins, l'encourageant silencieusement à bouger.

Il commença ses va-et-viens, d'abord timidement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, passant ses mains sous ses épaules, dans ses cheveux.

C'était... tellement intense... Il ressentait la moindre sensation la moindre caresse avec la plus grande précision. Le souffle du brun qui venait mourir sur son épaule... Sa beau brûlante tout contre la sienne... la caresse de ses mains, de ses ongles qui lui égratignaient le dos... Il avait l'impression d'être prêt à exploser.

Les doigts de Ace glissèrent le long de ses flancs, le faisant frissonner, pour atterrir au-dessus de ses hanches, et il commença doucement à accompagner ses mouvements, le guidant en lui, tandis que ses gémissements s'accentuaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Sanji le laissa faire bien volontiers, enfouissant de plus belle son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

Il se sentait si bien. Mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti depuis très, très longtemps.

Il avait la sensation que désormais, il ne se plairait vraiment qu'ici.

* * *

-Il faut que j'y aille... grommela Sanji.

Couché sur le ventre, le nez dans les cheveux de Ace, son bras passé par-dessus le torse de ce dernier, bouger était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Et ça devait s'entendre dans son intonation, car le jeune homme à ses côtés eut un petit rire, amusé.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il faut que je passe à l'hôpital, voir si j'ai rien de grave à la tête... Et que je passe à l'hôtel aussi, sinon Zoro va finir par croire que je suis mort ou que j'ai quitté la ville.

-Je vois...

Ace se tourna légèrement sur le flanc, passant une main dans son dos.

-Tu reviens ici après ?

-Je peux ?

-Je demanderais pas sinon, banane.

-... Ouais, je pense. Tu... Tu travaille pas ?

-J'ai bossé hier soir avant de rentrer, c'est bon.

-Ok...

Sanji finit par se redresser sur ses coudes. Il jeta un regard à son vis-à-vis et eut un demi-sourire en lui passant timidement la main dans les cheveux.

-Merci de m'avoir pardonné Ace. Je le méritais pas.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de s'étirer. Manifestement il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils en reparlent. Puis il se redressa d'un coup lui aussi et se leva lestement, récupérant son boxer qui avait volé sur le plancher, commençant à s'habiller sans se presser. Sanji l'observa un peu en catimini. Merde. Il le trouvait tellement... désirable. Ils en avaient à peine fini qu'il avait envie de lui à nouveau...

Ce mec lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. Dans chacun de ses gestes. Dans chacune de ses paroles.

Il était déjà accro... Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Bien qu'il ne préférait pas trop y penser maintenant.

* * *

-Ben t'étais ou ?

Sanji leva les yeux vers Zoro qui venait de débouler dans sa chambre, ouvrant en grand la porte qui séparait cette dernière de la salle de bain.

-Et c'est quoi ce coquard ?

-Je me suis battu hier soir.

-Ah, ok.

Le cuistot leva les yeux aux ciels devant la facilité avec laquelle son ami reçut l'information.

-Et t'a créché ou, du coup ?

Pa contre, il n'oubliait pas de poser les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

-...

Il décida d'assumer. De toute façon, il l'apprendrait sans doute tôt ou tard par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Chez Ace.

-Ooh...

-Épargne moi ton sourire débile, tu veux bien.

-Vous avez...

-Et tes questions stupides aussi, tête de mousse.

-Pff, vu la couleur de tes joues, j'ai la réponse de toute façon.

Sanji sentit son visage chauffer encore davantage et Zoro eut un grand rire. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, celui-là... Il se leva en pestant, lui demandant expressément de la fermer, ce que le journaliste refusa bien entendu de faire, et une de leurs bagarres rituelles commença, s'éternisant jusqu'à ce que leur voisin de chambre vienne frapper à la porte pour leur demander d'arrêter de faire tout ce bruit. Le cuistot s'excusa pour eux deux et referma la porte en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

-Bon, casse-toi maintenant, je vais prendre une couche. Je sors ce soir.

-Je te demande pas ou tu va, répondit Zoro, toujours goguenard.

-Va chier, Marimo.

* * *

Il poussa la porte du Moby Dick et le vit, de dos, accoudé au bar comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, discutant avec Marco, nonchalant comme il savait si bien l'être.

Il s'avança parmi la foule des danseurs, qui se balançaient sur le rythme inégal de _Good Vibrations_ des Beach Boys, s'écartant doucement autour de lui comme une marée humaine.

Ace se retourna lorsqu'il arriva à un mètre de lui et lui sourit.

Il ne réfléchit pas, lui rendit son sourire, se rapprocha encore, et l'embrassa doucement.

Au milieu de tout le monde, sans vraiment y penser, sans vraiment en avoir grand chose à faire, à peine gêné par le sourire amusé de Marco qui leur servit deux verre sans même leur poser de question.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de penser. Au diable les jugements des autres, au diable Zoro et ses sourires moqueurs un chouillat réprobateurs, au diable les gens qui les regardaient, et qui de toute façon s'en foutaient, ici, au diable sa vie d'avant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter. Quitte à se dissoudre complètement dans le plaisir, dans la vie agitée de ce Gray Terminal qu'il aimait bien, en fait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir, c'était ce sourire face à lui, encore et encore. C'était faire comme lui, n'en avoir rien à foutre de rien, boire à répétition les cocktails étranges de Marco, jusqu'à être ivre et tituber et rire pour trois fois rien, c'était danser sur la musique ringarde mais géniale de ce bar, c'était rentrer à pas d'heure jusqu'à ce minuscule appartement et faire l'amour, sentir encore cette peau contre la sienne et cette bouche sur sa peau, c'était s'endormir dans ces bras brûlants pour un sommeil sans rêves...

Et quelque chose dans le sourire de Ace lui disait que ce programme ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

* * *

**Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Je sais que j'ai une manière un peu particulière d'écrire mes lemons, j'ai du mal à les faire de manière "traditionnelle", j'ai tendance à les détailler assez peu et à ne pas forcément les mettre au centre de l'intrigue... j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, j'imagine que vous vous doutiez que ça allait finir par arriver, mais une petite piqûre de retour à la réalité va s'imposer...**

**Pardon d'avance.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, vos pronostics (que j'adore, vous tombez souvent juste en plus!) ou de nouveau vos menaces de mort pour que je laisse nos ptits gars tranquilles sous les draps, et on se retrouve le 20 février pour la suite!**


	16. Gray Terminal, jour 15

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le quinzième chapitre de _Wild World..._ Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et merci infiniment aux quelques personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser une review! J'ai très peu de temps pour y répondre ces temps-ci (comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est déjà une galère de poster le chapitre à temps aha) mais je promet que je m'y remettrait très bientôt.**

**Bref, pour parler un peu sérieux avant de vous laisser avec l'histoire, je tiens à faire une petite précision quand à une scène de la fin du chapitre.**

**Je ne cherche absolument pas à faire l'apologie de la drogue dans cette fiction; jusqu'ici j'ai même plutôt cherché à montrer comment elle pouvait détruire la vie, comme avec Law. Ici je suis consciente que c'est un peu différent parce que la drogue en question est montrée comme quelque chose de récréatif, mais je n'en fait pas l'apologie pour autant. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas préciser le nom de la drogue utilisée, pour ne pas promouvoir une drogue en particulier. Si j'ai intégré cet élément à la fiction, c'est parce que c'est vrai que la drogue est extrêmement présente dans le milieu de la prostitution, pour diverses raisons que j'aborderais peut-être plus en profondeur plus tard.**

**Enfin bref, je vais pas vous faire un roman (même si je le fais déjà, pardon) mais en gros je pense que vous m'avez comprise, ne faites pas ça chez vous, la drogue c'est mal. Ou en tout cas, ça peut être dangereux.**

**Sur ce, désolée de vous avoir un peu spoilée la fin du chapitre mais je voulais vraiment que ce soit clair avant la lecture, que je vous souhaite très bonne!**

**On se retrouve en bas, à tout à l'heure!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 15]**

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, repoussant frénétiquement ses draps, haletant.

Il regarda un instant autour de lui, paniqué, avant de reconnaître son appartement plongé dans la pénombre et de soupirer.

Il passa le revers de sa main sur son front trempé de sueur, réalisant au passage que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

_Merde..._

Il les essuya rapidement du poignet, reprenant son souffle, se tournant vers Sanji dont la lune éclairait le visage dans l'obscurité. Il ne l'avait heureusement pas réveillé... Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé qu'il le voie dans cet état là...

Il se recula un peu jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne s'appuyer contre le mur contingent à son lit, finissant de réguler sa respiration, fermant un instant les yeux. Putain. Ses cauchemars étaient vraiment vénères, ces temps-ci.

Il rouvrit les paupières et jeta un œil aux traits régulier du visage du jeune homme étendu à ses cotés. Peut-être qu'il n'y était pas tout à fait pour rien, lui...

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si fréquenter Sanji était bon pour lui. Il avait fait les choses sans vraiment y penser, jusque là, prenant le tout comme ça venait sans se préoccuper des conséquences... Comme d'habitude, quoi. Mais depuis deux jours, et depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, la veille... Il réalisait que ce qui se passait entre eux n'était pas anodin. Que Sanji n'était pas un simple amant passager. Passager, il le serait peut-être... mais il laisserait des traces. Ça, il en était de plus en plus sûr.

D'un côté, c'était génial. Hyper grisant. Il découvrait tout un tas de choses, de sensations, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées avant. Il aimait la manière dont il avait l'impression d'être normal, en sa compagnie. Comme s'ils étaient deux jeunes hommes libres et sans réels problèmes, deux étudiants qui sortaient en bar, buvaient, riaient, dansaient, rentraient chez eux et faisaient l'amour...

D'un autre côté... Tout ça empirait le reste. Retourner bosser après ça ? Il évitait soigneusement d'y penser. Reprendre sa vie de merde, quand Sanji lui montrait plus que jamais qu'autre chose pouvait exister ? Quand la veille, au comptoir du Moby Dick, Sanji avait naturellement commencé à lui raconter ses anecdotes de travail -son quotidien simple de cuistot talentueux, mais modeste, partageant son quotidien entre son restaurant, son petit appartement douillet et ses amis le week-end, avec une semaine de vacance à droite ou à gauche de temps en temps... Il s'était surpris à y songer, lui aussi. Il avait repensé plus sérieusement à la boite à chaussure qu'il gardait dans le fond d'un de ses placards et ou il entreposait soigneusement ses économies dans l'espoir illusoire qu'un jour elles serviraient à autre chose qu'à sortir un de ses amis d'une grosse panade... Et si lui aussi, il se barrait ? Et si une bonne fois pour toutes, il laissait tout ça derrière lui, pour vivre une vie peinarde ?

C'était marrant cinq minutes, de penser ça. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était complètement irréaliste. Law malade qui aurait sans doute besoin de son argent, Teach et Lucci qui lui collaient au cul, comment il pourrait partir ? Sans compter qu'il avait jamais rien fait d'autre que vendre son corps, lui. Il n'était pas Sanji et son incroyable talent de cuistot. Il ne savait rien faire. Il était foutu, il le savait bien...

Complètement calmé, il se recoucha, faisant face au jeune homme, collant presque son front au sien, passant un bras au dessus de son corps.

-Tu fais chier, lui murmura-il. T'es trop troublant, quand tu t'y met...

* * *

Sanji fut brusquement réveillé par des coups sourds frappés à la porte. Il ouvrait à peine les yeux qu'il entendit ladite porte s'ouvrir et le bruit des pas de trois personnes entrer sans gène dans l'appartement.

_C'est quoi, ce débarquement ?_

Couché sur le ventre, il se redressa sur ses coudes et se retourna un peu péniblement, pas franchement réveillé. La première chose qu'il vit fut Ace à côté de lui, assis sur son lit, manifestement fraîchement réveillé lui aussi, le regard étonnamment dur.

La deuxième chose fut les trois mecs en costards, flingue à la ceinture, qui venaient de débarquer dans l'appartement.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il s'assit brusquement à son tour, couvrant son corps nu de la fine couverture, plus que surpris. C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

Deux des hommes étaient plus grand que l'autre et restaient un peu en retrait, oreillette collée au visage, lunettes opaques sur le nez. Un vrai cliché du garde du corps pour mec pas net. Le troisième, qui les menait clairement, était légèrement plus petit et fin, mais athlétique, et portait ses cheveux longs et bouclés détachés sur ses épaules. Sa veste de costard était nonchalamment repliée sur ses avant-bras et il portait, chose assez étrange dans ce contexte, un chapeau haut-de-forme assorti. Sa barbe et ses sourcils étaient taillés assez étrangement – quoi que sur ce dernier point, Sanji était mal placé pour faire des remarques, il le concédait sans peine. Enfin bon, tout ça ne disait pas ce que ces mec foutaient là, ni pourquoi le mec au chapeau faisait tranquillement tourner un double des clés de Ace autour de son doigts.

-Tu connaît ces gars? Murmura-il.

-Dis-leur rien, surtout, lui siffla son voisin entre ses dents serrées.

-Salut, Portgas, les interrompit l'homme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis surpris de voir que t'es pas tout seul. Je croyais que tu refusais de ramener des clients ici...

-C'est pas un client, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix sourde, les sourcils froncés.

Le type au chapeau marqua une pause, haussant un peu les sourcils.

-Tiens donc. C'est encore plus rare alors. Pourquoi tu nous a pas présenté ta fiancée ?

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer encore davantage les sourcils. Sanji tiqua, mais se retint de répondre, gardant à l'esprit ce que le brun lui avait ordonné.

Le nouveau venu examina le cuistot de haut en bas, une expression intéressée sur le visage. Ce dernier ne cilla pas mais fronça à son tour les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Il lui voulait quoi, lui ?

-Il est plutôt mignon, finit pas lâcher l'autre à la fin de son examen. Il plairait au patron, j'en suis sûr.

_Hein ?_

-N'y pense même pas, Lucci, gronda Ace.

-Ooh, c'est chasse gardée, c'est ça ?

-La ferme. Allez plutôt m'attendre dans le couloir. J'arrive.

Le type au chapeau plissa les yeux. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Ace lui donne un ordre, mais après quelques secondes de silence il finit par prendre son parti, esquissant un signe de tête à l'adresse des deux autres et faisant volte-face pour sortir de l'appartement. Sanji déglutit et Ace eut un soupir.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers son vis-à-vis, dès que la porte se fut refermée et qu'il furent à nouveau seuls.

-Lucci. Un sous-fifre du bâtard. Des fois son chef l'envoie me chercher plutôt que de laisser un message au Moby Dick, quand c'est urgent.

-Il a un double des clés de chez toi ?

-Ouais... ça faisait partie des conditions quand j'ai pris mon indépendance.

-Merde...

-T'inquiète pas, il est fêlé, mais obéissant. Il nous fera pas de mal si le bâtard ne le lui ordonne pas, et ça, ça n'arrivera pas.

Ace se leva et enfila un boxer et un jean, puis une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il se voulait rassurant.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il me veux, ok ? Fais comme chez toi, fais-toi du café. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sanji lui rendit son sourire, pas franchement rassuré, et le brun sortit. Le cuistot resta seul dans l'appartement silencieux, songeur, un peu troublé de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce Lucci... Pas besoin d'avoir un bac plus sept en psychologie pour comprendre qu'il était complètement malade. Il regardait Ace -et lui, par la même occasion- comme une bout de viande...

Si ça se trouvait, il l'avait déjà acheté...

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce genre de choses.

* * *

-Alors ? C'est qui, ce blondinet ? Il a l'air ni d'un voyou, ni d'une pute...

-Bien vu. Mais c'est pas tes affaires.

-Me dit pas que c'est un civil... ? Me dit pas... me dit pas que c'est ton mec ?

-C'est pas mon mec. Et de toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, souffla Ace, irrité.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde, lui répondit Lucci en lui lançant un regard perçant, son sourire torve toujours sur les lèvres. Faudrait pas que tu commence à penser à te ranger, Ace...

-C'est pas le cas. Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça... Le patron te laisse faire ta vie parce qu'il t'aime bien. Mais il laissera pas partir sa pute la plus onéreuse comme ça...

-C'est pas la peine de me dire ce que je sais déjà. Dis moi ce que vous attendez de moi et cassez-vous de chez moi.

-Teach te veux cette après-midi pour quatorze heures. Il attend un invité de choix pour faire affaire et il entend bien t'offrir comme cadeau de bienvenue...

-Ok, j'y serais. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

Lucci perdit son sourire et Ace serra les dents. C'était risqué de lui parler comme il le faisait, il risquait de le payer cher, il le savait. Mais ça avait été trop tentant.

Le second de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde se rapprocha de lui, collant presque son corps au sien, se mettant à tirer négligemment le col de sa chemise toujours ouverte.

-T'a de la chance que je soie pressé aujourd'hui, Portgas. J'aurais pas été contre une petite douceur...

Ace se raidit insensiblement, restant silencieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ces mecs s'en aillent. Quittent cet immeuble, s'éloignent de lui. Et de Sanji. Les laissent tranquille. Il savait bien que Lucci était tout à fait capable de lui demander une passe maintenant, et il n'en avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie.

Mais il ne devait surtout pas le montrer. Cacher son stress, cacher sa peur. Ou ce sadique s'en donnerait à cœur joie, il ne le savait que trop bien.

-...Mais j'en profiterais plus tard. Tu perd rien pour attendre...

Il fit glisser son doigt dans son cou, sous son menton, et s'éloigna d'un coup, faisant demi-tour pour repartir dans le couloir de l'immeuble, suivi aussitôt par ses deux sous-fifres silencieux. Ace resta quelques instants sans bouger, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ai entendus descendre les escalier et sortir du bâtiment.

Il porta sa main à son visage, blasé. Putain. Il avait pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas envie, d'y aller.

Puis pris d'une impulsion, il se redressa et poussa la porte de son appartement pour rentrer. La cafetière chauffait sur le gaz, l'odeur familière du café se répandait dans la petite pièce. Sanji, debout à côté du lit, finissait de s'habiller, boutonnant sa chemise bleu pâle, le visage penché, l'air concentré. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer il releva la tête, fixant sur lui un oeil un peu interrogateur, un peu inquiet.

-ça va ?

_Me demande pas. Me regarde pas comme ça._

Il se força à sourire.

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

Il vit que le cuistot voulait poser des questions, alors il s'approcha de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains.

Et il l'embrassa doucement, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Le blond parut un instant surpris, puis il répondit sans broncher, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact quelques secondes plus tard, Ace passa ses bras dans son dos et se serra contre lui sans un mot, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il le sentit hésiter avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Sans doute qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce subit accès de tendresse. Mais il en avait besoin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lucci... Il se sentait crade. Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus vraiment.

C'était presque pire qu'avant... mais les bras de Sanji lui faisaient du bien. Alors ça irait, pas vrai ? Pour l'instant.

* * *

-Ace... ! Ça faisait longtemps, dis-donc. Lucci tient tellement à s'occuper de toi que je ne te croise jamais.

Soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'aurais pu aller bosser directement.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois... On est pas pressés, voyons. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou manger, peut-être ? J'imagine que t'a toujours cet appétit légendaire que t'avais quand t'es arrivé ici... Demande et j'envoie quelqu'un aux cuisine te chercher ce que tu veux.

-ça ira, merci.

Ace enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, jetant un coup d'œil renfrogné autour de lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans le « salon » de Teach, la pièce luxueuse ou il recevait ses invités et traitait la plupart de ses affaires. Quatre larges canapés de cuir bordeaux disposés en carré et se faisant face autour d'une immense table basse en verre, couverts de coussins et vides pour l'instant -mais le bâtard n'hésitait pas, à l'occasion, à y faire s'y asseoir ses plus beaux et belles prostitué.e.s, pour accueillir ses invités de marque. Un immense lustre de cristal au plafond, une cheminée de marbre vide, un bar luxueux derrière lequel se tenait toujours Lafitte, le barman personnel du patron -et son gardien des secrets- prêt à préparer en un instant n'importe quel cocktail à base d'alcool hors de prix -rien qui vaille jamais les fabuleuses préparations de Marco, bien entendu.

Chemise noire entrouverte, chaîne en or, bagues aux doigts, sourire édenté, rire gras : Teach, assis confortablement sur l'un des canapés, faisait face à Ace, un verre de whisky à la main. C'était ce que le jeune prostitué détestait le plus chez lui : cette amabilité, cette sympathie mal placée qu'il avait toujours à l'égard de tout le monde, même de ceux qu'il détestait, même de ceux qu'il exploitait. C'était ce faux sourire qui l'avait poussé, enfant, à faire tout ce que son propriétaire lui disait sans se poser trop de question. C'était cette saloperie de sourire qui dissimulait si bien sa cruauté sans bornes, qui l'avait perdu définitivement, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, sans doute.

-Alors, pourquoi tu voulait me voir ?

-Assied-toi, Ace.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment avant de s'exécuter, jugeant que les choses iraient plus vite s'il allait un minimum dans son sens. Il voulait écourter le plus possible le temps qu'il passait dans la même pièce que cet enfoiré.

-Alors ?

-Je voulais te voir un peu de mes propres yeux. Mes clients sont toujours plus que satisfaits de tes services, mais tu vois... Il y a presque un an que je ne t'avais pas vu, étant donné que tu m'évite si bien, et les putes vieillissent tellement mal des fois... Je voulais voir par moi-même si tu n'avais pas perdu en fraîcheur, disons.

Il rit.

-Une fois de plus tu ne me déçois pas. Tu a même l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois...

-Sérieusement ? Tu m'a juste appelé pour pouvoir me reluquer ?

-Pas seulement.

Teach posa son verre sur la table et se redressa un peu. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, mais il pris un ton plus sérieux.

-Lucci se fait du soucis à ton sujet, tu sais.

-Lucci est capable de se faire du soucis ?

-Il pense que tu veux partir.

-Je sais. C'est un abruti. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, j'irais nul part. Ou tu voudrais que j'aille ?

Teach se mit aussitôt à rire, puis il reprit son verre en main et se laissa aller dans le dossier de son fauteuil, l'observant un instant sans rien dire avant de continuer :

-Content de te l'entendre dire. Mais je tenais à ce que tu sache que je t'ai à l'œil.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je peux aller bosser maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, t'es là pour ça après tout.

Le bâtard lâcha un autre rire et Ace se leva aussitôt, enfonçant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et quittant la pièce sans demander son reste. Sans le regarder, surtout.

_Le dernier des bâtards, ouais._

_Une petite piqûre de rappel fait jamais de mal, pas vrai ?_

_Tu peux traîner avec des journaleux d'East Blue. Tu peux coucher avec Sanji autant de fois que tu veux. Tu peux même l'épouser, ça changera rien._

_Ton corps t'appartient plus depuis que ce mec t'a recruté il y a presque dix ans._

_T'es qu'une pute. Sa pute._

_Et tant qu'il aura pas décidé du contraire, tu seras jamais plus._

* * *

-Bon, Ace, va falloir que tu m'explique, là. Tu te l'es faite, au final, la blondinette, ou pas ? Demanda Kidd en posant bruyamment sa bière sur la table.

L'intéressé le regarda, haussant les sourcils.

-Tu sais que l'énorme intérêt que tu porte à ma vie sexuelle pourrait porter à confusion ?

-Allez, fait pas ton Law, là. Dis-nous.

Ace soupira, le sourire aux lèvres, et but une gorgée de bière en dardant un regard un peu embrumé sur la salle. L'ambiance était plutôt festive au Moby Dick, ce soir. La piste de danse était encombrée par une vingtaine de danseurs se trémoussant sur le rythme endiablé de _Back in the USSR_ des Beatles. Au bar, Shakky, la serveuse qui bossait avec Marco, servait verre après verre avec un calme olympien. Marco était là aussi, mais il était occupé à répondre aux questions de Zoro, attablé avec ce dernier et Sanji à une table dans un coin. Leur échange durait depuis près de deux heures, et le journaliste prenait des notes quasi sans interruption -de toute évidence, les histoires du barman avaient énormément d'intérêt pour lui.

-Bon, tu répond ?

-Tu me fais chier, Kidd.

-Ouais, Kidd, t'es lourd, soupira aussi Law, le nez dans son verre.

-Répond juste et j'arrêterais. Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Ouais.

-Et alors, il est comment ?

-T'a dis que t'arrêterais, putain !

-Mais je veux savoir ! Il est aussi coincé que dans la vraie vie ? Ou alors...

-Ta gueule, Kidd. T'es un gros porc.

-Dis-moi au moins si c'est un bon coup... !

En entendant ces mots, Ace ne put retenir un sourire et son ami partit dans un grand rire.

-Ok, c'est bon, pas besoin de répondre. Il cache bien son jeu, cet enfoiré de blondie...

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les gars ?

-Oh, vous avez fini l'interview ? Demanda Kidd à Marco qui venait d'arriver près de leur table. Tu paye ta tournée, c'est ça ?

-En quel honneur je ferais ça ? Répondit le barman avec un sourire.

-Pour nos beaux yeux, comme d'habitude, lui glissa Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

-Moi, je paye la tournée, lâcha Zoro en s'attablant avec eux. Faut bien que j'utilise le fric du journal pour quelque chose, après tout.

Sanji s'assit à son tour entre ce dernier et Ace, hochant la tête pour approuver -pour une fois- les dires du journaliste. Marco prit leurs commandes et fit volte-face pour aller les servir.

-Alors, il vous a raconté plein de crasses sur nous ? Grinça Kidd dès qu'il se fut un peu éloigné.

-Ouais, plein. Tu m'avais jamais parlé de ton rapport à la violence, toi, lui répondit Zoro du tac au tac, détendu et un peu moqueur.

-Parce que tu m'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche.

-T'es pas obligé de m'en parler, mais ça serait intéressant pour comprendre le...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je t'en parlerais demain. Ce soir, on parle pas de votre livre à la con, on a mieux à faire.

-Comme finir notre concours d'alcool, je présume ? Le devança Zoro, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

-Et c'est repartit, le show des alcooliques stupides, soupira Sanji avant de remercier Marco qui lui apportait un Punk Hazard.

Ace pris à son tour la bière que le barman lui tendait et envoya un sourire au cuistot. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse sous la table, pressant doucement la peau qu'il sentait tiède sous le jean. Le blond ne réagit pas, mais une légère rougeur de gêne apparut sur ses joues et l'ayant remarquée, le jeune homme retira sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui ce soir.

La conversation reprit, glissant sur des sujets divers avant d'atterrir sur East Blue. Depuis le début de leur séjour, ils n'avaient que très rarement parlé de la ville natale des deux journalistes et Kidd et Law se mirent à poser quelques questions -Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de bars ? Les mecs sont tous canons comme vous ? Ya vraiment pas de putes là-bas? - auxquelles Sanji et Zoro se firent un plaisir de répondre. Seul Ace restait silencieux, buvant sa bière en écoutant en silence.

-De toute façon, vous verrez par vous-même, conclut Zoro au bout d'un moment. On vous invitera sans doute quelques jours pour la sortie du livre, tout les trois.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Kidd, l'air interloqué.

-Ben ouais. Ça vous ferait pas plaisir ?

-J'sais pas. On est jamais vraiment sortis de Gray Terminal, tu sais, dit doucement Law.

-Justement, ça pourrais être marrant, non ?

-Ouais...

Sanji se tourna vers Ace pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire mais resta silencieux, détournant le regard, et le cuistot pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, surpris.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, enchaîna Kidd suite au petit silence qui s'ensuivit, mais on a un concours à reprendre, nous.

Au moment même ou il disait cela, la musique de fond changea, passant à _Magic Carpet Ride_ de Steppenwolf, réchauffant aussitôt l'atmosphère. Le roux se leva et alla au bar demander une énième ligne de shot, dans l'espoir de vaincre enfin Zoro qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas se laisser abattre. Law soupira et secoua la tête d'un air agacé et recommanda à boire ; Ace et Sanji, qui avaient fini leurs verres respectifs, firent de même. Ce dernier buvait un peu trop vite, mal à l'aise. Il sentait que quelque chose était un peu différent avec Ace, par rapport au moment ou il l'avait quitté ce matin. Il avait comme l'air... triste ? Plus réservé que d'habitude, et ses rares sourires sonnaient faux.

Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de le lui demande, car le concours commença et ils furent forcés d'observer un instant les deux brutes de leur groupe enchaîner shots après shots avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de quelques minutes, Law soupira une énième fois et finit par prendre la parole.

-On va vraiment passer la soirée à les regarder boire ?

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un petit sachet en plastique qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

-Ou on va s'éclater un peu pour une fois ?

* * *

Ace regarda Law et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

D'abord, Law leur avait fait promettre de ne parler de sa maladie à personne d'autre. Il pouvait aisément comprendre ce point : parfois, quand tout allait mal, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être pris en pitié.

Ensuite, il leur avait demandé de le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait jusqu'à la fin. Il le leur avait fait promettre aussi, même s'il avait davantage peiné à les convaincre.

_Je vais pas finir ma vie à vivre comme un enfant de chœur sous prétexte que je suis malade. Alors que ce soit bien clair pour vous deux, parce que je vous voit venir d'ici. Je picole autant que je veux. Je continue de faire des passes si je veux. Je me drogue si je veux. C'est bien clair ?_

C'était de la folie, vu son état. Mais après tout, si c'était lui qui le voulait... Et puis il avait raison. Law avait toujours vécu comme ça. Ils n'allaient pas lui enlever ses maigres réconforts sous prétexte que ça risquait de raccourcir encore le temps pas très long qu'il lui restait.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Pas maintenant. Ni à ça, ni à son entrevue avec le bâtard cette après-midi... Sanji commençait à le regarder d'un air inquiet. Il fallait qu'il se secoue.

-Très bonne idée, Law. Amusons-nous un peu, lança-il en décollant son dos du dossier de la banquette pour se pencher vers lui en souriant.

Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec l'air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre. Kidd haussa les épaules en grognant avant de vider un verre de plus, tandis que Zoro fronçait les sourcils en les regardant.

-Vous allez vraiment prendre ça ici ?

Ace ricana.

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu dois retenir et mettre dans ton foutu bouquin, toi...

Il se décala un peu sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de Law, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tendis le visage vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Son ami compris le message et ouvrit le sachet pour faire tomber au creux de sa paume un petit cachet violet pâle, qu'il attrapa entre deux doigts pour le passer entre ses lèvres. Ace l'avala avec un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers le journaliste.

-C'est que le pire ennemi d'une pute, c'est sa lucidité.

* * *

Sanji regarda Ace avaler le cacheton en haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être précisément, mais il était sûr que ça n'avait rien de légal. Il savait bien que les trois prostitués prenaient ce genre de drogues régulièrement, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver aussi facilement... Et quelque chose le dérangeait dans le comportement de Ace. Il le sentait étrangement cynique, et la phrase qu'il venait de dire à Zoro...

Mais en même temps, ça l'intriguait. Il était toujours autant séduit par cet aspect là de la personnalité de Ace... par cette facilité qu'il avait à avancer dans la vie à grande foulées, en prenant tout ce qui se présentait à lui, en expérimentant tout sans se soucier d'aucun lendemain.

Il avait presque envie de le suivre...

Law avala à son tour un cachet et vida son verre pour le faire passer. D'un geste, il en proposa un à Kidd qui secoua la tête, puis à Zoro qui fit de même. Ace se saisit du sachet en plastique après avoir lui aussi vidé sa deuxième bière et se rapprocha de Sanji.

-ça te tente pas d'essayer ?

-...

-Ou tu préfère rester sur terre pendant que je décolle ?

Le cuistot fit la moue devant son sourire provocateur. Son bon sens lui hurlait de dire non. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il fréquentait Ace et qu'il... l'appréciait beaucoup, qu'il était obligé de le suivre dans toutes ses embardées de tête brûlée.

Mais en même temps... ça faisait partie du truc, non ? Plus il avançait, plus il avait envie de vivre à fond l'expérience de ce centre de Gray Terminal. Quitte à ensuite tout quitter pour reprendre une vie d'enfant modèle...

Il avait envie de la suivre, cette tête brûlée, de se laisser griser par tout dans son sillage...

Ace finit de le convaincre lorsqu'il piocha un autre cachet dans le sachet et le pinça entre ses lèvres, tournant la tête vers lui, un sourire enjôleur dans les yeux.

Ignorant une fois de plus son bon sens, ignorant tout ce que lui avait inculqué son éducation jusque là, ignorant surtout le regard de Zoro qui, les yeux écarquillés, semblait plus que surpris de ce changement chez lui, il se pencha avec un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ace, capturant la petite capsule de drogue et la faisant entrer dans son organisme.

Même Kidd et Law parurent surpris. De le voir se droguer, ou de le voir embrasser leur ami devant tout le monde ? Les deux, probablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus que jamais, Sanji avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était grisant. C'était incroyablement grisant.

Ace éclata de rire et se leva pour le tirer vers la piste de danse.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On sort un peu de l'ambiance du dernier chapitre tout mignon, mais en même temps, malheureusement, le monde allait pas s'arrêter de tourner pour nos petits amours.**

**Vous êtes nombreux à me demander des nouvelles de Law, je sais que dans ce chapitre il apparaît encore assez superficiellement, mais dans le prochain je vous promet au moins un peu de temps d'apparition sérieux pour lui héhé.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis sur le petit Sanji qui s'encanaille, sur ces enfoirés de Lucci ou Teach, sur la beaugossitude de Ace, la décadence de Law ou que sais-je encore, mais laissez-moi vos avis.**

**On se retrouve le 30 février pour la suite!**


	17. Gray Terminal, jour 16

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**Eeeet me revoilà avec le chapitre 16 de Wild World... Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai fait une erreur débile, j'ai dit que ce chapitre sortirait le 30 février, jour qui n'existe pas. C'aurait pu être une manière subtile de vous faire comprendre que j'arrêtais la fic et que la suite ne sortirais jamais, mais non. Je suis beaucoup trop accro à mes propres personnages pour arrêter.**

**Bref, ceci mis à part, je vous remercie vraiment pour les super retours que vous m'avez donné pour le dernier chapitre! Sérieusement, merci infiniment, chers reviewers, c'est vous qui permettez à cette fic de continuer. Sans vos messages, j'aurais jamais la motivation d'écrire, héhé.**

**On repart donc sur un petit chapitre sympathique... Ou pas, car comme vous avez commencé à le voir, la réalité revient peu à peu en pleine poire de nos deux petits amours. Je vous ai quand même glissé un petit lemon gratos, pour me faire pardonner. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 16]**

* * *

Deux heures du matin.

A peine la porte de l'appartement fut-elle franchie qu'ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre avec passion, se retrouvant sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Les derniers effets des cachets commençaient déjà à s'estomper pour Ace, habitué à en prendre mais Sanji, lui, amorçait tout juste la redescente. La tête rejetée en arrière, il gémissait sans aucune retenue sous les caresses de son amant qui redécouvrait son torse du bout des lèvres tout en déboutonnant sa chemise au fur et à mesure, laissant s'égarer ses doigts sur la peau fine de son cou, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle saccadé, sur les pointes sensibles de ses tétons dressés.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, oubliant sa pudeur qui le forçait habituellement à se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses manifestations de plaisir, laissant échapper des sons de plus en plus indécents, allant jusqu'à murmurer sans réfléchir le nom du jeune homme qui partait désormais à la conquête de son jean, déposant des baisers sur le bas de son ventre tout en défaisant sa ceinture.

La drogue n'amplifiait pas ses sensations, non. Mais... C'était comme si tout ce qui existait autour disparaissait, le laissant prendre plus que jamais conscience de son corps et des moindres stimulations que ce dernier recevait.

La soirée qu'il venait de passer lui apparaissait désormais comme un tourbillon multicolore, fait d'une multitude d'émotions et d'images. Il avait bu, dansé... Embrassé Ace, aussi, beaucoup, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Zoro à qui il s'était fait un plaisir d'adresser plusieurs doigts d'honneurs... Dansé encore, sans retenue, sans gêne, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes, tandis que les néons du Moby Dick lui vrillaient les pupilles, lui grillaient le cerveau, et que dans la semi-obscurité contrôlée du bar, son corps s'enlaçait, se mêlait à celui du brun...

Puis ils étaient rentrés, riant, chahutant dans la rue, s'embrassant à chaque tournant, n'attendant qu'une chose, pouvoir supprimer le peu d'espace qui subsistait encore entre eux...

Ace finit de déboucler sa ceinture et retira les dernier vêtements qui lui restaient avant de passer les main le long de ses hanches, lui embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses. Le cuistot se laissa aller de plus belle en arrière, fixant le plafond entre ses yeux mi-clos, sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer... Son cœur manqua un battement et il poussa une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'il sentit la langue du jeune homme venir caresser son membre... Bordel, c'était si bon, c'était trop, il n'allait pas pouvoir...

Sa main droite se crispa dans les cheveux noirs et il gémit de nouveau, ayant l'impression de quitter terre, petit à petit, flottant entre deux réalités.

* * *

-Ace... Ace, arrête, ou je vais...

Le brun releva la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes, remontant avec un sourire jusqu'au visage du cuistot en entendant sa demande -presque une supplication, vu son ton. Les yeux brillants et les joues rouges de Sanji lui arrachèrent un petit rire. Bordel, lui faire prendre ce cacheton était la meilleure idée qu'il avait jamais eue.

Il se rapprocha de son visage et passa doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur tandis que le blond glissait ses mains sous son t-shirt, dans son dos. Bordel, il avait envie de lui comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Le voir comme ça, ce soir... Le voir danser, libéré, le voir l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans en avoir rien à faire, voir enfin tout ce désir non dissimulé dans ses yeux... Et enfin entendre ses gémissements, l'entendre murmurer son nom... Merde...

Sanji lui retira à son tour son haut, puis commença à déboucler sa ceinture tandis qu'il l'embrassait, gémissant encore lorsque leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, lorsque Ace lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, continuant d'explorer chaque recoin de son corps...

Le brun prit difficilement une profonde inspiration, faisant frissonner son vis-à-vis lorsque son souffle atterrit dans son cou.

-Bordel, blondie... murmura-il contre sa tempe. J'ai envie...

Il déglutit.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour...

-Va-y...

Il se redressa, surpris d'une réponse positive aussi rapide. Ses yeux tombèrent sur celui, brillant et fiévreux, de Sanji, et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-T'es sûr ?

-J'en ai envie aussi...

Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dire ce genre de choses avec cette voix haletante, en le regardant comme ça... Il fondit sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant brièvement ses mains dans les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément.

Puis il sortit son tube de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet et se remit à caresser le cuistot, le préparant doucement de ses mains expertes, prenant son temps, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, l'apaisant en lui donnant du plaisir chaque fois qu'il manifestait de la douleur. Planant toujours un peu, Sanji gardait son œil rivé sur les siens, haletant, plus expressif -et plus excitant- que jamais.

Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, Ace l'attrapa par les flancs pour le pousser à se retourner sur le ventre. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher, lui présentant son dos sur lequel il se pencha pour parsemer ses épaules de baisers et de mordillements, tandis qu'il continuait à lui caresser le sexe d'une main.

-Je vais y aller en douceur, ok ? Murmura-il en passant brièvement sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille.

Le cuistot hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, l'air tendu, mais pas trop. Le brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches, enfouit encore une fois son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons, puis entra en lui doucement, avec contrôle, centimètre par centimètre, posant son front sur sa nuque en haletant. Bordel. C'était vraiment bon, mais il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Pas question de lui faire mal...

Il releva les yeux et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

-ça va ?

-O-ouais...

-Je vais bouger.

Une de ses mains quitta la hanche de Sanji pour rejoindre son épaule. Il se redressa un peu et se mis en mouvement, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, fermant les yeux, serrant brièvement les paupières.

Encore une fois... Encore une fois, il sentait monter en lui quelque chose, une force bouillonnante et inconnue qui venait s'ajouter au plaisir, se mêlant à lui, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ni de quoi il s'agissait... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi c'était si différent d'avec les autres ? Il avait couché avec des centaines de personnes dans sa vie. Pourquoi seul Sanji lui faisait ressentir les choses de façon aussi... Puissante ?

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant le jeune homme sous lui commencer à gémir, puis se cambrer un peu, crisper ses mains sur le tissus du drap... Ace se pencha à nouveau, passa ses deux mains sous son torse et le tira vers lui, basculant en arrière, l'asseyant sur lui tout en continuant de couvrir son cou et ses épaules de baisers, appréciant la sensation de son dos tiède contre son buste brûlant. Le blond gémit de plus belle et il l'attrapa par les hanches pour guider ses mouvements, cherchant avec patience les points qui lui donnaient le plus de plaisir, pour les exploiter au maximum... La cadence s'accélérait et il le sentit perdre pied il le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, et intensifia ses coups de reins jusqu'à le faire tressauter, murmurer son nom, et enfin jouir... Sentant le corps chaud trembler et se resserrer autour de lui, il ne retint plus son orgasme dont il étouffa le gémissement contre la nuque de Sanji, haletant, soudain vidé de toute force.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit, seulement empli du bruit sonore de leur respirations inégales. Sanji se laissa aller contre son torse en soupirant, laissant sa tête tomber contre son épaule en soufflant.

* * *

-Eh bah putain... murmura-il.

Ace eut un léger rire en l'entendant, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds qui lui collaient au front, trempés de sueur. Son corps était brûlant, son cœur battait encore à ses tempes. Il se sentait vidé de toute force, et emplit d'une étrange euphorie douce -qui prenait le pas sur les effets de la drogue, à peu près dissipés maintenant.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi agréable... Il avait eu peur de la douleur, mais Ace avait été si... si doux, et si attentionné... Il n'aurait pas vraiment cru ça possible de sa part, ou du moins pas à ce point... Le brun avait clairement fait passer son plaisir avant le sien ce soir, et il en était très touché.

Il se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui attrapa la nuque pour le faire se pencher vers lui, l'embrassant doucement. Son vis-à-vis lui caressa doucement la joue avec le pouce.

-Eh bah tu vois, monsieur l'hétéro convaincu, c'est pas si mal de faire ça entre mecs.

-Ta gueule, rit Sanji en se détachant de lui pour s'allonger sur le dos, finissant de reprendre son souffle.

Il fixa le plafond, réfléchissant à ce que Ace venait de dire, tandis que ce dernier venait s'étendre à ses côtés, se couchant sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son coude replié, les yeux posés sur lui.

-... Comment...

Sanji se mordilla la lèvre.

-Comment t'a su que t'aimais les hommes ?

-Oh, c'est l'instant je-me-pose-des-questions-existentielles ?

-Je me demande, c'est tout. Je t'ai dit, là ou j'ai grandit, j'ai pas franchement eu l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de témoignages.

Ace détourna un instant le regard, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je sais pas. Je l'ai pas « su »... Enfin, il n'y a pas eu un moment ou je me suis dit « tiens, j'aime les hommes ». ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est tout...

-T'a jamais été attiré par une femme ?

-J'étais amoureux de Makino quand j'étais ado.

-Oh...

-Mais c'était pas physique. Je l'ai jamais désirée. Je l'aimais parce que c'était la seule personne qui était attentionnée avec moi sans arrière-pensées, c'est tout.

Sanji hocha pensivement la tête. Ace se confiait étrangement facilement avec lui... beaucoup plus qu'avec les autres, il en était sûr. C'était sans doute en partie grâce à l'interview... Après tout il savait déjà presque tout, alors ça devait rendre les choses plus facile à sortir...

-Mais tu te souvient du premier mec que t'a vraiment désiré ?

-T'es curieux, blondie ?

-Un peu, avoua le cuistot avec un petit sourire.

-Je sais pas... C'est venu assez tard. Vers seize, dix-sept ans... peut-être même plus... Avant, j'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y penser. Avec tout ça...Enfin...

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, semblant réfléchir.

-J'imagine que j'ai juste commencé à avoir du désir pour des mecs que je croisait en soirée, comme ça...

-T'a jamais rien eu de vraiment... suivi ?

-Pas vraiment... Il y a quelques mecs que j'ai vu quelques soirs de suite, mais c'est tout. Pas jusqu'à Kidd et Law...

-Kidd et Law ?

Ace le regarda, l'air de dire _bah oui, Kidd et Law, tu les connaît non, t'es bête ou quoi ?_

-Enfin, je veux dire, je m'en doutais mais... Vous êtes quoi exactement les uns pour les autres ?

Le brun eu un petit rire.

-ça je serais pas vraiment capable de te le dire. Sûrement un truc comme... des _friends with benefits_ ?

-Genre vous êtes juste des potes qui couchent ensemble de temps en temps ?

Il y a un mois, entendre parler d'une relation pareille l'aurait abasourdi. Mais bon, plus rien ne l'étonnait, maintenant...

-C'est ça, ouais.

-Tout le temps ?

-Hum...

Ace fronça les sourcils et baissa un peu la tête.

-Pas trop en ce moment, non...

Sanji le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'osa pas en demander davantage. Est-ce que...

Est-ce que tu couche plus avec eux parce que je suis là ?

Probablement que non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à penser ce genre ce choses.

Il ne savait toujours pas quelle importance il avait dans la vie de Ace.

-T'en a d'autre des questions comme ça, blondie ? Reprit ce dernier en le regardant, l'air un peu moqueur.

-Tu viendra à East Blue pour la sortie du livre ?

-...

-...

-... Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Ace étendit un bras au-dessus de lui et se serra contre son corps en fermant les yeux. Il lui rendit son étreinte, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs et serrant à son tour les paupières.

Le sommeil l'emporta sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

* * *

Accroupi à côté du lit, Ace regarda encore un instant le visage de Law endormi.

-ça fait longtemps qu'il dort comme ça ? Murmura-il.

-Depuis hier soir. C'est trop bizarre, non ? Il dort de plus en plus. Il fait jamais des nuits de moins de douze heures.

-Je sais pas. Il a sûrement besoin de se reposer. Son traitement a commencé, non ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Et ça donne pas de résultats ?

-Jsais pas trop. Des fois il a des coups de punchs. Mais la plupart du temps... Ben, il dort, quoi.

-Mmh...

Ace se redressa et quitta la pièce, adressant un sourire goguenard à Kidd au passage.

-T'es devenu un vrai garde-malade, dis-moi. Trop mignon.

-Quoi ? Grogna son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, rien.

-Il me fait juste chier à squatter mon lit comme ça. Il pourrait pas aller dormir dans sa chambre ? Il a que trois mètres à faire, putain.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Continue de jouer au mec pas gentil.

Ace se servit une tasse de café tiède et commença à boire, un peu attendri. Il était content de voir que Kidd s'occupait de leur ami. Il n'était pas hyper présent, ces derniers temps, il le savait... ça le rassurait. Ces deux-là savaient veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ils l'avaient toujours fait, après tout...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Mais non.

-Tu me fais chier, Portgas.

-Je sais...

Kidd se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par les hanches, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, se rapprochant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son torse. Ace eut un léger sourire, mais ne répondit pas particulièrement à son étreinte. Il se contenta d'apprécier le contact, jusqu'à ce que -comme d'habitude- les mains de Kidd deviennent baladeuses, passant sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux, tandis qu'il lui mordillait négligemment la nuque.

-Kidd...

-Quoi.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Aaaace...

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ces jours-ci ? On a rien fait depuis au moins deux semaines.

-J'sais pas... Je sais pas si j'ai encore envie de faire ça. De coucher avec vous, je veux dire.

Il soupira.

-ça reviendra ptétre. Ptétre pas. Je sais pas.

Il attrapa les poignets immobiles de Kidd pour lui retirer les mains de son torse et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le roux ne dit rien, haussant simplement un sourcil, l'air surpris. Puis :

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais.

Silence.

-C'est blondie c'est ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si t'a plus envie avec nous. C'est parce qu'il se passe tout ces trucs avec le journaleux.

Ace le regarda, un peu surpris. Oui, peut-être. Il n'y avait pas pensé comme ça. Il s'était contenté de ressentir les choses comme elles venaient, comme d'habitude. Il haussa les épaules et Kidd éclata de rire, lui envoyant une grosse claque dans l'épaule.

-Sérieux ? Putain... J'aurais vraiment pas cru ça il y a deux semaine. Ou même une... Je croyais que tu te le tapais juste pour déconner, moi. Enfin, pas sérieusement, juste un coup comme ça.

-Je sais pas. Je pensais ça aussi, mais en fait c'est... différent.

-Différent comment ?

-...

-C'est un si bon coup que ça ?

-Je pense pas que ça soit juste ça.

-T'es amoureux ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ace fit volte-face en reconnaissant Law.

-Law ! T'es réveillé ?

-Difficile de rester endormi quand un crétin rigole comme une baleine dans la pièce à côté, soupira le nouveau venu en lançant un regard noir à Kidd.

-Il est dix-sept heures, connard, lui répondit l'intéressé. On va pas rester silencieux toute la journée juste parce que tu passe ta vie à dormir.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Vous parliez de blondie ? Tu nous fait quoi là, Ace ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu pense à décrocher ?

-...Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi, et surtout comment je ferais ça ?

-Je sais pas.

-Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je vais pas vous laisser dans la panade maintenant les gars.

-On se débrouillerait sans-

-Arrêtez, je vous vois venir, là. Vous avez cru quoi, que je lâcherait tout ici pour aller vivre une vie épanouie au pays des bourges avec les journaleux ? Jamais je pourrais faire ça. C'est pas possible. Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai même pas envie. C'est vous qui me maintenez la tête hors de l'eau depuis toutes ces années les gars. Les beaux yeux de Sanji me ferons pas oublier ça. Je reste avec vous.

Il marqua une pause devant les visages ébahis de ses deux amis. Ah ouais. Ils avaient pas trop l'habitude de se balancer ce genre de trucs entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris... ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait dernièrement... ? Il se sentit rougir un peu, gêné d'avoir tout lâché comme ça.

Il fit volte-face et sortit de l'appartement pour éviter de les laisser répondre.

* * *

-Marimo, t'es là ?

-Ouais.

Sanji poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, penché sur ses notes, faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts en se balançant sur sa chaise. En l'entendant entrer, il releva la tête pour le regarder.

-ça va, tu négocie bien la redescente ? Demanda-il d'un air un peu sévère.

-De quoi ? Ah, ça. Oui, oui, je me suis levé un peu tard mais ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre ça hier soir ?

-... Je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, sur le coup. Mais c'était marrant. Je veux dire, je le ferais plus, mais c'était drôle d'essayer.

-Eh bah putain...

-Quoi ?

Zoro secoua la tête.

-Rien.

-Hé, c'est bon. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici en me disant de me vider la tête, ok ? C'est exactement ce que je fais.

-Si tu veux.

-Je suis adulte, marimo. T'es pas en droit de me juger.

-Sans doute. Je m'en fous, en fait. Mais tu sera prêt à rentrer et à reprendre ta vie normale après ça ?

Sanji haussa les épaules, détournant le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre, pas vraiment d'humeur à se faire sermonner. La pluie tombait sur Grey Terminal, rendant les rues étrangement vides et calmes.

-Si je dis ça, reprit Zoro devant son silence, c'est parce qu'on part bientôt.

Le cuistot se retourna brusquement, regardant son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'a entendu.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai déjà à peu près tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Il faut qu'on rentre à East Blue, j'ai des trucs à voir avec Mihawk, et puis il va falloir se poser pour l'écriture du livre, tout ça. On reviendra sans doute dans les mois à venir pour fignoler un peu et voir si les gars sont d'accord avec la manière dont on tourne leurs témoignages. Mais pour l'instant, il faut rentrer.

-Hein... ?

Sanji tombait de haut. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. C'était logique, évidemment, quand on y pensait -Zoro avait carburé avec les interviews, il avait sans doute déjà largement assez de matière pour écrire un livre. Il savait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils devraient rentrer, mais... Il avait eu la tête complètement ailleurs ces derniers jours.

Il sentit son ventre se contracter. Partir ? Là, dans les jours qui venaient, quitter cette ville et revenir à son ancienne vie ?

Et Ace...

Non, non, il n'était pas prêt.

-On peux pas rester ici pour l'écriture du livre ? S'entendit-il demander, la bouche sèche.

-Ben non. On peux pas se permettre de se faire payer l'hôtel pour tout ce temps, surtout sans raison valable.

-...Je vois...

Il baissa les yeux, fixant un instant le sol sans rien dire. Zoro garda le silence pendant un moment en l'observant, avant de lâcher l'air de rien :

-Tu sais que ton histoire avec Ace va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.

-Hein ?

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

-C'est bon, du-sourcil, joue pas au mec surpris, tu le sais très bien.

-Je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur quoi que ce soit.

-Tu l'aime ?

Sanji sursauta et sentit ses joues prendre une teinte écarlate. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup avec ses question, à lui ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Arrête, c'est marqué sur ta gueule, rit son vis-à-vis.

Puis il pris un ton plus sérieux, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Vraiment, du-sourcil, tu va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.

-...

-C'est pas la peine de grimacer. Tu le sais. Tu peux traiter ça comme une histoire sans lendemain pendant un temps, mais il y a un moment ou il va falloir que tu décide quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre à East Blue. Tu peux bien aller squatter chez Ace -de tout façon tu dors plus des masse ici. Mais sur le long terme, va bien falloir que tu fasse un choix.

Il soupira.

-Tu peux changer radicalement ton mode de vie, trouver un job ici et rester avec lui. Ou tu peux mettre fin à cette histoire et rentrer en gardant ça comme un bon souvenir. Mais tu peux pas faire les deux. Et tu peux me regarder avec tes yeux de midinette effarouchée, mais je sais que tout ce que je dis, tu le sais déjà.

-C'est pas si...

-Et faut pas que t'oublie qui est Ace. C'est un prostitué, tu sais. Peut-être que ça te dérange pas sur le papier, mais je suis pas sûr que tu sois totalement ok avec le fait de vivre avec un mec qui continue à se vendre. Et puis je suis presque sûr que tu lui a pas dit ce que tu ressentait pour lui... Tu sais pas ce que tu représente pour lui non plus, pas vrai ?

-Putain, mais tu... je...

Sanji secoua la tête.

-Arrête. Tu... Tu me prend de court, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Mais je pense que t'avais peut-être besoin que quelqu'un te dise tout ça.

-T'es ni ma mère, ni mon psy, marimo. Je me passerais de tes commentaires débiles, à l'avenir.

-S'il y en a un qui est débile, dans l'histoire, c'est pas moi !

-Je vois pas comment un cœur de pierre stupide comme toi pourrais comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passe.

Il serra les dents. Non, vraiment, Zoro l'énervait. Pour de bon, cette fois, pas comme lors de leurs disputes quotidiennes. De quel droit il se permettait de juger sa vie avec des airs de vieux sage, comme ça ?

-De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais déjà pu savoir ce que c'était que l'amour. Alors garde tes réflexions pour toi.

Il fit volte-face sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il resta debout, sans parvenir à prendre de décision sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il finit par enfiler sa veste pour sortir. Les paroles du Marimo tournaient dans sa tête sans relâche, mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Non. Pas maintenant.

Encore un peu. Il voulait rester dans cet était d'inconscience totale encore un peu. Ne pas réfléchir. Savourer seulement... Encore un peu.

Il quitta l'hôtel et fit le chemin en courant quasi d'une traite. Une fois dans la rue de Ace, il tomba sur le brun qui avait l'air de rentrer chez lui.

Il lui tomba dans les bras en silence, sans explications. Ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

* * *

**Eeeet voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Les prochains chapitres s'annoncent... Compliqués, vous le devinez sans doute.**

**On se retrouve dans dix jours pour la suite, c'est à dire le 12 mars, qui est fort heureusement un jour qui existe.**

**D'ici là portez-vous bien, salut!**


	18. Gray Terminal, jour 17

**Salut tout le monde!**

**On se retrouve pour un chapitre... Qui ma foi... risque de vous fracasser le cœur si la fic vous touchait déjà jusque là, vous êtes prévenus !**

**J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop, de toute façon je me déteste déjà pour ce que j'y ai fait alors pas d'inquiétude x) .**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, comme toujours un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews c'est vraiment adorable et ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**On se retrouve en bas, à tout à l'heure!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 17]**

* * *

-Je vous paye un verre à tous.

-Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur ?

-On s'en branle, Law. Il dit qu'il paye un verre, on va pas cracher dessus.

-On a le droit de prendre le cocktail le plus cher de la carte alors ?

-Ouais.

-Quoi, sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Rit Ace en passant négligemment son bras autour des épaules de Sanji.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il croyait savoir d'où venait ce subit accès de générosité de la part de Zoro.

Et il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'ils en parlent, même pour tout les verres du monde.

Il avait encore passé la nuit chez Ace, la veille. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir dormi jusqu'à midi -il était sans doute encore crevé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours- il avait squatté chez lui jusqu'au soir, ou ils avaient décidé de rejoindre Kidd, Law et le journaliste au _Moby Dick_.

Il n'avait réussi à lui annoncer la nouvelle de leur départ imminent. Parce qu'il savait que cette nouvelle provoquerait une conversation entre eux, dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille qu'elle advienne tout de suite.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_On est quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

_Je suis quoi pour toi ?_

Il n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole à Zoro non plus. Il était conscient de lui avoir dit des choses assez dures avant de s'en aller, la veille. Ils n'étaient pas trop du genre à se faire la gueule, eux deux, plutôt à se balancer leurs quatre vérités jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, d'habitude. Mais il sentait quand même un certain froid. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de s'excuser, non. Ce crétin de marimo n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il se prenait pour qui, sa conseillère matrimoniale ?

Comme si des conseils pouvaient lui être d'une moindre utilité vu la complexité de la situation...

-Notre départ. On rentre à East Blue.

Sanji n'osa pas regarder le visage de Ace, gardant les yeux fixés sur la table sans rien dire. Kidd et Law, après quelques secondes de silence, réagirent simplement :

-Ah, ok. C'est vrai qu'on a un peu fait le tour en même temps.

-J'allais justement vous poser la question de quand est-ce que vous pensiez partir.

-ça nous donne une bonne excuse pour encore faire la fête...

-Oui, c'est pas comme si c'était des adieux en plus, leur répondit Zoro, l'air détendu. Je reviendrais peut-être dans les mois à venir pour faire quelques mises au point, même si en soi, à partir de maintenant, on peux plus ou moins tout régler par téléphone. Et j'imagine que pour la sortie du livre la rédaction de _GrandLine_ vous paiera un petit voyage à East Blue tout frais compris. On parlera des détails plus tard, pour ce qui est de la promotion du livre...

-Il va sortir bientôt ? Demanda Law en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. Mon boss est plutôt du genre à faire faire ce genre de choses rapidement, surtout pour des livre documentaires. Et j'avais déjà réalisé un travail de fond sur la prostitution en amont, alors en gros, à partir de maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à coller les morceaux. Ça sera sans doute seulement l'affaire de quelques mois – la direction du journal aimerait bien qu'on sorte le livre avant les grandes remises de prix journalistiques de l'année. Ils pensent qu'avec un sujet pareil, on a sans doute moyen d'en rafler quelques-uns.

Sanji l'écoutait d'une oreille, n'osant toujours pas tourner la tête vers le jeune homme assis à côté de lui, qui n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son. Il finit par le regarder un peu timidement, tentant un semblant de sourire, et Ace fit de même, un air un peu triste dans les yeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Merde, il n'allait pas y arriver.

-Je vais chercher nos boissons, du coup. Bière pour tout le monde ou il y a autre chose ? Déclara-il en se levant soudainement.

Bière pour tout le monde.

Il se détourna de la table, traversa la salle et alla s'accouder au bar, passant la commande à la serveuse Shakky -Marco avait quitté son poste et était assis à une table dans un coin, en conversation avec un moustachu à la forte carrure qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ils avaient tout deux le sourire aux lèvres, mais la conversation semblait très sérieuse.

Regardant à nouveau le bar, il souffla.

Merde. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Les paroles de Zoro tournaient en boucle dans sa tête...

_Raaah..._

Il se sentais coincé.

-Eh, Blondie. Ça va pas ?

Ace vint s'accouder au comptoir à côté de lui.

Sanji le regarda, l'air un peu troublé.

-... Si, si. Ça va.

-Alors comme ça tu va partir ?

Le cuistot détourna le regard, évitant tout contact avec ses yeux noirs. Son cœur se serrait, il se sentait mal.

-En même temps, c'est vrai que Kidd et Law vous ont un peu tout dit... Et puis East Blue dois vous manquer, j'imagine...

-... Pas tant que ça...

Sanji n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, à dire à Ace ce qui lui faisait mal dans cette situation, à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas partir... parce qu'au fond il avait peur, peur de voir que le jeune homme, lui, n'était pas affecté plus que ça par son départ, peur de voir qu'il n'avait été, peut-être, qu'un mec avec qui passer du bon temps parmi d'autres, qui serait vite oublié dès qu'il quitterais la ville...

Il y eut un léger silence, troublé par les discussions des gens autour d'eux, et par _But Not For Me_ de Chet Baker qui passait en fond et qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lui donnait envie de pleurer -peut-être parce que pour une fois, la playlist du _Moby Dick_ passait une des chansons qu'il avait déjà l'habitude d'écouter à East Blue. Puis Ace finit par lâcher :

-... Tu va me manquer.

Sanji tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, sans rien dire pour autant, se mordant les lèvres.

Puis il baissa les yeux et murmura, juste assez fort pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre :

-Toi aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-En fait, je... Je sais pas si j'ai très envie de partir.

-...Comment ça ?

-Je... je suis venu ici parce que je me sentais pas bien, là ou j'étais. Et ici, bah... Je vais pas mentir, ça a été compliqué au début, il a fallu que je m'acclimate, mais au final... c'est mieux. Je préfère. Alors... j'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire, mais...

Il releva la tête. Ace le regardait en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda le cuistot.

-Quoi quoi ?

-T'en pense quoi ?

-Je sais pas. J'en pense que si il y a deux semaines on m'avait dit que cette blondinette effarouchée allait un jour vouloir vivre ici sur le long terme, je me serais bien fendu la gueule.

-Que... ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la blondinette ? Répliqua Sanji en lui envoyant un coup de pied qu'Ace esquiva en riant.

-Je sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, blondie, ajouta-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je... voudrais pas t'influencer, en fait. Fait ce que tu veux.

-Mais tu serais content que je reste ?

-...Ouais...

-Et tu serais triste que je parte ?

-...

Ace détourna le regard, l'expression toujours neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vue jusqu'alors.

-... j'ai pas trop envie d'y penser.

Le cuistot le regarda en silence. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça, exactement ?

Il soupira. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé, mais le poids sur son cœur s'était un peu allégé.

-Ace... commença-il.

-Putain, blondie, t'étais pas censé aller nous chercher nos bières ? L'interrompit Kidd en arrivant près du bar.

-Ah ouais... Pardon.

Le roux s'empara de sa boisson ainsi que de celle de Zoro et Law en râlant de plus belle avant de repartir en direction de leur table. Sanji le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ace, pour constater que ce dernier s'était éloigné pendant l'intervention de son ami. Apparemment il avait été abordé et entraîné plus loin par un homme de haute taille qui lui parlait, penché vers lui, l'air sérieux.

Il se figea.

Ce mec. Il l'avait déjà vu.

Ce soir-là, quand il était monté dans un taxi avec Zoro et qu'il avait surpris Ace en train de sortir avec un...

Ce mec...

_C'est un client._

_Merde._

Il se détourna d'eux pour se mettre face au bar, attrapant machinalement sa bière qui attendait toujours à côté de celle du brun. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée et toussa un peu avant de vider la moitié du verre, l'esprit en ébullition.

_Merde._

_Je suis censé faire quoi, là ?_

Fausse question.

Il savait ce qu'il était censé faire. Laisser ce qui était en train d'arriver arriver et revenir vers Ace comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était son travail.

Juste son travail...

Il ne devait pas le voir autrement...

_C'est pas grave, Sanji, c'est pas grave._

_C'est comme ça. Depuis le début. Et tu le sais._

_Et tu dois l'accepter._

Il soupira profondément et termina sa bière, comme s'il espérait que boire lui rendrait les idées plus claires, le regard dans le vide, écoutant d'une oreille distraite _Walk on the Wild Side_ de Lou Reed, au son duquel le bar prenait une atmosphère veloutée étrange.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté ainsi lorsque Ace le rejoignit, le faisant sursauter en lui touchant l'épaule.

-Hé. Tu rêvasse ?

-Hein ? …. Ouais, un peu... murmura-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment, mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ah ouais... ? Tu va ou ?

-Une passe vite fait... J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens dans... une demie-heure max. Tu m'attend ? J'ai quand même envie qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

-...Ok, s'entendit répondre Sanji, qui le regarda enfiler sa veste et sortir sans faire un seul mouvement, médusé.

_Merde, il va vraiment..._

_Là, maintenant, il va..._

_Avec ce mec..._

_Il va se vendre, il va..._

Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main, s'appuyant de l'autre contre le bar, nauséeux. Il serra brièvement les paupières, tentant de chasser les images que son cerveau lui envoyait.

Ace acheté, échangé contre un billet, traité comme un objet...

Non. Il ne devait pas y penser, il ne devait pas imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer...

_T'es un gros naïf, Sanji._

_Tu le savais. Tu savais bien qu'il continuait à faire ça. C'est pas comme si il allait arrêter pour tes beaux yeux._

_Et tu voudrais lui dire quoi ? De ne plus le faire ? Et qui paiera son loyer et sa bouffe ? Toi peut-être ?_

_T'es trop con._

_Oublie pas que vous venez pas du même monde..._

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chou ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Shakky, une cigarette à la main, le regardait avec un air bienveillant, accoudée de l'autre côté du bar à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire forcé et poli.

-Je te sers quelque chose ? Reprit la femme en tirant une taffe, l'air pas franchement dupe.

-Ouais...

Il leva sur elle un regard sombre.

-Une triple vodka-glaçons, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Ace poussa la porte du bar, cherchant Sanji des yeux.

Il se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir laissé en plan tout à l'heure... Surtout que le cuistot n'avais pas eu l'air ravi de le voir partir. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il... depuis qu'ils... Bref. Il ne le vit plus au bar, ou les clients se faisaient rare ce soir. Promenant son regard sur la salle, il finit par le reconnaître, assit avec Zoro, Kidd et Law, et s'approcha de leur table.

Apparemment, Kidd et Zoro s'étaient remis à boire ensemble... Les shoters vides s'amoncelaient sur la table et les deux concurrents enchaînaient à nouveau les verres. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, il se rendit compte avec surprise que... Que Sanji avait l'air de participer à leur beuverie.

Ce dernier, assis en face des deux autres, jambes écartées, joues rouges, chemise entr'ouverte, semblait en effet sur le point de vider un verre beaucoup trop rempli qui n'avait pas l'air d'être son premier, ni même son deuxième. Ace s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le cuistot le remarqua et se contenta de le regarder en haussant les épaules, avant d'avaler d'une traite ce qui semblait être beaucoup, beaucoup trop de vodka.

-Hé, blondie, qu'est-ce qui te prend de boire comme ça ? Lui demanda-il, un peu inquiet.

Il voyait mal Sanji, sans aucune raison, se mettre dans un tel état d'ivresse en seulement une demie-heure juste pour le plaisir.

-Il a raison, Du-sourcil, l'appuya Zoro. T'abuse un peu, là. Essaie pas de nous suivre, t'es pas de notre calibre, tu va mal finir.

-Je t'emmerde, crétin de marimo, répondit le cuistot d'un ton acerbe.

Il se laissa aller dans son siège, se passant une main sur le visage.

-Putain, ça tourne...

-Ouais, ça fait ça généralement l'alcool, lui lança Ace, un peu moqueur.

Sanji lui lança un regard triste qui lui serra le cœur, avant de se laisser glisser sur le siège jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne s'appuyer sur son épaule. Le brun lui posa une main sur la tête, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Murmura-il.

Le photographe hocha la tête sans rien dire.

-ça marche. Mais il va falloir que tu te lève, par contre. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

-Mouais...

-Vous partez ? Leur demanda Law.

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux. C'est vous qui l'avez fait picoler comme ça ?

-Non, il s'y est mis tout seul comme un grand.

-...Ok. Je vous vois demain les gars ?

-Ok.

-A plus, Zoro.

-Salut.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Sanji et l'aida à se lever. Ils sortirent du bar sans encombre et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, ou ils se mirent en route, Ace n'hésitant pas à rire dès que le blond trébuchait ou se mettait subitement à chanceler.

-Sérieux, et toi qui te moque tout le temps de Zoro et Kidd parce qu'ils boivent trop... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-J'sais pas... grommela le cuistot.

Il n'ajouta rien, peu loquace, contrairement à son habitude.

Ils furent vite à son immeuble, puis dans son appartement -même si monter les escaliers sans encombre s'avéra plutôt sportif. Ace enleva sa veste tandis que Sanji s'effondrait tout habillé sur le lit, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur le mur pour s'asseoir. Il se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage, l'air sombre, sous le regard inquiet de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Blondie ?

-...

-Hé, fait pas genre. Même moi, je me bourre pas la gueule gratos comme ça quand tout va bien.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Lâcha subitement son vis-à-vis.

Sa voix était grave et sourde. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. Il se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Pourquoi t'es allé voir ce mec ?

-Hein ?

Sanji baissa la tête. Ace souffla.

-Alors c'est ça... C'est ça qui t'emmerde ? Encore ? Je pensais que t'avais compris, moi. C'est mon métier, blondie, c'est comme ça. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie, tu te rappelle ? J'ai besoin de fric pour vivre, comme tout le monde, moi, je-

-Viens avec moi à East Blue.

Le brun s'interrompit, braquant son regard sur celui de l'autre. Le cuistot avait levé la tête vers lui, l'air plus triste que jamais. Son œil bleu était fixé sur lui, brillant d'espoir, ou de désespoir, ou alors d'un mélange des deux, il ne savait pas trop...

-Q... Quoi ?

-Viens vivre avec moi à East Blue. Quitte tout ça.

-Tu... T'es conscient de ce que tu me demande là ? Tu dis pas ça juste parce que t'es bourré ?

-Je suis sérieux.

Ace le regarda sans savoir quoi dire, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le tapis, se mettant à sa hauteur, cherchant ses mots.

-C'est... C'est pas si simple tu sais. Qu'est-ce que je foutrais là-bas ? J'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que me prostituer, et tu le sais. J'ai pas fait d'études. Et je suis pas intelligent comme Law. Je sais rien faire. Je vois pas comment je me débrouillerais au pays des honnêtes gens... Et puis il y a Kidd et Law... Enfin...

-S'il te plaît. On trouvera une solution. Je t'hébergerais...

-Hé, Sanji. Sois réaliste une seconde. T'es pas sérieux, là. T'es bourré, tu te rend pas compte de ce que tu dis.

-Si, je m'en rend compte. Je veux pas te laisser là. Et je peux pas... Merde...

Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main et grimaça.

-Je peux pas rester avec toi tant que tu te prostitue...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ace se releva, les sourcils froncés, serrant les poings.

-Je comprend pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, que je me prostitue. T'a pas à te sentir... trompé, ou je sais pas quoi...C'est juste du travail... c'est juste un travail. Un gagne-pain. C'est tout.

Sanji se leva à son tour, un peu titubant.

-Non, Ace. Non, c'est pas un travail quand t'es obligé de prendre de la drogue pour tenir le coup. C'est pas un travail de bosser avec les gens qui t'ont vendu et exploité alors que t'étais qu'un môme qui aurait juste dû être aimé comme tout le monde, c'est pas un travail si ça te fait te réveiller en sursaut toutes les nuits, et c'est pas un travail quand le sous-chef de ton boss vient te réclamer chez toi flingue à la ceinture.

Il balbutiait un peu et son discours manquait de cohérence, il le sentait. Mais il continua sur sa lancée sans vraiment réfléchir :

-Un corps, ça devrait même pas pouvoir s'acheter pour commencer. T'es pas un putain de sandwich, merde. Tu devrais pas avoir à coucher avec des gens avec qui t'a pas envie de coucher. Le sexe, c'est... ça devrait juste être toujours la rencontre de deux désirs. Comme... Comme ce qu'on fait, nous. Et le désir, ça s'achète pas, c'est même pour ça que c'est beau. Dire oui en échange d'une liasse de billets, c'est pas ce que j'appelle du consentement. Alors non, Ace, non. Vendre son corps comme ça, c'est pas un travail. C'est juste du... du viol tarifé.

-Du...

-Viens avec moi, Ace. S'il te plaît.

Le brun le regarda, tremblant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait tout à coup à la fois envie de le gifler, de l'embrasser passionnément et de le foutre dehors. C'était quoi, ça... Ces mots, là... Pourquoi il lui sortait ça d'un coup ? Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée du mal que ça lui faisait d'entendre ce genre de trucs ?

-Si... ajouta Sanji, tremblant lui aussi, mais le regard déterminé, Si tu viens pas avec moi, je partirais avec Zoro après-demain et je reviendrais jamais ici.

-Quoi... ?

-Je suis sérieux, Ace. Je peux pas vivre ça. C'est trop dur... ça me fait trop de mal. Zoro a raison, je peux pas... je supporterais pas une demi-mesure.

* * *

Le jeune homme face à lui recula, les joues pâles, le visage dévasté, les yeux hagards.

Sanji se mordit les lèvres. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer.

_Accepte. Accepte, s'il te plaît._

_Viens avec moi._

_Viens avec moi..._

Ace baissa les yeux.

-Dans ce cas... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, murmura-il.

-... Quoi ?

-Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre après tout. C'est plus simple...

-Non, attend. On peux faire autrement...

-Arrête, Sanji. Voit les choses en face. T'acceptera jamais le fait que je me prostitue. On pourra jamais...

Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air subitement exténué.

-Après tout, on aurait jamais dû se rencontrer, toi et moi. On viens de deux monde qui n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre...

-Dis pas ça.

-C'est vrai.

-Ace...

-Tu devrais partir avant qu'on se fasse plus de mal l'un à l'autre, toi et moi.

Sanji le regarda, horrifié.

_Non._

Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver... pas comme ça, pas alors que quelques heures auparavant tout allait bien entre eux...

Il chercha quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose qui pourrait sauver la situation. Quelque chose qui réparerait tout.

Il ne trouva pas.

Parce que Ace avait raison. Désespérément raison...

Il se retrouva faire demi-tout et à se diriger vers la porte, sans savoir ou il trouvait la force de se mouvoir ou la volonté d'avancer, laissant derrière lui cette chambre, cette minuscule chambre, cette petite parenthèse hors du temps et de l'espace ou pendant quelques jours, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait connu tout le bonheur possible...

-Sanji...

Son nom murmuré le fit s'arrêter. Se retourner. Un ultime espoir. Un dernier essai...

Les yeux noirs teintés d'une tristesse qu'il n'aurait pas cru être si profonde, venant de sa part, le firent frissonner.

Il ne sut pas trop comment leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, s'effleurèrent pour un ultime baiser, comment leurs mains se nouèrent et se dénouèrent beaucoup trop vite, il ne sut pas quels furent les derniers mots prononcés, des mots vides de sens, de toute façon, ni comment subitement il se retrouva dehors, devant une porte close, dans le froid et la nuit.

Seul.

Avec pour seule compagnie, les yeux de Ace gravés à jamais sous ses paupières.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ça, moi je vais aller déprimer sous ma couette et tenter de finir d'écrire la suite (je m'auto-déprime avec cette fic, mais en même temps j'adore l'écrire, je vous avoue c'est plutôt étrange comme sentiment).**

**Avant que vous vous mettiez à me détester, laissez-moi vous dire que le prochain chapitre est presque exclusivement centré sur Law (et sur Kidd, du coup, vu qu'ils vont rarement l'un sans l'autre, mais voilà, quoi). On va prendre quelques petites nouvelles de la santé de notre petit chouchou!**

**Le chapitre paraîtra le 22 février. En attendant j'ai super hâte de voir vos retour sur celui-ci!**

**A très bientôt!**


	19. Gray Terminal, jour 18-19

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien, et que vous vivez bien la situation actuelle.**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 19 de Wild World! Avec un petit chapitre pas très long, principalement centré sur Law et Kidd, comme promis.**

**Allez, je vous laisse tout de suite à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray terminal, jour 18]**

* * *

-ça veut dire quoi ça, docteur ?

-Eh bien... ça veut dire que pour l'instant, ça se passe pas trop mal. De votre côté, ça va ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Law haussa les épaules.

-Je dors beaucoup.

-Vous vous sentez faible?

-... Ouais...

-Surtout faite bien attention à votre alimentation. C'est pas le moment de développer une carence. Essayez de garder un rythme mais faites de bonnes nuits, et continuez de prendre le traitement à la même fréquence.

-...

-Vous avez des questions ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il leva les yeux sur le docteur Kureha -une femme qui semblait si âgée qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle foutait encore à travailler ici – et la jaugea du regard, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Des questions ? Répéta-elle en posant son dossier sur son bureau, glissant son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse blanche qui laissait voir le crop top violet flashy qu'elle portait en-dessous. Sérieux, même les toubib étaient même pas foutus d'être normaux, dans cette ville.

-... j'ai entendu dire que certains médicaments de contrebande étaient plus efficaces que ce que vous nous donniez. C'est vrai ?

Elle marqua un silence, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes aux verres teintés, semblant le jauger du regard. Puis elle soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête.

-Je peux pas vous dire ça. C'est vrai que ce genre de rumeurs existent, mais... Les études sur le sujet sont encore trop incomplètes. Certains médicaments peuvent donner l'impression d'être efficaces sur le coup mais s'avérer désastreux sur le long terme. Enfin bref...

Elle soupira de nouveau, se laissant aller sur sa chaise.

-Je vous déconseille de vous tourner vers ça. Vous vous en sortez bien, continuez à prendre ce qu'on vous a donné et surveillez votre hygiène de vie, c'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux.

-...

-D'autres questions ?

-Non. Je peux y aller ?

-On se revoit la semaine prochaine. Monsieur Trafalgar... Je peux vous appeler Law ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Vraiment. Suivez vos prescription. Jouez pas au con, vous y perdrez.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris du ton de sa dernière phrase.

-Ok, doc, soupira-il en se levant, balançant sa veste sur son épaule pour sortir.

Il franchit la porte sans rien ajouter. Ses pieds le guidèrent machinalement vers la sortie de l'hôpital, le long des couloirs blancs percés de dizaine de portes donnant sur des pièces dont il ne voulait pas voir le contenu.

Entrer en contact avec d'autres malades ne l'intéressait pas. La doctoresse Kureha lui avait parlé d'un groupe de parole pour séropositifs, et d'autres trucs comme ça. Mais ça lui semblait plus flippant qu'autre savait pas trop pourquoi.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en pinça une entre ses lèvres, ce qui lui valu des regards désapprobateurs de la part des infirmiers et infirmières qui s'affairaient dans les couloirs. Il leur répondit par des haussements de sourcils dédaigneux. Tant qu'il l'allumait pas, il dérangeait personne, à ce qu'il sache.

Kidd l'attendait dehors, clope au bec lui aussi, appuyé contre le mur, l'air sombre. Il détestait les hôpitaux, Law le savait. Les hôpitaux et à peu près tout ce qui se rapprochait un peu trop du « monde des honnêtes gens », en fait. Les médecins clandestins à qui on balançait une liasse de billets pour qu'ils nous soignent sans trop faire d'histoires, ça lui parlait plus, pour sûr...

-Alors ? Grogna le roux en l'apercevant.

-Pas trop mal apparemment, abrégea-il. Et toi ? T'es passé au _Moby Dick_ ?

-Ouais, j'ai vu les journaleux. Ils partent demain.

-Ace était avec eux ?

-Non. Je l'ai pas vu.

-Ok. Rien d'autre ?

-Marco m'a dit de faire gaffe en rentrant. Apparemment, y a du grabuge en ville.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien dont on aie pas l'habitude, deux gangs qui se tapent sur la gueule, encore. Mais un mec a été retrouvé mort ce matin pas loin de chez nous d'après lui, alors on ferait mieux de se carapater et de pas trop sortir en attendant que ça se calme.

Law haussa les épaules. Il se sentait moyennement concerné. Pourquoi un gang s'attaquerait à deux petites putes minables comme eux ? Bon, il y avait toujours le risque de se retrouver entre deux feux, mais quand même, généralement les gangs allaient pas jusqu'aux fusillades en pleine rue, surtout en journée.

Ils firent le chemin du retour en étant tout de même un peu plus attentifs que d'habitude, mais ne rencontrèrent rien d'inhabituel et ils purent rentrer chez eux sans encombre. A peine furent-il rentrés que Kidd retira sa veste en cuir, la jeta sur une chaise, puis prit une cassette au hasard parmi celles qui traînaient sur la table et la mis dans leur vieux poste. _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie se mit à retentir. Law, de son côté, alla récupérer son bouquin qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il avait commencé _Notre Dame de Paris_ de Victor Hugo -Kidd s'était marré pendant une demie-heure quand il l'avait appris. Il s'en foutait. C'était un peu long, mais il détestait pas.

Alors qu'il s'emparait de l'épais volume, son regard fut attiré par un papier blanc sur la table et il s'en empara, reconnaissant aussitôt l'écriture brouillonne de Ace.

_Me cherchez pas, je part bosser chez le bâtard pendant deux jours._

_Faites gaffe à votre cul si vous sortez, à ce qu'on m'a dit ça craint un peu._

-Ace a laissé un truc ?

Law tendit le mot à Kidd en silence, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et lut quelques pages pendant que l'autre s'ouvrait une bière et se vautrait sur une des chaises du salon, les yeux fixés sur la feuille de papier.

-Pourquoi il est parti bosser chez Teach pour aussi longtemps, ce con ?

-Je sais pas, répondit le brun. C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensé qu'il passerait son temps avec blondie jusqu'à son départ. Peut-être que le bâtard lui a pas laissé le choix.

Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture, mais son esprit revint vers Ace. Il releva le nez, pensif. Puis il jeta un œil à son ami et lui lança :

-Hé, Eustass.

-Quoi.

-T'a pensé à demander à Ace s'il comptait prendre ma chambre après ?

-Après quoi ?

-A ton avis, abruti.

Kidd le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

-ça risque d'être chaud pour toi de payer le loyer tout seul, non ?

-Tu... On s'en occupera plus tard, de ça.

-Demande-lui quand même s'il compte lâcher son appart'.

-Ferme la, je te dis.

Law soupira. Kidd l'énervait à éviter constamment le sujet. Dès qu'ils en arrivaient à parler un peu précisément de sa maladie ou de ce qui allait inéluctablement finir par arriver, il le sentait fuyant. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'ils finissent par s'en préoccuper.

-Arrête de faire le gamin. Va bien falloir qu'on en parle à un moment, non ? Tu peux pas faire comme si ça allait durer indéfiniment, ou tu va te retrouver dans la mer-

-Putain mais tu fais chier, Law ! Gueula Kidd en posant avec fracas sa bière sur la table.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça, bordel ? T'a plus dix ans, que je sache, on peux en parler, non ?

-Tu comprend rien, pauvre con !

Le roux s'était levé. Il s'avança vers lui et l'empoigna par le col, le forçant à se lever et le secouant comme un prunier.

-Arrête, nom d'un chien, arrête de faire comme si c'était rien ou je te jure que je t'étripe.

Law fronça les sourcils, soutenant son regard.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Arrête de faire comme si t'allait juste mourir comme ça et puis plus rien!

-Mais c'est ce qui va se passer !

-Putain, ce que tu me saoule à te la jouer blasé de la vie ces derniers temps ! T'étais déjà horrible avant, mais là je te jure j'ai envie de te mettre des beignes.

-Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

-Tu me fais chier. Je suis pas une machine froide comme toi, moi. Vraiment, tiens le pour dit, la prochaine fois que tu parle de... de ta mort comme ça, je te cogne dessus, malade ou pas. T'a peut-être perdu tout espoir comme le faiblard que tu es, mais moi et Ace on... On...

Il serra les dents, le fusillant du regard.

-Tu fais chier.

Il le relâcha d'un geste brusque et se détourna de lui, marchant d'un pas lourd jusque dans sa chambre où il disparut de son champ de vision.

Law resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Puis il franchit à son tour les quelque pas qui le séparaient de la chambre du roux. Ce dernier s'était assis sur son lit, le dos voûté, et s'allumait une cigarette dont il tira une bouffée si longue qu'elle se consuma de moitié d'un seul coup. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment, encombrant la pièce d'un bref nuage de fumée. Le brun le regarda sans rien dire et s'appuya au cadre de la porte, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, finit-il par murmurer. Je sais que c'est dur à porter pour vous. Je perd par espoir. C'est juste que des fois c'est plus facile de faire comme si j'en avait rien à foutre.

Kidd garda le silence, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Law s'approcha de lui et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, dos à lui. Puis il se tourna d'un quart, jeta un coup d'œil à l'éternelle tignasse rousse, aux épaules larges, à la peau pâle de la nuque exposée. Un moment passa, et le jeune homme finit par se retourner pour le regarder lui aussi, et pour la première fois l'éclat des ses yeux cernés -très cernés, plus que d'habitude en fait, il venait de le remarquer- montrait une once de tristesse visible. Il se souvint, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de cette fois où, pendant leurs premières années de galère, il l'avait surpris en larmes dans sa salle de bain. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, en fait. Il avait jamais vraiment su. Vraiment su à quel point les années de passes, de bagarres et de drogues l'avaient rendu insensible, et à quel point il faisait semblant de l'être.

L'éclair de tristesse ne fit pas long feu. Très vite Kidd reprit son air renfrogné. Puis il leva soudainement la main vers lui, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre son épaule, refermant un bras sur lui. Law se laissa aller, faisant de même comme par réflexe, fermant les yeux. C'était si rare après tout, qu'ils se permettent ce genre de choses, tout les deux.

Peut-être qu'au fond, sans le dire, ils venaient de comprendre que c'était le moment ou jamais...

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes, Kidd continuant de fumer sa cigarette par-dessus son épaule, tandis que, niché contre sa peau tiède, il écoutait distraitement les battements de son cœur et les larges mouvements de sa respiration qui inspirait et recrachait la fumée.

Vivant... Si vivant. Il avait des instants, comme ça, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était séropo, où il se mettait à apprécier brusquement toutes les petites choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors. Il était subitement devenu accro à tout ce qui lui montrait qu'il était en vie. Et que les autres l'étaient aussi.

Kidd finit par écraser son mégot dans le cendrier de la table de chevet, et d'un mouvement commun, naturellement, sans se dégager de leur étreinte, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, refermant leurs bras comme des écrins autour de leurs torses respectifs, Law collant son front à la peau tiède du cou du roux tandis que ce dernier enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il se sentait fatigué, mais c'était différent dans les bras de Kidd. Ce sommeil corrosif qui mangeait bout à bout ses journées ces derniers temps semblait plutôt bienvenu, ici, alors qu'il était entouré de chaleur et que la pulsion increvable de ce cœur de pierre lui servait de berceuse.

* * *

Law sembla s'endormir en un rien de temps. La pression de ses bras sur le torse de Kidd s'allégea et sa respiration devint très calme, presque imperceptible.

Le roux se redressa sur un coude, se décollant un peu de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le visage de ce crétin -putain, il faisait peur quant il dormait, ces temps-ci, ce con. On aurait dit un cadavre. Mais un cadavre énervé.

Il soupira en repensant à leur conversation de tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il pouvait être casse-couilles, celui-là, quand il s'y mettait. Il pouvait pas arrêter de penser deux secondes au fait qu'il allait... ? Merde.

Penser à ce qu'il ferait après ? Il avait pas envie, sérieux. Depuis quand il se projetait dans l'avenir, de toute façon ? Il verrait bien.

Et puis, merde. Il se foutait d'à peu près tout ce qui existait autour de lui. Il était réellement attaché à rien. À Ace, vite fait, sans doute. Ouais. Mais Law... Putain, c'est pas qu'il appréciait sa compagnie ou quoi. Mais... Il avait toujours été là, lui. Il se souvenait à peine de sa vie d'avant lui, en fait.

Alors ce qu'il ferait après lui ? Il en savait foutre rien, bordel.

La vérité, c'est qu'il voyait pas vraiment d'après Law. Sans doute qu'il finirait juste par se diluer dans un coin de Gray Terminal... Il savait pas ce qui aurait raison de lui. Une bagarre qui irait trop loin. Une dose de drogue un peu trop forte. Un client un peu trop taré...

Peu importait.

Mais il se faisait pas d'illusions.

Il ferait pas long feu sans cet abruti.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et le regarda encore.

Sérieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé dans sa vie, pour devenir aussi dépendant d'un faiblard pareil...

Des fois, il avait encore envie de le frapper.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre en danger pour sa foutue came, à ce crétin ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de...

Merde, est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point sa mort le détruirait ?

Sans doute pas...

Il serra les dents et posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme endormi, crispant doucement ses doigts sur les cheveux fins.

_Crève pas._

_Crève pas tout de suite, abruti._

_… S'il te plaît._

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 19]**

* * *

-Hé, sourcil-en-vrille.

Sanji s'arracha à la contemplation muette de ses valises et leva la tête en entendant son surnom. Le quai était presque désert -c'était l'heure creuse. Seuls une famille et quelques voyageurs solitaires attendaient avec eux, assis sur les bancs au bord de la voie ensoleillée.

Il regarda Zoro.

-Quoi ?

-Ton ticket. Tiens.

-Ah, merci.

Il attrapa le papier que son ami lui tendait et le regarda un instant, l'air absent, avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de son costard.

-Le train va arriver.

-Ok, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur la voie.

Zoro le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Hé, du sourcil. T'es sûr de ce que tu fait ? Pas de regrets ?

Sanji baissa la tête sans répondre. Il s'était juré d'éviter d'y penser.

Au fait que lorsqu'il monterait dans ce train, il s'éloignerait de Ace pour toujours.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Ça suffit. Arrête d'hésiter. Tu va revenir à ta vie d'avant et passer à autre chose, maintenant._

_T'a assez déconné._

_Tout ça, c'était qu'une parenthèse._

_Une parenthèse délicieuse, ouais, mais une parenthèse._

_C'est mieux comme ça..._

Le train entra en gare. Zoro se leva.

-Hé, du-sourcil. Alors ? Tu viens ?

Il releva la tête.

-... Ouais.

Il se leva à son tour, s'empara de ses bagages et marcha à grands pas décidés vers leur wagon.

Lorsque son pied quitta terre, il sentit son estomac se tordre.

Ils s'installèrent dans le premier compartiments vide qu'ils trouvèrent. Zoro se laissa aussitôt aller contre le bord de son siège et ferma les yeux, croisant les bras. Sanji, assis face à lui, contempla un instant son visage d'abruti -merde, c'était encore pire quand il dormait- les mains posées sur ses genoux, ne sachant réellement que faire.

Le train quitta la gare. Puis la ville. Des champs infinis se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux. Il sentait les kilomètres se dérouler sous lui. Zoro ronflait déjà. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même, mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Il avait l'impression qu'un fil rattaché à ses entrailles le tirait en arrière avec une force à lui faire mal.

Il prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête, chercha un moyen de vider ses pensées. Il finit par s'emparer du petit lecteur de cassette de Zoro et de ses écouteurs, le mettant en marche au hasard, sans regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Band on the Run des Wings. Une chanson parfaite à écouter en train, hein... Calme et joyeuse... Joyeuse...

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la musique, se mordant la lèvre, tapant du pied en rythme.

_"If i ever get out of here..._

_If we ever out of here..."_

Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main, plissant les yeux.

_Ne pleure pas._

_Ne pleure pas._

_Ne pleure pas._

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, on revient sur notre tête brûlée préférée, comme vous devez vous l'imaginer une période pas hyper joyeuse se profile pour nos deux protagonistes! **

**L'intrigue va aussi, nécessairement, se déplacer un peu à East Blue. On part sur un cadre un peu différent de Gray Terminal comme vous vous en doutez! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes bon courage pour la période de confinement, profitez-en pour lire plein de fanfics, pour regarder _Banana Fish_ qui encore une fois a été une bonne inspiration pour cette fic (et qui devrait donc vous plaire si vous aimez ma fic héhé), et pour me lâcher un max de review, puisque pour une fois je vais prendre le temps de répondre à toutes, promis!**

**On se revoit le 1er avril pour la suite, j'espère que la situation se sera améliorée pour tout le monde d'ici là! **


	20. Gray Terminal, jour 21

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous ne vous êtes pas tous transformés en zombies à cause du confinement - sans aller jusque là, j'espère que vous gardez le moral.**

**Me revoilà donc avec le vingtième chapitre de Wild World... Déjà! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci de me suivre tout au long de cette histoire et de m'encourager avec vos adorables reviews! J'espère que j'arriverais à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin.**

**Pour ce chapitre, comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre, on reste à Gray terminal. Mais dans le prochain on s'envolera un peu vers d'autres horizons héhé.**

**En tout cas comme vous vous en doutez, aujourd'hui on retrouve notre cher Ace!**

**Je vous laissa à votre lecture, et comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 21]**

* * *

Ace se redressa péniblement sur le canapé.

Bordel, il avait l'impression qu'un trente-six tonnes lui était passé dessus.

Son crâne le lançait, et il se sentait courbaturé jusqu'au bout de ses orteils...

Les deux derniers jours avaient été plus qu'intenses. Le bâtard l'avait convoqué pour un gros boulot... Il n'en avait pas fait des comme ça depuis des mois, à vrai dire.

Ça avait été horrible. Il avait l'impression d'être sorti de son corps, de l'avoir laissé en pâture à des gros porcs affamés pendant quarante-huit heures, puis de l'avoir récupéré dans un état pas franchement optimal. Mouais. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une impression.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui après ça, alors il s'était traîné jusqu'à chez Kidd et Law et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé du salon, où il s'était aussitôt endormi comme une masse, sans même vérifier si l'un ou l'autre étaient présents dans l'appartement.

Il se massa la nuque en poussant un grognement.

_Merde..._

_Plus jamais ce genre de boulot... Plus jamais..._

Au moins, il avait à peu prés réussi à penser à rien d'autre pendant deux jours. Et puis, il fallait le dire, il en avait eu pour son argent. La liasse de billet dont il sentit la forme dans la poche arrière de son jean le lui rappela, et il haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux du café ?

La voix de Law lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Ce dernier le regardait, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, son air blasé habituel sur le visage, une tasse fumante à la main.

-Law... ! Ouais, merci. T'es déjà levé ? C'est rare de te voir debout aussi tôt ces temps-ci...

-Il est pas tôt. Il est dix-sept heures, l'informa son ami en s'avançant vers lui pour lui tendre sa tasse, dont il s'empara en le remerciant d'un sourire.

-Sérieux ? Merde... J'ai dormi comme une masse.

-T'était chez le bâtard.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

-Ouais, répondit-il tout de même en baillant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Il m'a proposé un taf qui payait bien, c'est tout.

-Blondie est parti, non ? Tu lui a pas dit au revoir ?

Ace se figea, fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda son ami, dont les yeux gris le sondaient.

-...Si.

-Il est reparti pour de bon ?

-Évidement.

-Et ça te va ?

-Bien sûr que ça me va, répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus rageur qu'il n'aurait voulu. C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais y'a pas à chier, on vit pas dans le même monde, et on est quand même mieux chacun chez soi. Les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, c'est tout.

-Mmh...

Law s'assit à côté de lui. Ace s'ajouta rien, le nez dans sa tasse. Il était un peu agacé. Pourquoi il avait fallu que son ami parle de ça, directement ? Il avait réussi à sortir Sanji de sa tête presque totalement, ces deux derniers jours. Ou du moins, il avait fait en sorte d'être toujours suffisamment concentré sur autre chose pour ne pas avoir à penser à lui.

Et là, d'un coup, il avait toutes les peines du monde à chasser le sourire d'un certain blond de ses pensées.

_Va bien falloir que tu t'y fasse._

_Ça finira bien par passer, de toute façon._

Il se tourna vers Law, désireux de parler d'autre chose.

-ça va, toi ?

-Ouais. Normal.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais. Ça va.

-Ecoute pas ce salopard, il ment comme il respire, Ace, grogna Kidd en sortant de sa chambre.

Le roux avait l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, qu'Ace ne connaissait que trop bien.

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi, siffla-il entre ses dents.

-Arrête de mentir comme ça, crétin.

-Tu me fais chier, Kidd. Je suis pas obligé de faire un rapport précis de mon état à tout le monde, non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ace, les sourcils froncés. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Law ne répondit pas, l'air sombre. Kidd s'en chargea à sa place.

-Il a fait un malaise, ce matin. Il s'est levé et m'a claqué sur les bras d'un coup.

-C'est bon, c'est rien un malaise. La toubib m'avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver.

-Arrête de te la jouer, Law, grinça Kidd. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Arrête au moins de bosser.

-J'ai des coups de mous de temps en temps, ok, concéda le jeune homme. Mais je peux continuer de bosser le reste du temps, c'est bon. Je suis pas mourant -pas encore.

-Kidd a raison, Law, intervint Ace, préoccupé. C'est pas prudent de continuer à bosser. Faut que tu calme le rythme. On va se charger du boulot pour l'instant, ok ?

-Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser me materner comme ça ? Râla Law, les regardant tout deux tour à tour, l'air plus qu'agacé.

-Et toi, tu crois qu'on va te laisser crever comme ça ? Répondit Ace du tac au tac. C'est bon, mec, laisse-nous faire. On va se démerder. On t'emmerde pas sur ton rythme de vie à côté, mais au moins, laisse-nous nous occuper du fric, ok ?

Son vis-à-vis le regarda sans répondre, les sourcils froncés. Il insista :

-Je sais que c'est rageant de se reposer sur les autres, mais sois réaliste sur ce coup-ci, Law. J'irais bosser chez le bâtard, ok ? Il me paye super bien, ça sera largement suffisant pour payer tes médocs et tout le reste.

-J'irais avec lui, grogna Kidd. Alors fait pas le con, maintenant. Sinon, je te jure qu'on va finir par t'attacher à ton lit.

Il y eut un silence, puis Law soupira, l'air désespéré.

-Ce que vous pouvez être casse-burnes, quand même.

-ça veux dire ok ? Lui lança Ace.

-... Ok...

-C'est nous les casses-burnes ? Grogna Kidd, l'air néanmoins satisfait. 'Pas foutu de prendre soin de toi, t'es un vrai gamin...

Ace eut un demi-sourire en entendant Law répliquer et enchaîner sur une de leurs éternelles chamailleries. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'ils s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés tout les trois. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, hein... Sans doute qu'il finirait par s'y habituer à nouveau, ouais.

-Bon ! Arrêtons de parler de trucs chiant, on mange ? Enchaîna-il en se tapant sur les cuisses pour se lever -en tentant d'ignorer les protestations de ses muscles endoloris.

-Ah ouais, bonne idée, approuva Kidd qui prit sa place sur le canapé. Va donc nous cuisiner quelque chose.

-Tch... C'est bon pour cette fois, mais t'a de la chance que j'aie vraiment faim, lui répondit Ace en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour des pâtes.

-Et d'ailleurs, blondie est parti pour de bon ? Demanda le roux dans son dos, l'air de rien.

Le sourire de Ace s'effaça, mais ni Kidd ni Law ne purent le voir de là où ils étaient.

Sérieux... Ils étaient _obligés_ de mettre le sujet sur le tapis ? Pourquoi ça les intéressait autant ?

-Oui, grommela-il en faisant la moue.

-ça veux dire qu'on va recommencer à baiser ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ah. Voilà pourquoi ça l'intéressait autant, lui.

-Va chier, Kidd.

-Sérieux ? Non ?

-Va chier, je te dis.

* * *

Ace arriva devant la porte de son appartement et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était entrouverte. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié de fermer correctement en partant deux jours auparavant ? Ça l'étonnait… Pas qu'il ai grand chose à voler, mais quand même...

Il renonça à réfléchir, poussa la porte et entra, avec pour seule envie de laisser tomber son corps endolori sur son lit et d'y rester à ne rien faire pendant au moins une heure.

Malheureusement cela lui fut impossible, car quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

-Eh bien, je commençais à m'impatienter, lui lança Lucci avec un sourire torve.

Ace se figea un instant, puis il soupira et fronça les sourcils. La dernière. La DERNIÈRE personne qu'il avait envie de voir aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grommela-il en se détournant aussitôt de lui pour retirer sa veste.

-Hé... Pourquoi tant de froideur ? Je passait juste prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit son vis-à-vis, nonchalamment allongé son son matelas, appuyé sur un coude.

-Si c'est juste pour ça, tu peux partir, j'ai rien à te dire.

-T'es pas avec ton fiancé, cette fois ?

Merde, mais ils s'étaient vraiment tous donné le mot pour lui parler de Sanji, c'est ça ? Et lui pourrir sa journée par la même occasion..

-Non.

-Tu sais, il m'a intrigué, l'autre fois... J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur lui, mais personne le connaît par ici. Ou est-ce que tu l'a déniché, dis-moi ?

-C'est pas tes oignons.

-C'est vraiment un civil, alors ? Il est vraiment mignon... et il a l'air propre sur lui, très classe il ferait une bonne marchandise de luxe. Teach serait ravi si-

-N'y pense même pas. Il a quitté la ville, de toute façon.

-Oh... Il en a eu marre de toi si vite ? Où alors il est parti parce que tu lui coûtait trop cher, c'est ça ?

-Ferme-la, grogna Ace, les dents serrées, furieux.

-Mmh... On dirait que je touche un point sensible, pas vrai...

Ace lui tourna le dos, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Depuis quand il prenait à cœur ce que ce taré lui disait ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'il fallait lui montrer le moins de faiblesse possible...

-Retourne-toi.

Il sursauta, bien malgré lui. Lucci s'était levé et rapproché sans bruit et lui avait soufflé cette phrase à l'oreille, trop près, beaucoup trop près.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et recula d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tourner le dos à ce taré, aussi ? Il le fusilla du regard. Il était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir ses envies. Mais malheureusement, il se doutait bien que le bras droit de Teach n'était pas venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour l'emmerder... Et ils avaient besoin d'argent, plus que jamais, alors il se voyait mal refuser ou inventer une excuse pour s'échapper...

Au vu de son regard satisfait de sale vicelard, Lucci semblait plus que conscient de l'avoir à sa merci. Il lui attrapa le menton d'une main et Ace eut un nouveau mouvement de recul instinctif. Son dos heurta le mur et il serra les dents lorsque son ennemi juré se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres froides sur les siennes, glissant une de ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts.

-Hé, gronda-il en posant ses deux mains sur le torse du mafieux pour le repousser de quelques centimètres.

-Quoi ? Siffla son vis-à-vis, l'air agacé de le voir l'arrêter.

-C'est pas gratuit pour toi, continua Ace sur le même ton, le regard dur.

-Ah, oui, j'oubliais...

Lucci eut un sourire entendu, puis plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costard pour en sortir une fine liasse de billets pliée en deux qu'il glissa doucereusement dans la poche arrière du jeune homme -en en profitant bien pour le peloter au passage, évidemment.

Puis il attrapa Ace par le col et le guida d'une main ferme jusqu'à son lit où il le poussa sans ménagement. Ce dernier fit la grimace. Putain. Pas sur ce lit, sérieux... pas sur ce lit où à peine quelques jours auparavant...

_N'y pense pas_, s'intima-il. _Encore moins maintenant._

Il se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos, le regard vide, tandis que Lucci le rejoignait, se penchant sur lui pour commencer à le déshabiller. Il fixa le plafond, réprimant un soupir. Il se sentait lourd, comme souvent dans ce genre de situations. Comme s'il laissait son corps en pilote automatique...

À ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour être seul. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà tout ce à quoi il aspirait... C'était pourtant pas grand chose. Est-ce que même ça, il n'y avait pas droit ?

-Finit de te désaper et met-toi sur le ventre, lui ordonna Lucci d'un ton glacial.

Pff. Il lui faisait pitié, ce mec, au fond. Il aimait ça, jouer les petits chefs, se la jouer impassible. Ça lui foutait la trique de voir quelqu'un lui obéir comme ça, de l'avoir à sa merci. Ce qu'il achetait -comme presque tout les autres, en fait- c'était pas du sexe. C'était ce sentiment de puissance, de domination, qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même. Ils arrosaient les putes de billets pour qu'elles leurs donnent l'impression d'être désirés, d'avoir ce pouvoir malsain d'asservir totalement, de décider...

Putain de taré. Lui comme tout les autres, à des degrés divers.

Il en pouvait plus, de toute cette médiocrité ambiante.

* * *

Il resta couché sur le ventre sans bouger longtemps, très longtemps après que Lucci aie claqué la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

L'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfouit son visage gardait encore quelques traces de l'odeur de Sanji. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait d'abord voulu se lever, fuir ce souvenir olfactif comme il avait fui tout les autres souvenirs depuis le départ du blond, et passer à autre chose, vite.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'énergie nécessaire. Il n'avait pu que fermer les yeux et inspirer à plein poumons, laissant arriver sans les refréner toutes les images qui déjà, dans son esprit, étaient étroitement rattachées à cette odeur particulière, simple, chaude et englobante comme un rayon de soleil...

Et le sourire de Sanji lui était revenu, par dizaines de flashs successifs. Son sourire timide des débuts, son sourire poli, gêné ou désolé parfois, et puis son préféré, celui des derniers jours, cet immense sourire franc et éclatant, si communicatif, comme ce maudit rire qui retentissait encore à ses oreilles...

ça n'avait été que le début. Les souvenirs avaient afflué, tous plus précis et précieux les uns que les autres. Après trois jours passés à tout repousser, à refuser de céder à son cerveau qui ne demandait qu'à se replonger dans ce qui avait sans doute compté dans les plus beaux jours de sa vie, il avait cédé et s'était souvenu, enfin, pleinement.

Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il sentait qu'aujourd'hui vider une bouteille de vodka, bouffer ou s'injecter toute la drogue qu'il pourrait trouver, coucher avec Kidd, Law ou se battre avec le premier venu ne suffirait pas à lutter contre cette immonde souillure qu'il sentait en lui, comme à chaque fois que Lucci l'utilisait comme vecteur pour passer ses pulsions vicieuses, comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait s'introduire en lui la personne qui le débectait le plus au monde, après le bâtard, peut-être...

Non, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à autre chose, aujourd'hui. C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, mais là, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Juste de se souvenir.

Alors il se rappela.

Il se rappela du jour de leur rencontre. De ce soir où, appuyé au bar, en pleine conversation avec Marco, il s'était retourné et avait vu ce mec le regarder depuis l'autre bout de la salle, assis sagement, les mains sur les genoux, l'air un peu perdu. De ce mec qui avait rougit et avait détourné le regard, l'air énervé, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil. Puis qui l'avait regardé à nouveau lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa table -et n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment réussir à le quitter des yeux.

Il se rappela des jours d'après. De la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Du jour où il était venu cuisiner chez Kidd et Law. De l'après-midi où ils étaient allés développer des photos ensemble.

Il se rappela de son interview. De cette étrange après-midi où pour la première fois, il avait tout déballé d'un coup. D'à quel point il avait flippé de voir le regard de Sanji changer sur lui, bien à tort... puis du deuxième baiser au Moby Dick. Et de ce soir où il l'avait retrouvé en bas de chez lui...

Il se rappela enfin du Sanji des derniers jours. De son visage si apaisé lorsqu'il dormait. Du soleil qui, le matin, passait par la fenêtre pour venir frapper sa peau pâle, lorsqu'il était encore assoupi et qu'Ace le regardait sans trop savoir quoi penser. De ses baisers, de ses baisers si doux même lorsqu'ils étaient passionnés -D'une certaine manière, il aimait le fait qu'il l'aie toujours embrassé comme il devait embrasser les femmes, avec attention, presque avec précaution. De son visage qui rougissait sous le plaisir et de sa manière de rejeter doucement la tête en arrière au plus haut de l'extase. De la fièvre et du désir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux parfois.

Il essaya de penser à lui maintenant. Au Sanji qui avait dû rentrer chez lui à East Blue. Il se l'imaginait dans un petit appart' un peu propret. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà repris le travail ? Ouais, il se l'imaginait bien rentrant chez lui tard après le service, jetant ses vêtements de serveur sur une chaise avant de se glisser entre les draps, s'endormant aussitôt, éreinté, sans trop perdre de temps à réfléchir. En commençant à l'oublier même, peut-être. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il se retourna sur le dos et se couvrit le visage d'une main. Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi il ressentait tout ça, et pourquoi il sentait plus que jamais que non, ça n'allait pas partir ? Que non, il ne lui suffirait pas de ne pas y penser pendant une semaine ou deux pour que tout aille mieux ?

Et pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que la seule personne qui lui fasse cet effet-là soit précisément celle avec qui il ne pouvait pas ….

À sa grande surprise, il sentit un sanglot enfler dans sa gorge et tenta tant bien que mal de le réprimer, se redressant sur son lit. Il pensait pourtant que plus rien ne pouvait vraiment le toucher. Ou en tout cas pas quelque chose comme ça...

Il se pris la tête entre les mains et poussa un immense soupir.

Il avait envie de crever...

* * *

**Aaaah, je suis désolé, j'aime pas le faire souffrir ce petit chou, mais que voulez vous, c'est la vie.**

**Transmettez-moi vos mots d'amour pour lui dans vos reviews, je lui ferais passer le message, promis.**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la semaine prochaine on retrouve Sanji dans un tout nouveau cadre, qui vous plaira aussi j'espère!**

**Je vous souhaite encore très bon courage pour survivre au confinement. Le prochain chapitre est pour le 11 avril, j'espère que ce sera le dernier à paraître dans cette situation!**

**Gardez la pèche, je vous dit à bientôt!**


	21. East Blue, jour 26

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous vivez toujours bien le confinement! De mon côté ça va, je vous ai concocté un bon petit chapitre assez long pour pouvoir vous occuper un peu, héhé.**

**Aujourd'hui, changement d'ambiance, on part à la découverte d'East Blue, dans une ambiance eighties beaucoup plus classique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 26]**

* * *

Sanji arriva devant la porte de son appartement et essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper ses clés dans sa poche sans faire tomber les sacs qui encombraient ses bras. Au moment où il y parvenait enfin, il entendit un léger grincement de gonds derrière lui sur le palier, et une voix bien familière retentit dans la cage d'escalier.

-Sanji... ! Tu rentre tard.

Pas surpris le moins du monde, il fit volte-face pour offrir le plus beau sourire possible à Robin qui le regardait depuis l'encadrement de sa porte avec son calme habituel, confortablement vêtue d'un pull noir sur une longue robe violette et les pieds enfoncés dans d'épais chaussons.

-Eh oui, on accueillait un dîner d'affaire ce soir et ils ont fini tard.

-Tu n'était pas censé finir après le premier service comme d'habitude ?

-J'ai pris quelques heures sup'.

-Encore des heures supplémentaires, hein... murmura-elle avec un fin sourire, s'appuyant doucement contre le cadre de sa porte.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était minuit passée.

-Comme d'habitude, je sais que ce n'est pas une heure convenable pour inviter une demoiselle à prendre le thé, mais... sourit-il.

Robin eut un petit rire entendu.

-J'attendais que tu me propose, répliqua-elle.

Elle franchit lestement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui tandis que le cuistot ouvrait enfin sa porte avant de s'effacer pour la laisser rentrer, puis de s'engager à sa suite. Une fois dans l'appartement, il se hâta d'aller déposer ses paquets sur la table de sa cuisine, puis d'en sortir une bonne dizaine de tupperwares remplis de nourriture qu'il disposa méthodiquement dans son frigo. Il emportait toujours les restes du service du soir lorsqu'il quittait le travail ça lui faisait gagner du temps pour les jours suivants, et puis il avait horreur du gâchis.

Son appartement, situé à quelques minutes à pied du restaurant où il travaillait, était petit mais coquet et confortable, au troisième étage d'un vieil immeuble qui aurait pu être une résidence de luxe si les studios qui le composaient n'avaient pas été de taille aussi réduite.

Il était principalement constitué d'une grande pièce carrée, dans laquelle la cuisine, sans surprise, occupait près de la moitié de la place. La partie restante était partagée entre son lit deux place aux draps bleu sombre dans un coin, et un canapé et une table basse dans un autre, qui faisaient office de salon. A droite de l'entrée, deux portes supplémentaires menaient aux toilette et à la salle de bain, laquelle était de taille respectable et possédait une assez grande baignoire -c'était son petit luxe à lui.

Le parquet couleur de miel, la lumière tamisée et la décoration chaleureuse -il ne voulait pas se vanter, mais il savait y faire- constituaient une atmosphère agréable, un vrai petit cocon pour le cuistot -qui à présent pouvait regarder son appartement sans que le souvenir du fait que quelques mois auparavant Nami y habitait encore avec lui ne le rende mélancolique.

Lorsque la table fut dégagée, il se hâta de tirer une chaise à Robin pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, puis de mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

-Tu as une préférence, pour le thé ? Lui demanda-il.

-Je te laisse choisir.

-J'ai acheté du thé blanc à la mûre ce matin au marché, tu m'en dira des nouvelles.

-ça me semble parfait.

-Et il restait des forêts noires au boulot, j'en ai ramené quelques unes, si tu en veux.

-Avec plaisir.

Il sortit des tasses et des assiettes à dessert, sous le regard de Robin -un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La curiosité de la jeune femme, depuis son retour, était visible à quinze kilomètres. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser, il le savait. Il attendit poliment qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

-Alors... Finis-elle en effet par dire tandis qu'il lui servait son thé. Tu va me dire pourquoi tu te tue au travail comme ça ?

-Moi ? Je ne fais que quelques heures supplémentaires...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Sanji... Je te fréquente depuis le lycée et je ne t'ai jamais vu travailler autant.

-C'est parce que j'ai fait une longue pause. Je suis vraiment content de m'y remettre. Et puis, pendant ces mois d'arrêt j'ai brûlé toutes mes économies. Il faut bien que je rattrape un peu...

Il s'assit à son tour, essayant d'ignorer son regard pas dupe. Évidemment. Robin devinait toujours tout – c'en était presque effrayant parfois. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue deux jours auparavant, il sentait bien que les rares explications qu'il avait pu lui donner ne la satisfaisaient pas – elle n'en disait rien, toutefois.

Robin était peut-être son amie la plus proche ici. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée -elle avait un an de plus que lui, mais ils fréquentaient le même groupe d'amis à l'époque, avec Zoro, entre autres. Elle avait fait partie de ces filles dont il avait toujours été sous le charme et avec qui il avait toujours été aux petits soins, prévenant le moindre de ses désirs, tentant de la protéger à outrance alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin le moins du monde -il s'était un peu calmé depuis.

Elle était véritablement brillante. Il ne connaissait pas d'esprit plus vif que le sien, ni de personne ayant de connaissances plus grandes. Elle lisait en tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert et avait toujours la grâce de n'en laisser rien paraître -sauf avec celles et ceux qu'elle connaissait bien, comme lui, et encore.

A la fin du lycée, elle avait filé en fac d'histoire où elle s'était vite classée comme l'une des meilleures étudiantes du pays. L'année précédente, sans surprise, après avoir obtenu haut la main sa licence et son master, elle s'était lancée dans l'écriture d'une thèse. Son appartement ressemblait davantage à une bibliothèque qu'à un véritable lieu de vie, et elle écrivait souvent jusqu'à très tard le soir c'est pourquoi ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le thé ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, lorsque Sanji rentrait tard de son service du soir. Ils vivaient dans le même immeuble depuis à présent trois ans -c'est Robin qui l'avait invité à venir y vivre lorsqu'elle avait vu l'appartement face au sien se vider - et ce genre de rituels ponctuaient leurs semaines depuis lors. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus très proches, développant une relation un peu à part de leur autres amis.

Lorsqu'il s'était séparé de Nami, il s'était éloigné d'elle pendant quelques temps. Les deux jeunes femmes étant très proches, elles avaient passé la plus grande partie de la période post-rupture ensemble, et même après ça, la présence de Robin lui rappelait trop celle de son aimée pour qu'il puisse être pleinement serein en sa compagnie. Ils étaient revenus naturellement l'un vers l'autre quand il était rentré de Gray Terminal, et il en était sincèrement heureux.

Ouais, Robin était peut-être la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment manqué ici.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Robin après avoir bu une première gorgée de son thé, Usopp m'a dit que tu venait demain soir. J'ai été surprise... Tu sais que Nami sera là ?

-Hmm ? Ah, oui. Je sais pas, Zoro m'a proposé, et puis j'ai eu le temps de voir personne depuis mon retour, alors...

-Tu est prêt à la revoir ?

-Heu... Oui, je pense.

-Eh bien... Quel progrès. Zoro a eu raison de t'emmener avec lui, à ce que je vois. Tu es complètement transformé, je suis contente pour toi.

Sanji eut un petit rire gêné.

-Peut-être, oui... ça m'a... aidé à prendre du recul sur certaines choses, disons.

-Tu a rencontré quelqu'un de spécial là-bas, pas vrai ?

Le cuistot se figea un instant, reposant sa tasse, levant les yeux vers son amie qui le fixait toujours, la même expression calme sur le visage.

-Tu... Zoro t'a dis quelque chose ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit. Ça se sent, c'est tout.

Sanji resta interdit pendant un instant, puis lâcha un soupir.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, hein... sourit-il tristement.

Il y eut un petit silence. Robin le fixait toujours, comme si elle attendait des explications de sa part.

-Disons que...

Il soupira.

-J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi à ce sujet, ma petite Robin, mais je crois que j'ai encore... besoin... d'un peu de temps.

-Je vois. Sent-toi libre de m'en parler quand tu sera prêt.

Sanji lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle était toujours aussi psychologue et attentionnée, hein... C'était vraiment un vrai bonheur de la retrouver.

Il changea de sujet, la questionnant avec intérêt sur l'avancement de sa thèse. Elle lui répondit avec joie, passionnée comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait d'histoire -il adorait la voir comme ça – et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une petite demie-heure au bout de laquelle Robin finit par lui annoncer qu'elle allait se coucher, lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de le laisser seul pour regagner son appartement.

Sanji fit rapidement la vaisselle avant de se déshabiller et d'aller se glisser entre ses draps, fermant les yeux avec la volonté de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible.

Il sentit tout de suite que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Depuis son retour, il remplissait ses journées au maximum pour ne penser à rien. A peine avait-il posé ses valises dans son appartement, lorsque Zoro l'avait ramené depuis la gare en voiture, qu'il avait appelé le vieux Zeff pour lui annoncer qu'il reprenait son travail le lendemain, si on voulait bien de lui. Surpris de ce retour soudain, son chef avait accepté, masquant mal sa satisfaction de le voir de retour. Ceci fait, il s'était aussitôt lancé dans un grand rangement de son appartement, qu'il avait laissé dans un piteux état après sa dépression.

Puis, dès le lendemain, il s'était mis au travail, acceptant d'office toutes les heures supplémentaires que son patron lui proposait, en redemandant même. Zeff était surpris de cet entrain qui avait même l'air de l'inquiéter un peu, mais il continuait d'accepter de lui donner plus de travail. C'est ainsi que depuis, il assurait sans relâche les services du midi et du soir, restant souvent travailler jusqu'à très tard, comme aujourd'hui. Reprendre ce rythme était physiquement très éprouvant, après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à vivre tranquillement dans un hôtel, mais c'était ce qu'il recherchait, au fond se dépenser au maximum, s'éreinter, pour pouvoir tout les soirs se laisser tomber sur son lit et s'y endormir aussitôt. Malheureusement, c'était de moins en moins efficace... Il s'habituait à nouveau à ce mode de vie, il fallait croire. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose... se remettre au sport, peut-être...

_Ou alors arrêter de fuir tes pensées comme un gros lâche ?_

Il fit la grimace. Non, clairement, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ça. Bien que quoi qu'il fasse, ces pensées qu'il fuyait au quotidien lui revenaient en tête, à chaque heure de la journée...

Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que ce serait facile d'oublier Ace. Il l'avait très vite senti -même avant qu'il n'admette son attirance pour le jeune homme – cette rencontre n'était pas de celles sur lesquelles on peux vite passer.

Mais à ce point là...

Il voyait Ace partout. Dès qu'il laissait un instant de répit à son esprit -constamment sollicité lorsqu'il était au travail – ce dernier revenait sans jamais se lasser jusqu'au jeune homme. Le moindre prétexte -un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aperçu de dos dans la rue, une chanson un peu rétro qui passait à la radio dans la cuisine du restaurant, l'odeur de ce même riz frit qu'il avait cuisiné chez Kidd et Law, n'importe quel autre détail suffisait pour que son cerveau lui ressorte toutes ces images qu'il aurait préféré oublier... Mais dans lesquelles, paradoxalement, il avait cruellement envie de se replonger.

Il était déjà rentré depuis presque une semaine... Et il n'en voyait pas le bout. Non, il ne se voyait pas oublier Ace, pas avant longtemps, très longtemps... Et pire que tout, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans cet univers aseptisé et bien-pensant que pouvait être East Blue par moments, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

Vraiment pas.

* * *

-Salut, lança-il dans l'appartement lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée.

Un simple grognement, à moitié couvert par Honky Cat d'Elton John qui passait en fond, lui répondit. Du Zoro tout craché.

Il avança dans le petit couloir qui succédait à la porte d'entrée et entra dans la pièce principale du loft, qui était à la fois un salon et un bureau -Oui, en tant que journaliste d'un des plus grands journaux du pays, Zoro avait de quoi se payer un loft, même si ce dernier était presque vide – le marimo était plutôt du genre minimaliste.

Cette pièce était le théâtre de la plupart de leurs soirées à vrai dire -en même temps, elle était plutôt appropriée pour ça. Assez grande, deux de ses côtés étaient bordés de portes vitrées donnant sur de longs balcons le bureau de Zoro, seul espace encombré, dans un coin, prenait peu de place à part ça, il y avait seulement un large canapé couleur crème en U autour d'une table basse et un minibar -bien rempli, au vu du goût prononcé du bretteur pour la boisson. Le sol était couvert d'une douce moquette blanc cassé et les murs étaient quasi vides. Le journaliste, pas franchement matérialiste, louait en fait le loft tel quel, entièrement meublé, et n'avait presque rien changé à la décoration. Ça donnait un aspect assez impersonnel au truc -rien à voir avec l'appartement de Sanji, pour sûr – mais Zoro n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se préoccuper. Et puis, ça devenait vite chaleureux lorsque c'était envahi par leur groupe d'amis, après tout.

Sanji s'avança dans la pièce. Son ami, assis à son bureau en train de taper furieusement sur une machine à écrire, ne s'était pas retourné quand il était entré -il ne s'en formalisa pas, la tête de mousse avait déjà peu de manière d'habitude, quand il travaillait c'était encore pire. Chose suffisamment rare pour être remarquée, toute la zone autour de son bureau était dans un désordre sans nom, encombré de papiers, certains imprimés, d'autres chiffonnés, la plupart par terre.

-ça avance, l'écriture ?

Zoro ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de finir d'écrire sa phrase, et le cuistot cru un instant qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer -quand il travaillait, il pouvait vraiment devenir invivable, des fois. Mais le cliquetis de la machine finit par se calmer et le journaliste finit par prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Ouaip. Je suis en train de finaliser le premier jet, j'apporte tout à Mihawk demain.

-Sérieux, déjà ?

-C'est qu'une étape préliminaire, il y a encore du boulot. Mais le corps du texte est là.

-Je vois...

Il se remit à écrire et Sanji en déduit qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus pour le moment. Il regarda autour de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à la documentation pour le moins fournie qui encombrait le sol.

S'apercevant qu'il marchait sur l'un des bouts de papier, il se pencha et y jeta un coup d'œil, reconnaissant un article sans doute tiré d'un journal sociologique quelconque.

**_Les Chiffres de la Prostitution Dans Notre Pays* :_**

**_D'après l'EACP et l'étude ProSanté menée il y a trois ans par l'Institut de veille Sanitaire,_**

**_On dénombrerait 40000 personnes en situation de prostitution dans notre pays._**

**_80% d'entre elles sont étrangères, 85% sont des femmes, 10% des hommes et 5% des personnes transgenres._**

**_Les « clients » quand à eux, sont constitués à près de 98% d'hommes._**

**_L'âge moyen d'entrée dans la prostitution serait de 14 ans._**

**_Pour ce qui est de leurs conditions de santé mentale et physique,_**

**_L'espérance de vie d'une personne prostituée au sein de nos frontières est de 42 ans, soit presque deux fois moins que pour le reste de la population._**

**_Le taux de suicide est douze fois supérieur que pour le reste de la population, avec près de 70% des personnes prostituées interrogées qui déclarent avoir eu des envies sérieuses de suicide dans les six derniers mois. Ce chiffre ne dépasse par 3% lorsqu'on interroge le reste de la population..._**

Sanji lâcha la feuille sans finir l'article, la laissant retomber à terre, les dents serrées, le regard fixe.

Non. Non, c'était trop dur pour lui de lire ce genre de chiffres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Ace dans chacune des phrases imprimées... Et devant les chiffres sur l'espérance de vie et le taux de suicide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler...

_N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas._

_Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu n'y peux rien, de toute façon._

_Ta vie est ici, à présent. Concentre-toi dessus._

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il le savait, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il devait passer à autre chose, penser à autre chose. Mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement inhumain de faire ça. Tout mettre sous le tapis, vivre sa petite vie privilégiée alors que pendant ce temps...

_Merde. Arrête-toi, Sanji. Tu va faire quoi, passer ta vie à pleurer pour des gens que tu peux pas sauver ?_

_T'es rentré chez toi. Tu va retrouver tes potes._

_Profite. Tu pensera au reste après._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, secouant la tête.

-Hem... Tu sais quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ?

-Sais pas. Vers vingt et une heure, j'imagine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures.

-J'ai apporté de quoi cuisiner, t'a faim ?

-Aaaah, ouais, répondit Zoro avec plus d'entrain. T'a raison. Rend-toi utile.

Sanji tiqua. Toujours présent pour le faire tourner en bourrique, celui-là.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je te cuisinerais bien en rôti pour te faire fermer ta gueule, mais je suis sûr que ça ruinerait ma réputation parce que t'aurais un goût infect, répliqua-il en entrant dans la cuisine -spacieuse et bien équipée, bien que presque jamais utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le journaliste n'étant pas trop du genre à cuisiner.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Contente-toi de faire la bonne épouse.

-Ok, j'ai changé d'avis, grogna Sanji en revenant dans le salon pour lui sauter dessus, une fourchette à la main.

-T'approche pas de moi ! Glapit Zoro devant les pointes menaçantes de l'objet, bondissant de sa chaise.

Comme à leur habitude, il commencèrent à se battre, et après dix minutes à rouler sur la moquette en s'apostrophant mutuellement de _« T'a pas intérêt à me piquer avec ça, enfoiré de sourcil-en-vrille »_, et de _« Tu l'a bien cherché, sale marimo »_, il s'interrompirent, à bout de souffle, couchés tout les deux par terre au milieu des papiers plus en désordre que jamais.

Bon, au moins, se fritter avec cet abruti lui permettait un peu de penser à autre chose.

-Hé, finit par lancer Zoro en se redressant sur ses coudes, après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles ils reprirent une respiration à peu près normale. T'es ok ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu négocie bien le retour ?

Ouais, enfin, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti se décide à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Ben ouais. J'ai repris le taf, j'ai retrouvé mon appart' et ma petite Robin d'amour. Tout baigne.

-Pfff.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Commence pas à m'emmerder.

Sanji se redressa, récupéra la fourchette qu'il avait laissée s'échapper quelques mètres plus loin pendant la bataille, et se rendit dans la cuisine, attrapant son sac au passage pour en sortir ce qu'il avait apporté.

A vrai dire, s'il n'était pas passé voir Zoro depuis son retour, c'est parce qu'il appréhendait de le voir.

Parce que c'était le seul.

Le seul qui savait.

Le seul qui, dans son quotidien sans vagues, avait le pouvoir de lui rappeler qu'un autre monde existait.

_Et que dans ce monde, un beau brun se baladait, avec son espérance de vie à 42 ans et son taux de suicide probable douze fois supérieur à..._

Il s'agrippa au plan de travail d'une main, se masquant les yeux de l'autre, serrant les paupières.

_Stop. Stop. Sors. Tout ça. De ta tête._

_Au moins pour aujourd'hui._

_T'es là pour t'amuser. Tu va retrouver tout tes vieux potes, passer une bonne soirée._

_Commence par cuisiner. Pense pas à autre chose. C'est bon._

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Puis d'un coup, il se mit en mouvement, travaillant à toute vitesse, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait, le plus concentré possible.

_Ne pas penser._

_Ne pas penser._

_Avancer._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de cuisiner autant ?

-Ah, je... Je sais pas. J'ai pas fait trop gaffe aux proportions... Au moins, il y en aura pour tout le monde, si jamais les autres ont faim quand ils arriverons...

-ça te ressemble pas trop, de te tromper dans les proportions, rit Usopp en lui jetant un regard malicieux. T'a perdu l'habitude, c'est ça ?

-Sûrement, sourit Sanji en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Au pire, tu pourra en garder, Zoro.

Ce dernier, occupé à finir de ranger son bureau -il avait finit par ramasser les papiers qui jonchaient le sol- lui répondit par un vague grognement affirmatif. Usopp, qui venait s'arriver, ouvrit son sac.

-J'ai apporté à boire, moi, du coup, lança-il gaiement en en sortant plusieurs bouteilles. On se sert un verre en attendant les autres ?

-Volontiers, lui répondit le cuistot en jetant un œil aux boissons. Je vous fait un petit cocktail ? Zoro ?

-Nan, un whisky pur pour moi.

-Moi je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sanji se décida à faire un punch pour tout le monde et sortit un saladier de l'un des nombreux placards de Zoro -sérieux, c'était une pitié, avoir une cuisine pareille et ne pas savoir faire autre chose que des pâtes et du riz.

Il prépara la mixture tout en demandant de ses nouvelles à Usopp, qui lui répondit avec son entrain habituel. Leur ami, qu'ils fréquentaient aussi depuis le lycée, tenait une petite boutique dans le centre-ville d'East Blue, où il réparait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, vendant et échangeant des pièces de rechange. C'était un bricoleur hors pair et un bon vivant, toujours prêt à rendre service. Il posa quelques questions à Sanji sur son voyage à Grey Terminal, mais sans trop entrer dans les détails -et surtout sans aborder le sujet de la prostitution, se contentant de lui demander comment était la ville, si c'était vraiment si dangereux que ça, s'ils avaient rencontré des mafieux, comment c'était de voir Zoro au travail...

Le cuistot lui répondit distraitement tandis qu'ils transportaient nourriture et boissons jusqu'au salon, se servaient un verre de punch et s'installaient confortablement sur le canapé. Il finir par lui raconter qu'il s'était fait agresser par trois types, un soir -il avait presque oublié cette histoire, avec tout ce qui s'était passé après- et le tint en haleine tout du long, le jeune homme semblant plus qu'impressionné.

Zoro finit par les rejoindre, s'asseyant à leurs côtés, plutôt taciturne comme toujours, ajoutant seulement quelques détails aux histoires de Sanji de temps à autre, ou lui envoyant une pique occasionnelle, comme à son habitude. Mine de rien, il semblait éviter, lui aussi, de glisser jusqu'au sujet de la prostitution et des gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés là-bas.

Puis, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, comme le journaliste l'avait prédit, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et peu à peu, à quelques minutes d'intervalles les unes des autres, diverses personnes firent leur entrée dans l'appartement -d'abord Kaya, la copine d'Usopp, puis les autres membres de leur groupe d'amis habituels, à savoir Vivi, Coby, Perona, Tashigi, Cavendish, Hermep et enfin Robin. Tous saluèrent Sanji avec chaleur, l'air heureux de le retrouver -tout le monde loua sa bonne mine et sa soi-disant bonne humeur retrouvée- avant de se servir à leur tour à boire et à manger et de se répartir sur et autour du large canapé et de la table basse. Quelqu'un, il ne vit pas qui, mit de la musique -ce qui lui occasionna un petit retour aux habitudes musicales de ses amis, qui suivaient beaucoup plus la mode que les trois lascars de Gray Terminal et leurs vieilles cassettes pleine de vieux morceaux de rock. Ici, c'était plutôt ambiance Michael Jackson, Wham et Kool and the Gang, entrecoupés tout de même de quelques morceaux de rock plus récent. Plusieurs nouvelles questions sur leur voyage fusèrent, et Usopp commença à l'emmerder pour qu'il raconte à nouveau l'histoire de son agression -il s'en serait bien passé, surtout qu'à la réflexion, ce qu'il avait retenu de cette soirée, lui, c'était plutôt d'avoir fini en milles morceaux chez Ace et de l'avoir embrassé, et ce n'était pas franchement le bon moment pour penser à ça.

Cependant, devant les regards brillants et pleins d'attente de l'audience – et le sourire encourageant de la jolie Vivi, il n'allait pas se mentir- il finit par céder, repartant dans son récit, tandis qu'un silence presque total se faisait autour de lui, les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient semblant pendues à ses lèvres.

La musique de fond était forte – _99 Luftballons_ de Nena passait en fond – alors il ne fit pas attention à la sonnette qui retentissait à nouveau, ni à Zoro qui se levait pour ouvrir et au bruit qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Aussi s'interrompit-il en plein milieu de sa phrase, surpris, lorsque Nami apparut entre Coby et Tashigi qui l'écoutaient, debout à côté de la table basse, un verre à la main.

-Et donc là, je sens une grosse douleur vers les côtes, là. Je me retourne et en fait, le mec avait sorti un couteau...

Il perdit le fil lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de la rousse qui le regardait fixement, ravissante comme toujours, ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval, vêtue simplement d'une mini-jupe noire et d'un pull rouge. Elle lui sourit, l'air un peu gênée. Il répondit de même, un peu par automatisme.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut certains de ses amis -Robin, Usopp, Vivi, peut-être même Zoro- s'échanger des regards entendus.

-Et après ? Demanda Coby, qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune femme, trop pris dans le récit. T'a fait quoi ?

Sanji se reprit, détournant le regard.

-Eh bien.. Il m'a chopé et m'a plaqué contre le mur -il m'a bien assommé au passage, l'enfoiré. Il m'a aussi coupé là... Je crois que ça se voit encore un peu -il tamponna sa joue du bout des doigts et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient se penchèrent subitement en avant pour mieux voir. Il a vidé mes poches, mais j'avais trois fois rien sur moi, alors ils sont restés tout cons sans trop savoir quoi faire, enchaîna-il avec un petit rire.

Il préféra abréger.

-Enfin bon, du coup ils m'ont passé à tabac et ont fini par me laisser tranquille.

-Ils t'ont beaucoup amoché ? Lui demanda Tashigi, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche, l'air choqué.

-Heu... pas mal.

-T'a fait quoi du coup ? T'a pu rentrer à l'hôtel ? Lui demanda Perona, l'air un peu moins chamboulée mais tout de même prise dans l'histoire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Heu... En fait, j'ai eu de la chance. Un des mecs avec qui on travaillait est passé dans le coin et a pu me donner un coup de main.

Il croisa le regard de Zoro qui le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

-C'est dingue, murmura Vivi, portant une main à son front. Alors Gray Terminal est vraiment un endroit aussi dangereux...

-Oui, enfin... C'était la nuit, j'étais en costard... je veux dire... A part ça, il ne nous est rien arrivé.

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop, répondit Tashigi, l'air remonté. C'est révoltant que des types fassent ce genre de choses. T'es allé voir la police, j'espère ?

-Tu sais... Le centre de Gray Terminal est plus ou moins une zone de non-droit. On y va à ses risques et périls... Les flics auraient sans doute pas pu faire grand chose.

-C'est horrible. Je comprend pas comment des gens peuvent aller vivre dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Je pense que la plupart n'ont pas le choix, Tashigi, lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il y eut un petit silence. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être pris un ton un peu trop agressif.

_Mince._

-Enfin... Je veux dire... bredouilla-il.

-T'a une cicatrice de l'autre coup de couteau ou pas ? L'interrompit Usopp, lui épargnant de devoir se justifier.

-Ouais...

-Fais voir!

Son ami se jeta sur lui et commença à lui relever sa chemise, tandis que Coby s'avançait également, l'air intéressé lui aussi. Il soupira et les repoussa doucement.

-Les gars...

-Allez, montre-nous !

-Va-y, Sanji. Montre-nous donc ta blessure de guerre.

Il releva la tête. Nami lui souriait d'un air un peu moqueur, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il baissa la tête, gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi, et finit par céder, relevant sa chemise et montrant aux deux garçons surexcités la fine ligne blanche qui subsistait de sa mésaventure au niveau de ses côtes. Il les laissa admirer pendant quelques secondes avant de rabattre le tissus sur sa peau en prenant un air faussement agacé tandis qu'il se levait pour se resservir un verre, sans regarder à nouveau la jeune fille.

Privée de son centre principal d'attention, la soirée se divisa en plusieurs petits groupes -plusieurs personnes discutaient entre elles sur le canapé, d'autres allèrent prendre l'air sur le balcon, Vivi entraîna Nami et Cavendish sur la piste de danse où ils commencèrent tout trois à se balancer à l'unisson -le blond, très fier de son physique avantageux, aimait particulièrement se donner en spectacle, et offrait à la vue de tous son plus beau déhanché, tandis que les filles dansaient à côté de lui tout en discutant. Sanji, en se rasseyant sur le canapé, regarda un instant la rousse se trémousser sur le rythme entraînant de _Super Freak_ de Rick James. Puis il détourna le regard sans peine. Il avait eu un peu peur, lorsqu'elle était arrivée -son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, il s'était retrouvé confronté aux yeux bruns qui lui avaient fait tourner la tête pendant des années. Mais en fait, ça ne lui faisait pas grand chose. C'était juste bizarre de la revoir, mais... l'impression qu'il avait eue en repensant à elle pendant son séjour à Gray Terminal était bonne. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

… Pire encore, à la voir danser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ace se déhanchant sans complexes sur la piste sombre éclairée par les flashs des néons du Moby Dick. Ouais... Tout ça lui manquait... Boire les cocktails farfelus et délicieux de Marco, écouter la playlist aussi ringarde que géniale du bar, rire aux blagues salaces et sans tabous de Kidd. Il était heureux de retrouver ses amis, sincèrement. Mais... Franchement, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. C'était bizarre, il se sentait comme un adulte qui ré-écoute pour la première fois un groupe de musique qu'il adorait étant ado. Il se représentait tout à fait qu'à une période de sa vie, il avait pu aimer tout ça, que ça avait pu lui correspondre... Mais en même temps, tout lui semblait étranger à présent.

Ça lui faisait peur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il finirait par y reprendre goût.

Robin vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-elle en se penchant doucement vers lui pour qu'il l'entende malgré la musique.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment est-ce que je pourrait aller mal quand tu est assise à côté de moi ?

-Pas trop étrange de la revoir ?

-... Si, un peu. Mais je suis content. J'ai la sensation que les choses vont pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

-Tant mieux, alors.

Perona s'assit à son tour à côté d'eux, déjà un peu éméchée -le punch de Sanji avait eu du succès, et le taux d'alcoolémie général de la pièce augmentait de minutes en minutes – et s'incrusta dans leur conversation, le sujet dérivant peu à peu sur les études que poursuivaient les deux jeunes femmes -Perona étudiait la mode depuis deux ans dans une école assez prestigieuse. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, mais appréciait son caractère bien trempé et son style bien à elle, qui la rendaient à ses yeux particulièrement mignonne.

La soirée poursuivit tranquillement son cours. Sanji se sentait un peu mieux. La compagnie des deux jeunes femmes lui changeaient les idées – discuter avec deux personnes aussi raffinées après deux semaines avec des rustres qui passaient la moitié de leur temps à parler de cul, de drogue et d'alcool avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, en fait. Pas que lesdits rustres le dérangeaient, non. Les deux étaient bien, c'est tout.

Et puis il fallait bien qu'il se concentre sur le positif.

* * *

-Mais du coup, les garçons... Vous nous avez pas trop parlé du sujet de votre voyage, en fait.

Sanji tourna la tête vers Nami qui les fixait, assise sur l'autre branche du canapé, face à eux.

La soirée connaissait une petite accalmie. La musique était moins forte, Cavendish, Coby, Hermep et Perona s'étaient éclipsés sur le balcon, plus personne ne dansait et toutes les personnes restantes s'étaient rassemblées autour de la table, un verre à la main, tous un peu éméchés, mais assez calmes.

Le cuistot n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis aux côtés de Robin. Zoro avait pris la place de Perona, une bouteille de vodka à la main, et Nami les regardait, l'air curieux. Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Comment ça ? Répondit Zoro calmement.

-Ben... Vous avez rencontré des prostitués, du coup, ou pas ?

Il y eut à nouveau un petit silence. Vivi, assise à côté de Nami, eut un petit rire gêné. Usopp, Kaya et Tashigi, assis sur la branche transversale du canapé, ne pipèrent pas mot, mais regardèrent les deux intéressés avec attention, l'air également curieux.

-Évidemment. On est partis pour ça, tu sais. T'a cru qu'on avait passé deux semaines à jouer aux dominos ou quoi ? Répondit Zoro, l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

-... Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben, c'est quel genre de personnes ?

-T'aura qu'à acheter mon bouquin quand il sortira.

-Pff, toi alors... Sanji ?

Le cuistot leva la tête vers elle. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de lui reparler tout à coup -surtout pour parler de ça.

-Oui ?

-T'en a rencontré, toi aussi ?

-Oui. J'ai assisté à presque toutes les interviews.

-Ah ouais... C'est pas trop bizarre ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ben, je sais pas... C'est quand même des gens qui, tu vois...

Elle eut à son tour un petit rire mi-gêné, mi-nerveux. Sanji serra les poings. Il ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, d'abord parce qu'il était génétiquement incapable d'en vouloir à Nami, ensuite parce qu'elle réagissait à peu près comme lui quelques semaines auparavant. Mais en venir à en parler de ce sujet le stressait. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait se retenir de mal réagir s'il entendait de trop grosses conneries, comme tout à l'heure avec Tashigi...

-J'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, finit-il par répondre.

Il se sentait étonnamment calme.

-Mais en les écoutant parler, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ce sont des personnes exactement comme nous, qui ont seulement eu moins de chance que nous, et qui font ce qu'elles peuvent pour s'en sortir. Je suis allé au-delà de mes préjugés.

Il s'interrompit. Tout le monde le regardait fixement, Zoro comprit. Usopp hocha la tête avec l'air d'un mec qui n'adhère pas totalement, mais comprend le point de vue. Nami semblait encore curieuse :

-Mais alors... C'est genre... Des gens comme toi et moi ? Genre, on pourrait les croiser comme ça et ne pas savoir qu'ils...

-Ils sont différents de nous, je vais pas te le cacher, répondit-il du tac au tac pour lui éviter d'avoir à finir sa phrase. Ils voient les choses différemment. Ils ont eu des vies beaucoup plus dure, c'est pour ça. J'étais mal à l'aise au début, je pensais qu'il y aurait toujours un mur entre eux et moi. Mais en fait, au fil des interviews et des soirées passées avec eux... Je...

Il bredouilla un peu. Il avait peur d'en dire trop.

-J'ai fini par m'attacher à eux... comme j'aurais pu m'attacher à n'importe qui d'autre. Ils ont un mode de vie qui nous paraît inimaginable, mais ils sont comme nous, au fond, ils ont des doutes, des faiblesses, des choses et des gens qu'ils aiment, de l'humour. J'ai passé... des bons moments avec eux.

-Vous êtes devenus potes, carrément ? Demanda Usopp.

-Ben... Je... Pas avec tous, non. Mais... Oui, on peux dire que je suis devenu ami avec l'un d'eux, oui.

_C'est pas une bonne idée. C'est pas une bonne idée de parler de lui._

Il savait qu'il s'approchait d'un terrain glissant, mais ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait envie d'être honnête, dans la mesure du possible, et puis... Dissimuler l'existence de Ace le répugnait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

-C'était quelle genre de personne ? Demanda timidement Vivi.

-Eh ben... Je saurais pas trop comment dire...

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

-Comment le décrire rapidement... Disons que... C'est un peu une comète, pardonnez-moi la métaphore débile. Il a vécu tellement de choses horrible que ça fait longtemps qu'il s'est détaché de tout, il avance en croquant dans la vie à pleine dents, en profitant de la moindre parcelle de bonheur à fond. Et du coup... Il se consume un peu dans le même temps... Comme s'il s'en foutait des conséquences. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemains, comme s'il allait crever la semaine prochaine.

-C'est un peu triste, non ? Murmura la jeune fille.

-ça l'est. Quand on y réfléchit. Mais quand on reste simplement à ses côtés, parfois c'est seulement... rafraîchissant. Grisant. Je sais pas. Ça change.

Il se tut. Tout le monde continuait de le fixer, l'air un peu perplexe, comme si personne ne savait trop quoi dire après ça. Il finit par se lever, posant son verre.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens.

En passant devant Zoro il croisa son regard interrogateur, mais se détourna et traversa le salon, allant jusqu'à la porte des toilettes qu'il ouvrit tandis que les conversations reprenaient doucement derrière lui.

Il ferma à clef et appuya son dos contre le battant de bois, soupirant profondément, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge et tenta de le retenir, sans succès.

_Je vais pas y arriver._

Il fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

*** J'ai utilisé ici les chiffres de ****l'EACP et de l'étude ProSanté menée par l'Institut de veille Sanitaire en France. Je voulais mettre de vrais chiffres, plutôt que juste faire des approximations sous prétexte qu'on a affaire à un pays fictionnel.**

* * *

**Eeeet voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je sais que ça change un peu de l'ambiance Gray Terminal alors j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retour.**

**La semaine prochaine on retourne -en partie- sur nos trois lascars préférés! Ce sera pour le 21 avril, du coup.**

**Bon courage à tous et à toutes, prenez soin de vous, essayez de ne pas devenir trop dingues à cause du confinement!**

**(Au passage, si certains d'entre vous ont des fics un peu sérieuses à me conseiller sur One Piece (de préférence avec Ace, Law, Zoro ou Sanji dedans héhé) je suis preneuse! C'est le moment de faire votre auto-promo si vous écrivez vous-même héhé)**


	22. Gray Terminal, East Blue, jour 28

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Eeeet on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 22 de Wild World... Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des petites reviews, je ne répond pas à toutes, mais je les lis avec grand plaisir, plus encore pendant cette période de confinement!**

**A propos du confinement, j'espère que vous tenez toutes et tous le coup!**

**Aujourd'hui, on est sur un petit chapitre de prises de consciences diverses pour les personnages. J'en dis pas plus et espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 28]**

* * *

-A la prochaine, beau gosse.

-C'est ça. Tu sais où me trouver.

Ace sortit lestement de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui, fourrant dans la poche de son jean les quelques billets froissés qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis il fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui tandis que le véhicule s'éloignait en trombe. Il s'était fait déposer le long de l'avenue qui bordait le quartier où vivaient Kidd et Law. Ils étaient peut-être déjà réveillés... Autant passer chez eux.

Il se mit en marche d'un pas tranquille, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les hautes barres d'immeubles.

Il était fatigué.

Lui et Kidd travaillaient beaucoup, ces jours-ci. L'état de Law devenait de plus en plus préoccupant et ces foutus médocs coûtaient très cher à chaque fois qu'il devait augmenter les doses, ils devaient raquer davantage. Et les trois quarts du temps, pas moyen de se faire rembourser quoi que ce soit. Le gouvernement continuait de traiter le sida comme un problème mineur ne touchant que les putes et les gays, alors que des patients de tout type se bousculaient dans les hôpitaux... ça aussi, ça allait finir par être un problème, d'ailleurs. Law était de plus en plus faible et il allait bientôt falloir qu'ils...

Il secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il arrivait au bas de l'immeuble de ses deux amis. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça une énième fois. Il avait envie de se changer les idées, aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment pas la joie, en ce moment...

Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, qu'il ouvrit, entrant dans le salon qu'il trouva désert. Il crut d'abord que Kidd et Law dormaient encore, puis il entendit des éclats de voix s'échapper de la chambre du roux et tendit l'oreille.

-T'avais aucun droit de faire ça. Tu m'avait promis, tu te souvient ? T'es vraiment un connard.

-Putain mais regarde-toi, Law. Regarde nous. Tu vois pas qu'on est dans la panade ?

-Il n'empêche que c'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

Ace soupira. Ça s'engueulait encore, hein... C'était souvent comme ça, ces temps-ci. Ils étaient plus tendus que d'habitude. Plus... proches, aussi, encore plus qu'avant. Mais ils n'en passaient pas moins leur temps à s'écharper.

-C'est bon, mec, au moins c'est dit, tu vas pas me casser les couilles milles ans là-dessus.

-Va te faire voir.

Il hésita. Il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir au milieu d'une engueulade. Il avait envie de calme, aujourd'hui... Et puis il les connaissait. En intervenant, il ne ferait sans doute que compliquer les choses. Alors qu'en restant entre eux, comme d'habitude ils allaient sans doute se hurler dessus pendant une demie-heure avant de régler ça sur l'oreiller. C'était toujours pareil.

Il fit donc demi-tour, se disant qu'il repasserait sans doute les voir dans la soirée. Avant de sortir, il remarqua un objet sur la table à côté de l'entrée. S'approchant un peu, il reconnut un sachet en plastique qui contenait une seringue encore inutilisée et un autre sachet plus petit, rempli d'un peu de poudre brune. Il haussa un sourcil.

_Il est sérieux, Law, à laisser traîner son matos comme ça ? Je l'ai connu plus discret... Et puis merde, il continue vraiment à se piquer vu son état ? Il est vraiment..._

Il soupira et hésita un instant. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient promis à leur ami de le laisser faire sa vie comme ils l'entendait... Mais quand même, de l'héroïne ? C'était trop dangereux. Il hésita un peu, avant de s'emparer du sachet et de le mettre dans sa poche. Ça le faisait chier d'en arriver là, mais avec un peu de chance, Law penserait l'avoir perdu et se sentirait moins tenté... Il pourrait toujours le lui rendre si vraiment il le réclamait.

Il finit par faire volte-face, pour de bon cette fois, et sortit de l'appartement, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et dévala les escaliers avant de se mettre en route pour chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à somnoler, trop fourbu pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais pas assez pour vraiment dormir. Ses pensées, comme souvent, dérivèrent sur diverses choses -son client du matin, encore un connard qui se la jouait avec son fric, Law, Kidd et leurs engueulades, ce bâtard de Lucci qui était trop lourd ces temps-ci, les histoires de guerres de gangs qui continuaient de courir dans le quartier... - avant d'échouer sur le sujet qu'il évitait toujours mais finissait inévitablement par atteindre...

Il secouait à nouveau la tête en essayant de sortir un certain blond de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Merde... Il espérait que ça n'était pas encore Lucci qui venait lui rendre visite. Il détestait ça plus que tout, et c'était en train de devenir une habitude. Et aujourd'hui en particulier, il n'avait vraiment pas envie...

_M'en branle, si c'est lui, je lui fais croire que j'ai chopé la syphilis pour qu'il me laisse tranquille._

Il se leva péniblement, tandis qu'on frappait à nouveau.

-Ouais, j'arrive, grommela-il.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à offrir son regard le plus meurtrier à son visiteur. Mais son expression morose se changea instantanément en sourire lorsqu'il eut l'agréable surprise de se retrouver face à Makino.

-Ace... ! Sourit-elle. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas...

Il l'interrompit se jetant brusquement sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle eut un petit rire surpris avant de répondre à son étreinte, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

-...Tout va bien ? Finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'crois que j'ai bien besoin qu'on parle, souffla le jeune homme en posant son front sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

* * *

**[East Blue]**

* * *

-Allo ?

-Ouais, du-sourcil, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai des nouvelles de Gray Terminal.

Sanji, qui était occupé se tortiller dans tout les sens pour enlever sa veste, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, s'interrompit brusquement. Il se saisit du combiné, tirant sur sa cigarette de l'autre main, soudain beaucoup plus concentré.

-Ah oui ?

Il rentrait tout juste du travail le téléphone s'était mis à sonner à peine une seconde après qu'il ai refermé la porte de son appartement. Il s'assit sur son lit, attentif.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai eu Kidd au téléphone... Je l'ai appelé pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Et il m'a appris quelque chose d'assez dur à entendre.

Le cuistot l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Ils nous ont caché un truc, quand on était là-bas. Law a le sida. Il s'en sort assez mal, malgré son traitement. Ils ont pas assez d'argent pour le faire placer en clinique et les hôpitaux sont surchargés de cas comme lui, là-bas.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux.

_Le sida... ?_

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot, ne sachant même pas quoi dire, continuant seulement d'écouter Zoro, une boule dans la gorge :

-Je suis en train d'essayer de m'arranger avec ma maison d'édition... continua son ami. Comme Law fait partie des sujets du livre, je vais peut-être pouvoir leur demander une avance pour le faire transférer dans une clinique d'ici... ça va être une vrai bataille administrative d'arriver à obtenir un truc pareil, mais je vais essayer. Je peux pas te parler très longtemps du coup, faut que je file au bureau. Je te faxe leur numéro, si jamais tu veux les appeler ou quoi...

Sanji balbutia un remerciement. Ça allait trop vite pour lui, là. Law malade, Law qui allait venir ici... Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à propos du sida -c'était pas le genre de choses dont on parlait beaucoup aux infos d'ici – mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'on en mourrait. Parfois très vite. Il imaginait déjà le reste, Kidd et Ace qui devaient être en galère aussi, avec lui... En galère d'argent, à bosser plus que jamais...

Et puis, Ace et Kidd... Il se souvint que Ace avait mentionné qu'ils couchaient ensemble assez régulièrement, tout les trois... Une angoisse sourde lui serra la gorge. Si ça se trouvait, Ace aussi...

-Marimo, attend, parvint-il à dire avant que son ami raccroche. Et... Kidd et Ace... Ils vont bien ?

-Ils ont passé des tests, ils sont négatifs tout les deux. Ils ont l'air prudents là-dessus, je sais pas comment Law a fait pour choper cette saloperie.

Sanji souffla. C'était déjà horrible que ça arrive à Law, mais si Ace avait été aussi... Merde, il préférait même pas y penser.

Zoro lui assura qu'il le tiendrait au courant avant de raccrocher. Sanji laissa retomber sa main qui tenait le combiné, tandis qu'entre ses lèvres sa cigarette se consumait sans qu'il y prête réellement attention.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Déjà le choc d'apprendre la nouvelle concernant Law... Et puis tout le reste...

Il entendit le bruit de son fax qui se mettait en marche, derrière lui, à côté de son lit. Il se leva pour récupérer ce que le journaliste lui avait envoyé... Il avait inscrit le numéro de chez Kidd et Law, et juste en dessous, un deuxième, à côté duquel il avait précisé : Celui de chez Ace. Au cas où.

Sanji serra les dents. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille de papier. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber assis sur son lit, regardant les petits numéros qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait envie d'appeler Kidd et Law, pour leur communiquer son soutien. Mais en même temps... Il n'osait pas. Il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps avec eux que Zoro, mine de rien, et même s'il s'était beaucoup attaché à eux en deux semaines... Il avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi leur dire, de paraître tout con, à juste leur balancer qu'il était désolé. Et en même temps, il s'en voulait de ne rien faire...

Il espérait que Zoro parviendrais à faire transférer Law dans une des cliniques de la ville... Il se demanda un instant si Kidd et Ace le suivraient. Kidd, ça lui paraissait probable, mais Ace... Merde, rien que d'imaginer la possibilité qu'il pouvaient se revoir, il sentait son ventre se tordre. De joie ou d'appréhension, il ne savait pas trop.

Et Ace... Putain, il avait envie d'appeler Ace. Ce numéro, sous ses yeux, le narguait... Il avait envie de lui parler, de savoir comment il allait... D'entendre sa voix. Savoir qu'à présent, le jeune homme devait affronter et gérer la maladie de Law en plus de tout le reste... Merde. Merde.

Il fit volte-face et avança sur son lit jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre à nouveau son téléphone, qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, et s'empara à nouveau du combiné.

Au moment où il allait composer le numéro, il se figea et raccrocha brutalement, se ravisant. Avant de le décrocher à nouveau, de commencer à taper les chiffres sur le clavier, et de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, renonçant à nouveau.

Il se sentait perdu. D'un côté, il avait cette envie irrépressible d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec le jeune homme, par n'importe quel moyen. De combler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce manque qui creusait sa poitrine depuis des jours.

Parce que depuis son retour Ace était partout, et pas près de partir. Parce que chaque jour sans exception, sa première pensée le matin était qu'il l'avait perdu, et qu'il s'endormait le soir en rêvant à la caresse de ses bras.

Parce qu'il se rendait compte, de jours en jours, que non seulement il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose, mais pire encore, qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Penser au jeune homme lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, semblait-il. Lui enfonçait des épines dans le cœur, tout en le faisant battre plus intensément que jamais...

Et d'un autre côté... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Ace était toujours un prostitué, coincé à Gray Terminal, piégé dans ses liens avec la mafia, et pas près de quitter la seule ville qu'il avait jamais connue. Sanji n'avait rien à lui dire qui pourrait changer tout ça. Reprendre contact avec lui, c'était seulement prendre le risque que tout recommence, qu'ils doivent à nouveau se séparer douloureusement, se faisant encore plus de mal à l'un et à l'autre.

Sans compter que Ace était peut-être déjà passé à autre chose, lui. Avec Law malade et tout ses problèmes, le cuistot devait être le cadet de ses soucis...

Non. Il ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas céder.

Il raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste qu'il voulait franc et décidé, mais sa main tremblait. Il sentit les larmes monter à nouveau et papillonna des yeux pour les chasser, agacé.

Bordel. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait arranger la situation...

Il se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau, l'air sombre, avant de s'asseoir à la table de sa cuisine. Son regard coula sur la pochette de photos qui y traînait. Ah oui.

Quelques jours après leur retour, il avait transmis toutes les photos qu'il avait prises à Gray Terminal à Zoro pour que ce dernier choisisse celles qu'il voulait intégrer dans son livre. Il les avait à peine regardées avant de les lui donner, en fait, se contentant de les mettre dans une pochette et de les lui donner sans faire aucun commentaire. Trop douloureux.

La veille, le journaliste, qui avait choisi celles qui l'intéressaient, était passé lui rendre les autres. Sanji s'était contenté de la balancer sur la table en songeant que le bretteur aurait pu s'abstenir, désireux de ne plus y penser.

Mais tout à coup, pris d'une impulsion, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit, se mettant à fouiller parmi les feuilles de papier glacé, une image bien précise en tête.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il tomba sur celle qu'il cherchait. Cette photo, cette fameuse photo qu'il avait prise un peu en cachette, au début de leur séjour, celle qui avait immortalisé Ace en plein éclat de rire, sa cigarette à la main, vautré sur le canapé de chez Kidd et Law.

Il la sortit de la pochette, qu'il referma d'un geste lent. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours un peu. Le visage du brun, face à lui, s'imposait à son regard, plus précisément que dans sa mémoire. La frimousse piquetée de taches de rousseur, les cheveux noirs en pagaille, le nez pointu, les grandes mains aux doigts fins, et ce sourire, ce foutu sourire...

-Merde... siffla-il entre ses dents, croisant les bras, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son front vienne heurter le bois de la table.

_Comment on se remet de ça ?_

_Comment on reprend sa vie sans la détester après ça ?_

Il serra les paupières, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles égratignent ses paumes.

_Je suis censé faire quoi ?_

On frappa à la porte.

_Merde._

Il se redressa, hésitant à aller ouvrir. Il n'avait envie de voir personne maintenant. Il se leva tout de même pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait à travers l'œil de bœuf. Reconnaissant le visage de sa voisine de pallier, il ouvrit sans réfléchir, presque par réflexe, se retrouvant face à elle.

Robin scruta un instant son visage défait -il n'avait même pas songé à se forcer à sourire- et sembla hésiter un instant avant de demander d'une voix douce.

-... Tout va bien ?

-Je... ouais, ouais.

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû ouvrir.

-Tu... tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Juste pour te voir. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

-Non.. Non, reste. Tu... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il fit volte-face et retourna vers la cuisine, tandis que la jeune femme entrait dans l'appartement derrière lui. Remarquant qu'il avait laissé la photo de Ace sur la table, il la retourna discrètement face cachée pour éviter que Robin ne la voie, avant de servir nerveusement un verre d'eau à la jeune femme alors que cette dernière n'avait pas répondu.

Tout en le sondant du regard, elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, et il fit de même, n'osant pas trop la regarder. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa tandis qu'ils prenaient tout deux une gorgée de leurs boissons respectives, puis la jeune femme pris la parole :

-Il est peut-être temps que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Il la regarda, incertain.

-...Peut-être...

Il baissa la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de pouvoir en parler -à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à cet insensible de Zoro qui n'était certainement pas le plus habile pour consoler les gens, en tout cas. Et puis Robin n'était pas comme tout le monde ici, elle était plus... Plus ouverte, elle ne se basait pas sur des préjugés... Peut-être qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, après tout... Néanmoins, il n'était franchement pas sûr de sa réaction s'il lui apprenait comme ça, d'un coup, qu'il avait eu une aventure avec un prostitué de Gray terminal... Lui, i peine un mois, il aurait trouvé ça complètement dingue.

-Je... Je sais pas, Robin.

-Si c'est trop dur pour toi t'en parler, tu peux peut-être simplement me laisser deviner, tu crois pas ?

Sanji eut un petit rire sans joie. Il se prit la tête dans une main et lui jeta un regard désabusé.

-... Tu peux toujours essayer, j'imagine...

Elle eut un sourire rassurant, puis l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu a rencontré une personne à Gray Terminal.

-Tu l'avait déjà deviné, ça, non ?

-... Une personne dont tu es tombé amoureux, pas vrai ?

Il se tendit légèrement. Sa main se crispa sur son front. Il se mordit la lèvre. Son estomac se contracta.

Et il hocha lentement la tête en silence.

Parce qu'il sut au moment où il l'entendit qu'elle avait raison. Qu'elle venait de mettre les mots sur tout ce qui constituait son mal-être et sa tristesse de ces derniers jours, de formuler ce qu'il n'avait même pas osé se dire alors que c'était tellement évident.

Il était amoureux de Ace. Complètement amoureux. Au-delà de toutes proportions.

Il en était dingue.

Et il était dans la merde, parce qu'il était pas près de s'en sortir.

-Vous avez été forcés de vous séparer, c'est ça ? Continua Robin qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-... Ouais, murmura-il d'une voix un peu lasse.

Il crispa ses doigts sur la photo qui était toujours posée devant lui, face contre table.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune femme détourna un instant le regard avant de le fixer à nouveau, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de délicat. Puis elle finit par demander :

-Et-ce que c'était une prostituée, Sanji ?

Il eut un demi-sourire.

-Haha... Non, pas tout à fait...

Il n'ajouta rien. Robin suivit son regard et aperçut la photographie qu'il tenait toujours sous ses doigts. Elle tendit doucement la main et s'en empara délicatement. Le cuistot la laissa faire, une boule au ventre, appréhendant un peu, mais après tout, si elle avait tout deviné jusque là...

Il la regarda sans rien dire, guettant sa réaction. Elle eut l'air légèrement surprise pendant une seconde, puis se fendit de son sourire habituel, l'air attendri.

-Je vois. Quel beau garçon... J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Elle avança sa main sur la table pour prendre celle de Sanji et la serra.

-Je suis désolée. J'espère vraiment que ça s'arrangera pour toi. Pour vous deux.

* * *

**[Gray Terminal]**

* * *

-T'es toujours avec ce Shanks ?

-Ace... n'aie pas l'air aussi agacé quand tu parle de lui.

-N'importe quoi, tu te fais des idées.

-Bien sûr... je te connais, à force.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir de fausse exaspération et Makino eut un petit rire, passant une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux. Il eut un petit sourire de contentement, appréciant ce contact, les yeux fermés. Il était allongé sur son lit, la tête calée sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui lui caressait doucement la tête, comme quand ils en avaient l'habitude quand il était plus jeune. Il y avait très, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas accepté de se laisser dorloter comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

-Et du coup, ça veux dire que oui ? Grommela-il.

-Oui. Mais ne parlons pas de moi, aujourd'hui. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle sembla penser à quelque chose et eut soudain une expression peinée.

-J'ai croisé Marco la semaine dernière, il m'a appris pour Law. Je suis vraiment désolée... ça doit être dur pour vous trois. C'est ça qui te rend aussi triste ?

Ace détourna le regard.

-Hmm... En partie, oui.

-Ace...

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi même qui a dit que tu avais besoin qu'on parle, tout à l'heure. Ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner, maintenant.

Le jeune homme soupira en faisant la grimace et Makino lui pinça gentiment la joue.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Arrête donc de rechigner, explique-moi.

Ace finit par se résigner. Elle avait raison, il avait besoin de lui parler, il le sentait bien. Il ne savait juste pas trop comment mettre les mots sur la manière dont il vivait les choses.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations pendant lesquelles son regard passa successivement des yeux interrogateurs de la jeune femme au reste de son appartement -qui ne l'aida pas énormément dans sa recherche d'inspiration- il finit par se lancer :

-Pour Law, ça va... je veux dire, c'était dur quand je l'ai appris, mais maintenant bah... j'évite de trop y penser, c'est tout. Même si je m'inquiète pour Kidd parce que je les vois vraiment pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait très peu l'habitude de se confier comme ça. Raconter ce qui se passait dans sa vie, comme il l'avait fait pendant son interview avec Sanji, c'était dans ses cordes, mais parler plus précisément de son ressenti intérieur, c'était plus compliqué. Makino était sans doute la seule avec qui il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire -même avec Kidd et Law, il se confiait rarement, communiquant davantage par sous-entendus, par non-dits.

-Ce qui me fait chier en ce moment, c'est plus...

Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrompit quelques instant et finit par lâcher :

-J'ai rencontré un mec il y a peu de temps. Maintenant, il a quitté la ville, et j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.

Il marqua à nouveau une pause.

-Voilà. C'est tout.

Makino le regarda, sourcils haussés, l'air un peu surprise.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben ouais.

-Tu pourrais développer un peu plus, quand même.

-...

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, je pose les questions, rit-elle devant son silence. Parle-moi de ce garçon.

-T'en parler ?

-Oui.

-Je saurais pas trop quoi... Enfin... Je sais pas, moi. C'est un cuistot qui vient d'East Blue. Au début, il m'énervait à être coincé du cul, mais au final, je crois que j'ai plutôt trouvé ça... Je sais pas. C'est le genre de mec avec un assez grand sens moral et qui se fixe lui-même un code d'honneur, ou je sais pas quoi. Il vient d'un univers complètement différent du mien... Mais je crois que mine de rien, on s'est compris. Jusqu'à un certain point. Je sais pas... Je m'embrouille. J'ai pas l'habitude de décrire les gens comme ça.

-Mhh, dans ce cas, disons... Si tu devait me le décrire en adjectifs, tu dirais quoi ?

-T'as de ces questions...

-Allez, joue le jeu.

-Ok... Hem... Généreux ? Attentif ? Gentil... Non, gentil c'est trop bateau... Sensible aux autres, je dirais...

-Empathe ?

-Tu viens de m'apprendre un mot, mais ok. A part ça... Un peu naïf. Classe. Prévenant... Anxieux, non, pas anxieux, mais qui se prend un peu trop la tête. Et super sexy, aussi. C'est bon, t'es contente ?

-Comblée, sourit la jeune femme en passant une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux. Et... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis que tu n'arrive pas à te le sortir de la tête ?

Ace haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas. On s'est pas franchement séparés dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si tu voit ce que je veux dire. Et depuis, je... Je sais pas. Je pense tout le temps à lui et ça me fout les boules. J'essaye de me le sortir de la tête, mais dès que je fais pas gaffe il revient à toute vitesse. J'ai tout le temps envie de le voir, et... je sais pas, quand je pense que ce sera plus jamais le cas... Je ressent comme un grand vide. Comme un trou dans le ventre.

Makino le regarda en hochant la tête, l'air pensif.

-Je vois...

Elle se redressa et eut un sourire tendre.

-ça ressemble à un chagrin d'amour, ce que tu me dis là, Ace.

-Haha. N'importe quoi. Comme si une pute pouvait vivre ce genre de choses. J'y crois plus depuis que j'ai douze ans, tu sais.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tout le monde peut vivre ce genre de choses.

-Mais oui, à d'autres.

Il secoua la tête et étendit les bras pour s'étirer doucement en baillant. Puis il jeta un regard goguenard à la jeune femme, désireux tout à coup de changer de sujet.

-Bon, et du coup, à ton tour maintenant. Parle-moi de ce gugusse, là.

-Ace...

Devant l'air réprobateur de Makino, il se fendit d'un sourire insolent.

Ouais, heureusement qu'elle était là, elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**En ce moment les chapitres sont assez calmes, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine ça va recommencer à bouger un peu plus!**

**Et un peu de focus sur Law, parce que là j'ai bien fait ma sadique à juste dire qu'il allait pas bien sans jamais le montrer.**

**On se retrouve le premier mai pour la suite, d'ici là prenez soin de vous!**


	23. Gray Terminal, East Blue, jour 29

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous tenez toujours le coup face au confinement! Courage, on en a bientôt fini, si tout va bien!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, comme les suivants que je suis en train de boucler. Je me rend compte qu'à partir de maintenant on cette histoire va vraiment partir en montagnes russes d'émotions pour quelques temps, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!**

**Mais trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude.**

* * *

**[?, jour ?]**

* * *

Sanji sortit sans se presser de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui. Il jeta un œil aux quelques billets qu'il avait en main, les rassembla et les plia proprement, avant de les glisser dans la poche de son jean délavé et troué aux genoux.

Le véhicule démarra derrière lui et disparut dans la circulation dense des avenues qui bordaient le centre-ville. Il le regarda faire en sortant une cigarette qu'il alluma à la flamme de son vieux Zippo à la flamme tremblotante.

Tout en tirant sa première taffe, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitrine de la petite supérette devant laquelle il se trouvait. D'un geste habile, il remis en ordre ses cheveux dont les pointes lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, puis remonta sur ses bras son sweat gris élimé qui laissait voir son débardeur noir.

Puis, à peu près satisfait de son allure, il fourra une main dans sa poche et, tirant sur sa cigarette de l'autre, se mit en marche d'un pas tranquille, naviguant de trottoirs en trottoirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte vitrée et les néons du _Moby Dick_ .

Il poussa la porte, jetant sa cigarette à la rue sans regarder où elle retombait, puis se faufila à l'intérieur, allant droit au bar sur lequel il s'accouda avec nonchalance, le sourire aux lèvres.

Marco, occupé à laver quelques verres, le remarqua et le salua d'un sourire.

-Je te sers quoi ?

-Ta bière la moins chère.

-Les temps sont durs à ce que je vois.

-Un peu, répondit Sanji en sortant un de ses billets de sa poche, le glissant sur la table en direction du barman.

-T'es déjà allé bosser aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, un client ce matin. Faut que j'en trouve au moins trois autre d'ici demain, si je veux pouvoir payer mon loyer à temps...

-Viens me voir si jamais t'es vraiment trop juste.

-Merci mais t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-Excusez-moi, fit un client à Marco qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

-Trois café et un café au lait, s'il vous plaît.

Sanji, le nez dans la bière que le serveur venait de déposer devant lui, regarda le jeune homme qui venait de parler, le détaillant brièvement.

Il était plutôt habillé à la cool, mais on voyait quand même qu'il était pas du coin. Ses chaussures avaient l'air trop neuves. Son sweat-shirt orange portait le nom d'une marque assez chère. Il avait le teint clair de quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps au grand air, des cheveux noirs mi-longs légèrement ondulés, le nez pointu, les yeux sombres. Ouais, définitivement, un mec pas d'ici.

Le jeune homme remarqua le regard de Sanji et lui adressa un sourire poli. Le blond nota ses joues mouchetées de taches de rousseur. Il était canon.

Il le reconnut soudain.

-Hé, mais t'es le journaleux d'hier soir, non ? Demanda-il en s'approchant, sans doute trop près au goût du jeune homme qui eut l'air soudain un peu gêné.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Ace, répondit l'autre d'une voix franche en lui tendant la main, souriant.

Sanji la serra en lui rendant son sourire.

-Sanji. Enchanté, répondit-il d'une voix un peu suave en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra aussitôt, l'air pas franchement habitué à ce genre de choses. Le blond eut un petit rire et se détacha du bar, se rapprochant encore de lui.

-Tu m'a l'air bien facile à faire rougir pour quelqu'un qui se risque aussi près du centre de GT...

Il se pencha doucement en avant, plantant son regard dans les yeux noirs, portant une main au menton, puis à la joue de son vis à vis, qui ne fit que s'empourprer davantage. Cela ne fit que l'encourager et il rapprocha encore son visage du sien, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, et, au dernier moment, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque, il murmura :

-Bienvenue chez moi...

* * *

**[East Blue, Jour 29]**

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit, trempé de sueur, le souffle court.

Perdu, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler d'où il était. Son appartement. A East Blue. Les cristaux rouges du réveil indiquaient 3h28. Tout allait bien. Tout était normal.

Il poussa un énorme soupir et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, repoussant sa couverture de ses pieds. Putain, il crevait de chaud. Il fit aussi passer son t-shirt humide de sueur par-dessus sa tête et regarda le plafond, reprenant son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Oh, bordel. Qu'est-ce que ça avait été que ce rêve ? Ça avait eu l'air tellement réel... Il était à Gray Terminal, mais... C'était lui le prostitué, et c'était Ace le journaliste d'East Blue...

L'inversion des rôles était plus que troublante.

_J'ai vraiment un problème, pour que mon cerveau imagine ce genre de trucs._

_Comment je suis censé passer à autre chose si mon subconscient ne coopère pas ?_

Sa respiration revint finalement à la normale et il regarda à nouveau son réveil, découragé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir après ça... Il allait bien falloir pourtant, il travaillait le lendemain...

Il se tourna sur le flanc et ferma résolument les yeux, bien décidé à essayer.

Mais des images de Ace revenaient à son esprit, encore et encore.

De Ace et de lui, de cette version de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit, de ce Sanji désinvolte accoudé au bar du Moby Dick, de ce Sanji sans avenir...

* * *

**[Gray Terminal]**

* * *

-Vous buvez un truc ? Lança Kidd depuis la machine à café.

-Non, merci, répondit Ace en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Un café noir pour moi, répondit Law, assis face à ce dernier sur un des bancs qui bordaient le quai.

Ace leva les yeux vers le panneau qui annonçait les départs de train.

-Le vôtre part dans trois minutes.

-J'ai vu, souffla Law en pinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. T'as du feu ?

-Ouais.

Kidd les rejoignit, deux gobelets dans les mains. Il en tendit un à Law avant de boire le sien cul sec.

-Putain, j'avais un de ces besoins de café, grogna-il ensuite. Ça fait une paye que je m'étais pas levé avant midi. Bon, Portgas, t'es décidé, tu viens pas avec nous ?

-Je décide de rien. Teach me demande beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. S'il apprend que je quitte la ville, il va croire que je m'enfuis et j'ai pas très envie de voir qui il a envoyer à ma poursuite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'es sans doute sa ressource la plus lucrative... Parmi les adultes, du moins, ricana Kidd en levant un sourcil dédaigneux. Enfin bon, si tu viens pas, ça veux dire que je vais pouvoir me faire blondie ?

-C'est ça, tu peux toujours essayer, s'esclaffa Ace. Tu va juste finir par t'en prendre une.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura Law.

Ce dernier ce leva un peu difficilement, plissant ses yeux aux cernes creusées sous l'effort. Il tenta de prendre son sac, mais Kidd le devança et le chargea sur son épaule en plus du sien, ignorant le regard noir que lui lança son ami.

Une voix dans les hauts-parleurs de la gare annonça que le train à destination d'East Blue arrivait dans moins d'une minute.

-Bon... commença Ace en regardant ses deux acolytes. Passez le bonjour aux journaleux pour moi.

-Rien pour blondie ? Sembla s'étonner Kidd.

Le brun fit la moue.

-Non.

Puis il se tourna vers Law. Une idée l'effleura et lui serra le cœur, celle qu'il le voyait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il la balaya d'un froncement de sourcils.

-J'essaierais quand même de venir vous voir une fois que le bâtard me lâchera un peu la grappe. D'ici là... Faites gaffe.

-A quoi ? Aux petits bourgeois coincés du cul ? Grogna Kidd.

-Par exemple.

Ace se rapprocha de Law. Le brun fuyait un peu son regard. Est-ce qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui... ? Il espérait que non.

-Law, murmura-il pour capter l'attention de ses yeux gris.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

-Pour te porter chance, sourit-il en reculant, grimaçant un demi-sourire.

-Putain, Kidd a raison, arrête de faire ton allumeuse, Portgas, grogna le malade en réponse.

Néanmoins il souriait un peu. Ace se tourna ensuite vers Kidd, qu'il étreignit brièvement.

-Prend soin de lui, souffla-il à son oreille.

-Ouais, répondit le roux d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le train entra en gare et ouvrit ses portes. Ace serra une dernière fois la main de Law dans la sienne, lui écrasant presque les doigts, comme dans une ultime tentative de lui communiquer sa force vitale.

Puis ses deux amis s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans le véhicule après un ultime signe de tête à son attention. Les portes se fermèrent derrière eux, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le train partit.

Ace resta seul sur le quai, les mains dans les poches, les yeux dans le vague, pendant un long moment.

Puis il fit lentement volte-face et se mit en marche en direction du centre-ville, bougeant comme un automate.

* * *

Lentement le paysage changea.

Après avoir traversé les immenses banlieues et villes périphériques qui entouraient Gray Terminal, ils eurent droit à une heure ou deux de campagne triste aux champs interminables et monotones, uniquement troublés par de petites villes quelconques dans lesquelles ils s'arrêtaient quelques minutes, jamais plus.

Peu à peu la population présente dans le train changea aussi. Rares étaient ceux qui traversaient le pays d'une traite comme ils étaient en train de le faire. Les passagers qui avaient embarqué en même temps qu'eux finirent par descendre, remplacés par d'autres, puis par d'autres encore. Ils faisaient de plus en plus tache. On lorgnait sur les oreilles percées et les tatouages de Law, sur les lèvres et les ongles peints de Kidd. Ils répondirent aux regards désapprobateurs par des haussements de sourcils dédaigneux, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre comme pour ériger une barrière entre eux et le reste du monde.

Law lut un peu, mais resta la plupart du temps les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Kidd se la jouait blasé, mais faisait de même. Après tout, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient leur ville natale.

Après encore deux autres heures, le paysage changea de nouveau. Ils aperçurent des champs de lavande, des rivières, des petits bois, des collines verdoyantes, des villages minuscules, et puis, au loin, de hautes falaises de pierre blanche. Ok. Là, ça devenait vraiment joli. Comme dans un film ou un bouquin.

* * *

**[East Blue]**

* * *

Ils traversèrent une minuscule banlieue, une petite zone industrielle, puis d'un coup ils furent en ville.

Le train s'arrêta. Une voix annonça East Blue.

Kidd s'empara une fois de plus de leurs deux sacs -Law renonça à protester- et ils descendirent, se retrouvant dans une gare bondée, sentant à nouveau les regards se poser sur eux et les détailler de la tête au pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mate ? Grogna Kidd à un vieillard qui détourna précipitamment les yeux, l'air outré. Putain, je suis dans cette ville depuis à peine dix secondes et elle me saoule déjà, ajouta-il à l'adresse de Law. Et comment on va se retrouver, ici ?

-Zoro a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher, répondit Law en regardant autour d'eux, cherchant du regard la chevelure verte caractéristique.

-Ils sont là ! Kidd, Law !

Ils firent volte-face d'un même mouvement. A travers la foule, ils aperçurent le journaliste, accompagné de Sanji, qui leur faisait de grands signes de main. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux, esquissant un sourire.

Ils se serrèrent les mains, un peu gêné mais contents de les retrouver.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda le cuistot, qui avait une petite mine, mais souriait quand même.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller quand on doit se coltiner le séropositif le plus casses-burnes de la terre, maugréa Kidd qui reçut sans surprise un regard noir de la part de Law. Et vous, vous êtes contents de retrouver votre ville de bourges ? Le grand méchant GT vous manque pas trop ?

Sanji répondit simplement par un petit rire gêné, tandis que Zoro haussait les épaules, se mettant en marche et leur faisant signe de les suivre.

-On va où ? Comment ça va se passer ? Lui demanda Law en lui emboîtant le pas, imité par les deux autres.

-Là, on va t'emmener à la clinique dont je t'ai parlé, où j'ai pris rendez-vous. Ils ont déjà pris contact avec l'hôpital de Gray Terminal qui leur a transféré ton dossier. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils te gardent cette nuit, mais ils m'ont dit que si ton cas n'était pas plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait tu pourrait sortir plusieurs jours par semaine.

Law fit la moue. Rester enfermé, même si c'était seulement la moitié du temps, le répugnait, mais il se sentait trop redevable envers Zoro d'avoir arrangé tout ça pour lui pour se plaindre.

-Tu logeras chez moi le reste du temps, avec Kidd, continua Zoro.

-Tu nous fait une place dans ton pieu ? Demanda le roux avec un rire graveleux.

-J'ai une chambre d'amis, lui répondit simplement le journaliste avec un sourire. Le seul loyer que je vous demande, c'est de m'aider un peu pour boucler le livre. J'ai soumis un premier jet à mon chef qui m'a demandé d'ajouter deux trois bricoles. Mais on verra ça plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture de Zoro, une minuscule bagnole rouge vif qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le meilleur des états, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Eh ben, ça paye pas si bien que ça, journaliste chez GrandLine ? Demanda Kidd, moqueur.

-J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait en acheter une autre, mais il s'entête à garder celle-là. Il nous trimballe dedans depuis la fin du lycée, rit Sanji en ouvrant le coffre pour y ranger les sacs que le roux tenait toujours sous chaque bras, avant de prendre la place du passager avant.

-Elle est très bien, cette voiture, grogna Zoro. Si ça vous va pas, vous pouvez toujours marcher.

Il s'installa à la place du conducteur tandis que Kidd et Law montaient à l'arrière, se tortillant pour trouver suffisamment de place dans le minuscule habitacle.

Le journaliste mit en route le moteur, sortit du parking de la gare et se mit en route en direction de la clinique. Il y eut un petit silence, et Sanji jeta un coup d'œil timide en direction des deux passagers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, blondie ? Lui lança Kidd lorsqu'il le remarqua.

Le cuistot regarda à nouveau face à lui, rougissant un peu. Puis il finit par se lancer :

-Est-ce qu'Ace va bien ?

Silence. Le roux haussa les épaules, détournant le regard pour fixer le paysage par la fenêtre.

-Il a les boules que tu sois parti, se contenta de répondre Law, croisant le regard du blond dans le rétroviseur.

Ce dernier hocha pensivement la tête, baissant les yeux. Zoro lui lança un regard en biais, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route sans rien dire.

Un léger silence s'installa, si bien que le conducteur finit par allumer la radio. _Englishman in New York_ de Sting se mit à résonner dans l'habitacle. Law se laissa aller contre son siège et regarda par la fenêtre, posant son front contre la vitre. Il laissa son regard défiler sur le pays inconnu qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, dehors. Les rues tranquilles et propres, les maisons d'un ou deux étages et les petits immeubles résidentiels, les cafés, fleuristes et petites boutiques en tout genre, les passants tranquilles, les familles se promenant au bord de la petite rivière qui traversait la ville, les amoureux sur les bancs, les parcs où lycéens et étudiants flânaient ou lisaient, les pistes cyclables, les allées bordées d'arbres et de bacs à fleurs... Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Zoro et Sanji leur en avait parlé, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point différent de chez eux... Pas étonnant qu'on les regarde de travers. Ils faisaient tellement tache, tout les deux, ici... Il poussa un léger soupir.

_«It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile,_

_Be yourself, no matter what they say_

_Oh_

_I'm an alien, i'm a legal alien »_

Il se demanda s'il devait regretter. C'était probablement ici qu'il passerait ses derniers jours, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Il aurait peut-être été mieux à Gray Terminal, chez lui, pour ça.

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir connaître autre chose que sa banlieue natale pourrie et que le centre-ville grouillant de merde de GT, avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

_Et puis merde, on verra bien_, songea-il en ferma brièvement les yeux.

* * *

**[Gray Terminal]**

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes de déambulation dans les rues avant que Ace se rende compte que quelque chose clochait, trop perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était.

Il s'engouffrait dans la rue au bout de laquelle se trouvait le_ Moby Dick_ lorsqu'il releva la tête, soudain aux aguets.

Bon dieu, les rues étaient complètement désertes.

Quand il était vers la gare encore, il avait croisé quelques passants, mais depuis qu'il s'approchait du vieux centre, plus personne. Pas un chat, et même les voitures se faisaient rares.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux, il accéléra un peu le pas pour arriver rapidement le Moby Dick, qu'il trouva fermé, à sa grande surprise.

_Quoi... ?_

Les néons en forme de baleine de la devanture étaient éteints, l'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre. Étonné, il arrondit ses mains autour de ses yeux et plaqua son visage contre la vitre de la porte d'entrée pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait derrière. Soudain, ladite porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter et reculer brusquement.

-Rentre vite, lui souffla une voix.

-Marco ?

-Grouille-toi !

Le serveur l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de la verrouiller, jetant un regard méfiant à l'extérieur. Ace le regarda faire, de plus en plus surpris.

Le bar ne semblait pas avoir ouvert de la journée. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, plongeant la salle dans une semi-pénombre silencieuse, et les chaises et tabourets étaient retournés sur les tables, comme avant l'ouverture.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme au barman qui le dépassa pour se diriger vers le bar, beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que la porte était fermée.

-T'es pas au courant ? Viens, je t'offre un verre.

Marco passa derrière le comptoir.

-Un cocktail ou autre chose ?

-Un Wano, ouais, s'il te plaît.

Le serveur s'activa un instant, puis déposa devant lui la boisson qu'il venait de demander, un truc assez rafraîchissant à base de jus de litchi. Ace se mit à jouer avec la paille sans y toucher.

-Bon, tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ou t'étais aujourd'hui, pour pas en avoir entendu parler ?

-Chez Kidd et Law, je les ai accompagnés à la gare. Mais dis-moi !

-Rassure-moi, t'a quand même capté que des gangs se faisaient la guéguerre ces derniers jours, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas plus que d'habitude, non ?

-Jusqu'à hier, ça allait. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a commencé à prendre des proportions énormes. Ce qu'on savait pas, c'est que Teach est impliqué. Plusieurs autres petites familles et gangs se sont montés contre lui pour essayer de le faire tomber.

Ace écarquilla les yeux.

-...Sérieux ?

-Il y a eu plusieurs fusillades dans le centre ce matin. Pour l'instant, aucun civil n'a été touché, mais tout le monde flippe. Il vaut mieux pas trop sortir de chez soi pour le moment. Ça durera pas trop, je pense, sinon les flics finiront par intervenir.

-Attend, Marco... Tu pense que Teach a une chance de tomber ?

Le barman jeta un œil aux yeux brillants du jeune homme face à lui et soupira.

-...Je sais pas. A ta place, je me réjouirait pas trop vite. La coalition est suffisamment puissante pour qu'il se sente en danger, mais il est quand même bien implanté dans le quartier, je le vois mal tomber aussi facilement. En plus...

Il baissa la voix et détourna le regard.

-Tu sais que grâce à son... commerce, il peut faire pression sur des gens importants. J'ai bien peur qu'il reçoive toute l'aide qu'il voudra.

Ace s'assombrit aussitôt. Ouais, il ne le savait que trop bien. Teach vendait le corps de gamins à des tas de gens importants qui ne voulaient surtout pas que ça se sache, bien sûr. Il se servait de ça pour s'assurer loyauté et protection de la part de beaucoup d'hommes d'affaire ou de politiques. Il avait servi à ça, lui aussi...

Il se renfrogna et Marco lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Fait pas cette tête. Même si ça ne le fait pas tomber, ça va peut-être l'affaiblir un bon coup. Et puis je ne sais presque rien de cette coalition. Ils ne l'ont sans doute pas attaqué pour rien. Peut-être qu'ils ont un as caché dans leur manche. Garde espoir.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire. Ouais, il avait raison, après tout. Des gens faisaient chier le bâtard, ils n'avaient qu'à se réjouir, même si au final ça ne le faisait pas tomber. Et puis savait-on jamais...

-Tu va crécher ici, toi, du coup ? Demanda-il à Marco.

-Ouais, Shakky va m'héberger dans la chambre à l'étage. Tu peux rester aussi, si tu veux.

-ça ira. En sortant par derrière, je suis à à peine deux rues de mon appart'. Je devrais pouvoir rentrer sans me faire canarder.

-Sois prudent.

-Je suis toujours prudent, répondit Ace avec un sourire provocant.

Marco sourit en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré, et le jeune homme s'attaqua finalement à son cocktail.

Ils bavardèrent de choses et d'autres -du départ de Kidd et Law et de l'état de ce dernier, principalement- puis, quand la nuit commença à tomber, Ace jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il remercia Marco qui lui demanda une fois de plus de faire attention sur le chemin, puis il le salua et sortit par la petite porte de l'arrière du bar, aux aguets.

Il se fit discret, rasant les murs, guettant le moindre bruit, et parvint sans encombre jusqu'à son appartement. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il fut d'abord tenté de s'écrouler sur son lit, mais il se ravisa et décida de commencer par se faire à manger.

Après un repas des plus simple à base de pâtes et de sauce tomate -il n'avait pas franchement les qualités culinaires de Sanji- il se vautra sur son lit, croisant les bras sous sa tête, regardant le plafond. Il réfléchissait à cette histoire de guerre de gangs et à ce que Marco lui avait dit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, de croire à la chute de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il y avait peu de chances, c'était vrai... Mais savait-on jamais... Plus de Teach, plus de visites surprises de Lucci, fini d'avoir peur pour Makino, plus de tafs plus horribles et éreintants les uns que les autres, fini de devoir visiter cet affreux manoir où il avait subi tant de choses, enfant...

Et alors quoi... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il était sûr que ça serait mieux que sa vie présente.

Fatigué, il finit par s'endormir sans même y penser, rêvant sans trop y croire à un avenir meilleur, glissant, comme souvent ces derniers jours, dans les bras d'un certain blond en même temps qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Et voilà, Kidd et Law sont passés de l'autre côté... **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, impressions, pronostics pour la suite, etc, je vous lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir!**

**On se retrouve le 11 mai pour le prochain chapitre... Qui sera sans doute le chapitre le plus dur de cette fic, désolée d'avance aha.**

**Comme d'habitude prenez soin de vous, et à très bientôt!**


	24. Gray terminal, East Blue, jour 30

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez bel et bien survécu à ces deux mois de confinement sans trop devenir des zombies et que vous êtes tout aussi heureux que moi que ça soit enfin terminé!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui, avec un petit jour d'avance puisque que je ne pourrais pas poster demain, pour le vingt-quatrième chapitre de cette fic... ça va vraiment vite. **

**J'avais déjà prévenu à la fin du post précédent que ce chapitre serait vraiment dur, mais je tiens à le redire et à mettre un TW violences sexuelles et usage de drogue. C'est sans doute le chapitre le plus dur de cette fic en fait, je n'aime pas forcément faire dans l'explicite mais j'ai jugé qu'ici c'était nécessaire pour bien comprendre l'état d'esprit du personnage.**

**Je l'ai déjà dit dans un chapitre précédent quand j'avais mis en scène Sanji, Ace et Law en train de prendre des cachetons, mais je préfère le redire: je ne fait en aucun cas l'apologie des drogues dans cette fic, et ENCORE MOINS de la drogue dont il est question ici, par pitié ne captez pas mal le message. Et ne touchez jamais à cette saloperie (enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous le déconseille fortement).**

**Sur ce, avant de tout vous spoiler avec mon blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 30]**

* * *

Ace buvait sa deuxième tasse de café, assis tranquillement sur son lit, lorsqu'il entendit la première fusillade, qui vint troubler l'air de _Brown Eyed Girl_ de Van Morrison qui passait sur son poste de radio.

Il baissa aussitôt le son et se figea, écoutant. Ça venait de pas trop loin... Il avait du mal à estimer comme ça, mais il se pouvait bien que ça se passe du côté du manoir du bâtard... Ou alors c'était son espoir qui le faisait halluciner... Il ne savait pas.

Il attendit quelques minutes, aux aguets, avant de se détendre et de remonter le son, continuant tranquillement de boire le contenu de sa tasse en tapant en rythme du pied.

Il entendit de nouveaux des coups de feux une demie heure plus tard. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ça venait de là-bas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette ambiance le rendait anxieux, mais imaginer Teach en panique qui se faisait attaquer dans ses appartements intouchables était plutôt jouissif. Il se posta à sa fenêtre et observa un peu le quartier, qui semblait aussi désert que la veille. Bon. Sans doute qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de sortir aujourd'hui.

Il s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit et se plongea dans le dernier livre que Marco lui avait prêté,_ De Sang-froid_ de Truman Capote. Il n'était pas très lecture, de base, mais à force de voir Law plongé dans ses bouquins, il avait fini par demander au barman si ce dernier ne possédait pas des livres qui pourraient potentiellement lui plaire. Ça occupait, après tout leur milieu n'était pas franchement propice au fait d'avoir des hobbys, et écouter la radio et regarder la télé avait rapidement tendance à l'ennuyer. Kidd se foutait de leur gueule quand il les voyait tout les deux le nez dans leurs bouquins. C'est plus un appart' de putes, c'est le cercle littéraire des mamies du coin, ici, ma parole, qu'il disait.

En songeant à Kidd, il fit un peu la moue. Franchement, il était content que Law aie trouvé un bon endroit ou se faire soigner, mais ça le faisait chier qu'ils soient partis. Qui sait quand ils allaient revenir, et ses journées allaient se faire longues, sans eux...

Kidd doit déjà être en train de faire du rentre-dedans à Sanji à l'heure qu'il est, pensa-il mi-amusé, mi-amer.

Il secoua la tête. Ces derniers jours, il avait presque réussi à ne pas penser au blond, du moins pas en journée. Il fallait qu'il continue sur cette voie. Il se replongea résolument dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés.

Mais à peine avait-il lu trois pages qu'il entendit la porte de son studio s'ouvrir. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, aussitôt sur la défensive, et à raison, puisque Lucci fit son apparition, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, haletant.

Ace leva un sourcil, comprenant aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lucci n'avait rien de sa classe impeccable et de son calme habituel. Il n'avait pas son chapeau, son costard était débraillé, ses cheveux en désordre tombaient sur son visage. Une de ses arcades sourcilières était en sang et il avait la lèvre fendue. Il avait son flingue à la main, et lorsqu'il s'approcha du jeune homme, ce dernier sentit l'odeur de sueur et de poudre qui se dégageait de lui.

Mais c'est surtout son expression qui montrait un changement. Il avait l'air encore plus taré que d'habitude, avec un sourire flippant et une lueur barge dans les yeux.

Ace, toujours assis sur son lit, eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, plaquant son dos contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, à ce malade ?

-T'étais à la fusillade ? Demanda-il d'une voix neutre.

-A ton avis ? Répondit Lucci.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, le rejoignant aussitôt sur le lit, se penchant sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ace réprima son envie de l'esquiver et se contenta de grimacer lorsqu'il sentit le goût de sang de ce baiser forcé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-il en tournant légèrement la tête, espérant éviter au maximum le contact en le faisant parler, même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

-Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite te ferais pas de mal, murmura le mafieux en passant une de ses mains froides sous son t-shirt, le faisant frissonner.

Il se pencha sur lui, lui mordillant le cou, la clavicule, tandis que le jeune homme fixait le mur en face de lui, tentant de se détacher de son corps au maximum. C'était toujours plus dur quand c'était Lucci.

Ce dernier se recula un peu et le tira par les hanches pour l'allonger sur le lit, prenant appui au-dessus de lui pour planter ses yeux froids dans les siens.

-On se connaît depuis un bail, toi et moi, pas vrai Ace ?

L'intéressé, sous lui, haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se mettait à raconter encore, ce taré ?

-Je me rappelle exactement du jour où Teach t'a pris à ton service. Tu m'intéressait pas, au début... Et puis après... Quel âge tu avait quand je t'ai baisé pour la première fois, hein ? Quatorze ans ? Quinze?

Ace détourna le regard, fronçant les sourcils. Quatorze ans. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Lucci l'avait pris sur son bureau, dans le manoir de Teach, en lui murmurant que s'il n'était pas obéissant, ce serait Makino qui prendrait sa place. Il s'était laissé faire des heures durant, avant de regagner sa chambre, serrant contre son torse les billets que l'homme lui avait dédaigneusement lancé au visage avant de quitter la pièce une fois son affaire terminée. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait reçu de l'argent directement. D'habitude, c'était Teach qui touchait tout.

-ça commence à faire un petit moment, ouais, continua le mafieux en continuant de lui caresser le torse. Et j'ai pas arrêté, pas vrai ? Faut dire que d'années en années, t'es devenu de plus en plus bandant. De moins en moins facile à briser, aussi... ça me manque, les première années, quand j'arrivais encore à te faire pleurer.

Il tira sur le tissus du t-shirt de Ace pour le relever jusqu'à son menton, se mettant à griffer sa peau, à pincer ses tétons, arrachant des grimaces à ce dernier qui faisait tout pour rester impassible.

-Tout ça pour dire que je te connaît, Ace. Mieux que personne, même, peut-être.

_Cause toujours, connard_, pensa très fort l'intéressé en serrant les poings, égratignant ses paumes de ses ongles.

-J'ai même pas besoin de te voir pour savoir ce que tu pense. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à venir te voir, aujourd'hui. Je parie que dès que t'a entendu ces histoires de guerres de gangs, t'a commencé à croire à ta liberté, hein ? Je parie que t'a commencé à te réjouir. A te dire qu'aussitôt qu'on tomberait tu vivrais la belle vie, pas vrai ?

Ace se figea légèrement. Bordel, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce malade, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lucci brandit son flingue, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, et commença à lui caresser lentement la joue avec, un air particulièrement vicieux sur le visage.

-J'suis venu pour m'assurer que tu commence pas à te faire des idées. Le boss tombera pas. Jamais. Et même si c'était le cas, tu serait pas libre pour autant. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu tombe avec nous quoi qu'il arrive.

-T'es vraiment un taré, siffla Ace entre ses dents, les yeux plissés.

Il n'était pas super serein par rapport à ce flingue qui lui titillait la tempe, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait répondre.

-Ça t'apporte quoi, de faire ça ?

-Crois pas que tu puisse quitter le navire maintenant. Tu t'es fait un bon paquet de fric chez nous, pas vrai, petite pute. Alors tu va rester jusqu'au bout. Je relâcherais pas mon attention. Et maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à nous prendre pour des cons, ok ?

Ace secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux et lui adressa un sourire acide.

-Tu te remet à jouer au maître, style « je vais te punir », tout ça ? J'ai vu plus original.

-C'est ça, joue au petit malin. Je vais te briser cette fois, Ace.

Il pointa son flingue sur lui.

-Enlève tes fringues maintenant.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant d'obéir, faisant passer son t-shirt par-dessus de sa tête avant de le balancer au sol. Son pantalon et son boxer suivirent le même trajet, tandis que Lucci, sans se presser, retirait sa veste de costard, qu'il alla déposer sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de l'appartement. Puis :

-Met-toi à genoux, ordonna-il encore le visant à nouveau.

Ace soupira et s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur ses talons, continuant de fusiller le mafieux du regard. Putain, il savait y faire, pour ça. Jouer les petits chefs, jouir de son pouvoir, obtenir par la violence. Il savait même rien faire d'autre.

Pauvre type.

Lucci se rapprocha de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il l'attrapa durement par les cheveux, écrasant le canon de son flingue contre ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant, tu vas me sucer, sale pute.

Ace lui jeta son regard le plus assassin, mais ne put empêcher ses poings serrés de trembler.

* * *

**[East Blue]**

* * *

-Je vais vous laisser, les gars, il faut que j'aille prendre mon service du soir.

-Quoi, tu reste pas dormir avec moi, blondie ?

-Non, merci, répondit Sanji avec un petit sourire.

Il aurait jamais cru admettre ça, mais il finissait pas trouver les blagues graveleuses de Kidd plutôt drôles. Il n'osait juste pas imaginer la réaction de ses amis si jamais ils entendaient le roux lui parler de la sorte... Enfin, pour l'instant, le problème ne se posait pas.

Il enfila sa veste de costard et jeta un œil à Kidd et Zoro qui terminaient leur bière, vautré sur l'immense canapé du loft du journaliste, regardant la télé en bavardant de tout et de rien.

-Un vrai petit couple, grinça-il à leur encontre.

Zoro se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

-Casse-toi.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Il les salua avant de sortir, n'entendant qu'à moitié une nouvelle blague du même acabit que la précédente qui franchissait les lèvres du roux.

La veille, comme prévu, ils avaient amené Law à la clinique, qui avait décidé de le garder pour quelques jours, comme il s'y attendaient. Toujours comme prévu, Kidd logeait chez Zoro en attendant, et Sanji était passé les voir pendant sa pause de l'après-midi.

Jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien, mais une nouvelle fête chez le journaliste était prévue dans la semaine, et Sanji appréhendait un peu la rencontre entre les deux prostitués et leur groupe de potes. Pour sûr, ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Rien qu'à imaginer Kidd faire du rentre-dedans à Usopp ou à Coby... Bizarrement, il avait plus envie d'en rire qu'autre chose, en y pensant comme ça.

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait dans une ruelle adjacente à celle du loft. Puis en attendant, il s'alluma une cigarette, un peu pensif.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir Kidd ou Law sans Ace... Le jeune homme lui manquait d'autant plus qu'il avait pris l'habitude de les voir tout les trois ensemble.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Tout raconter à Robin -ou du moins presque tout- au sujet de son aventure à Gray Terminal lui avait fait du bien. Un peu. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, de ne pas avoir eut suffisamment confiance en l'intelligence et l'ouverture d'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jugé à aucun moment. Il savait bien que ça risquait fort d'être différent pour les autres, malheureusement...

Aussi, pour qu'on ne lui pose pas trop de questions, il jouait l'homme parfaitement heureux en public, et tout le monde y croyait. Après tout, officiellement, il s'était enfin remis de sa rupture avec Nami, il avait repris le travail, tout allait bien. Pas vrai ?

Le bus finit par arriver. Il écrasa son mégot du pied et monta. Le véhicule était presque vide, il s'assit tout au fond et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, toujours pensif. La radio diffusait une vieille chanson de Bernadette Carols au rythme languissant.

_Oh_

_Laughing on the outside_

_Crying on the inside_

_'Cause i'm so in love_

_With you_

Il tiqua en entendant les paroles, et regarda le haut-parleur du bus en le fusillant du regard comme s'il y était pour quelque chose. Le monde entier se liguait contre lui ou quoi ? Comme si faire des rêves bizarres ne lui suffisait pas...

Il soupira, las, ses pensées revenant encore vers Ace.

Il avait essayé, mine de rien, de soutirer quelques informations à Kidd et à Law pour savoir comment il allait. Sans grand succès. Sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire... Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, pas vrai.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Est-ce que Ace allait bien, maintenant que ses deux acolytes s'étaient fait la malle ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme avait vécu pire, mais bon...

Il avait le cœur serré, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**[Gray Terminal]**

* * *

Ace posa le front contre son matelas, haletant, appuyant de ses deux mains contre le mur d'en face pour éviter d'être précipité contre lui à chacun des coups de reins de plus en plus violents que Lucci lui assenait. Il voyait un peu trouble, déchiré par la douleur. Son arcade sourcilière saignait, tachant les draps de cercles écarlates auquel son regard hébété se raccrochait désespérément. Le mafieux l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son pistolet un peu plus tôt et l'avait ouvert au niveau du sourcil. La tête lui tournait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis combien de temps subissait-il les assauts de Lucci, ces humiliations, ces horreurs ? Deux heure ? Trois heures ? Il ne savait plus. On aurait dit que cette fois il avait décidé de le souiller le plus possible, de pousser au plus loin ses limites, de le briser pour de bon.

Il n'était pas loin de réussir. Ace n'avait même plus la force de bouger, il se contentait de rester là, le visage dans les draps, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, tentant d'ignorer tout, de se détacher de son corps, de ce mec ignoble qui entrait toujours plus profondément en lui, lui griffant le dos, lui mordant l'oreille, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Tout à coup il n'en put plus, il perdit toute combativité, il eut envie de tout lâcher, de mourir maintenant, de laisser son corps moite et douloureux derrière lui – _et qu'on lui fiche la paix_, bon sang.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Même ça, ça ne lui était pas accordé, il devait continuer de subir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce gars soit fatigué de le détruire et s'en aille, enfin.

Cela finit par arriver. Il ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps, mais après un ultime coup de rein il sentit l'hideuse jouissance de Lucci enfoncer ses ongles sans son dos jusqu'à le faire saigner, puis se retirer de lui et se relever, remontant son pantalon sur ses hanches dans un cliquetis familier, ramassant son flingue, le laissant là, sans même daigner lui adresser une parole, peut-être même pas un regard, qui sais.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, ne réclama pas d'argent -n'y pensa même pas. Il attendit que la porte claque derrière Lucci, et même après ça resta inerte, semblant n'être plus qu'un corps nu et meurtri, presque un cadavre.

Ce fut un frisson qui le poussa à bouger. Il avait froid. Il se redressa péniblement, portant sa main à son arcade sourcilière. Le sang avait séché sur son visage et ne coulait plus. Une douleur aiguë lui vrillait les reins. Il avait l'habitude, mais là... C'était pire que les autres fois.

Bien pire.

Il se pencha doucement depuis son lit pour récupérer son boxer et son pantalon, qu'il enfila lentement, le regard sombre. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait un poids lourd sur la poitrine, qui lui écrasait les entrailles, lui donnait la nausée. Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête le lançait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire cette fois, pour passer outre ? Pour survivre à ce qu'il venait d'endurer ? Il était seul. Kidd et Law étaient partis. Et de toute façon, un peu de sexe ou d'alcool ne lui suffirait pas cette fois, il le savait bien.

Il eut envie de voir Sanji et sentit ses yeux le piquer à cette pensée. Il n'avait envie que de ça. De se retrouver face à lui, de l'attraper par le col de sa foutue chemise et d'enfouir le visage dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, de sentir son odeur à plein poumons et de chialer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de sentir ses mains apaisantes lui caresser le dos, ses bras chauds l'enserrer, ses baisers lui faire oublier, au moins pour une nuit...

Le silence lui sembla pesant et oppressif tout à coup. Il alluma la radio, chercha une bonne station jusqu'à tomber sur _Rock'n'Roll suicide_ de Bowie. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux.

_« Time takes a cigarette, puts it in you mouth_

_You pull on your finger,_

_Then another finger,_

_Then cigarette... »_

Il s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur, et plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une cigarette froissée qu'il porta à ses lèvres, toujours tremblant. En cherchant son briquet dans son autre poche, il fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas, une sorte de sachet en plastique. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts et le sortit, reconnaissant le sachet d'héroïne qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de l'appartement de ses amis et piqué à Law, quelques jours auparavant.

Il le porta à hauteur de ses yeux tout en allumant sa clope, les sourcils froncés.

_« You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it_

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song... »_

Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il lui faudrait au moins ça pour passer la soirée.

Il avait jamais été fan de ce genre de truc. Il s'était déjà piqué deux ou trois fois, mais il avait eu trop peur de devenir accro pour s'y accoutumer réellement. Et puis il voyait bien l'état dans lequel ça mettait Law, sans compter que ça coûtait cher... Enfin, pour une fois...

_« You walk past a cafe, but you don't eat when you've lived too long_

_Oh, no, no, no_

_You're a rock'n'roll suicide... »_

Avant de réfléchir davantage, il sortit la seringue du sachet, la prépara méthodiquement, dilua la poudre dans un peu d'eau dans une cuillère, fit chauffer cette dernière à la flamme de son briquet pour tout dissoudre, remplit la seringue, se fit un rapide garrot avec l'élastique qui se trouvait dans le sachet, le tout avec des gestes qui se firent d'un coup précis et méthodiques. Quand tout fut prêt, il hésita. C'était imprudent, il le savait. C'était beaucoup pour une seule fois... Mais il lui fallait bien ça.

-Et puis merde, grommela-il.

Il tira sur le garrot avec les dents, fit quelques mouvements du bras pour bien faire ressortir sa veine, fit pénétrer l'aiguille dans la peau pâle, fit passer le liquide brunâtre dans ses veines...

Presque aussitôt il se sentit quitter terre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit allongé sur le dos, poussant un immense soupir, ayant la douce impression de flotter, de monter au plafond, tandis que la musique se faisait plus présente, plus forte que jamais dans sa tête...

_« Chev brakes are snarling_

_As you stumble across the road_

_But the day breaks instead, so you hurry home_

_Don't let the sun blast your shadow_

_Don't let the milk float ride your mind_

_You're so natural, religiously unkind... »_

Il garda un instant les yeux fermés, frissonnant, tandis que lui venait l'impression délicieuse de rayons de soleil courant sur sa peau...

Et tout à coup il se redressa avec une facilité déconcertante. Toute douleur avait disparu. Son corps lui semblait soudain comme neuf, intact, libéré de la moindre fatigue, de la plus petite égratignure. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se tenait debout au milieu d'un champ si immense qu'il n'en apercevait pas les limites, rempli de fleurs d'un jaune presque aveuglant. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air le plus frais qu'il aie jamais ressenti.

Il se mit en marche. Tout ses mouvements lui semblaient infiniment facile, comme s'il sentait à peine son propre poids. Il avançait lentement, savourant le calme parfait, le silence qui était total sans être lourd, avec seulement la musique qui continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Au-dessus du champ, bien qu'il semblait faire jour, il apercevait la voix lactée, des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles dans un ciel qui allait du bleu nuit au violet, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il ralentit un moment, se perdant dans cette contemplation, apaisé.

Tout à coup il vit quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe.

_« Oh, no, love, you're not alone_

_You're watching yourself, but you're too unfair_

_You got your head all tangled up, but if i could only make you care... »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir qui c'était. Car il savait au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où vienne cette certitude, que c'était la seule personne capable de venir dans ce champ et de s'y allonger ainsi.

Sanji ne parut pas surpris non plus de le voir approcher. Allongé les bras sous la tête, les jambes croisées, entièrement vêtu de blanc, l'air rêveur, il semblait lui aussi perdu dans la contemplation du ciel. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque irréel, beaucoup plus lumineux que dans son souvenir, un peu comme les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Il tourna doucement la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

_« ..Oh, no, love, you're not alone... »_

Ace s'approcha et, sans lui dire un mot, s'allongea à ses côtés, regardant un moment les étoiles avec lui. Puis d'un même mouvement ils se regardèrent. Les yeux du cuisinier avaient une couleur étrange, d'un bleu presque violet, exactement comme le ciel. Il se sourirent en silence, puis lentement, ils penchèrent la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se touchent, fermant les yeux.

_« No matter what or who you've been_

_No matter when or where you're seen_

_All the knives seem to lacerate your brain_

_I've had my share, i'll help you with the pain_

_You're not alone... »_

Il eut peu à peu l'impression que la peau de leurs fronts fusionnait, que leurs esprits s'aspiraient l'un l'autre. Il s'abandonna complètement à la sensation de bien-être intense qui se diffusa aussitôt dans tout son corps, perdant la conscience de tout, du temps, de l'espace, de lui-même...

_« Just turn on with me, and you're not alone_

_Let's turn on and be_

_Not alone_

_Gimme your hands, 'cause you're wonderful_

_Gimme your hands, 'cause you're wonderful_

_Oh, gimme your hands... »_

Puis il rouvrit les yeux. Le champ de fleurs était toujours là, la voie lactée aussi. Il était toujours couché aux côtés du jeune homme. Leurs quatre mains étaient entremêlées entre eux deux. Sanji ouvrit les yeux à son tour, et alors seulement Ace osa prendre la parole, malgré la peur qui le taraudait de tout faire éclater comme un rêve :

-Est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

Le blond eut un doux rire.

-J'aimerais bien, mais ça va être difficile. Cet endroit va vite disparaître. Il va falloir que tu fasse un choix.

-Un choix ?

-Oui. Ici, tu es dans l'entre-deux. Regarde...

Sanji se redressa pour s'asseoir et Ace fit de même.

-Regarde en bas.

Il s'exécuta, réalisant que le sol sous leur pieds était tout à coup transparent. Penchant la tête, il réalisa qu'en dessous d'eux, à une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur, il apercevait son appartement, vu d'en haut. Il reconnaissait tout, la petite pièce, le matelas deux places posé à même le sol... Et sur ce matelas, son corps inerte, toujours couché, aux yeux fermés, au visage sans expression. Se penchant encore, il contempla ses traits tirés, sa blessure au visage, les hématomes qui parsemaient son torse nu. Sanji, à genoux à ses côtés, le fixait également avec tristesse.

-Tu peux redescendre. Tu peux retourner là-bas, murmura-il.

-Je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite. Je suis bien ici.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça, ou alors...

Le cuisinier désigna du menton la voix lactée.

-Ou alors tu va devoir partir par là.

Ace leva les yeux vers le ciel hypnotisant.

-Si je choisis de monter, tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. Je serais toujours avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Non, c'est faux. Je sais que si je redescend, tu disparaîtra.

Sanji haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Tout à coup, des coups retentirent autour d'eux. Tout se mit à trembler. Les deux jeunes homme s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le brun.

-Il faut te dépêcher. Choisis maintenant, ou tu retournera dans ton corps.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Ace...

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je viens de subir.

-Je le sais.

-Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner.

Sanji hocha la tête gravement, comme pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Les coups retentirent de nouveau et la terre trembla encore plus fortement. C'était comme si le champ menaçait de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il lui sembla entendre une voix inconnue l'appeler, loin, très loin...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais. Emmène-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien.

La voix qui l'appelait retentit de nouveau au loin. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouvait cela effrayant.

Le blond passa ses mains autour de sa taille et il fit de même, rapprochant son corps du sien, plongeant dans la couleur hypnotisante de ses yeux. Il jeta un dernier regard à son corps, loin sous leurs pieds, et raffermit sa prise.

Ils se serrèrent encore davantage l'un contre l'autre et il se sentit quitter terre, tout doucement.

Il avait l'impression qu'un fil s'était arrimé au sommet de sa tête et le tirait en douceur vers le ciel qui, tout à coup, semblait étrangement proche. Il leva la tête, et tout à coup ne put plus s'arracher à la contemplation de la voûte céleste, ne parvenant même plus à regarder le visage de Sanji, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Tout lui semblait devenir de plus en plus lumineux. Il avait une sensation étrange, comme s'il commençait à flotter dans son propre corps.

Il entendit encore des coups au loin, et toujours cette voix qui prononçais son nom. Puis il ne l'entendit même plus. La lumière ambiante devint aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux, et tout à coup ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide.

Et enfin ce fut le noir, et il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

**... Voilà...**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdus avec la deuxième partie complètement perchée.**

**Je suis ouverte à vos menaces de mort pour Lucci (ou pour moi), et à vos larmes pour tout le reste (pas taper pas taper).**

**On se retrouve le 21 mais pour le prochain chapitre... J'attend vos pronostics avec impatience.**


	25. Gray Terminal, jour 32

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 25 de Wild World... Je sais que vous l'attendiez, celui-là. Je suis vraiment sadique de vous avoir laissés sur la fin de chapitre d'il y a dix jours... Et du coup aujourd'hui c'est reparti pour un tour de montagnes russes émotionelles!**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews adorables, j'ai adoré vos réactions au chapitre précédent! C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de vous lire, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Bon, puisque j'imagine que vous trépignez d'impatience, je vais cesser mon blabla ici et vous laisser avec le chapitre. On avance d'un grand pas dans l'intrigue, aujourd'hui!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**[Jour 32, Gray Terminal]**

* * *

Ace ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut aveuglé par la blancheur du plafond qui lui faisait face. Il les referma et papillonna un instant, tentant de clarifier sa vision un peu floue. Il se sentait engourdi. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il voulut porter sa main droite à son visage pour se frotter les paupières, mais quelque chose encombrait son mouvement. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant une perfusion reliée aux veines palpitantes de son poignet.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Il releva péniblement la tête, tentant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas dans un hôpital non plus, en tout cas, ça y ressemblait peu. La chambre qui l'entourait, assez grande et luxueuse, lui était complètement inconnue. Son regard s'attarda sur l'épais tapis beige qui couvrait le sol, sur les larges fenêtres qui semblaient donner sur un jardin, sur le grand lit dans lequel il se trouvait enfin, meuble à l'air onéreux en bois sombre. Il fronça encore davantage les sourcils, complètement perdu. Ça ressemblait au manoir du bâtard, dans le genre, mais il ne reconnaissait rien... Et dans tout les cas, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette perfusion ?

Il porta sa main gauche à son front et sentit un gros pansement qui lui recouvrait l'arcade sourcilière. Baissant les yeux sur son torse nu couvert de marques de griffures et de morsures, il se souvint.

Merde. Lucci était venu chez lui. Il l'avait complètement détruit... Il se souvenait maintenant.

Il s'était piqué. De l'héro. Celle de Law... Il se souvenait vaguement de son trip. Un champ de fleurs, Sanji... Et lui qui renonçait à son corps, à la fin... Il s'était senti mourir pour de bon.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Peut-être était-il dans le manoir de Teach, tout compte fait... Dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas... Peut-être que Lucci était revenu sur ses pas, l'avait trouvé en pleine défonce et avait décidé de l'embarquer... C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait.

Il frissonna. Ça voulait dire que Lucci était tout près, ça, pas vrai ?

Non... Non, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas, il sentait qu'il craquerait, cette fois... Il était vaincu. Le mafieux l'avait brisé. Il n'aurait plus la force de lui tenir tête... Rien que l'idée de ses mains sur son corps lui donnaient la nausée...

Il enserra ses épaules dans ses mains pour tenter de s'empêcher de trembler. Une légère panique lui serrait la gorge.

Quitte à se réveiller dans ce manoir de malheur, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller du tout.

Il en était là de ses réflexion lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se tendit aussitôt, sur la défensive, prêt à devoir affronter l'un ou l'autre de ses pires ennemis...

Mais ce fut Makino qui apparut. Il se détendit aussitôt. La jeune femme, quand à elle, ouvrit la bouche, l'air surpris, avant d'afficher un immense sourire, s'élançant vers son lit.

-Ace... ! Tu es réveillé, je suis soulagée...

-Makino...

Elle fondit sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse, pressant son visage contre ses cheveux. Il la sentit trembler et lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte du mieux qu'il put, se serrant contre sa chaleur.

-J'ai eu peur, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...

Sa voix était pleine de larmes. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et le regarder, il vit qu'elle pleurait.

-J'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il était si heureux de la voir. Il en avait tellement besoin... Lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur son lit, il posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux de l'autre, les yeux fixés sur son visage dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Tu as fait une overdose, Ace. Avant-hier, je suis passée te voir chez toi et je t'ai trouvé... Tu... Tu avais l'air d'être dans le coma...

Elle baissa les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Le jeune homme les essuya des deux pouces, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai appelé les urgences, mais ils ont mis trop de temps à venir... Alors je t'ai fait ramener ici, c'était plus sûr.

-Makino...

-Tu a dormis pendant presque deux jours... J'ai vraiment cru...

Elle sourit sous ses larmes.

-Je suis si contente que tout aille bien...

Il l'attira dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-il. Désolé...

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il se sentait mieux... Il n'avait envie de penser à rien d'autre... Et surtout pas à ce qui se passerait après, d'autant plus que la présence de Makino confirmait qu'il se trouvait bien chez le bâtard. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Seulement profiter de cette douceur... De cette chaleur...

Il avait été stupide. Comment avait-il pu songer à se laisser mourir ? Elle en serait inconsolable, il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser... Peut importait ce que lui avait fait subir Lucci, il devait se relever, s'en remettre...

-Alors, réveillé ? Lança soudain une voix près de la porte.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et leva brusquement la tête, sur la défensive. Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, il s'attendait à se retrouver face à un sous-fifre de Teach ou Lucci, envoyé là pour rendre compte de son état...

Mais Makino, qui était toujours dans ses bras, se dégagea et tourna tout à coup la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, tout sourire.

-Oui, il va bien, affirma-elle, rayonnante.

Puis elle regarda à nouveau Ace et esquissa un geste en direction de leur vis-à-vis commun.

-Je te présente Shanks.

Ace fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il détailla rapidement l'homme qui le regardait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Une chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse, une veste de costard aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, des chaussures en cuir verni. Des cheveux roux mi-longs, une barbe de quelques jours, un visage sympathique strié de trois impressionnantes cicatrices sur l'œil gauche. Ce mec sentait le mafieux à trente kilomètres, mais dans un genre bien différent de Teach.

-Shanks... ? Répéta Ace, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Le mec de Makino ?

_Mais alors si il est là..._

-On est pas chez Teach ? Demanda-il sans rien comprendre.

Il voyait mal comment un chef de gang ennemi pouvait se balader tranquillement dans le manoir du mafieux le plus puissant de la ville.

-Ace... ! S'exclama Makino, l'air outrée. Tu as vraiment cru que je t'aurais amené là-bas... ?

-Bah je... je sais pas, moi, je pensais que t'avais pas trop eu le choix... mais on est où alors ?

-Chez moi, déclara Shanks avec un sourire. Makino m'a appelée quand elle t'a trouvé et j'ai aussitôt envoyé des gars te chercher.

-Ah... Je vois.

Ace poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors il n'étais pas là-bas... ça expliquait pourquoi il ne reconnaissait rien, ici.

Shanks se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança vers le lit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Makino.

-Je pense qu'on a quelques petites choses à t'expliquer, elle et moi.

-Comment ça ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire timide. Le roux la regarda et, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prendre la parole, se décida à le faire.

-Disons que cette demoiselle m'a convaincu de t'offrir un ticket de sortie.

Ace les regarda tour à tour. Ok, il était vraiment largué. Son esprit était encore embrumé et il ne comprenait vraiment pas où ils voulaient en venir.

-Heu... C'est à dire ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, dis Makino d'une voix douce.

Elle lui prit doucement la main.

-En venant chez toi avant-hier, j'ai croisé Lucci. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il venait de te voir. Quand je t'ai trouvé... Enfin... J'ai vu dans quel état était ton corps... J'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ace détourna un instant le regard. Ça le gênait un peu que Makino soit au courant, et plus encore qu'elle en parle devant Shanks, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

-Lucci m'a aussi dit qu'il ne te laisserait pas quitter la maison. Je le connais bien à force de travailler sous ses ordres, et je pense que toi aussi... Il est dangereux. Il te tueras si tu le laisse continuer, Ace.

-Je sais, répondit l'intéressé, le regard sombre.

Il savait depuis bien longtemps que ce taré risquait, un jour ou l'autre, de mettre réellement sa vie en danger. Et il le lui avait confirmé lors de leur dernière entrevue, lui faisant carrément comprendre que si Teach tombait, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer plutôt que de la voir retrouver sa liberté...

-Alors... je suis dit que cette overdose, c'était l'occasion pour toi de t'en sortir, continua Makino.

Ace la fixa en clignant des yeux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

-On a fait en sorte de simuler ton décès, mon garçon, lâcha Shanks pour éclairer sa lanterne.

-Quoi... ?

Ace fronça les sourcils tandis que l'information prenait lentement place dans son cerveau.

-Quoi ?! Répéta-il plus fort.

-C'est l'idée de Makino, de bout en bout. J'ai soudoyé l'hôpital et la morgue pour qu'ils officialisent ta mort. Ça tombait bien, on avait justement un cadavre à faire disparaître, avec cette guerre de gangs. Tu a été incinéré hier. Le faire-part de décès est arrivé chez Teach, après tout tu a officiellement habité là-bas pendant quelques années. Ils ont donc officiellement été informés que tu était mort des suites d'une overdose à l'héroïne -ce qui est complètement vrai, somme toute, et Makino s'est chargée de leur confirmer ce fait.

Ace regardait Shanks parler, la bouche ouverte, muet comme une carpe. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Makino raffermit la prise de sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu comprend ce que ça veux dire, Ace ? Tu es libre. Tu dois quitter la ville maintenant, mais une fois que ça sera fait, tu pourra faire ce que tu voudras.

-M-mais je suis officiellement mort, bredouilla le jeune homme.

-Seulement ici. Shanks t'a fait faire de nouveaux papiers.

-Mais...

Ace respira profondément, portant sa main à son front, complètement perdu. Nom de dieu, c'était beaucoup trop d'informations à encaisser d'un coup, surtout au réveil... Il ne savait pas quoi penser, là... Trop de questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

-C'est trop simple... murmura-il. Teach va forcément vouloir vérifier, il va se douter que... il a dû envoyer quelqu'un à la morgue pour vérifier... Lucci... Lucci lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça...

-Non, Ace, répondit Shanks d'une voix rassurante. J'avais posté un de mes homme à la morgue au cas où et personne n'est venu vérifier. Ils sont trop occupés en ce moment avec cette guéguerre, l'information a dû leur parvenir dans la confusion générale... Pour eux, t'es juste un p'tit gars complètement dans la dèche et sans aucun autre lien avec la mafia que celui que tu as avec eux, ça doit être inconcevable pour eux que tu aie les moyens de simuler ton décès. Et ils ne savent rien du lien qui m'unit à Makino. En plus, c'est complètement crédible que tu sois mort après ce que Lucci t'a fait subir. Après tout tu as réellement failli y passer. Tu est vraiment hors d'atteinte, mon garçon.

Ace le regarda sans rien dire. Il commençait à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors... C'était vrai ? Il était vraiment libéré de l'emprise de Teach ? C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai...

Makino reprit la parole :

-J'ai prévenu Marco. Il est allé chercher tes affaires et tes économies chez toi. Il t'accompagnera à la gare en voiture. Il faut que tu te fasse discret, si jamais l'un des hommes de Teach te voit, on aura fait tout ça pour rien.

-Je... je sais pas, Makino... Je...

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se débrouiller à l'avenir. Quitter la ville définitivement, lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le centre de Gray Terminal ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, nom d'un chien ?

Une partie de lui paniquait un peu, mais il comprenait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il releva la tête, un peu calmé, et son regard tomba sur Shanks.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Vous me connaissiez même pas avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Le chef mafieux eut un petit rire.

-Eh bien, déjà parce que je ne refuse pas grand chose à Makino. Elle me parle de toi depuis notre rencontre et je sais à quel point tu es important pour elle. Disons que j'ai tout intérêt à te garder en vie et en bonne santé, puisque ça la rend heureuse.

Makino rougit un peu, mais n'ajouta rien. Shanks, quand à lui, pris un air plus sérieux avant de continuer :

-Et puis... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je bossait avec ton père quand j'étais jeune.

Ace baissa les yeux. Il était très rare que quelqu'un évoque son père devant lui, principalement parce que très peu de gens connaissaient son identité. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, son visage s'assombrit.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, murmura-il.

-J'ignorais totalement qu'il avait eu un fils jusqu'à ce que Makino m'en parle. Elle m'a raconté la vie que tu avais menée... Crois-moi, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé subir toutes ces horreurs. Ton père a vraiment fait beaucoup pour moi, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu payer ma dette en protégeant son unique fils.

Ace haussa les épaules. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose de dire tout ça maintenant, mais il ne fit pas de réflexion, par reconnaissance pour Shanks.

Il se tourna plutôt vers Makino.

-Mais... et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

-Je vais quitter la famille, répondit-elle en souriant. Pas tout de suite, pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop suspect, mais d'ici quelques mois.

-C'est dangereux... Ils ne te laisserons pas partir comme ça.

-Je suis sous la protection d'une autre famille maintenant, alors tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais.

-Je sais, tu l'as toujours fait... Mais...

Il baissa les yeux, songeant à tout ce qu'il allait être forcé de quitter.

-Ace...

La jeune femme le pris par le menton et lui releva la tête.

-Tu va énormément me manquer, toi aussi.

Elle sourit et des larmes se mirent à nouveau à briller dans ses yeux.

-On se reverra, je te le promet.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il était à peu près calme à présent. Ses idées se faisaient plus claires.

-Tu sais où est-ce que tu vas aller ? Lui demanda Shanks. Tu as des contacts dans d'autres villes ?

Ace eut un demi-sourire.

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir faire sur le long terme. Je suis jamais sorti de cet endroit de malheur.

Il pris une grand inspiration.

-Mais pour commencer, j'ai un ami malade qu'il faut que j'aille voir.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-À East Blue.

* * *

Toutes ses affaires tenaient dans deux sacs -toutes celles qui lui importaient à peu près, du moins. Il en chargea un sur son épaule et Marco s'empara du deuxième.

Ils se trouvaient dans le grand hall de la maison de Shanks -maison qui servait aussi de quartier général aux réunions de mafieux que présidait le roux. Ce dernier se trouvait aux côtés de Makino, qui depuis tout à l'heure peinait visiblement à retenir ses larmes, ne quittant pas Ace des yeux.

Il aurait sans doute été plus raisonnable pour Ace de rester encore quelques jours sur place pour reprendre des forces. Mais à peine quelques heures après son réveil, il avait été sur pieds, et avait tenu à partir vite. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait besoin de voir Kidd et Law.

Il avait été convenu qu'il prendrait un train de nuit, ce qui lui avait laissé la journée pour finir de se reposer. Il était vingt-deux heures et Marco, comme prévu, venait d'arriver pour l'emmener jusqu'à la gare.

On en était donc à l'heure des adieux. Ace pris une fois de plus Makino dans ses bras, et cette dernière laissa aller ses larmes. Il lui caressa doucement le dos pendant un moment, puis se détacha d'elle pour lui sourire, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

-Merci. Pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi toutes ces années, lui murmura-il.

-Oh, Ace... C'était rien du tout. Écoute, je...

Elle pris son visage entre ses mains, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je te souhaite toute la chance possible. J'espère vraiment que tu t'en sortiras... Tu... Tu as toujours mérité beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te sortir d'ici plus tôt...

-Dis pas de conneries...

-Tu mérite d'être heureux, Ace. J'espère vraiment que tu y arriveras... Et je te promet qu'on se reverra, quand tout sera fini.

-Bien sûr.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et déposa un long baiser sur son front.

-Au revoir, Makino.

Il pris sa main dans la sienne une dernière fois. Shanks s'approcha et lui serra doucement l'épaule d'une main.

-Bon courage pour la suite. Je te promet de la protéger de Teach.

Ace hocha la tête.

-Merci pour tout, murmura-il.

Il finit par faire volte-face après leur avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Marco lui ouvrit la porte et sortit à sa suite. Son cœur se serra quand il l'entendit se refermer derrière eux.

_Ne te retourne pas._

Ils chargèrent ses affaires dans la berline noire aux vitres teintées que Shanks leur avait prêté pour acheminer Ace jusqu'à la gare sans qu'il risque d'être reconnu, puis prirent place à l'avant du véhicule.

Le barman démarra et commença à les conduire le long des rues plongées dans le noir, en direction de la gare. Ace regarda un instant par la fenêtre en songeant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cet endroit, qu'il longeait ces rues, qu'ils ne rentrerait plus dans les bars ou les snacks aux enseignes lumineuses, dans les hôtels plus ou moins luxueux aux étages innombrables. Ça lui fit un peu bizarre et il ne sut pas quoi en penser -il ne savait plus ce qui dominait au fond, son dégoût pour cette ville ou son attachement pour elle.

Il finit par se détourner pour regarder Marco, dont le profil sérieux était concentré sur la route, éclairé de loin en loin par la lueur d'un lampadaire qui glissait sur ses traits réguliers avant de filer, remplacé par une autre. Il était moins loquace qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait seulement salué Ace, tout à l'heure, sans rien lui dire sur ce qui était arrivé.

-Tu dis rien ? Finit par lui lancer le jeune homme.

Marco lui jeta un coup d'œil et finit par sourire.

-Je crois que Makino a déjà dit tout ce que je voulait dire, et bien mieux que moi.

-T'as l'air tendu depuis tout à l'heure.

-Moi ? Non.

-Marco...

Le barman le regarda à nouveau, l'air amusé.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein. C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis simplement en colère.

-En colère ? Pourquoi ?

-Lucci.

-Oh...

-J'ignorais qu'il te faisait subir à ce point. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter... Il perd rien pour attendre, celui-là.

Ses mains se crispèrent discrètement sur le volant.

-Te prend pas autant la tête. Ça va pour moi, du moment que j'ai plus à le croiser. J'ai vu pire, tu sais, je m'en remettrait.

-Je sais, Ace...

Marco eut soudain l'air très triste.

-Je sais.

Le brun le regarda, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop voir Marco s'en faire pour lui. Il tenta de changer de sujet sur une note plus joyeuse :

-Le Moby Dick est sûrement la seule chose qui va me manquer dans ce bled pourri.

-Haha, tu m'étonne. Et tu manqueras au Moby Dick, ça c'est sûr. Ça risque d'être vide, sans vous trois...

-Héhé, tu risque de t'ennuyer si t'a plus à constamment t'en faire pour nos vie ou notre intégrité physique. Ou mentale. Ou les deux.

-C'est sûr, ça risque d'être d'un calme harassant. J'espère que la guerre contre Teach viendra pimenter un peu tout ça.

-Il vaudrait mieux, oui, sinon tu va vraiment commencer à ressembler à un papi.

-Me cherche pas, gamin.

Ace rit tandis que Marco se garait à côté de la gare, le plus près possible des portes.

-On va entrer vite et se mettre hors de vue le temps que ton train arrive.

-ça marche.

Ils sortirent lestement de la voiture et rentrèrent en vitesse dans la gare. Elle était presque déserte. Ils la traversèrent et sortirent sur le quai, où ils se mirent vite à l'abri des regards, derrière l'énorme distributeur automatique où, quelques jours auparavant -mais ça semblait déjà si loin- Kidd s'était servi son dernier café avant de partir.

Il leur restait quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du train. Marco continuait de fixer discrètement le quai, l'air attentif. Ace, face à lui, le regarda et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était encore plus dur de dire au revoir à Marco qu'à Makino. Il aimait énormément la jeune femme, mais lui, c'était différent... Il le voyait tout les jours. Il avait tellement représenté pour lui, pendant toutes ces années... Il l'avait tant admiré sans jamais le lui dire...

-Marco ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu sais que j'étais amoureux de toi quand j'étais plus jeune ?

Le barman tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ayant un instant l'air surpris qu'il balance ça d'un coup, puis il le regarda, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné sur les lèvres, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. Quand j'avais dix-sept, dix-huit ans. T'es le premier mec qui m'aie vraiment plu, je crois.

-On peux dire que tu as élevé tes standards alors. Sanji est bien plus mignon que moi.

-San... Pff, soupira rageusement Ace en rougissant un peu.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, jusque là, au fait qu'en allant à East Blue il retrouverait inévitablement le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire.

-Marco ?

-Ouais ?

-On... on se reverra, dis ?

-Bien sûr. Fait pas cette tête. Trouve-toi un coin sympa où te poser, et je viendrais te voir pendant mes vacances. Si je dis que c'est pour venir te voir, peut-être que Shakky me laissera en prendre, qui sait.

-Marco...

-Oui.

-J'voulais te dire... merci d'avoir cru en moi. Tu sais, t'es la première personne à m'avoir dit que je méritais mieux... Je crois que sans ça, j'aurais perdu tout espoir.

-C'est normal, Ace. C'est normal.

Ils entendirent le train qui s'approchait. Le brun regarda Marco, se mordant la lèvre.

-Au revoir, alors.

Le barman lui sourit.

-Ouais. Au revoir.

Ace hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond répondit à son étreinte, et il apprécia un instant sa chaleur rassurante. Puis, lorsqu'il se séparèrent, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut l'air de le surprendre. Il répondit à son air étonné par un sourire un peu moqueur.

-À bientôt.

Il se détacha tout à fait de lui, s'empara de ses bagages et courut au train. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit volte-face pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au barman, mais aussi aux buildings que l'on apercevait depuis le quai, à cette ville infernale qu'il avait autant aimée que détestée, dans laquelle il avait vécu, surnageant entre tout les dangers possibles, dans laquelle il avait tant souffert, mais dans laquelle il avait aimé aussi, surtout.

Marco lui fit un dernier signe de main quand le train se mit en marche, et tout à coup il s'éloigna, se rapetissant au loin jusqu'à sortir brutalement de son champ de vision. Tout comme la ville, sombre et froide, dont les lumières, à leur tour, finirent par disparaître.

Ace finit par s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide, laissant tomber ses sac à ses pieds. Il était pensif, songeant à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à sa vie qui venait de changer si vite, et à ce vers quoi il se précipitait à présent... Il avait hâte de retrouver Kidd et Law, de tout leur dire, d'alléger son fardeau en le partageant avec eux, comme ils faisaient toujours -après tout, ils étaient les seuls qui pourraient comprendre, comprendre ce que Lucci lui avait fait subir, comprendre pourquoi il s'était piqué avec aussi peu de précaution, comprendre ce qu'il laissait derrière lui...

Et puis il y avait Sanji. Il allait forcément le revoir, pas vrai ? Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y penser. D'une part, rien que le fait de penser à l'éventualité de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le blond lui tordait le ventre d'excitation. De l'autre... Au fond, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, non? Il était toujours un prostitué sans avenir -avec encore moins d'avenir qu'avant, semblait-il- et Sanji était toujours un jeune homme bien comme il faut d'une petite ville bourgeoise, aux dernière nouvelles. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait face à lui, et il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait un peu.

Enfin. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'en faire pour l'avenir. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, sortit le walkman que Marco avait pris soin de récupérer chez lui et mis les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, enclenchant la cassette qui était dans l'appareil, la seule qu'il avait sur lui, une vieille playlist qu'il avait faite un ou deux ans auparavant. _Love Will Tear us Appart_ de Joy Division se mit à retentir. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les vibrations du train, vidant son esprit.

Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait, après tout. Il continuerait d'avancer sans regrets comme il l'avait toujours fait -et au fond, même si Marco et Makino lui manqueraient, il n'en laissait aucun derrière lui, de regret, non, pas dans cette foutue ville.

Il sentait les kilomètres défiler sous lui, l'éloigner pour toujours de toute la crasse de son passé, de ce maudit Lucci et du bâtard dont il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il allait de l'avant.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Et voilà... Au revoir Marco, on ne te reverra plus pendant un bon petit moment, snif. Au revoir Gray Terminal aussi, cette fois l'intrigue se déplace pour de bon à East Blue!**

**J'espère que ce retournement de situation ne vous a pas paru trop facile... Mais en même temps, j'en avait marre de voir Ace souffrir, et je pense que vous aussi.**

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça!**

**On se retrouve le 31 mai pour la suite... Et les retrouvailles, comme vous vous en doutez, qui risquent d'être un peu compliquée.**

**Prenez soin de vous!**


	26. East Blue, jour 33

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 26 de Wild World, qui est assez long, ma foi, et où, comme vous l'avez deviné, se déroule les retrouvailles tant attendues... Je vous laisse apprécier!**

**Merci pour les quelques retours que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent, et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**[Jour 33, East Blue]**

* * *

Sanji termina de couper les ingrédients, concentré tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits de discussions qui venaient du salon, à moitié couverts par le son de _Sunday Bloody Sunday_ de U2 qui passait en fond. Le rire rauque de Kidd, qui lui était déjà redevenu familier, répondait aux voix plus faibles de Law et Zoro qui lui répondaient, tandis que, un peu plus loin, il entendait les murmures de Nami et Usopp qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation plus discrète.

Il était presque vingt heures. La plupart des invités n'étaient pas arrivés, et le cuistot était en train de préparer des brochettes pour tout le monde -il passerait probablement une bonne partie de la soirée dans la cuisine pour toutes les faire cuire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas franchement. Cuisiner de la sorte pour ses amis était une vieille habitude qu'il reprenait toujours avec plaisir.

Law avait pu sortir de l'hôpital dans la journée. Il était supposé y retourner le lendemain, mais il avait l'air en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il était arrivé, c'était déjà ça – sans doute parce qu'il avait pu se reposer de la fatigue du voyage dans de bonnes conditions. Zoro avait présenté les deux prostitués aux autres comme « des amis qu'on s'est fait à Gray Terminal », sans rien préciser de plus sur leurs occupations là-bas. Ussop et Nami les avaient accueillis poliment, bien qu'ayant l'air un peu impressionnés et surpris par leur apparence physique, et n'avaient pas particulièrement l'air de se mélanger à eux pour l'instant... L'inverse aurait été étonnant, et c'était sans doute assez représentatif des réactions qu'auraient les autres une fois qu'ils seraient là. Enfin bon, tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas dans l'incident diplomatique, ils pouvaient sans doute s'estimer heureux.

Sanji posa son couteau et décida de rejoindre le salon pour un moment. Il se remettrait au travail lorsque le reste des invités seraient arrivés.

À peine avait-il posé un pied hors de la cuisine que Kidd le sollicita à grand renforts de cris.

-Hé, blondie, viens boire avec nous. Tu nous a montré quelques un de tes talents de fêtard, à GT, mais on t'a toujours pas vu danser sur la table.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, pour ça, maugréa le cuistot en allant malgré tout s'asseoir aux côtés du roux, acceptant le verre rempli que ce dernier lui tendait. Ouach. Un mélange de jus de pomme et de vodka, dosé avec toute la finesse dont était capable Kidd, et qui ressemblait plus, en fait, à de la vodka dans laquelle on aurait dilué un peu de jus de pomme pour faire joli.

-Comment tu peux boire ça ? Il était temps que je prenne les choses en main, les gars...

Il reposa son verre et s'empara de ceux des autres, tendant la main vers les nombreuses bouteilles remplies de boissons en tout genre qui jonchaient la table. Quelques ajouts, mélanges et coups de shaker plus tard, Zoro, Law et Kidd n'étaient plus face aux mixtures approximatives qu'ils sirotaient jusqu'alors, mais à de somptueux cocktails personnalisés. Le roux grogna en disant que tant qu'il y avait de l'alcool dedans, il se foutait bien du goût néanmoins il termina aussitôt son verre cul sec avant d'en demander un autre à Sanji qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire victorieux.

Le cuistot releva soudain la tête, se sentant observé. À l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée, Nami, toujours debout à côté d'Usopp, le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se détourna après quelques secondes, adressant une dernière phrase qu'il n'entendit pas à Ussop, avant d'ouvrir la porte vitrée coulissante qui était derrière elle pour sortir sur le balcon. Sanji fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle avait l'air bizarre...

Usopp les rejoignit, s'asseyant un peu timidement à côté de Zoro, coulant des regards incertains vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui l'ignorèrent royalement. Le cuistot servit un cocktail à son ami au long nez, avant d'en préparer un autre avec mille fois plus de précaution et de se lever pour aller à son tour sur le balcon, refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui, étouffant le son de la musique et de la conversation qui avait repris à l'intérieur.

-Nami... ?

La jeune femme, accoudée à la balustrade, le regarda et eut un léger sourire, sans rien dire.

-Je t'ai apporté un cocktail.

-Merci.

Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et se replongea dans sa contemplation de la ville qui s'étendait sous eux. Zoro habitait dans l'un des plus hauts immeubles d'East Blue. D'ici, on voyait presque tout. Sanji s'accouda à son tour à la balustrade et s'alluma une cigarette, regardant un instant les parcs faiblement éclairés par les lampadaires, la rivière qui serpentait à travers les habitations, les maisons minuscules et la mosaïque formée par les centaines de petits jardins. Il revint vite à Nami, qui avait l'air pensive et plutôt renfermée -ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle était plutôt du genre énergique d'habitude.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-il au bout d'un moment.

-Mmh ? Oui, oui... murmura-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

-Tu as l'air un peu bizarre.

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient seul à seul depuis leur rupture. C'était… étrange, que ça se fasse aussi naturellement de son côté. C'était peut-être ce qui la gênait ?

-Je suis juste un peu surprise par les amis de Zoro.

-Ah... Ils sont particuliers, c'est vrai, mais au fond ils sont chouettes, quand on apprend à les connaître.

-Je ne t'imaginait pas t'entendre aussi bien avec ce genre de personnes.

-Ah bon... Je sais pas, je...

-Tu as changé, Sanji.

Elle le regarda et il frémit devant son regard noisette. Oui, elle était toujours irrésistible, surtout dans cette petite robe blanche à manches longues toute simple… Il avait peut-être eu tendance à l'oublier un peu. Il tenta de se reprendre.

-Tu trouve ?

-Oui. Je l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois, à la fête de votre retour. Tu as plus d'assurance... Tu as l'air de moins te soucier de ce que les gens pensent de toi … Et tu as l'air moins… Avec les filles… Enfin...

-Ah, je... Oui, sans doute. On apprend beaucoup en voyageant, tenta-il de justifier, portant sa main à sa nuque.

Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ce qu'elle venait de dire comme un reproche ou...

-Je trouve ça pas si mal. Ça me plaît, en fait, murmura-elle avec un sourire.

Il releva la tête dans un sursaut.

-... Nami... ?

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, un air un peu mystérieux sur le visage, et se détourna, faisant volte-face pour rentrer dans le loft. Il resta dehors, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

Pendant des mois, après sa rupture avec la jeune femme, il avait rêvé d'une remarque comme celle-là, d'un retournement de situation qui lui permettrait, peut-être, de reconquérir celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie... Mais là...

Il avait réalisé depuis un moment qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet, bien sûr, et il avait toujours envie de tout faire pour son bonheur, d'être aux petits soins avec elle, comme avec Robin...

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La personne que son cœur et son corps réclamait, à présent, n'était pas Nami. Il le savait très bien... mais si elle revenait vers lui, est-ce qu'il serait capable de la rejeter ? De lui faire de la peine ? Ça risquait d'être difficile.

Il poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être si compliqué…. ?

Il regarda à l'intérieur du loft et réalisa que plusieurs personnes étaient arrivées depuis le début de leur conversation. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier que Zoro avait laissé dans un coin du balcon -il était généralement le seul à l'utiliser, mais il constata que Kidd et Law l'avaient déjà rempli de mégots- et fit coulisser la porte de la baie vitrée pour entrer à nouveau.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cavendish qui enlevait son manteau en roulant des épaules avec des manières de diva.

-Sanji, s'exclama le jeune homme avant de lui faire la bise -une étrange habitude qu'il avait, de faire ça à tout le monde- nom d'un chien, tu empeste le tabac, j'avais oublié.

Le cuistot ne releva pas. Le jeune mannequin faisait souvent ce genre de remarques, et on finissait par s'y habituer -comme à son côté précieux et à son ego surdimensionné.

-Cavendish. Comment ça va ?

-Oh, ne me demande pas. Je sors d'un shooting photo in-ter-mi-nable, c'était éreintant. Tout ce donc j'ai envie, c'est d'un bon cocktail et d'un canapé.

-Je vais faire une seconde tournée de cocktails.

-Oh, merci, tu es un ange. Tu peux pas savoir ce que tu nous a manqué Usopp a essayé de te remplacer au bar pendant ton absence, mais c'était un carnage. Il semble que personne ici soit capable de faire un mojito convenable. Ton talent n'a vraiment d'égal que ma beauté, ajouta-il en se recoiffant distraitement après avoir jeté son manteau sur une chaise.

-J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, répondit Sanji, l'air blasé, en haussant les épaules.

Il avait longtemps eu des rapports conflictuels avec Cavendish, en grande partie parce qu'il le prenait pour meilleur dragueur que lui. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'au fond, le mannequin n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les jeunes femmes à qui il faisait du charme, mais cherchait davantage chez elles une validation de sa beauté -qu'il obtenait toujours, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait un physique des plus angéliques. Ses longs cheveux blonds aux anglaises parfaites, ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant, son visage fin et sa peau immaculée faisait tourner la tête à plus d'une -et d'un. D'ailleurs, lorsque le jeune homme alla s'étendre sur le canapé entre Usopp et Perona, Kidd, assis en face de lui, ne se priva pas pour détailler chaque centimètre de peau laissé visible par sa chemise blanche à jabot dont il laissait toujours les premiers boutons ouverts. Sanji se retint de pouffer face à ce spectacle. Oh, ils risquaient bien de finir par l'avoir, leur incident diplomatique.

-Coucou, Sanji...

Il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, ayant aussitôt reconnu sa voix:

-Bonsoir, ma petite Vivi. Tu es sublime ce soir... Tu va bien ?

-Très bien, merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire timide. Tu as entendu ? Il va y avoir un feu d'artifice en ville, tout à l'heure... J'espère qu'on pourra bien le voir d'ici...

Il s'engagea dans une conversation, puis une autre, saluant les diverses personnes qui arrivaient peu à peu, prenant des nouvelles, en donnant aussi -il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler en tête-à-tête avec tout le monde, la dernière fois. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard à Kidd et Law pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de ce côté là. Il semblait qu'il se soit fait du soucis pour rien, car à sa grande surprise, leur intégration avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Si la plupart des invités ne se mélangeaient pas vraiment à eux, se contentant de les observer, l'air mi-curieux, mi-effrayés -les regards s'attardaient en particulier sur les tatouages de Law et le rouge à lèvre de Kidd-, certains avaient fini par franchir le pas. Présentement, Law semblait plongé dans une grande conversation avec Robin, qui, de ce que Sanji pouvait comprendre de là où il était, lui posait diverses questions sur Gray Terminal. Kidd, quand à lui, sans surprise, s'était mis à boire avec Zoro, et avait finalement lancé un jeu à boire dans lequel Perona, Usopp et Coby s'étaient laissé entraîner – Perona tenait étonnamment plutôt bien le rythme, mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres dont les rougeurs en disaient long sur leur taux d'alcoolémie respectifs.

C'était... étrange. Sanji aurait pensé que ce serait sans doute plus compliqué... Mais après tout, pour l'instant, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient prostitués. Et Kidd et Law n'avaient pas forcément l'air de vouloir que tout le monde le sache, en tout cas pas présentement, et ils se tenaient à peu près.

Enfin bon, si tout allait bien, c'était le principal. Sanji regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était plus que temps qu'il lance la cuisson des brochettes. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, après s'être excusé auprès de Tashigi qui était en train de lui raconter les déboires de son école de police, et croisa Zoro qui sortait de sa chambre.

-ça va comme tu veux, du-sourcil ?

Le cuistot jeta un regard circonspect au journaliste, surpris par sa question. Depuis quand il se souciait de son bien-être, lui ?

-...Ouuais, pourquoi ? Répondit-il avec méfiance.

-Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil. On va avoir un invité surprise, sourit son ami avant de le dépasser en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Qui ça? Eh, Marimo!

Le jeune homme l'ignora et retourna s'asseoir. Sanji fronça les sourcils et se remit en marche vers la cuisine, étonné.

Il referma la porte derrière lui un instant, réduisant le bruit ambiant produit par le mélange de musique, de rires et de conversations diverses. De qui est-ce que cet abruti avait bien voulu parler ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ace, mais chassa cette idée de son esprit. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Si Ace avait voulu venir à East Blue, il serait venu en même temps que Kidd et Law, quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir maintenant. Alors qui ? Un de ses amis d'ici qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, peut-être ? Ou alors sa sœur, qui lui rendait visite une ou deux fois par ans - mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se pointerait en prévenant Zoro et pas lui ? Il ne parvenait pas à voir à qui le journaliste pouvait faire allusion...

Il secoua la tête. Après tout, il verrait bien. Il n'avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, il devait s'occuper de ces satanées brochettes.

Il se mit au travail, les sourcils froncés malgré tout, un drôle de pressentiment montant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

-Blondie, j'ai encore faim.

Kidd entra dans la cuisine, brandissant d'une main son assiette vide, de l'autre une bouteille de rhum déjà bien entamée.

-Un peu de patience, les prochaines brochettes sont presque cui... Oh, Kidd, nom d'un chien, c'est le rhum qu'on utilise pour faire des mojitos... !

-Ah ouais ? Il passe assez bien tout seul.

-Il est pas là pour que tu le torche tout seul, abruti !

Sanji se tourna vers le roux et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Ce dernier commença aussitôt à protester, mais il le fit taire en lui en donnant aussitôt une autre -du rhum aussi, mais de moins bonne facture, pas celui qu'il achetait spécialement chez un marchand de vins et spiritueux pour faire les meilleurs mojitos de la ville. Kidd se calma aussitôt et se fendit d'un sourire, prenant une gorgée dans la nouvelle bouteille tandis que Sanji croisait les bras et prenait un air ronchon en pestant qu'il aurait pu faire attention, quand même.

-ça va, blondie, tu vas pas nous chier une pendule. Même si t'es mignon quand tu t'énerve, ajouta le roux en le regardant de haut en bas d'un air provocant.

Le cuistot secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne rougissait même plus des techniques de drague intempestive de Kidd, tellement il s'y était à nouveau habitué en si peu de temps. Il s'empara de l'assiette vide que le jeune homme avait toujours en main et se tourna vers le plan de travail, servant à Kidd trois brochettes bien juteuses, les plus garnies qu'il put trouver.

-T'es bandant avec ton tablier, lui lança se dernier d'un air moqueur en s'appuyant dos contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Arrête de me reluquer. Pourquoi tu drague que moi ? C'est pas les mecs qui manquent, ici.

Non pas qu'il voulait absolument lâcher un Kidd en rut sur ses pauvres amis innocents, mais ça l'intriguait. Est-ce que le roux les laissait tranquille parce qu'il voulait éviter l'incident diplomatique que Sanji craignait en début de soirée ? En d'autres mots, est-ce que ce mec était capable de faire preuve de savoir-vivre ?

-Boaf. Je pensais qu'à East Blue tout le monde était comme toi ou Zoro, mais en fait c'est pas les beaux gosses qui se bousculent au portillon.

-T'exagère, lui répondit Sanji.

Non pas qu'il avait l'habitude de mater ses amis, non. Il avait sans doute jamais vraiment maté de gars avant de rencontrer Ace... Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, il avait moins de barrières, de ce côté-là. Non pas qu'il s'était senti attiré par d'autres hommes, mais il trouvait beaucoup plus normal de les regarder et de les trouver mignons, ou beaux, à l'occasion... Et il savait que Coby ou Cavendish étaient loin d'être moches, par exemple.

-Tu parle, répondit aussitôt Kidd. Le môme aux cheveux roses est pas trop mal, mais je crois qu'il ferait une attaque si je lui adressait la parole directement, rit-il. Et le blond, là... Ouais, ok, il est super bandant, mais il a surtout l'air super chiant. Bonjour le gros mégalo de service qui passe son temps à se plaindre, une vraie gonzesse.

-Cavendish ? Il paraît un peu comme ça au début mais il est cool, au fond.

-Quoi, tu te l'est fait ?

-Que... Bien sûr que non !

Sanji fronça les sourcils en rougissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que Kidd soit aussi gênant ?

-Mouais... Alors tu veux te le faire, c'est ça ?

-Mais non. C'est pas... C'est pas mon genre, disons.

Kidd eut à nouveau un rire rauque.

-Ouais, toi t'es plutôt branché enfoiré de petit allumeur à tache de rousseurs, je sais.

Le cuistot rougit de nouveau. Il secoua la tête. Putain, il était vraiment dans une cuisine, à faire griller ses brochettes tout en parlant de ses goûts en mecs avec Kidd ? Nami avait raison, il avait vraiment changé.

Pour toute réponse, il tendit son assiette pleine au roux qui sembla aussitôt oublier ce dont ils étaient en train de parler pour se jeter sur la bouffe. Sanji le chargea de ramener le reste des brochettes cuites dans le salon pour que les autres puissent en profiter, puis se lança dans la cuisson d'une nouvelle fournée.

Plongé dans son travail, écoutant distraitement Sweet Dreams de Eurythmics qui passait en fond, couvrant les conversations qui devaient avoir lieu dans le salon, il sursauta quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix de Nami résonner derrière lui.

-Ouuuf, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un concours d'alcool pareil... Zoro est en forme, je l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis le lycée.

Il se retourna, pensant qu'elle lui parlait, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait que passer dans le couloir qui longeait la cuisine et allait jusqu'à la salle de bain et aux toilettes. Tendant à nouveau l'oreille, il comprit qu'elle était en compagnie de Vivi.

-Nami... Tu as vu le mec qui viens d'arriver ?

-Le beau gosse, là ? Ouais... Je sais pas d'où il sort, mais ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un mec aussi canon.

-Tu sais d'où il vient ? Zoro l'a pas présenté...

-De Gray Terminal aussi, non ? Je crois qu'il est pote avec les deux autres...

Sanji se voix des deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent et il les entendit entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il releva la tête, hébété.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles venaient de dire ?

_Elle parlaient de lui._

_Elles ne pouvaient parler que de lui._

Il repensa à toute vitesse à Zoro, qui lui avait promis un « invité surprise »...

Non, c'était pas possible, il pouvait pas être là, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il ne pouvait pas être dans la pièce à côté…

_Qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre ? Évidemment. C'est lui._

Ses mains tremblaient. Il coupa la cuisson des brochettes et essuya ses mains sur son tablier, avant de le retirer lentement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Oh, putain, je suis censé faire quoi, là ?_

Il hésita. D'un côté, il avait une envie irrépressible de se précipiter dans le salon, de l'autre il avait juste envie de se planquer dans un coin de la cuisine et de ne pas bouger.

_Soit pas ridicule. Il faut au moins que t'en aie le cœur net..._

_Allez. Va-y. Ouvre cette putain de porte. Vois si il est vraiment là..._

Il se décida, fit demi-tour et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la cuisine. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le canapé en U qui lui faisait face, et il le vit.

Assis entre Law et Kidd qui, hilare, avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, l'air encore un peu étranger au décor qui l'entourait, l'air fatigué surtout, un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Mais toujours le même au fond, toujours cette foutue frimousse mouchetée de taches de rousseur, ce sourire un peu tordu et ces yeux noirs qui hantaient ses nuits depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, maintenant...

Ace.

Oh putain, il était vraiment là.

.

.

.

Il releva la tête et le vit.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de ce qu'il devina être la cuisine, Sanji lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants. Vu sa tête, il n'avait pas été prévenu de son arrivée.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Il accrocha ses yeux aux cheveux blonds, au visage fin, aux vêtements classes -plus que ceux qu'ils portaient à Gray Terminal- qu'il portait, à sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut, à sa cravate bien nouée.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, presque par réflexe, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Le cuistot ne lui répondit pas, l'air beaucoup trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'autour d'eux les conversations continuaient. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Sanji. Kidd continuait de rire en disant qu'il était un putain d'enfoiré de pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il venait les rejoindre. Ace pris un air un peu désolé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il était censé réagir.

Il était arrivé à East Blue ce matin, aux alentours de onze heures -c'est fou ce que les trains de nuit pouvaient être lents, le voyage avait été interminable. Il avait dormi pendant la majeure partie du trajet, toujours épuisé par ses aventures des derniers jours. Aussitôt arrivé, il s'était payé un bon gueuleton dans le café de la gare, affamé. Puis il était sorti et avait découvert la ville, un peu hébété. Sanji lui en avait beaucoup parlé, mais il n'imaginait pas que ça puisse être différent à ce point de sa ville natale.

Il avait mis du temps à oser appeler Zoro, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et puis il était toujours fatigué il avait fait le fier devant Makino en disant être rétabli, mais une ou deux autres bonnes nuits de sommeil seraient sans doute nécessaires avant qu'il soit totalement remis de son overdose. Il s'était assis sur un banc, dans le premier parc venu, et avait finit par y piquer un bon gros somme. En se réveillant, il avait finalement marché jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique et composé le numéro de Zoro, un peu incertain. _« Je suis là. Je suis à East Blue. Je peux venir voir les gars chez toi ? »_. Le journaliste n'avait posé aucune question. _« Prend un taxi, je te le rembourserais. Je suis au 22, rue de Shimotsuki, dernier étage »_.

Il n'avait pas nécessairement prévu qu'il débarquerais au beau milieu d'une fête qui battait son plein. Ni que Sanji serait là, bien entendu.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, et Sanji baissa les yeux. Ace finit par faire de même, distrait par Law qui lui demandait comment il avait pu échapper à Teach.

-Je t'expliquerais, lui murmura-il.

Il regarda à nouveau Sanji, mais ce dernier avait complètement détourné le regard il avait été abordé par une jolie rousse qui s'accrochait à son bras en riant. Ace reconnut la jeune femme dont le cuistot conservait une photographie dans son portefeuille, lors de son arrivée à East Blue. Son ex.

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent à nouveau. Puis ils se détournèrent encore.

.

.

.

_Merde._

Nami lâcha le bras de Sanji et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, un peu ivre. Le cuistot la regarda partir, un peu hébété. Il jeta un nouveau regard discret à Ace, qui discutait avec Kidd et Law, toujours assis sur la canapé. Assise également sur le canapé, Robin lui lança un regard équivoque qu'il préféra ignorer. Elle avait sans aucun doute reconnu le nouvel arrivant, dont elle avait vu la photographie quelques jours auparavant.

_Merde._

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. La présence du jeune homme dans la pièce l'électrisait. Il avait une folle envie d'aller le voir, de se rapprocher de lui à tout prix, mais d'un autre côté… Il ne pouvait pas, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas au milieu de tout ce monde, non… Et même s'ils parvenaient à se retrouver seuls, qu'est-ce qu'ils se diraient ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils cessent de se fréquenter, pas vrai ? Ils s'étaient séparés de leur plein gré…

Mais c'était pas possible, non, pas possible qu'ils s'ignorent juste comme ça,_ bordel, il lui avait tellement manqué..._

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il peinait à ralentir sa respiration, qui s'était accélérée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mécaniquement, pour tenter de se calmer, il se remit à s'occuper des brochettes qu'il avait laissées en plan, tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait, rendu dingue par la proximité de Ace, qu'il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour prendre dans ses bras, sans pouvoir se résoudre à se donner les moyens de le faire…

Il entendit la musique s'arrêter dans le salon, et le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui se lèvent. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand Vivi entra doucement dans la cuisine.

-Sanji, on va tous sur le balcon pour voir le feu d'artifice, tu viens ?

-Le… ? Ah, oui. J'arrive, ma petite Vivi, je finis juste deux ou trois trucs ici.

La jeune femme lui sourit et referma la porte en sortant. Sanji poussa un énorme soupir. Il fallait qu'il se calme… qu'il se calme…

Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail avec les deux mains et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement les dernières personnes qui restaient dans le salon sortir à leur tour -apparemment, même Kidd, Law et Ace s'étaient laissés entraîner dans la contemplation du feu d'artifice- puis des bruits sourds retentir au loin, suivis par quelques exclamation de la part des personnes qui se trouvaient sur le balcon… Ce genre de feu d'artifice était organisé trois ou quatre fois par an, à East Blue, mais à chaque fois ses amis montraient le même enthousiasme. Il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de les rejoindre… Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'il confronte Ace à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait peur. De s'être attaché davantage que lui, peut-être. De le perdre à nouveau. De souffrir comme il avait souffert lors des premiers jours qui avaient suivi leur séparation… De se rendre compte une fois de plus que rien n'était possible entre eux, qu'il resterait toujours un cuistot triste de East Blue, et Ace un prostitué paumé de Gray Terminal…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une odeur de viande brûlée et rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à ses brochettes qui carbonisaient lentement devant lui.

-Merde !

Il les retira du feu d'un geste brusque, agacé. Putain, cramer de la nourriture, c'est ce qu'il détestait le plus…

-Meeeeerdeuh !

Il se brûla le pouce dans l'opération et jura en grognant de douleur, coupant le feu et allant aussitôt mettre son doigt sous l'eau froide du robinet. Putain, il détestait ça, aussi. Ça ne lui arrivait plus depuis des années, ce genre d'erreurs…

Il examina son pouce, rageur. Il valait sans doute mieux mettre un pansement là-dessus, sinon ça allait le faire chier toute la soirée.

Il sortit de la cuisine, se retrouvant face au salon désert. Évitant de trop regarder en direction du balcon, il prit aussitôt la direction de la salle de bain et sortit la trousse de secours, mettant un peu de crème anti-brûlure sur la blessure avant de la recouvrir d'un pansement. Il soupira à nouveau. Ouais, il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'il se calme…

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ace qui s'apprêtait apparemment à y entrer.

_Merde._

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En face de lui, le brun fit à peu près la même chose, et ils restèrent un instant face à face, immobiles, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Il ne sut pas qui d'eux deux bougea le premier, qui esquissa le premier mouvement, il ne sut pas qui prit l'initiative de se rapprocher de l'autre -sans doute un peu eux deux à la fois. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que l'instant d'après leurs bouches se nouaient et ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie, et que tout ce qui n'était pas eux sembla disparaître.

_Oh, bordel._

Il sentait la peau chaude de Ace sous ses doigts qui froissaient le fin tissus de son t-shirt. Il sentait ses mains à lui qui se refermaient sur sa nuque, qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Il sentait cette odeur et ces lèvres contre les siennes et il les reconnaissait comme s'il les avait quittées la veille. Il sentait toute ces sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué revenir, et surtout il se sentait vivant, vivant à nouveau et plus vivant que jamais, comme s'il respirait à nouveau pleinement, comme si son sang se remettait à pulser dans ses veines, là où il stagnait désespérément depuis deux semaines…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il poussa doucement le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte doucement le mur derrière lui, approfondissant le baiser, passant une main sous son t-shirt, sans penser une seconde au fait que tout ses amis qui le prenaient pour un hétéro convaincu se trouvaient actuellement à quelques mètres d'eux et que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait décider de se rendre dans la salle de bain ou aux toilettes et les surprendre.

Peu importe. Il s'en foutait. C'était comme s'il aurait pu passer des heures comme ça, oubliant le reste du monde, ne pensant à rien, se contentant d'apprécier…

Mais Ace le repoussa tout à coup, l'attrapant par les épaules pour rompre son baiser, l'éloignant de quelques centimètres de lui. Sanji le regarda, ayant l'impression de sortir d'une torpeur étrange. Oh, bordel, il était vraiment là… Comment, mais comment il avait fait, putain, pour le laisser derrière lui en quittant Gray Terminal ? C'était comme s'il se rendait compte uniquement maintenant d'à quel point il lui avait manqué...

-Sanji…

Ace le repoussa un peu plus loin.

-Arrête, murmura-il.

Il avait l'air un peu paniqué tout à coup.

-Quoi ? répondit le cuistot, fronçant les sourcils.

-On peux pas… Je peux pas.

-Hein ?

Le jeune homme le repoussa et se décolla du mur, lui passant devant pour retourner en direction du salon. Sanji resta sur place, un peu hébété.

_Pourquoi…_

Il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir, puis claquer. Merde, Ace venait de sortir ?

_Pourquoi ?_

_Merde…_

_Attend, tu va vraiment le laisser partir ?_

Un sursaut le pris tout à coup. Non. C'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce qu'il venait de retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à sa demi-vie d'avant son retour… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau, c'était impossible. Peu importait la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme venait de le repousser, il devait essayer...

Il se précipita dans le salon toujours désert, puis sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour se jeter sur le pallier.

-Ace !

Il entendit les pas du jeune homme retentir dans la cage d'escalier et se mit à courir à sa suite, s'élançant d'étage en étage, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, avant de sortir dans la rue.

Il faisait noir, et de temps à autre la lumière des feux d'artifices qui continuaient toujours éclairaient le bitume d'une lueur diffuse un peu fantomatique. Sanji aperçut le brun qui s'éloignait sur la petite avenue piétone déserte sur laquelle se trouvait l'immeuble de Zoro, et courut à sa suite.

-Ace, regarde-moi.

-Laisse-moi…

-Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu fuis comme ça.

Le jeune homme devant lui finit par ralentir et se tourna vers lui, l'air mi-triste, mi-en colère.

-Rien n'a changé, tu sais, lui lança-il. Tu te souvient de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Sanji ne dit rien, surpris par son ton presque hargneux. Oui. Il s'en souvenait. Bien sûr. Il l'avait à l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

-Rien n'a changé, répéta Ace. On vit toujours dans deux mondes complètement différents. T'es toujours un mec honnête d'ici et j'suis toujours une petite pute sans avenir…

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je crois pas que tu sois plus capable d'accepter mon mode de vie qu'avant.

-Ace, je…

-Arrête. J'peux pas…

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, avant de détourner le regard, l'air troublé. Puis il se détourna carrément, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

-Ce que ça m'a fait quand t'es parti. Je veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je pensais que peut-être... Mais en te revoyant...

-Moi non plus. Mais…

-Je pensais pas que tu serait là ce soir. Ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Il commença à se remettre en marche.

-Ace, non, attend.

Sanji arrêta de réfléchir. Il s'élança en avant et emprisonna le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner davantage. Il le sentit se tendre et ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots à toute vitesse.

-Je…

Il ferma les yeux, posant le front contre les cheveux noirs devant lui.

-Je sais pas. Je sais pas si quelque chose a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, ou pas. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer, ni comment je vais faire, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne souffre plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration, un peu paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Puis il cessa de réfléchir.

_Le tout pour le tout._

-En fait je sais maintenant que j'accepterais tout. Peu importe le mode de vie que tu veux choisir. Tout pourvu que je ne te voie pas souffrir. En fait je…

Il baissa la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure.

-Je crois que je t'aime. Si toi aussi tu veux être avec moi, ne fuis pas s'il te plaît.

Il se tut, le cœur battant. Il appréhendait la réaction de Ace. Peut-être qu'il allait éclater de rire après tout. Ou lui dire qu'il s'était emballé trop vite. Peut-être qu'il le repousserait pour de bon cette fois. Peu importe, il serait fixé. Ses joues le chauffaient, mais il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il l'avait dit… Tout ça lui paraissait moins irréel, comme si en explicitant ses sentiments il avait tout rendu plus simple.

Mais Ace ne dit rien. Il resta figé et silencieux, tandis que Sanji desserrait doucement son étreinte, se redressant, les joues toujours écarlates. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, il se retourna et prit le cuistot dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le temps de voir son visage.

Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, puis Ace murmura :

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, ok ? Pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Bien sûr, souffla Sanji, un peu étonné.

Le brun se détacha de lui un peu brusquement, puis il fit de nouveau volte-face et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Le cuistot resta en plan, un peu sonné, pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer exactement.

Il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu dans le noir, mais il était presque certain que le visage de Ace était aussi écarlate que le sien.

* * *

**Et voilà, ils se sont retrouvés...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être un peu trop compliqué leurs retrouvailles, mais ça m'aurait fait bizarre qu'ils se retrouvent comme si de rien n'était et se retombent dans les bras directement... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Pour ceux d'entre vous à qui les chapitres centrés sur Kidd et Law manquent, pas d'inquiétude, je ne les oublies pas, ça va bientôt revenir.**

**On se retrouve le 10 juin pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là comme d'habitude prenez soin de vous!**


	27. East Blue, jour 34

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 27 de Wild World... Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire, vos retours me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur!**

**Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, un chapitre un peu mitigé, mais avec une bonne dose de bonheur à la fin, parce qu'avec l'ascenseur émotionnel que je vous ai imposé ces derniers chapitre, je crois qu'on y a tous un peu droit (sauf moi, parce que je suis une grosse sadique, mais j'en profite quand même).**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**[Jour 34, East Blue]**

* * *

Sanji sauta du bus plus qu'il n'en descendit. Il franchit en courant les cent mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la clinique, devant laquelle il reconnut les silhouettes caractéristiques de Zoro, Kidd... Et Ace.

_Merde, Ace._ Il avait à peine pensé au fait qu'il serait sans doute présent aussi. Peu importait, il y avait plus urgent présentement que sa gêne de lui avoir avoué son amour pas plus tard que la veille.

-Marimo ! Appela-il lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le journaliste, qui lui tournait le dos, fit volte-face.

-Oh, du-sourcil. T'as fait vite.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

-Rien de trop grave, en fait, plus de peur que de mal. Law a fait un malaise ce matin. Il est resté inconscient un moment, alors on a vraiment cru que...

Zoro esquissa un regard vers Kidd, qui fronça les sourcils, avant de revenir à Sanji.

-Bref, on l'a ramené ici et je t'ai appelé directement, mais en fait on vient de nous dire qu'il est revenu à lui. On t'attendait pour monter le voir.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu...

-On y va ? Les coupa Kidd, l'air pour le moins impatient, écrasant sa clope contre le mur.

-Ouais.

Sanji croisa brièvement le regard de Ace tandis qu'il finissait de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Merde, il arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment dit ça, hier. Il n'aurait jamais cru en être capable, mais sur le moment, ça lui avait paru évident que c'était la chose à faire... Il détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque. Du temps. Ace lui avait demandé du temps. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, exactement ? Combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait rester dans le flou comme ça ?

Il soupira discrètement et décida de se concentrer sur Law, pour le moment. Après tout, il était là pour ça, et il s'était vraiment inquiété quand Zoro l'avait appelé, une demie heure auparavant. Law avait eu l'air à peu près en forme, la veille, et là, d'un coup... Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur pour le brun, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous le nez.

Kidd entra dans la clinique par la grande porte coulissante et Zoro lui emboîta le pas. Sanji suivit son ami, sans trop oser regarder de nouveau Ace, qu'il vit du coin de l'œil s'élancer derrière lui.

L'établissement que Zoro avait choisi pour pendre soin de Law était plutôt petit et se trouvait dans un quartier calme. Même ici, l'hôpital public était bondé pour ce qui était des services qui s'occupaient des séropositifs. Le journaliste avait réussi à obtenir une avance de la part de sa maison d'édition pour payer à Law une clinique privée qui serait en mesure de le soigner correctement – du moins aussi bien qu'il était possible. Il avait argué que si le livre qu'il prévoyaient de sortir bientôt avait le succès escompté, il serait relativement mal vu que la richissime maison d'édition _GrandLine_ aie laissé crever l'un de ses deux sujets principaux dans un hôpital public faute de soins suffisants. Son chef Mihawk avait accepté, même si, évidement, il ne s'agissait que d'une avance qui devrait être remboursée par les bénéfices des ventes du livre. Mais Zoro était confiant à ce sujet.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans des couloir calmes où allaient et venaient médecins et patients, Zoro s'arrêta devant une porte d'où un jeune infirmier était en train de sortir.

-On vient voir Trafalgar Law, déclara-il d'un ton calme. J'ai vu son médecin tout à l'heure.

L'infirmier hocha la tête sans rien dire et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser rentrer avant de s'éloigner. Kidd s'introduisit dans la pièce sans attendre, suivi de près par le journaliste. Sanji allait faire de même, lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir par le bras.

Ace le tira vers lui et, sans prévenir, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste, qui fut fini avant que Sanji aie réellement pris conscience qu'il avait commencé, mais qui le fit frissonner malgré tout. Il regarda le jeune homme sans comprendre, tandis que ce dernier posait une main sur son épaule pour le dépasser avec un petit sourire.

-Que...

-Désolé, j'ai pas résisté. On se voit après ?

Il entra dans la chambre à son tour sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sanji le regarda faire, bouche bée, avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, mi-amusé mi-renfrogné. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Il en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre, Ace était redevenu lui-même... Aussi assuré et provocateur que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à Gray Terminal. Et toujours aussi doué pour lui faire perdre ses moyens...

Il secoua la tête et entra à son tour dans la chambre de Law, décidé à se concentrer sur ce dernier, pour l'instant.

La chambre était petite, mais plutôt confortable, et bien plus chaleureuse qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Kidd s'était assis sur un bord du lit et Ace était en train de faire de même de l'autre côté. Law, assis, en appui contre d'épais coussins -sans lesquels Sanji n'était pas certains qu'il tiendrait dans cette position- était pâle, et ses traits semblaient plus creusés que la veille. Il portait un pull noir qui devait lui aller autrefois, et dans lequel il nageait tellement, à présent, qu'une de ses épaules dépassait du col. Il parlait doucement, toujours avec cette voix pleine de sarcasme qu'il avait habituellement, mais où pointait une certaine lassitude.

-Je vais bien, les gars. C'est pas la première fois que je fait ce genre de malaise. Mais ça me fait chier, maintenant que c'est arrivé, aucune chance qu'ils me laissent ressortir... Peut-être pour quelques heures, dans la journée, mais ils m'ont dit que je passerait plus de nuit dehors.

-Fait chier, grogna Kidd.

-ça vaut peut-être mieux, murmura Ace. On passera du temps avec toi ici. Les visites sont moins restreintes qu'à l'hôpital, non ?

-Mouais...

-Et je t'ai apporté mon walkman pour t'occuper, ajouta le brun. Kidd m'a donné toutes ses playlists.

-Et je t'ai pris de quoi lire, dit Zoro en sortant quelques bouquins de son sac avant de les poser sur la table de chevet. Je savait pas trop ce que tu préférerait, alors je t'en ai pris plusieurs.

-T'as pas de télé ici ? Grogna Kidd en inspectant rapidement la chambre du regard.

-Je pourrait en avoir une si je demandais. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop envie.

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose aussi, murmura Sanji en ouvrant son sac à son tour.

Il en sortit plusieurs tupperwares qu'il posa également sur la table de chevet.

-C'est les même petits-fours que je vous avait fait à Gray Terminal, chez vous. Et des éclairs au chocolat, aussi.

Il les avait fait le matin même, et avait tout juste eu le temps de les mettre dans son sac avant de quitter son appartement, lorsque Zoro l'avait appelé.

-Une parfaite petite épouse, blondie, grinça Kidd. Law a presque plus d'appétit, alors ça n'embête personne si c'est moi qui boulote tout, pas vrai ?

-Kidd ! Gronda Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ace a raison, n'y touche pas, lâcha Law en donnant une claque à la main inquisitrice de Kidd qui ouvrait déjà un des tupperwares. Merci à tous, ajouta-il d'une voix sourde en fermant les yeux, mais s'il vous plaît, commencez pas à flipper pour rien et à me traiter comme un grabataire sur ses vieux jours. Je suis encore en forme, ok ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence, n'osant le contredire. Il y eut silence un peu pesant de quelques minutes, puis Ace enchaîna d'un ton enjoué :

-Dis donc, ton infirmier est super canon. Yen a qui ont de la chance...

-Tu parle, il veut pas me laisser fumer, cet abruti. Je suis obligé de cloper dans les chiottes comme un putain de collégien.

-Et les autres résidents ? Tu leur fait pas trop peur ?

-Que des vieux et des fils de bourges, ils me regardent tous comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus ou je sais pas quoi.

-D'autres cas de VIH ? Demanda Zoro qui s'était appuyé contre le mur face au lit, bras croisés.

-à ma connaissance, une seule. Mais il y en a peut-être plus, je sais pas, je parle pas trop aux autres.

-T'as pu parler avec elle ? Lança Ace.

-Ouais, c'est la seule ici qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Elle s'appelle Bonney, c'est une fille de riches camée qui a fugué de chez elle et qui a chopé cette merde en se piquant avec n'importe quoi. Ses vieux ont finit par la récupérer et par l'envoyer ici. Elle est dans la chambre d'en face, alors elle arrête pas de venir me faire chier quand elle s'ennuie. Elle a été prise en charge plus tôt, elle en a pour plus longtemps que moi, acheva-il en baillant, s'étirant un peu.

-Tu parle, je parie que t'es trop content d'avoir de la compagnie, rit Ace.

-ça doit surtout te faire du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qu'a pas un putain de balais dans le cul comme tout le monde dans cette foutue ville, grogna Kidd. Je l'ai croisée la dernière fois que je suis venu, sérieux, vous devriez voir ça. On dirait qu'elle vient tout droit de chez nous, je pensait pas que vous connaissiez les teintures et les piercings ici.

-Tu lui a tapé dans l'œil d'ailleurs, Kidd, dit Law avec un sourire goguenard.

-Pff, pour ce que les filles m'intéressent. Je te la laisse.

-Tu m'as regardé avant de parler, abruti ?

Sanji eut un petit rire. Il était partagé. L'était de Law était préoccupant, ça crevait les yeux. Mais en même temps, il avait l'air... Serein. Plus qu'à l'époque de Gray Terminal, en tout cas. Le voir comme ça le rassurait un peu. Law avait l'air plutôt fataliste quand à sa maladie, Zoro l'avait prévenu à propos de ça. Mais au moins, il semblait déterminé à profiter du temps qui lui restait et à ne pas baisser les bras. Et il n'avait pas peur, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître.

* * *

-On rentre chez moi en voiture, je te dépose au passage ? Lui demanda Zoro lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la cuisine, faisant tournoyer autour de son doigts ses clés de voiture.

-Ouais, merci.

Ils s'entassèrent dans la minuscule voiture écarlate du journaliste. Ace prit place à côté de Sanji sur la banquette arrière, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire sans rien dire. Le cuistot ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme alors que ce dernier lui avait demandé du temps, mais ce baiser... Enfin, c'était à Ace de faire le premier pas maintenant, non ?

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la route qui défilait, par la fenêtre, songeant à Law et aux semaines qui allaient suivre. Alors indubitablement ils verraient le jeune homme s'affaiblir de jours en jours, jusqu'à... ? Et que feraient Kidd et Ace une fois que ça serait arrivé ? Est-ce qu'ils repartiraient simplement continuer leurs vies à Gray Terminal ? Ça paraissait beaucoup trop triste...

Il sentit la main de Ace se glisser dans la sienne et tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne le regardait pas, se contentant de caresser doucement la paume de sa main du bout des doigts, le regard également perdu dans le paysage qui défilait. Sanji lui serra brièvement les phalanges en réponse à son geste.

-Je te dépose en coup de vent en bas de chez toi, du-sourcil, ça m'évite d'avoir à me garer, lâcha Zoro avant de tourner dans sa rue.

-Pas de soucis, lui répondit le cuistot en retirant par réflexe sa main de celle de Ace.

-Je descend aussi, prévint ce dernier.

Sanji le regarda sans rien dire, pas certain de ce que ça signifiait.

Ils sautèrent tout deux du véhicule et saluèrent Kidd et Zoro d'un signe de main. Sanji regarda la voiture s'éloigner, un peu troublé, se questionnant sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Ton quartier est plutôt classe, remarqua Ace. C'est ton immeuble ?

Le cuisinier se contenta de hocher la tête. Il poussa la porte qui leur faisait face et le jeune homme le suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Sanji, un peu anxieux, attendait que le jeune homme parle le premier – sans doute attendait-il pour faire cela qu'ils soient installés dans un endroit calme, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Sortant ses clefs de sa poche arrière, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa entrer Ace avant de le suivre. Ce dernier fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, regardant autour de lui, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Eh ben, comme je m'y attendais, c'est plutôt propret. On a dû te donner l'impression de vivre dans une benne à ordure, à GT, pas vrai ?

-Ace, je...

-Hé, blondie...

Le brun l'interrompit d'une voix douce, faisant volte-face pour se rapprocher de lui, portant une main à sa joue. Sanji apprécia fugacement le frôlement de sa peau sur la sienne.

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce qu'on peux... ne pas parler de tout ça, pour l'instant ?

Il se rapprocha encore, caressant sa pommette du pouce, allant jusqu'à coller son front au sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre et Sanji frémit.

-Oui... oui, bien sûr, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ace n'attendit pas davantage, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore pour nouer ses lèvres aux siennes, tandis que leurs mains s'enlaçaient et que leurs deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Sanji répondit aussitôt au baiser, agrippant la nuque du jeune homme pour l'approfondir davantage. Peut importait en effet. Là, maintenant, il se foutait de connaître la réponse de Ace ou pas, il voulait seulement que ça ne s'arrête pas. Le reste, tout le reste pouvait attendre.

Sentant remonter en lui le flot de désir que le brun avait coupé la veille en interrompant leur baiser, il poussa doucement ce dernier jusqu'à son lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, passant les mains sous le t-shirt noir du jeune homme, parcourant de ses paumes la peau brûlante de son dos.

Ace finit par buter contre le matelas derrière lui et s'y assit. Sanji grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs, aspirant à plein poumons leur odeur enivrante, commençant à gémir lorsque son vis-à-vis se mit à dévorer la peau de son cou, à desserrer d'une main sa cravate et à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour avoir accès à davantage de peau. Le cuisinier agrippa le vêtement du brun et le tira vers le haut pour retirer son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé qu'il se mit à parcourir fiévreusement du bout des doigts tout en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son épaule. Ace, de son côté, défit pour de bon le nœud de sa cravate et la retira d'un coup sec, faisant glisser le tissu autour de son cou, avant de finir de déboutonner sa chemise et de s'attaquer lui aussi à son torse, frottant le bout de son nez contre ses pectoraux, embrassant doucement ses tétons, tandis que ses mains dessinaient des arabesques sur ses flancs, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon.

Sanji, haletant déjà sous le plaisir, rejeta la tête en arrière, avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans la chevelure du brun, entourant ses épaules de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-Putain, tu m'a manqué, souffla-il. Tu m'a tellement manqué.

Ace leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, attrapant doucement son menton pour lui faire pencher la tête en avant et poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, blondie. T'as pas idée.

Il se mit à dessiner une fine ligne de baiser depuis sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, descendant ensuite dans son cou, tandis qu'il employait ses mains à défaire la ceinture du cuisinier, dont les caresses se faisaient elles aussi de plus en plus intimes.

Sanji se sentait perdre pied. Il avait oublié à quel point Ace lui faisait de l'effet, et avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré, laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus sonores sans réellement parvenir à s'en soucier. Sa seule envie était de ne faire plus qu'un avec ce corps dont il reconnaissait les moindre détails -comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'il serait capable de l'oublier ? Intensifiant ses caresses, retirant de plus en plus frénétiquement les derniers obstacles de tissus qui subsistaient entre sa peau et celle du jeune homme, il finit par prendre les devants, à sa propre surprise -mais c'était comme si, depuis quelques minutes, il n'agissait plus qu'instinctivement, uniquement mût par son désir- et par lentement s'empaler sur le sexe de Ace, qui étouffa aussitôt un long gémissement de plaisir contre son torse, crispant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Il se mit à bouger, enserrant le bassin du jeune homme entre ses cuisses nues, s'agrippant à son épaule d'une main et au bas de sa cuisse de l'autre, se laissant guider par ses sensations, menant la danse au fil de son plaisir -et de celui de son vis-à-vis, à en juger les sons qu'il laissait échapper, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Il se mena ainsi lui-même jusqu'à l'orgasme, égratignant le dos du brun en crispant ses doigts sur sa peau tiède, poussant un énième gémissement tandis qu'une immense vague de plaisir envahissait son corps, avant de ralentir un peu le rythme, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges. Ace déposa un baiser brûlant sur sa clavicule, avant de l'attraper fermement au niveau du creux des reins et de se tourner, l'entraînant avec lui pour le coucher sur le lit et prendre place au-dessus de lui, se mettant à bouger à son tour, dévorant à nouveau son cou, refermant ses deux mains sur les siennes, tandis que Sanji croisait les jambes autour de son bassin, l'invitant à aller toujours plus profondément en lui. Se cambrant légèrement sous les assauts du brun, accrochant son regard aux yeux noirs qui le surplombaient, il continua de savourer chacune des sensations qui s'offraient à lui, gémissant à nouveau de plus en plus fort alors que Ace le faisait monter jusqu'à la jouissance une deuxième fois, avant de le suivre quelques secondes plus tard dans un ultime gémissement, yeux fermés, touchant son front du sien.

Sanji resta un instant immobile, le souffle court, la vue un peu floue, à regarder le plafond, encore étourdi de plaisir, tandis que Ace nichait son visage dans son cou, haletant lui aussi, et qu'il glissait une main dans les cheveux noirs trempés de sueur qui lui chatouillaient la mâchoire.

-Hé, blondie, souffla Ace au bout d'une minute durant laquelle ils gardèrent tout deux le silence, calmant peu à peu leurs respirations respectives.

-Ouais ? Répondit Sanji sans quitter le plafond des yeux, appréciant l'ultime petit plaisir de sentir les lèvres de Ace bouger contre la peau de son cou lorsqu'il parlait.

-Moi aussi... Moi aussi, j't'aime.

Le cuisinier écarquilla les yeux, relevant un peu la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage du jeune homme -qui, du peu qu'il pouvait en voir, était écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire incontrôlable s'empara de son visage et il eut un petit rire joyeux.

-Ace... C'est moi ou tu es rouge comme une tomate ?

-Tais-toi.

-Tu te la joue sûr de toi quand tu parles de sexe, mais en fait t'es un gros timide ?

-Tais-toi ! Grogna le brun en relevant la tête, les joues toujours rouges, les sourcils froncés. J'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout...

Sanji eut à nouveau un petit rire avant de l'attraper par l'arrière de la tête pour le rapprocher de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-T'es adorable.

-Te fous pas de moi... Toi non plus tu faisais pas le fier, quand tu me l'as dit hier !

-Parce que j'étais pas sûr que ça soit réciproque... ! Mais être gêné comme ça alors que tu sais que c'est le cas... T'es un collégien, ou quoi? Quand je pense que tu te foutais de ma gueule parce que j'étais soi-disant coincé du cul...

-Tu étais coincé du cul. Même si... Il y a quelques progrès de ce côté-là, je te l'accorde, répliqua Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça, essaye de ramener la balle dans ton camp, monsieur je-suis-une-performance-sexuelle-à-moi-tout-seul-mais-j'ai-peur-de-dire-je-t'aime...

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Répondit Ace, mi-rageur mi-amusé, en ébouriffant les cheveux du cuistot, plaquant une main sur son visage. Je pense pas que ça soit si facile que ça pour toi non plus...

-Que tu crois, rit Sanji en écartant sa main, hilare. Désolé, mais si tu es le roi du sexe -ce que je veux bien t'accorder- tu as sans aucun doute affaire au roi de l'amour.

-Au roi de l'amour ? Pouffa Ace. T'as pas plus bouffon, comme titre ?

-C'est ça, moque-toi. En attendant, je ne suis pas gêné comme un ado de treize ans quand il s'agit de se déclarer. Et la preuve, ajouta-il en se redressant, attrapant le jeune homme par le menton en prenant un air charmeur, je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aime.

Ace piqua un fard et Sanji partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Merde, ça marche à chaque fois ?

-Ta gueule ! Grogna à nouveau le brun, détournant le regard. C'est juste que... Je l'avais jamais dit à personne, c'est tout...

Le cuistot cessa brusquement de rire, fixant Ace qui continuait de regarder ailleurs, l'air gêné. Il eut un sourire attendri et se redressa à nouveau pour passer un bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, murmura-il. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu l'aie fait.

Ace sembla hésiter un moment, encore grognon, puis lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour inspirer l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds.

Ouais, c'est vrai, pas de doute possible.

C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

**Et voiiiilà, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas terminé un chapitre sur une note aussi joyeuse!**

**La semaine prochaine, on retrouve le point de vue de Law et Kidd -je sais que ça vous manque. **

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retour sur ce chapitre! J'ai assez peu répondu aux review dernièrement, mais promis cette fois je le ferais sans faute!**

**Prenez soin de vous et on se retrouve le 20 juin pour la suite.**


	28. East Blue, jour 35-36

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 28 de Wild World... Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris de l'ambiance mignonne et soft du chapitre précédent, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas vraiment habitués à ça. Mais j'ai quand même le plaisir de vous annoncer que ça continue, pour ce chapitre du moins! J'espère que cette petite couche de guimauve me fait pardonner les atrocités que j'ai fait subir à ces personnages jusque là.**

**Merci infiniment, encore une fois, pour tout vos retour positifs et constructifs! Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 35]**

* * *

Sanji ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y entra en silence, jetant aussitôt un coup d'œil en direction de son lit lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur. Il fut assez surpris de voir que Ace y dormait toujours à poings fermés, couché sur le ventre, le visage à demi masqué par son oreiller.

Le cuisinier ferma la porte derrière lui et retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis il s'approcha doucement du matelas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en détaillant davantage la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ace avait repoussé la fine couverture qui le couvrait pendant son sommeil, et le tissus ne couvrait plus qu'une mince partie de son corps nu. Ouais, rentrer chez soi après le boulot et tomber sur un mec sculpté comme un dieu grec en train de pioncer dans son lit, il y avait pire, c'était sûr.

Sanji s'assit sur le matelas, caressant du regard la peau découverte, les muscles biens dessinés, la frimousse qui prenait un air presque enfantin dans le sommeil. Il passa avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux en bataille. Il était quand même étonné que le jeune homme ne se soit pas réveillé pendant son absence. Ace était plutôt un gros dormeur, d'accord, mais il s'était assoupi la veille en fin d'après-midi et il était quatorze heures passée... C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué, mais quand même. Le cuistot posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

-Hé, Ace.

-Mmh, gémit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Ace, réveille toi. Tu dors depuis presque vingt heures.

-Mmh ?

L'endormi finit par papillonner des paupières, l'air perdu, avant de tourner la tête vers Sanji et de lui offrir un immense bâillement en guise de bonjour.

-'Lut, finit-il par marmonner en se tournant sur le dos, se redressant sur ses coudes. Sanji rit en le voyant se frotter les yeux comme un enfant.

-Eh bah, quelle marmotte. T'es venu de Gray Terminal en courant pour être crevé comme ça ?

Ace eut un petit rire. L'air un peu mieux réveillé, il regarda Sanji de haut en bas, l'air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Le blond avait seulement travaillé en cuisine aujourd'hui, et ne portait donc pas le costard qu'il portait habituellement lorsqu'il s'occupait aussi du service. A la place, il avait revêtu sa tenue de cuistot, formée d'une longue blouse à double rangée de boutons qui lui arrivait au bas de la cuisse et d'un tablier noué autour de sa taille.

-Je rentre du boulot, c'est ma tenue de service. Je sais,l'interrompit-il en le voyant ouvrir le bouche pour répondre, j'ai l'air d'un bouffon, on me l'a déjà dit.

-Je trouve ça plutôt sexy, moi, rit Ace en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui, nouant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un court baiser.

-Petit déj ? Demanda Sanji lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier en baillant à nouveau, se laissant à nouveau aller pour s'allonger sur le lit en s'étirant tandis que son vis-à-vis se relevait et faisait volte-face en direction de la cuisine.

Il mit la cafetière sur le feu, puis se changea rapidement, retirant son tablier et sa blouse pour les remplacer par un t-shirt bleu marine, sous le regard gourmand de Ace qui le regardait, toujours couché, tourné sur le côté, le menton posé dans une main.

-Quoi ? Finit-il par grogner en le voyant hausser un sourcil moqueur.

-Rien du tout. Je profite juste du spectacle.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et alla récupérer la cafetière qui crachotait. Au passage, il alluma la radio, qui commença à diffuser _Wish you were here_ des Pink Floyd - depuis son retour de Gray Terminal, il s'était mis, lui aussi, à écouter les stations qui diffusaient de la musique moins populaire que celle qu'écoutait ses amis, même si il préférait les chansons calmes aux rythmes endiablés des morceaux qui passaient au _Moby Dick_. Il servit deux tasses de liquide brûlant qu'il déposa sur un plateau, avant d'y ajouter le reste des éclairs au chocolat qu'il avait cuisiné pour Law la veille. Puis il revint vers le lit, posant le tout sur les draps tandis que Ace, salivant d'avance, enfilait un caleçon avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs, enfournant aussitôt une pâtisserie dans sa bouche avec une exclamation étouffée de satisfaction. Le cuistot s'assit face à lui et se contenta de siroter son café en l'observant, le sourire aux lèvres. Ace, après avoir englouti la moitié de ce que contenait le plateau, finit par s'en rendre compte et fit un signe du menton dans sa direction.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, répondit Sanji par réflexe.

Il marqua une pause.

-En fait, si. J'ai pensé à tout plein de trucs, ce matin, au taf...

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

-Je me demandais si tu voulait pas rester avec moi ici. Pendant le temps que tu passeras à East Blue, je veux dire.

Ace le regarda et posa sa tasse de café, baissant un instant les yeux.

-Tu travaille beaucoup, non ? Je risque de te déranger.

-Mais non, ça ira. Je vivais ici avec ma copine, avant, tu sais...

Il rosit un peu en réalisant qu'il venait indirectement d'insinuer que Ace était son « copain » et ajouta précipitamment :

-Si tu préfère rester avec les gars chez Zoro, je comprendrais. Mais si tu veux rester ici, ne te gêne pas, surtout. Je veux dire... ça me ferait plaisir.

Ace se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air un peu gêné.

-Il y a un truc qui m'embête un peu... C'est que je n'ai presque plus d'argent, j'ai tout dépensé pour payer les médocs de Law quand j'étais encore à GT, et pour mon billet de train jusqu'ici...

-C'est pas un problème.

-Mais...

-ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Tu m'a hébergé aussi à Gray Terminal, en plus. Si tu veux rester ici, fait-le, vraiment, je préférerait.

Ace sembla hésiter encore un peu, puis finit par lui adresser un sourire.

-ça marche, alors. Mais laisse-moi te donner l'argent qu'il me reste, pour payer la bouffe.

-T'es pas obligé...

-Si, vraiment, je me sentirais mal si je ne le faisait pas.

-... D'accord.

Sanji sourit à son tour, puis il s'empara du plateau posé entre eux pour le mettre sur sa table de chevet et se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras du jeune homme qui se coucha sur le dos, nichant son visage dans son cou en se serrant contre lui. Ace lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux, et le blond finit par se redresser sur ses coudes, le regardant avec un demi-sourire, commençant distraitement à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Ace... dit-il après quelques minutes.

-Ouais ?

-Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu était remonté de Gray Terminal.

-...

-Je comprend pas, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu en même temps que Law et Kidd ? Tu avais quelque chose à faire ?

Ace rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Sanji comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'en doutait -après tout, le brun s'était pointé chez Zoro avec un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière, quelques jours auparavant, et la veille, en le déshabillant, il avait remarqué sur son corps plusieurs hématomes épars qui viraient du violet au jaune. Il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, mais il avait passé la matinée à se demandé ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Ace. Et si c'était lié à sa décision de venir à East Blue ou pas.

-Si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, murmura-il en traçant doucement des arabesques sur son torse nu, reliant entre elles les marques qui parsemaient la peau pâle.

Il continua ses caresses en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme frisonne et attrape ses doigts pour les serrer dans son poing. Sanji le regarda, sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

-Tu te souvient du jour où trois mafieux ont débarqué chez moi un matin ?

-Oui, répondit le cuistot.

Difficile d'oublier un truc pareil. Se faire réveiller par trois mecs armés n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes.

-Et du mec qui commandait les deux autres, Lucci ?

-Ouais.

Difficile de l'oublier, lui aussi. Ce taré qui avait suggéré qu'il devrait rentrer au service de Teach, lui aussi...

Ace marqua une pause, le regard toujours fixé sur le plafond, comme s'il ne savait pas trop où commencer.

-Lucci est le bras droit de Teach. C'est un putain de psychopathe. Depuis... Depuis que je bosse chez Teach... Dès les premières années, il a commencé à m'acheter. Très régulièrement.

Sanji se crispa légèrement. Il s'y attendait un peu. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du regard que ce mec avait eu sur eux. Déjà, à l'époque, il s'était demandé s'il avait déjà acheté Ace... Mais il n'imaginait pas que ça avait pu remonter à si loin. Alors ce mec faisait partie des pourritures qui achetaient les services sexuels d'enfants de douze ou treize ans, hein... Mettre un visage là-dessus était plutôt étrange, surtout que physiquement, Lucci ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un pédophile, même s'il était évident qu'il ne tournait pas rond.

-J'ai toujours détesté faire ça avec lui. Encore plus qu'avec les autres, je veux dire. Il a toujours tout fait pour que je me sente mal. Il a toujours été violent, il a toujours... Il voulait me briser. Il me l'a clairement dit, un jour.

Ace avait l'air plus lassé qu'en colère. Sanji, quand à lui, s'efforçait de ne pas trop serrer les poings, écoutant seulement, la tête pleine d'images qui lui donnaient envie de hurler.

-Ces derniers temps, c'était pire. En fait, je ne sais pas si Kidd et Law vous en ont parlé, mais il y a une guerre de gangs en ce moment à East Blue. Teach est impliqué, et même s'il reste très puissant, il est menacé. Lucci a commencé à flipper, il devait avoir peur que je profite de l'occasion pour m'enfuir. Alors un jour, il est venu chez moi et...

Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Il lâcha les doigts de Sanji, qu'il gardait toujours serrés, et se couvrit les yeux de sa main.

-... Je sais même pas si je pourrais vraiment décrire ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai l'habitude des abus. Des clients un peu violents, peu précautionneux... Mais là... Il m'a vraiment détruit. Il y est parvenu. Quand il est parti, mon corps ne m'appartenait même plus. D'habitude, après l'avoir vu, je fait tout pour me changer les idées... Je bois, la plupart du temps. Je baise avec le premier venu. Je me drogue, même, des fois... Et là...

Il raconta presque tout. Il passa sous silence son trip sous héroïne, un peu gêné; mais son overdose, Makino qui l'avait sauvé, son réveil chez Shanks, ce dernier qui avait arrangé sa fuite, il raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Sanji l'écouta sans rien dire, les yeux grand ouverts, partagé entre plusieurs émotions. Sa haine pour Lucci, qu'il sentait monter sourdement en lui depuis le début du récit du jeune homme. Sa rage de reconnaître sa propre impuissance, de savoir que ce mec ne serais sans doute jamais puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, et pire encore, qu'il continuerait sans doute, en toute impunité... Sa tristesse et son remord de n'avoir pas été aux côtés de Ace pour traverser tout ça. Et en même temps, son espoir qui fleurissait et se transformait en sourire sur son visage, à l'idée que le jeune homme était libre, libre pour de bon, et qu'il allait peut-être choisir de rester ici, après tout...

* * *

Lorsque Ace eut terminé son récit, Sanji le prit dans ses bras et bascula pour se retrouver sur le dos, serrant le jeune homme sur sa poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Sans doute qu'il sentait qu'à présent, c'était tout ce dont son vis-à-vis avait besoin, et en effet, le brun répondit à son étreinte sans attendre, posant son front contre la peau fine et tiède de son cou, profitant de ce contact. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, d'à quel point il se confiait facilement à Sanji. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, expliquant seulement à demi-mot à Kidd et Law qu'il était libre à présent, que Teach le croyait mort. Tout sortir d'un coup, comme ça, lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait. Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et regarda le visage du cuisinier, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux blond. Il se demandait s'il devait dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Sanji, à comparer sa vie à la sienne.

Il finit par se lancer, prenant une grande inspiration avant de lâcher:

-Des fois je me dit que je m'en sortirais jamais, de tout ça. Que je suis brisé pour la vie. Comment c'est possible de vivre une vie normale, comme la tienne, quand on a eu mon enfance ? Mon adolescence ? Putain, certaines personnes se font violer une fois et s'en remettent pas de toute leur vie. Alors quel genre d'espoir il y a pour les gens comme moi?

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, l'air tout à coup très triste.

-Ace...

-Je crois que je suis vraiment foutu.

-Dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas foutu. Tu n'es pas brisé. Tu es blessé... Et incroyablement fort d'avoir survécu à tout ça. Mais rien qu'on ne puisse pas guérir.

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

Le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre. Il eut l'air de réfléchir un peu, cherchant ses mots.

-Je crois qu'il faut surtout que tu te laisse du temps. Et... Je pense qu'il faut que tu te dise que tu as fait le plus dur. Tu es libre maintenant. Tu peux t'en sortir. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Surtout que tu n'es pas seul... Je t'aiderais, et Zoro t'aideras, et je suis sûr que Kidd et Law aussi, et plein d'autres. Je suis certain qie tu finiras par t'en sortir.

Ace haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Il avait envie d'y croire, ouais. Il était reconnaissant envers le cuistot, de lui dire ce genre de choses. Mais arriver à East Blue, voir les amis de Sanji, son appartement, sa routine, le voir rentrer du travail comme ça... Il se rendait plus compte que jamais du gouffre qui les séparait. Et il ne se sentait pas franchement capable

* * *

, dans l'état actuel des choses, d'aspirer à une vie normale.

-Hé, Ace.

Sanji l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et le rapprocha à nouveau de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de l'enfermer dans ses bras.

-N'y pense plus. Profite juste, pour l'instant. Je pense que tu te dois bien des petites vacances, avant de te mettre à penser sérieusement à ce que tu vas faire après.

Le brun marqua une pause, puis acquiesça en silence et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de Sanji qu'il sentait tout autour de lui, rassurante.

Le jeune homme avait raison. Là, maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça. Et bordel, ce qu'ils étaient bien tout les deux.

Le reste pouvait attendre...

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 36]**

* * *

-Retourne dans ta chambre, Bonney.

-Mais je m'ennuie.

-C'est pas mes oignons.

-En quoi ça te dérange que je reste ?

-J'essaie de lire. En plus Kidd ne va pas tarder à passer me chercher.

-Ah, Kidd... C'est le grand mec aux cheveux rouges, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais pas me le présenter ?

-Tu perd ton temps, t'es pas son genre.

-Comment ça ? Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il aime les petites princesses, quand même, c'est marqué sur sa gueule que non...

Law leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme pencha le tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre, puis des connections semblèrent se faire dans son cerveau et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-...Oh... Je vois... Merde, c'est dommage, il me plaisait bien.

-Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué.

-C'est ton mec ?

-Non.

-Quoi, t'aime les meufs toi ?

-Non.

-Tu va pas me faire croire que vous êtes juste amis...

Law haussa les épaules. Bonney, assise en tailleur au bout de son lit, le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'acharnait autant à passer ses journées à tenter de percer ses secrets.

Ces deux derniers jours, elle avait passé la moitié du temps dans sa chambre. Ça le faisait râler, bien entendu, mais c'est vrai qu'elle parvenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à tromper son ennui. Et elle n'était pas si mal. Kidd avait eu raison en parlant d'elle l'autre jour, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de Gray Terminal. Ça le changeait des autres patients de la clinique, qui regardaient ses tatouages et ses oreilles percées avec appréhension comme s'ils étaient contagieux...

-Il vient de Gray Terminal lui aussi ? Demanda justement Bonney.

-Kidd ? Ouais.

-Et le beau gosse brun qui est venu te voir ce matin, aussi ?

-Ouais. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Putain, ouais. C'est lui, ton mec ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non.

-Il est super beau, en tout cas.

-Je sais.

-Vous faisiez quoi là-bas ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Ben ouais.

-On se prostituait.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille le regarda fixement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si il était sérieux. Il lui rendit son regard sans rien dire, haussant les sourcils dans un sarcasme muet. Alors, est-ce que ça se la jouait rebelle, mais que c'était quand même une gamine d'East Blue, ou alors...

-Ben merde, finit-elle par dire d'une voix un peu basse. J'aurais pas cru. C'est super dur de faire ça, non ?

Law haussa les épaules et jeta un regard ennuyé par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en parler avec elle. De toute façon, elle n'y comprendrait rien.

-Je l'ai fait, moi, une fois. Quand je vivait dans la rue. Si j'étais retournée chez mes parents, ils m'auraient foutu en désintox direct, et j'avais plus de fric.

… Ou pas. Law referma son livre et se mit à l'écouter, curieux.

-J'ai une copine qui le faisait. Elle m'a dit que c'était cool, qu'elle choisissait bien ses clients pour que ça soit pas trop pénible et que c'était de l'argent facile. Alors je l'ai fait une fois, mais putain, j'ai détesté.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour tenter de repousser un souvenir pénible.

-Je me suis vraiment sentie comme un objet. Le mec était pas horrible pourtant, j'avais fait gaffe. Mais juste... J'en avais pas envie. J'avais jamais couché avec personne dont j'avais pas envie. Et ça devrait être ça pour tout le monde, non ?

Elle marqua une petite pause comme si elle attendait que Law approuve, mais il resta silencieux.

-Enfin bref, c'était juste nul. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça naze sans plus. J'ai pris le fric et je me suis barrée. Mais j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars, j'ai... Merde, j'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'esprit des meufs qui font ça toute la journée. Je ferais plus jamais ça. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser.

-Elle a continué, ta copine ?

-Non, elle... elle est morte. Elle a finit par faire une overdose. Faut dire qu'elle et moi, on se camait tout le temps. Elle devait pas être aussi heureuse qu'elle le prétendait. Et puis dans la rue, tout le monde dit que les putes vivent jamais vieilles...

Law baissa les yeux.

-Merde, je voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Bonney en portant une main à sa bouche.

-C'est rien. T'as raison, on vit pas vieux. Et t'as eu raison de pas le refaire, si t'as eu le choix.

-Tu défend pas la prostitution ?

-Non. Je me suis prostitué quand j'étais ado parce que je voulais pas crever de faim. J'ai continué parce qu'une fois que t'es dedans, c'est pire que la came, tu sais juste plus vivre autrement alors t'arrête pas. Mais c'est de la merde...

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée, mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait.

Kidd fit son entrée, l'air surpris de trouver Bonney dans la pièce. Il esquissa un sourire en laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

-J'vous dérange, les ptits tourtereaux du VIH ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel devant son humour aussi douteux qu'à l'ordinaire et Bonney éclata de rire.

-Bon, enchaîna Kidd d'un air beaucoup plus grognon, je viens de voir ta grognasse de médecin, elle dit que tu peux sortir mais que pour quelques heures, ajouta le roux en s'avançant vers le lit.

-Ok, répondit Law. Profitons-en alors, j'en peux plus de ne pas sortir de cet endroit.

Bonney sauta du lit et s'étira avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

-Je vous laisse moi alors, bonne balade. À plus, les beaux gosses, ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, et Kidd eut un léger rire.

-Tu l'as adoptée, ça y est ?

Law haussa les épaules.

-Allons-nous en.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Je sais pas, dehors.

Une fois sortis de la clinique, ils marchèrent un peu au hasard dans les rues, s'arrêtèrent dans un bar pour prendre deux cafés à emporter, fumèrent quelques clopes en déambulant dans les vieux quartiers et finirent par échouer sur le bord de la rivière qui traversait la ville.

Les rives étaient aménagées et assez agréables, bordées d'espaces verts parsemés de bancs, principalement fréquentées par des enfants qui couraient en tout sens, quelques familles et des couples qui se promenaient sur le sentier qui bordait l'eau. Le genre de cadre qu'il était totalement impossible de trouver à Gray Terminal.

Il s'assirent dans l'herbe face à la rivière, fumant encore plusieurs cigarettes - Law profitait d'être hors de la clinique pour s'en donner à cœur joie - et buvant leur café en silence, à demi allongés sur le dos par terre, redressés sur leurs coudes, bavardant de tout et de rien pendant un peu plus d'une heure - Kidd lui raconta surtout comment il travaillait sur le livre de Zoro, qui, d'après lui, "le faisait travailler comme un putain de bœuf".

-ça va la cohabitation, chez Zoro ? Finit par demander Law.

-Ouais, tranquille. Ace crèche chez blondie maintenant, alors on peux pas dire que je sois à l'étroit.

-Chez blondie, sérieux ? Il s'est bien abstenu de me dire ça quand il est venu ce matin, le petit enfoiré. Il devait avoir peur que je me foute de sa gueule.

-Je m'en suis déjà chargé pour nous deux. Ils me foutent la gerbe, sérieux, un vrai petit couple.

-C'est pas si mal pour Ace.

-Tu parle, il m'emmerde, il veux plus qu'on baise.

-Arrête de penser avec ta bite.

Il y eut un petit silence. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient dans les arbres qui leur faisaient de l'ombre, le bruit de l'eau ajoutait un fond sonore apaisant. Ouais, c'était vraiment différent ici. Tout était différent.

-Hé, Kidd.

-Quoi.

-Tu m'aime ?

Law n'avait pas quitté l'eau des yeux. Le rouquin le regarda et poussa un grognement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme conneries ?

-Je pense que tu m'aime. Tu m'aurais pas suivi comme ça jusqu'ici sinon.

-N'importe quoi. Ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que je puisse venir juste pour sortir de mon trou pourri tout frais payés ?

Law ignora sa réponse acerbe et se redressa, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, continuant de fixer l'eau.

-Moi je t'aime, je crois. Je sais pas. Ça fait si longtemps, tout ça, murmura-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Kidd secoua la tête et se mit lui aussi à fixer la rivière.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup... T'es devenu débile ou quoi ? Cette saloperie a fini par t'attaquer le cerveau?

-Je sais pas. Mais des fois je pense que je vais bientôt mourir, et je me sens super réveillé d'un coup. Je vois des trucs que je voyais pas avant. Je me voile moins la face, aussi.

Kidd garda le silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça plus le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le roux se leva.

-Bon, allez, il faut qu'on rentre, sinon ta doctoresse de mes couilles va encore m'emmerder.

Law regarda encore la rivière pendant quelques instant.

-Ouais, rentrons, finit-il par dire en se levant à son tour, époussetant la terre qui maculait son pantalon.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien.

Ouais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait à peu près heureux.

Mieux valait tard que jamais, après tout...

* * *

**Eeeet voilà.**

**Oui, j'ai réussi à faire un truc à peu près mignon avec Kidd et Law, je crois que je peux pas pousser trop loin dans la guimauve dans cette histoire. **

**Enfin, comme vous vous en doutez, même si le pire est passé les problèmes ne sont jamais très loin dans cette fic.**

**J'attend comme d'habitude vos retours avec impatience, on se retrouve le 30 juin pour la suite, bonne semaine à tous!**


	29. East Blue, jour 37

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 29 de Wild World! On reste encore sur un chapitre assez soft aujourd'hui, je sens bien que vous vous attendez au pire du jour au lendemain vu le ton du début de ma fic, mais pour l'instant ça va aha.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

**[Gray Terminal, jour 37]**

* * *

-Sanji !

Le jeune cuistot venait de déposer son tablier sur son plan de travail. Il s'étira un peu et sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant Patty l'appeler de nouveau.

-Sanji !

-Il est l'heure pour moi, là, Patty. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est pas ça, petit abruti. Une cliente te demande.

-Une cliente ?

-Ouais, une jolie rousse hyper bien gaulée. Ça marche toujours aussi bien pour toi de ce côté-là, on dirait...

-C'est bien notre Sanji, ça, ricana un autre cuisinier qui passait derrière eux.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et rangea la cigarette qu'il venait de pincer entre ses lèvres. Renonçant à sa pause clope, il prit la direction de la salle du restaurant. Passant juste à côté de Patty, il lui lança un regard noir. Ce mec lui sortait par les yeux, il avait un tel manque de classe, c'était pas croyable.

Poussant la porte battante qui séparait la cuisine du reste de l'établissement, il se demanda un instant ce que Nami pouvait bien venir faire ici. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait manger au Baratie, en fait. Elle avait toujours argué que c'était bien trop cher et qu'il ne lui servait à rien de payer, puisqu'elle avait un cuisinier personnel chez elle, alors pourquoi maintenant... ?

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la table de la jeune femme, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était en compagnie de Vivi. Elles en étaient toutes les deux au dessert, à en juger les gâteaux servis devant elle. Comme à son habitude, il leur servit aussitôt son plus beau sourire en les saluant :

-Nami, Vivi, vous êtes toute les deux magnifiques aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet immense plaisir ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui et le saluèrent avec enthousiasme.

-Tu as un peu de temps à nous accorder ? Demanda Nami en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai toujours du temps pour vous, tu le sais bien, répondit Sanji en prenant place autour de la table avec elles. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci, sourit Vivi. J'avais du temps pour manger ce midi, alors j'ai proposé à Nami de lui payer le restaurant ici... On ne t'a pas tant vu que ça depuis ton retour, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu avais disparu d'un coup à la soirée de Zoro, je me demandais si...

-J'ai eu un coup de fatigue et je suis rentré, c'est tout, ne t'en fait pas. Tout ne peux qu'aller bien quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, ma petite Vivi, lui répondit Sanji tout sourire.

La jeune femme rit, l'air tout de même un peu inquiète, puis se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait au comptoir pour payer et leur prendre des cafés. Sanji voulut y aller à sa place, mais elle refusa gentiment et le laissa en tête à tête avec Nami, qui se rapprocha tout à coup de lui avec un air de connivence.

-Sanji... murmura-elle.

Le cuistot déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps, mais elle le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle lui faisait d'une part toujours beaucoup d'effet, et de l'autre il appréhendait un peu le moment où il devrait la repousser... Car oui, ça ne faisait pas un pli, la jeune femme le rendait toujours dingue, mais il n'était évidemment pas question de se remettre avec elle. Il espérait qu'elle ne faisait que flirter, et qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse...

-Dis moi, commença la jeune femme, j'ai questionné un peu Zoro à propos de ce Ace, et il m'a appris qu'il logeait chez toi ?

Oh, merde. Crétin de marimo, il aurait pas pu être plus discret ? Ou au moins le prévenir... Il n'avait encore que très peu pensé à un problème qui risquait pourtant de vite devenir majeur : tout ses amis le prenaient toujours pour un hétéro convaincu, et il n'était pas certain qu'ils étaient tous prêts à entendre certaines vérités le concernant... Nami, en particulier, le préoccupait plutôt de ce côté-là. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal, et n'était pas franchement prêt à lui avouer sa bisexualité -encore moins ici, sur son lieu de travail et avec Vivi qui risquait de revenir à tout moment...

Il se sentit stresser un peu et répondit de sa voix la plus assurée :

-Ace ? Ah, oui, oui. Comme Zoro héberge déjà Kidd et Law, on s'est dit que c'était plus simple que.. comme ça.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu bizarrement et il déglutit.

-...Pourquoi cette question ? Finit-il par demander, la gorge sèche.

-Eh bien... Figure-toi qu'il a carrément tapé dans l'œil de Vivi, l'autre soir. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas moyen que tu m'aide à arranger quelque chose.

Sanji se sentit blêmir.

-Vivi ? Ah... Mais, heu...

-Tu sais à quel point c'est rare qu'elle flashe sur un garçon... Et elle n'a pas eu de nouveau petit copain depuis Kohza, ça fait déjà plus d'un an ! Ace est vraiment trop beau et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait lui plaire. T'en pense quoi ? Tu sais quel genre de filles il aime ?

-Heu... Non, pas trop. Il n'en a jamais parlé...

-Hmm... Enfin, ce que je me disais, c'est qu'on devrait organiser une sortie pour essayer de les rapprocher. Par exemple, si on faisait une sortie tout les quatre, je me disais que...

Sanji la regarda exposer son plan les yeux écarquillés, pas franchement sûr de ce à quoi il était en train d'assister.

_Merde, c'est vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, là ?_

_Oh._

_Putain._

Il eut subitement envie d'être n'importe où plutôt qu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cette situation était sans aucun doute l'une des plus foireuses qu'il aie jamais connue.

Il chercha à toute vitesse un moyen d'y échapper avec le minimum de pots cassés, mais tout lui semblait compliqué. Il détestait mentir à Nami, mais il n'était clairement pas prêt à lui faire son coming-out, surtout que le faire à elle signifiait le faire à la totalité de leur groupe d'amis – il connaissait Nami, avant qu'il fasse nuit ce soit tout le monde serait au courant, et pas forcément de la meilleure des manières. Arranger un coup entre Ace et Vivi était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire – et il ne savait pas pour qui ça l'emmerdait le plus, Vivi, Ace ou lui-même. Mais Nami semblait déterminée, et il savait que plus il se taisait à propos de Ace et lui, plus ils s'enfonçaient, car elle ne renoncerait pas devant de mauvaises excuses, il le savait...

Néanmoins il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'en était pas capable... Il avait envie que ses amis sachent, bien sûr. Il ne comptait pas se cacher toute sa vie -surtout maintenant que Ace était revenu. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, de pouvoir préparer le terrain, et ne voulait pas le faire dans une situation comme celle-là, où il y était juste forcé...

-Sanji ? Tu m'écoute ?

Il regarda Nami qui s'était encore rapprochée de lui. Son genoux touchait le sien à présent, et elle le regardait d'un peu trop près à son goût.

-...Oui, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla-il.

-Je te disais donc, on va boire un coup tout les quatre, disons la semaine prochaine ? Je t'appelle pour qu'on précise tout ça, arrange-toi pour cuisiner un peu Ace de ton côté ! Essaye de lui demander s'il l'a remarquée à la soirée et si elle lui plaît, déjà...

-Je... Ouais, d'accord, je fais ça.

-Trop bien, t'es le meilleur, lança-elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer encore davantage.

-Nami, tu me raccompagne à la fac ? Ma pause finit bientôt... les coupa la voix de Vivi qui revenait vers leur table. Je nous ai pris des cafés à emporter, ça vous va ?

-Bien sûr, merci, ma petite Vivi, répondit Sanji, un peu ailleurs.

Il se dégoûtait. Tout le dégoûtait. Il avait soudain très envie de partir le plus vite possible.

Aussi il prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire pour fuir le restaurant en quelques minutes -ça n'était pourtant franchement pas dans ses habitudes de fausser compagnie à des dames. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à chez lui d'une traite, courant presque, et grimpa les escalier quatre à quatre.

En poussant la porte, il eut la première bonne surprise de sa journée -à savoir trouver les deux seules personnes sur terre à qui il avait envie de parler présentement en train de boire tranquillement un café autour de la table de sa cuisine en papotant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-...Robin ? Demanda-il, interloqué.

-Oh, Sanji, répondit la jeune femme en reposant la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait en main.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je ne t'avais plus croisé depuis la soirée chez Zoro où tu était parti sans prévenir, alors j'ai voulu passer voir si tout allait bien, et c'est Ace qui m'a ouvert. On s'est permis de s'installer pour boire un thé en t'attendant, expliqua-elle, mais au final je vais devoir y aller. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et j'ai un rendez-vous à la fac cette après-midi.

-Oh...

Sanji jeta un œil à Ace qui lui sourit. Il était assez surpris de voir qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, mais après tout ça ne l'étonnait pas de Robin, elle était curieuse et savait mettre les gens à l'aise quand elle voulait.

La jeune femme se leva pour enfiler son manteau et Sanji réalisa qu'il en oubliait ses bonnes manières.

-...Désolé de t'avoir inquiété l'autre soir, ma petite Robin. Je t'expliquerais tout ça quand tu auras plus de temps...

-Ne t'en fait pas, Ace s'en est chargé, sourit-elle.

-...Ah oui ?

-Je repasserait dans les prochains jours.

Elle embrassa le cuistot sur la joue -ce dernier ne put empêcher un large sourire de prendre place sur son visage tandis que ses joues rougissaient- et salua le brun avant de quitter l'appartement. Sanji regarda Ace qui lui sourit.

-Plutôt cool, ta pote. Elle est carrément différente des autres personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer ici jusque là.

-Oui, je sais, elle est vraiment... incroyable. Je parie qu'elle t'a cuisiné comme pas possible.

-Aha, ouais, on peux dire ça, elle m'a pas mal tiré les vers du nez. Mais j'en ai eu pour mon compte aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le cuistot en se débarrassant de sa veste avant de se rapprocher de lui.

-Bah... j'ai cru comprendre que tu la connaissait depuis longtemps, alors j'ai pu lui demander quelques petite anecdotes sur vos années lycées...

Tout en parlant, Ace s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il le sentait mal.

-...Comme quoi ?

-C'est vrai que t'a galoché Zoro à votre bal de première ?

-QUOI ?

-Tu t'en rappelle pas ?

-Si, je... Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de te raconter ça ?

-Merde, alors tu l'a vraiment fait ? J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un truc entre vous...

-Non, pas du tout, c'était juste notre première grosse cuite à tout les deux et... Merde, ça fait des années que personne n'en avait parlé, on a tous juré d'oublier cette histoire...

-Même Zoro ?

-SURTOUT Zoro ! Oh, j'ai même pas envie d'y repenser. Quand je pense que mes lèvres pures ont touché celles de cette salade décrépie ambulante... gémit-il en prenant une pose théâtrale.

-T'en fait un peu trop là, non ?

-ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Ne me rappelle plus jamais cet épisode, ok ?

-T'as spontanément galoché un de tes potes quand t'étais ado et t'as jamais remis en question ton hétérosexualité ?

Sanji marqua une pause dans ses jérémiades, fronçant les sourcils.

-Robin m'a dit qu'elle avait en partie deviné pour toi grâce à ça, à ton retour de GT, continua Ace.

-Ben... Je sais pas, non. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que... Je pense que peut-être, j'étais déjà attiré par les mecs au lycée. Mais je m'empêchait de le réaliser. Surtout que quand c'est arrivé, tout le monde a trouvé ça dégoûtant ou drôle, alors ça a juste dû me faire flipper, j'imagine... J'ai tout refoulé au fond de moi sans même m'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à courir les filles comme pas possible suite à ça, parce que je voulais pas que ma réputation... Enfin...

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Je sais pas, c'est dingue, j'avais complètement oublié tout ça. Je réalise que maintenant que c'était peut-être un indice, ouais...

Ace sourit, gardant son air moqueur.

-Donc tu as bien été attiré par Zoro à un moment dans ta vie...

-Non. J'étais trop ivre et je l'ai confondu avec Monet, une charmante jeune fille qui avait les cheveux verts aussi et du coup...

-Non. Ça c'est l'excuse que tu as sorti à tes potes le lendemain, non ?

-...Ouais, j'avoue. D'accord, peut-être que je louchait un peu sur Zoro à un moment. Mais c'était avant, et ce temps est révolu, tu m'entend ? Il n'était pas encore ce tas de muscle irrécupérable que tu connaît maintenant...

Ace éclata de rire.

-On en apprend vraiment tout les jours. Je me demande quelle tête ferait Zoro si je lui en parlais...

-Non, oublie cette histoire, pitié... gémit Sanji en posant son front contre le sien, rapprochant leurs deux corps par la même occasion.

Ace se laissa embrasser sans broncher. Le blond porta sa main à sa joue et se sépara de lui pour le regarder, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté d'autre ?

-Rien. Des trucs mignons.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme la fois où elle t'as mis un râteau en public en terminale...

-Que...

-Ou la fois où tu a dragué une femme mariée quand t'avais à peine dix-huit ans et que son mec s'est ramené à la sortie des cours pour te casser la gueule...

-Merde...

-Ou encore la fois où tu as perdu un pari débile et que t'as été forcé de te travestir pendant une soirée entière... Elle m'a montré une photo, pour ça, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, non...

Sanji, horrifié, se détacha de lui et alla s'écraser sur son canapé, enfonçant le visage dans un coussin, désespéré. Ace le suivit et s'accroupit à côté de lui en riant.

-J'ai plus aucune crédibilité, c'est ça ? Grogna Sanji. Je passe vraiment une journée formidable...

-Pourquoi ? Ça s'est mal passé, au boulot ?

-J'ai même pas envie d'en parler. Pourquoi est-ce que Robin est aussi cruelle avec moi ?

-Parce que je le lui ai demandé, pardi.

Ace rit de nouveau devant son air dépité et il le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et lui effleura la tempe du bout des lèvres.

-Allez blondie, fais pas la gueule, voyons.

-...

-Je peux essayer de me faire pardonner ?

-... Peut-être.

* * *

-T'as déjà fini tout les bouquins que je t'avais apporté ?

-Je suis en train de finir le dernier.

-Merde... T'enchaîne vraiment comme pas possible.

-C'est parce que je dors moins qu'avant, avec toutes les vitamines qu'ils me filent.

-Je t'en apporterais d'autres...

-Merci. Il est pas là l'autre débile ?

Zoro soupira légèrement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Non. ça a été compliqué, mais il a fini par trouver une boite pour... « travailler ». Il a dit qu'il passerait te voir demain.

-Je vois.

Law, assis en tailleur sur son lit, baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes.

-ça te dérange pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il se vende alors qu'il loge chez toi.

-Je préférerais que non, bien sûr. Mais vous êtes grands. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Et je comprend, d'une certaine manière. Je sens qu'il n'aime pas dépendre de moi financièrement. Et il ne doit pas se sentir capable de trouver un autre travail, alors qu'il ne sais même pas pour combien de temps il est là...

Il baissa un peu la voix sur la fin de sa phrase, réalisant qu'il faisait indirectement référence au décès de Law. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, feignant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait leur fit relever la tête.

-Law, tu veux qu'on aille mang... oh, fit Bonney en apercevant Zoro.

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Encore un visiteur, hein ? C'est vraiment la fête, chez toi. Pourquoi tout le monde se bouscule pour te voir alors que t'es aimable comme une porte de prison, et que moi j'ai jamais personne alors que je suis un ange ?

-Peut-être parce que la dernière partie de ta phrase est la pire connerie que j'ai jamais entendue, répondit Law en soupirant, les sourcils froncés.

Bonney fit la moue en s'asseyant à son tour près du lit de Law, face à Zoro qui était dos à la fenêtre. Elle considéra un instant ce dernier qui haussa un sourcil en silence.

-C'est lui, ton mec ?

-Putain, Bonney, arrête de demander ça à chaque fois.

-Mais enfin, c'est pas possible, Law ! Une ribambelle de mecs beaux comme des cœurs viennent te rendre visite, aucun n'est jamais hétéro et toi tu me soutient que...

Zoro s'éclaircit la gorge et la jeune fille s'interrompit pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non... se pourrait-il qu'il soit hétéro, celui-là ?

-J'en sais rien, maugréa Law que cette conversation n'intéressait visiblement pas. C'est vrai, ça, t'es quoi ? Demanda-il à Zoro.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Mec, je t'ai déballé ma vie en long, en large et en travers et tu veux même pas me lâcher ça ?

-Distance professionnelle, répondit Zoro avec un sourire torve, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son vis-à-vis.

-Bon, Law, reprit Bonney. J'ai la dalle, on va manger au réfectoire ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Je m'en fous, accompagne moi ! J'aime pas manger toute seule.

-Mange avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tout le monde est chiant ici, tu le sais bien. Allez, viens !

Elle se leva pour l'attraper par le bras et le forcer à se lever malgré ses protestations, sous le regard amusé de Zoro.

-Toi aussi, tête-de-laitue, tu viens, lui lança la jeune femme en poussant Law dehors.

-Tête de...

-Allez, grouillez-vous, si on y va trop tard les petits vieux aurons encore mangé tout les desserts.

Elle les attrapa chacun par un bras et se mit à les traîner le long du couloir en leur râlant d'aller plus vite. Zoro resta interdit un moment, puis il croisa le regard de Law qui semblait plus blasé que jamais.

-Cherche pas, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est impossible de se débarrasser d'elle.

Le journaliste lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Au moins, j'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour que tu mange correctement, on dirait.

-Ta gueule.

.

.

.

Sanji plaqua brièvement ses lèvres brûlantes contre la nuque trempée de sueur de Ace, avant de poser son front contre son épaule pour reprendre son souffle, fermant un instant les yeux, haletant. Il sentait le cœur du jeune homme sous lui battre la chamade, et entendait sa respiration sonore et inégale qui répondait à la sienne.

Il se redressa avec peine et se retira doucement, avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur l'accoudoir du canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui collaient à son front. Ace se retourna sur le dos, le souffle toujours court, et se redressa sur un coude pour lui jeter un coup d'œil accompagné de son sourire goguenard habituel.

-C'est moi ou tu devient meilleur à chaque fois ?

-J'ai un bon professeur, répondit Sanji en grimaçant à son tour un sourire moqueur.

Ace rit et se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui, s'installant le dos contre son torse, finissant de calmer sa respiration en regardant le plafond tandis que le cuistot s'allumait une cigarette, qu'il commencèrent à partager en silence.

-Bon, finit par dire le brun après avoir tiré une longue taffe, tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ?

Sanji baissa les yeux vers lui. Putain. Ace n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il pouvait se montrer terriblement observateur parfois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet sans le blesser, mais après tout, c'était le moment parfait, pas vrai ?

Le brun leva le bras pour replacer la cigarette entre les lèvres du cuistot, qui s'en empara en le remerciant d'un sourire. Il inspira une bonne bouffée, laissant pensivement son regard glisser sur son appartement avant de se lancer :

-Des amies sont venues me voir au travail ce matin. Et je... J'sais pas, je me rend compte que je sais vraiment pas comment leur dire. Pour nous deux. Pour moi.

-Pour faire ton coming-out, tu veux dire ?

-Ouais. Ça doit te paraître con, je sais. Mais je flippe.

-Robin a l'air de l'avoir plutôt bien pris pourtant.

-Robin c'est pas pareil. Elle est vraiment ouverte d'esprit, et si observatrice et intelligente qu'au final, j'ai rien eu à lui dire, elle a tout deviné toute seule. Mais les autres... Nom de dieu, je te jure que ça passeras pas aussi bien. Et je parle pas de mon ex... J'ai peur qu'elle se sente trahie, qu'elle croie que je n'étais pas sincère quand j'étais avec elle... Les clichés ont vraiment la peau dure ici, tu sais. Déjà que l'homosexualité est taboue et très mal connue, je te parle même pas de la bisexualité...

-C'est tes potes, non ? Ils comprendrons si tu leur explique.

Sanji ne répondit pas, se contentant de fumer en silence. C'était bien ça qui lui faisait le plus de peine. Ace avait peut-être raison, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si il réalisait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas tant que ça, en fait, ou du moins pas assez pour accepter sa différence ? Et si ça leur faisait plus de peine qu'autre chose, de voir qu'en fait il leur avait menti ? Merde, il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça...

-Hé, blondie.

Il baissa les yeux vers Ace qui lui piqua à nouveau sa cigarette en souriant.

-Je comprend, t'inquiète. T'a qu'à prendre ton temps. Ça me dérange pas de jouer les hétéros le temps que tu trouve la bonne manière de le dire à tout le monde.

Sanji fit la moue.

-C'est gentil. Mais je veux pas que tu croie que j'ai honte de toi ou...

-Hé, c'est bon. Je m'en fous.

-Excuse-moi de t'imposer ça. Je sais que c'est pas correct.

-C'est bon, je te dis. J'ai pu voir un peu quel genre de personne étaient tes potes. Je peux comprendre que ça soit pas facile de tout leur balancer. Et puis, j'ai jamais eu à faire ça, moi, je sais pas à quel point ça peux être dur.

-T'es trop tendre avec moi.

-C'est normal, tu m'héberge et tu me nourris, faut bien que je sois un minimum sympa en contrepartie ou je vais devoir retourner dormir avec Kidd, rit le brun.

-T'es pas difficile.

Ace rit de nouveau et Sanji écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé derrière lui avant de refermer ses bras sur le brun pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci.

Il traînèrent pendant quelques dizaines de minutes encore sur le canapé, partageant une autre cigarette en bavardant. Puis il fut l'heure pour Sanji de se lever pour se rendre au service du soir. Il abandonna avec regret le corps chaud de Ace et alla s'habiller, tandis que ce dernier, qui avait seulement pris la peine d'enfiler un caleçon, restait couché.

-Tu rentre tard ce soir ?

-Sûrement, oui. On accueille un gros dîner d'affaire, c'est rare qu'ils finissent avant vingt-trois heures.

-ça marche.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

-Je vais sûrement passer voir Law...

-Passe-lui le bonjour. J'ai ramené des religieuses au café du travail, si tu veux lui apporter quelque chose.

-Oooh, intéressant.

-Je te vois venir, ne mange pas tout... !

-Quoi ?

Ace posa une main sur son propre torse en prenant un air faussement outré.

-Tu insinue que je suis un goinfre, peut-être ?

-Exactement.

-C'est vraiment pas correct de ta part. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me traite de cette façon... hé !

Sanji était revenu d'une traite vers lui pour lui ébouriffer sauvagement les cheveux. Le brun se débattit en riant.

-Abruti, sourit le cuistot en s'éloignant à nouveau de lui, nouant sa cravate tout en jetant un œil à la table de la cuisine. Tiens, j'ai reçu du courrier ?

-C'est ta concierge qui me l'a donné. Je crois qu'elle a déjà compris que j'habitais ici.

Sanji se saisit des enveloppe et les examina rapidement. L'une d'elles attira son attention, et il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, tandis que Ace, toujours allongé sur le canapé en sous-vêtements, commençait à feuilleter distraitement l'un de ses magazine de cuisine qui traînaient toujours sur la table basse.

-Merde, laissa échapper le blond d'une voix basse en voyant le montant de la facture qu'il venait de déplier.

Il fallait vraiment que sa taxe d'habitation tombe maintenant ? Suite à son arrêt de travail, il était vraiment juste... Surtout qu'avec l'arrivée de Ace, il avait arrêté d'accepter des heures sup' à tout bout de champ. C'était une sacrée somme à débourser d'un coup, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte d'échelonner le paiement, et si ce n'était pas possible, il pourrait toujours demander au marimo ou à Robin de l'avancer... Bien que cette perspective ne l'enchante guère.

Il soupira. Les tracas de la vie réelle n'étaient jamais bien loin, pas vrai...

-Un problème ?

Il se tourna vers Ace qui avait relevé les yeux de son magazine et le fixait, l'air curieux.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Juste une facture, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il préférait ne pas partager ce genre de chose avec le jeune homme. Il savait très bien comment ce dernier risquait de réagir, en culpabilisant de se laisser héberger chez lui alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent... Et il savait bien que s'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas envie présentement, c'était que Ace s'en aille.

Ce dernier plissa un peu les yeux, l'air pas franchement dupe.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui.

Sanji enfila sa veste de costard par-dessus sa chemise et se dirigea à nouveau vers Ace, se penchant doucement au-dessus de lui pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

-Tu diras bonjour à Law de ma part.

-Moui, répondit le brun en le retenant un instant par le cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Passe une bonne soirée. Je t'aime, souffla Sanji en se redressant tout en boutonnant sa veste.

-Moi aussi, répondit Ace en pinçant les lèvres -il était toujours aussi gêné quand ils en arrivaient à exprimer leurs sentiments, et Sanji se retenait très fort de ne pas se moquer de lui quand il le voyait continuer de rougir comme un adolescent.

Le cuistot sortit de son appartement, mains dans les poches, et commença à se rendre à pied jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il pensa brièvement à Nami et à cette sortie qu'il lui avait promise, et réalisa qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Ace. Il soupira. Les problèmes qu'il rencontrait ici lui semblaient ridicules parfois, comparé à ce que Ace, Kidd oui Law avaient pu vivre, et à ce à quoi il avait été confronté à Gray Terminal...

Mais il allait quand même falloir qu'il s'y confronte, et le plus tôt serais le mieux.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et que de manière générale cette fic vous plaît toujours, même si les enjeux sont un peu plus tranquille.**

**ça va recommencer à bouger un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants, vous vous en doutez, je n'allais pas laisser nos petits amours tranquille trop longtemps! (pardon...)**

**En tout cas comme d'habitude j'ai hâte de lire vos retours, qui sont toujours aussi adorables!**

**On se retrouve le 10 juillet pour la suite, d'ici là prenez soin de vous!**


	30. East Blue, jour 40-41

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 30ème chapitre de cette fic... ça passe à une vitesse folle! Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir pousser cette histoire aussi loin, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre d'à quel point je la développerais au départ... Vos retours m'ont énormément aidée et motivée à continuer d'avancer alors encore une fois, milles mercis!**

**Peu à peu on se rapproche de la conclusion de cette histoire, qui devrait faire environs 40 chapitres... J'espère que vous serez là pour la suivre jusqu'au bout!**

**Allez, assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 40]**

* * *

Vingt-trois heures trente.

Sanji jeta sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'étira.

-Je suis rentré, lança-il.

Un bruit d'eau qui coulait, lui parvenant par la porte entrouverte de sa salle de bain, lui appris que Ace était probablement sous la douche. Il fit quelques pas dans son appartement et avisa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, dont le répondeur clignotait doucement. Il s'en approcha et appuya sur le bouton pour écouter le message qu'on lui avait laissé tout en se dirigeant vers son frigo pour se servir un verre. La voix de Nami retentit dans son petit studio, le faisant s'interrompre pour écouter.

_« Salut Sanji, c'est moi... On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Zoro m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup... Enfin bon, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu avais parlé à Ace de notre petite soirée avec Vivi ? Je me disais que ça serait bien de faire ça après-demain. Rien de trop compliqué, on va boire un verre tout les quatre avant d'aller en boite avec les autres... Si on se débrouille bien, ça devrait nous suffire pour les rapprocher. Rappelle-moi pour confirmer ! »_

Le _bip_ annonçant la fin du message retentit et Sanji se passa une main sur le menton en soupirant. Il devait bien l'avouer, cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il allait vraiment être impossible d'y couper... ? À moins qu'il trouve d'ici demain une excuse suffisamment convaincante pour décourager Nami...

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir son frigo pour se servir un thé glacé... Et fut surpris de voir que ce dernier était plein.

_Quoi... ?_

Ces derniers jours, à cause des problèmes financiers qui avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez, il avait commencé à faire encore davantage d'économies sur la nourriture, en ramenant un maximum de restes de son boulot pour limiter les dépenses. Il était loin de s'affamer – ce qu'il rapportait suffisait largement à combler l'appétit d'ogre de Ace ainsi que le sien- mais disons qu'il faisait attention et se limitait sur les extras.

Or son frigo débordait à présent de produits en tout genre qu'il ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir acheté.

Il eut un instant de doute, puis se redressa pour ouvrir un de ses placards, qu'il trouva plein également.

_Ace a fait les courses... ?_

C'était bizarre. à sa connaissance, le jeune homme n'avait pas un sou en poche : il lui avait donné toutes ses économies quand il était arrivé pour l'aider dans les diverses dépenses de l'appartement, et il n'avait eu aucune autre entrée d'argent depuis... pas vrai ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils et coula un regard suspicieux vers la porte de la salle de bain, derrière laquelle l'eau coulait toujours. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le canapé, là où Ace avait vraisemblablement balancé la plupart de ses fringues avant de filer sous la douche. Et notamment son jean, dont la poche arrière droite semblait bien remplie...

Une idée commençait à se former dans son esprit et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Pris d'un doute, il se rapprocha en deux pas du canapé et s'accroupit pour vérifier le contenu de la poche suspecte.

Comme il le craignait, ses doigts rencontrèrent une épaisse liasse de billets roulés et maintenus par un élastique.

Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit de la douche s'interrompre, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il se redressa en silence, les doigts crispés sur sa trouvaille.

-Oh, t'es rentré ? Je t'ai pas entendu, dit Ace en l'apercevant.

Sanji se tourna vers lui. Encore trempé, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, le jeune homme se séchait énergiquement les cheveux avec une autre tout en le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-ça s'est bien passé au boulot ?

-Ace... C'est quoi, ça ?

Le ton du cuisinier fit perdre son sourire au brun, qui baissa les yeux vers la liasse de billets que Sanji tendait devant lui.

* * *

_-Si jamais ça t'intéresse, j'ai trouvé un endroit où taffer._

_-Sérieux ? Mais c'est pas illégal ici ?_

_-Pas vraiment. C'est illégal de racoler et les clients risquent une amende, mais tu parles, il y a toujours moyen... Rien à voir avec GT bien sûr. Mais Bonney, la fille de la clinique, m'a donné une adresse, une boîte underground où c'est possible de faire quelques passes quand on s'y connaît._

_-T'as pas traîné... Mais ça m'intéresse bien. Je suis complètement à sec, et je veux pas vivre aux crochets de Sanji..._

_-Pareil. En plus blondie se met pas aussi bien que Zoro, financièrement, non ?_

_-Ouais... Je crois même qu'il galère, en fait. Enfin, tu vois le genre, il m'en parle pas, mais bon._

_-T'inquiète, demain soir on remplit les caisses, Portgas. Comme à l'époque._

_Ace ne répondit rien et fixa le fond de sa tasse de café, le visage neutre. Comme à l'époque, hein..._

* * *

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il cessa de se frotter les cheveux, laissant sa serviette retomber sur ses épaules nues, et alla s'asseoir en silence sur le lit, attrapant au passage son paquet de cigarettes.

-Ace...

Sanji le regardait, dévasté. Ce silence... ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-Ace, tu... Tu as fait quoi ?

-La réponse risque de pas te plaire.

-Répond-moi quand même. Je veux savoir.

Le brun garda le silence.

-Tu... Tu y es retourné ? Tu t'es prostitué ?

Il s'alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée, toujours sans répondre. Sanji continua, blémissant de plus en plus.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible. Ça n'existe pas, tout ça, ici...

-ça existe partout, soupira Ace. Évidemment, c'est différent de GT. Le racolage est illégal, mais les prostitués non. Seuls les clients sont passibles d'amendes... Politique abolitionniste, pas prohibitionniste (1)...

-Je pensais que ça fonctionnait, bredouilla Sanji. Enfin... dans une moindre mesure.

-Cette ville est remplie de coincés du cul, je te l'accorde, mais des frustrés et des connards qui veulent se la jouer en se payant une pute, il y en a partout. Évidemment, ça n'a rien à voir avec Gray Terminal... C'est pas ici que tu peux acheter les services sexuels d'un gamin au coin de la rue. Mais ça existe quand même.

Le cuisinier se passa une main sur le visage. Ils s'éloignaient du sujet.

-Ace. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

* * *

_-Putain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un endroit pareil puisse exister ici._

_-Apparemment, c'est la seule boîte du genre de la ville. Et le seul endroit un peu gay-friendly... Enfin, rien d'officiel, mais c'est un lieu de rendez-vous, quoi. Mate-moi ces petits bourges qui descendent de leurs quartiers pour ressentir le petit frisson de l'aventure. C'est à gerber._

_Ace parcourut du regard la large salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité entrecoupé de flashs de lumière multicolore. Le dancefloor comme le bar était encombré, et en effet, la population était presque uniquement masculine, confirmant ce qu'avait dit Kidd. Un bar gay qui ne s'assumait pas, alors..._

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver des clients ici ?_

_-C'est ça ou faire le trottoir, Portgas. Et vu l'ambiance de la ville, je suis pas sûr que la deuxième solution fonctionne très bien._

_-T'as réussi à en trouver, toi ?_

_-Ouais. C'est sûr qu'il y a surtout des jeunes qui sont juste là pour danser et draguer et qui n'en ont pas grand chose à foutre, mais en cherchant bien, ya aussi des gars plus âgés frustrés de leur mariage qui galèrent à choper des ptits jeunes et cracherons pas sur un peu de viande fraîche._

_Ace soupira. Il jeta brièvement un regard à Kidd. Ce dernier avait sorti le grand jeu, comme à l'époque de Gray Terminal, avec ses lèvres et ses ongles peints en rouge vif et sa veste en cuir ouverte sur son torse nu. Foutrement sexy, comme en témoignaient les nombreux regards choqués mais empreints de désir qui se tournaient vers lui. Les mecs du coin devaient pas en avoir vu beaucoup dans leur vie, des mecs comme Kidd._

_Quand à lui, il avait opté pour un look plus discret, mais efficace, avec son jean noir moulant et sa chemise de même couleur entrouverte aux manches remontées jusqu'au coude. On le regardait aussi, il le sentait._

_Bon._

_Ils s'approchèrent du bar et réussirent à s'y faire une place, s'y accoudant nonchalamment, reprenant automatiquement leurs vieilles habitudes, se glissant à nouveau dans la peau de ceux qu'ils avaient cessés d'être pendant une courte parenthèse..._

* * *

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

-Oui.

Le brun soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il essayait d'avoir l'air décontracté sans vraiment réussir à l'être, Sanji le sentait.

-J'ai fait quelques passes. Dans une boîte underground. Hier et aujourd'hui.

-Tu...

Sanji s'interrompit, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il laissa échapper la liasse de billets qui heurta le sol sans qu'il y prenne garde.

Il avait été naïf. Trop naïf.

Il avait cru qu'à présent que Ace avait quitté Gray Terminal, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire à ce sujet. Qu'ils ne recommencerait pas, dans un premier temps du moins. Qu'ils étaient à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait se passer lorsqu'ils étaient là-bas...

Il n'avait à aucun moment imaginé que ça puisse revenir dans leurs vies comme ça, aussi vite, aussi brutalement.

* * *

_-On peux t'offrir un verre ?_

_-Un verre ou un peu plus, répondit Kidd aux deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années qui venaient de l'aborder._

_Celui qui avait parlé sourit, le regardant de haut en bas._

_-On m'a parlé de toi. C'est vrai qu'on peux te payer pour..._

_-Ouais, répondit le rouquin d'un ton désinvolte. Et lui aussi, ajouta-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ace, le rapprochant de lui._

_-Quoi, sérieux ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Vous êtes super canons..._

_-Merci._

_Kidd fit mine d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Ace dans un geste familier, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :_

_-C'est des amateurs, gonfle tes prix._

_Puis il se sépara de lui pour se rapprocher de l'un de leur deux futurs clients, tandis que l'autre se rapprochait de Ace, le sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Sanji flotta un instant dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il le chassa rapidement, réprima un frisson et se força à sourire quand il sentit le bras de l'homme passer autour de sa taille..._

* * *

-Me fait pas une scène, lança Ace quand il vit que Sanji restait silencieux. On va pas recommencer comme l'autre fois. Tu m'as promis de me soutenir peu importe mes choix, tu te rappelle ?

Le blond sembla se réveiller.

-Bien sûr, souffla-il.

Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme sur le lit et lui pris la main.

-Bien sûr, c'est toujours vrai. Mais je ne comprend pas, Ace. Je sais que faire ça ne te rend pas heureux. Je le vois... Je vois à quel point ces années à Gray Terminal t'ont détruit. Je t'entend faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits...

Ace baissa la tête.

-Si tu me dis que c'est vraiment ça que tu veux continuer à faire de ta vie, alors je te soutiendrais. Tu ne m'entendra plus jamais dire quoi que ce soit, promis. Mais dans ce cas il faut que tu me regarde dans les yeux et me dise que c'est la solution qui te rendra le plus heureux.

-Faudrait que j'aie d'autres solutions, pour ça, grinça Ace en finissant par le regarder, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Tu en as. T'avais pas besoin de faire ça...

-Je veux pas dépendre de toi, Sanji. Et je vois bien que t'es pas si bien que ça financièrement – pas la peine de me contredire, ajouta-il en voyant son vis-à-vis ouvrir la bouche, je le vois.

-Si c'est l'argent qui pose problème, on peux te trouver un vrai travail, répondit le cuistot, déterminé.

Le brun le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de soupirer et de se prendre la tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Passer un entretien, me lever le matin, tenir des horaires... Je suis toujours un petit vaurien de Gray Terminal. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été. Je veux pas te décevoir en perdant en deux jours un job que tu te sera fait chier à me trouver.

-Ace.

Sanji posa une main sur le dos de Ace et commença à caresser sa peau nue dans un geste réconfortant. Il posa son autre main sur le genoux du jeune homme et le serra doucement.

-Te prends pas la tête pour ça. Je vais t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à commencer doucement... Mon restaurant cherche souvent des serveurs pour faire quelques extras. Ça représente une dizaine d'heures pas semaine, pas plus... Tu pourrais commencer avec ça, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Moi, serveur ? Rit Ace, désabusé, en coulant un regard vers lui. Tu me vois vraiment mettre un uniforme et tout ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu dis toujours que tu ne sais rien faire, mais c'est faux. Tu es à l'aise avec les gens. Je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès. Je t'apprendrais les bases du métier.

Ace se redressa, l'air pensif, sans répondre. Sanji lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Tu voudrais bien essayer, pour moi ?

Le brun le regarda et eut un sourire timide.

-D'accord.

Le cuistot lui rendit son sourire, se rapprochant fugacement pour faire claquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ace le regarda, l'air un peu ému, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Merci. Je suis désolé, Sanji... J'aurais pas dû te cacher ça. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris... Plus j'avance, plus je déteste ça. Je me suis senti tellement crade quand je... Mais d'un autre côté c'est si facile pour moi de faire ça maintenant, c'est devenu un réflexe...

-T'excuse pas, murmura le blond en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux encore humides, tout en lui caressant doucement la nuque. C'est moi, j'aurais dû prévoir que ce serait dur pour toi de rester ici sans rien faire.

Il était toujours confus, mais heureux que le jeune homme aie accepté sa proposition. Il se promit d'aller en parler à Zoro le lendemain. Le journaliste en saurait sans doute plus que lui sur les problèmes des personnes sortant de la prostitution. Il s'en voulait, à présent, de s'être reposé sur ses lauriers, sur leur bonheur apparent, en refusant de voir les complications qui devaient pourtant inévitablement surgir...

Ace ne changerait pas de vie du jour au lendemain, il aurait dû le savoir.

Il restèrent silencieux tout deux pendant un long moment, appréciant seulement leur étreinte respective. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se laisser doucement tomber sur le lit pour se coucher, se perdant l'un l'autre dans des caresses innocentes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

**[Jour 41]**

* * *

-Il y est retourné, hein...

Sanji leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Zoro, assis dans le canapé de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-Tu t'en doutais ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr. Mais je savais que Kidd s'y étais remis, alors...

Le cuisinier soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il plissa les yeux.

-Je ne comprend pas. Il a essayé de m'expliquer mais... Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air de le rendre tellement malheureux. Pourquoi il y retourne à chaque fois ? J'arrive pas à piger... Je pensais pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir tout seul mais...

Il ravala le _j'ai besoin d'aide_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres, par fierté, mais Zoro sembla l'entendre malgré tout.

Le bretteur se pencha vers la table pour se resservir un verre de bière, prenant son temps. Se laissant de nouveau aller contre le dossier de son canapé, il but une gorgée avant de prendre la parole, regardant à nouveau Sanji qui attendait, toute ouïe.

-T'as déjà entendu parler de la dissociation ?

-De la disso... quoi ?

-La séparation fonctionnelle entre des éléments psychiques et mentaux habituellement réunis, inhibant la prise en compte de la réalité et du vécu, de manière temporelle ou durable, afin de supporter un traumatisme psychique.

-Que... Et en français, ça donne quoi, monsieur le dico ambulant ?

Sérieux, Zoro était vraiment surprenant quand il s'y mettait. Il cachait bien son jeu derrière ses apparences brutes de sportif débile, et même si Sanji le connaissait bien, il s'y laissait encore prendre quelquefois.

Le journaliste soupira.

-Je vais essayer de faire simple, sans te sortir tout les termes neurologiques alambiqués qui vont habituellement avec. Quand une personne se retrouve face à une situation traumatisante, il peut arriver qu'une partie de son esprit, comprenant qu'elle est face à un événement extrêmement douloureux qu'elle ne peux pas gérer et devant lequel elle ne peut pas s'enfuir, va se « dissocier ». En d'autres termes, son cerveau -ou du moins, sa partie consciente- va se déconnecter de son corps. Jusque là, tu suis ?

-...Ouais...

-C'est un mécanisme neuro-biologique de sauvegarde pour pouvoir survivre à un stress extrême avec un minimum de conséquences à long terme. Le cerveau « disjoncte » en quelque sorte, et tu ne ressent plus rien, ni la peur, ni l'angoisse, ni même la douleur. Il arrive même souvent que la dissociation conduise à un état d'amnésie post-traumatique, en te faisant oublier tout ou partie de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est clair ?

-Plutôt clair, oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Ace ?

-La situation dans laquelle la dissociation arrive le plus systématiquement, c'est le viol ou les abus sexuels. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de victimes de viol ne crient pas, ne se débattent pas : elles sont simplement déconnectée de leur corps. Quand on s'intéresse aux personnes en situation de prostitution, on constate souvent qu'elles ont subi des états dissociatifs répétés. Je n'en ai pas parlé explicitement avec Kidd, Law ou Ace, mais d'après tout ce qu'il m'ont raconté, je suis à peu près certain que c'est leur cas aussi.

Sanji marqua une pause, assimilant toutes ces informations. Puis il enchaîna :

-D'accord, mais ça n'explique en rien pourquoi il y retourne...

-J'y viens. Après le traumatisme, quand la dissociation se termine, l'individu concerné se retrouve face à un problème. L'état dissociatif est terminé, il est à nouveau connecté à son corps, mais même si cet état, sur le coup, a diminué l'impact du traumatisme sur lui, il est quand même victime de choc post-traumatique. État de stress permanent, crises d'angoisse, cauchemars, auto-dépréciation, tendances à l'auto-destruction – j'imagine que tu as pu observer ça chez Ace.

Sanji hocha la tête. Les quelques fois où il avait entendu Ace se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit ou pleurer et appeler à l'aide dans son sommeil, ses regards sombres de bête traquée qu'il avait parfois, le fait qu'il semblait souvent se détester lui-même – oui, bien sûr, ça correspondait tout à fait à ce que Zoro décrivait.

-Oui...

-Instinctivement, l'individu va donc tenter -inconsciemment, bien sûr- de retrouver cet état dissociatif durant lequel il n'avait pas à se confronter à son traumatisme. Il va rechercher une sorte d'anesthésie émotionnelle, de dissociation plus ou moins perpétuelle, par tout les moyens. L'usage de drogue, l'alcool, l'auto-mutilation... ça aussi, tu as dû le voir chez Ace comme chez les autres. C'est pas pour rien que presque tout les prostitués passent par la case toxico ou alcoolique à un moment ou à un autre.

_« ...Le pire ennemi d'une pute, c'est sa lucidité »_

La voix de Ace résonna un instant aux oreilles de Sanji. Bien sûr. Tout ce que Zoro lui expliquait semblait parfaitement correspondre à ce qu'il avait pu observer chez le jeune homme. Ace semblait toujours plus prompt à se défoncer ou à boire après avoir fait une passe, il l'avait remarqué...

-Et dans ces conduites qui mènent à la dissociation, il y a les situations violentes. Ça paraît dingue, mais certaines victimes de traumatismes -et notamment les prostituées- vont se confronter à nouveau à ce qui les a fait se dissocier la première fois, dans le but de retrouver cet état. C'est pour ça que Kidd est accro à la violence, par exemple – et c'est sans doute en partie pour ça que Ace retourne faire des passes, alors qu'il sait bien, comme toi et moi, que ce sont ces passes qui sont à l'origine de son mal-être initial.

Zoro soupira de nouveau.

-C'est pour ça que c'est aussi dur de sortir de la prostitution. Quand t'es encore dedans, tu enchaîne dissociation sur dissociation, et tu arrive encore à garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'est quand tu en sors pour de bon que tu es forcé de te confronter à tout ce qui t'es arrivé, à reconnaître que ce que tu as vécu n'était que de la violence insoutenable. C'est là que ça fait le plus mal. Surtout pour les gens comme Ace, qui connaissent ce mode de vie depuis l'enfance... Il faut qu'il réapprenne à vivre sans ça. Il ne sait pas faire, il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, alors ça sera dur. ça l'est toujours pour les personnes dans sa situation.

Le journaliste se tut. Sanji, face à lui, resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. D'une part, il était heureux de pouvoir comprendre, de l'autre... Il se rendait compte encore une fois d'à quel point il avait été naïf. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il suffirait que Ace vienne habiter chez lui, et que tout passerait, comme ça, avec un peu de temps et d'amour... ? Non, évidemment que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

-Je... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

-Eh bien...

Zoro se passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitant. Puis il se pencha sur la montagne de dossiers qui l'entouraient -comme souvent lorsqu'il travaillait, son appart' était un amas de papiers et de brouillons en tout genre- et fouilla pendant quelques seconde avant d'extraire quelques brochures et prospectus qu'il posa sur la table pour les pousser vers le cuistot.

-Déjà, il faut que tu sache que tu ne pourra pas l'aider tout seul. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, mais... à un moment ou à une autre, il va falloir qu'il se fasse soigner. Qu'il se fasse accompagner par un professionnel. Voilà les contacts de quelques associations qui s'occupent de gens comme lui... Tu peux aussi les appeler, toi, pour leur demander conseil. Et la carte d'un psy spécialisé dans la psycho-traumatologie... Si tu arrive à convaincre Ace d'aller le voir, ça pourrait l'aider.

Sanji jeta un œil aux documents avant de les ramasser.

-Merci.

-Quant à toi... Sois présent pour lui. Sois indulgent, aussi. Dans la mesure du possible, essaye de lui donner les moyens de prendre le cours d'une vie normale... Mais va-y petit à petit, ou ça risque d'être trop dur pour lui.

-Je lui ai parlé d'un job de serveur, d'une dizaine d'heures par semaine... Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ?

-Non, ça peut être bien. Si tu l'accompagne et que tu l'encourage. Oublie pas qu'il sort d'un job où il pouvait gagner plus d'une centaine d'euros par heure. Passer à un travail rémunéré normalement risque d'être dur, mais s'il se calque sur ton mode de vie, ça devrait pouvoir le faire.

-Je vois.

Le cuistot rangea les brochures dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Je pensais pas que tu serais calé à ce point sur ce genre de sujets.

-Tu parle, ça fait trois mois que j'écoute en boucle des témoignages d'ex-prostitués et de spécialistes, j'ai quand même bien fini par apprendre deux trois trucs.

-ça fait toujours bizarre de voir une brute de marimo comme toi dire des trucs intelligents.

-Ta gueule, saloperie de sourcil-en-vrille. Et si t'as le temps de venir m'emmerder, occupe-toi plutôt de dire aux autres ce qui se passe entre toi et Ace. Tout le monde parle de Nami qui veux arranger un coup entre lui et Vivi.

Touché.

-J'y travaille, mentit Sanji en se levant.

-Plus t'attend, plus il vont mal le prendre, tu sais.

-Lâche moi. Je suis suffisamment occupé par le parcours de sortie de prostitution de mon copain, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le temps de penser à ce genre de choses.

-De ton _copain_ ? T'as fait du chemin, dis-donc.

Sanji se sentit rosir. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux mots qu'il utilisait. Le sourire moqueur de Zoro termina de l'horripiler.

-Bon, je dois y aller, le service de midi va bientôt commencer. Merci pour tout ça. T'es à peu près aussi agréable qu'une épine sous un ongle les trois quarts du temps, mais y'a pas à dire, des fois t'es utile.

-C'est ça, dégage, je t'ai déjà trop vu. Vas donc mettre ton petit cul de dragueur en rédemption derrière tes fourneaux, ça reste le seul endroit sur terre où tu fais chier personne.

-Crétin de tête de laitue.

-Abruti de love-cook.

Ces salutations faites, Sanji franchit la porte de l'appartement de son ami et se mit à descendre les escalier, songeur. Une fois dehors, à son arrêt de bus, il ressortit les brochures que le journaliste lui avait données et les examina plus en détail, pensif.

Il espérait vraiment que tout finirait par aller mieux.

* * *

(1) Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas trop au fait de la législation en France, la politique française au sujet de la prostitution est la même que celle d'East Blue dans cette fiction.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyés ou perdus avec le cours de psycho de Zoro, et que c'était à peu près clair! Comme j'ai un peu lu sur le phénomène de dissociation, je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'en parler, surtout pour mieux comprendre le personnage de Ace.**

**Bien sûr si vous avez des questions par rapport à ça (ou à tout autre chose...) Je me ferais une joie d'y répondre!**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, on se retrouve le 20 juillet pour la suite.**


	31. East Blue, jour 42-43

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et passez un bon été!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 31 de Wild World! Merci infiniment pour les retours riches qu'a reçu le dernier chapitre, je répondrait à tout juste après avoir posté celui-là!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous retrouve en bas comme d'habitude!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 42]**

* * *

-... Et c'est comme ça que j'ai en-fin réussi à obtenir cette promotion. Depuis le temps que je la demandais, il était temps ! J'ai cru que mon imbécile de patron ne se déciderais jamais.

-Tu le mérite, ma petite Nami, sourit Sanji, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail.

-Je sais, après tout sans moi cette boîte ne tiendrais plus depuis longtemps, c'est la moindre des choses ! C'est comme toi au Baratie, c'est un scandale, ils devraient te payer bien plus, vu le niveau de ta cuisine.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un milieu facile. Le vieux ne touche pas beaucoup plus que moi, je sais qu'il essaye de nous rémunérer au mieux.

-Quand même... Il serait temps que tu arrive à te payer autre chose que ce minuscule appartement.

-J'aime vraiment cet endroit tu sais. Il me convient parfaitement. Je ne crois pas que j'en changerais, même si je gagnait plus.

-Oui... Moi aussi il me convenait à peu près à l'époque... Mais maintenant que j'ai goûté au loft avec terrasse, je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer !

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que je n'essaye jamais, dans ce cas, rit le cuistot.

La jeune femme face à lui lui lança un sourire de connivence. Puis elle se pencha sur la table, posant son visage sur ses mains jointes, et désigna d'un regard insistant le second couple qui bavardait à côté d'eux.

-ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt bien engagé, tu ne crois pas ?

Sanji jeta un œil à Ace qui vidait son deuxième cocktail en discutant avec Vivi. La jeune fille le dévorait des yeux depuis le début de la soirée, c'était visible à des kilomètres. Le brun, quand à lui, était poli et charmant avec elle, semblant plutôt à l'aise malgré l'évidente ambiguïté du traquenard dans lequel Nami l'avait fourré -avec l'aide de Sanji, bien que ce soit complètement malgré lui.

Au final, ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à échapper au rendez-vous que son ex-petite amie avait organisé entre eux quatre. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient attablés au _Going Merry_, un petit bar du centre-ville, et très vite Nami avait fait en sorte que Ace et Vivi se retrouvent forcés d'entamer une conversation. Sanji espérait vraiment que la soirée se terminerait vite et qu'ils pourraient s'échapper de cette situation de plus en plus gênante -bon dieu, Zoro avait raison, plus il attendait, plus la révélation qu'il allait fatalement finir par faire à ses amis risquait d'avoir des répercussions désastreuses.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu de ton voyage ? Reprit Nami, remuant distraitement le contenu de son verre avec sa paille tout en le regardant avec un nouveau sourire qui lui donna l'impression de fondre sur place.

-De mon voyage ?

-Oui, Gray Terminal.

-Eh bien...Tu en as déjà entendu pas mal à notre soirée de retour, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne parle pas de tes anecdotes...

Elle se pencha encore davantage vers lui et baissa la voix.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs... C'est vrai que tu as eu une aventure là-bas ?

Sanji déglutit.

_Meeeeerde._

Il ne put s'empêcher de rosir un peu devant l'allusion.

-Heu... Je...

-Alors c'est vrai... le coupa la jeune femme. Je m'en doutais. Ça explique pourquoi tu as autant changé. Enfin, vu l'endroit, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne te demande pas quel genre de fille c'était, murmura-elle avec un petit air dédaigneux.

On aurait dit qu'elle abordait enfin ce dont elle voulait lui parler depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Nami... commença le cuistot, n'ayant aucune idée de comment clarifier la situation - autrement qu'en lui _disant la vérité_, mais face à elle plus encore que face aux autres, il n'en avait pas envie.

-J'espère seulement qu'elle ne t'as pas marqué au point de m'oublier, ajouta-elle avec une petite moue.

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement. Merde, la situation ne laissait planer aucun doute, hein... Alors elle voulait vraiment le reconquérir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, alors qu'il en avait rêvé sans succès pendant des mois ? Est-ce qu'il avait tant changé que ça pendant son séjour à Gray Terminal ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette situation n'était plus tenable.

-Ton...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ton verre est vide, ma petite Nami ! Laisse-moi te payer un nouveau cocktail.

Il se leva d'un coup, attirant le regard de Ace qui lui adressa un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

-Je reviens, souffla-il.

Il alla commander une nouvelle boisson pour la jeune fille, le cerveau en ébullition. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il se devait d'être franc avec elle, ou cette situation risquait de dégénérer pour de bon... Il se le devait à lui, à elle, et à Ace. Il prit son courage à deux main et revint vers la table avec un verre plein, le posant devant Nami avant de s'asseoir, joignant ses deux mains devant lui.

La jeune femme avait de toute évidence noté son trouble -en même temps, il s'était échappé d'une manière beaucoup trop maladroite pour que ça soit naturel. Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, sans même jeter un regard à sa nouvelle boisson.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sanji ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis depuis tout à l'heure. Je rêve ou t'es en train de me repousser ?

Le cuistot prit une grande inspiration. La jeune femme continua sur sa lancée, l'air exaspéré.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu t'es vraiment trouvé une catin à Gray Terminal et tu lui reste fidèle ?

-Nami... commença Sanji un peu précipitamment dans l'espoir qu'elle se taise -tout en priant pour que Ace n'aie pas entendu sa dernière phrase - c'est pas ça. Je...

Il soupira, portant une de ses mains à sa nuque.

-La vérité, c'est que je suis incapable de te repousser, Nami. Tu as été... Et tu seras toujours, la femme de ma vie. Mais tu m'a brisé le cœur. Et j'ai eu énormément, énormément de mal à m'en remettre. Pour être honnête, je... J'ai vraiment cru que je m'en sortirais pas. Si cet abruti de marimo ne m'avait pas traîné jusqu'à Gray Terminal, j'y serais encore. Alors je ne peux pas, Nami. Je ne peux pas revenir vers toi comme ça...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-... Et c'est vrai. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à Gray Terminal. Quelqu'un qui m'a enfin permis de passer à autre chose. Et je... Je ne veux pas trahir cette personne.

Il y eut un léger silence. Nami n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant un moment, l'air médusé. À côté d'eux, Ace et Vivi continuaient leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. La musique d'ambiance du bar -_Rich Girl_ de Daryl Hall and John Oates- avait permis à leur échange de garder une certaine intimité.

Puis la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'air mi-en colère, mi-blessée.

-Tu... commença-elle d'une voix sourde, et Sanji frémit en sentant venir la tempête.

-Oh, je me doutais que vous seriez là ! Les interrompit une voix familière. ça y est, vous avez terminé votre _before_? Il est déjà tard, je croyais qu'on devait aller en boîte tous ensemble !

Cavendish venait d'entrer dans le bar et de couper court à leur conversation. Il fila aussitôt vers Nami, attirant comme d'habitude la plupart des regards féminins de la salle sur lui, et la pris à part pour lui demander en chuchotant comment les choses avaient l'air d'aller entre Ace et Vivi -d'après les bribes de ses phrases qui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Sanji. La jeune femme lui répondit sur le même ton, sans regarder le cuistot qui baissa les yeux, pas franchement certain de son ressenti par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, certe... Mais au moins le message était passé, pas vrai ? Il espérait ne pas lui avoir fait de peine... Elle avait l'air davantage blessée dans son ego que réellement triste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il venait vraiment de repousser Nami ? Ça lui aurait paru totalement invraisemblable il y a quelques mois encore...

Un regard vers Ace le rassura aussitôt. Peu importe ce qu'aurais fait le Sanji d'avant, après tout.

Grâce à un certain brun, il était depuis longtemps mort et enterré.

* * *

Ace lança un regard interrogateur à Sanji lorsqu'il vit ce dernier se lever un peu brusquement avant de se lancer vers le bar, laissant Nami seule au bout de la table. Juste avant, il avait cru voir la jeune femme lui prendre la main, mais peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination... Quoique ça ne l'étonnerait pas des masses non plus, vu la manière dont elle se rapprochait de lui et lui lançait des regards de temps à autre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec Vivi, qui lui demandait plus de détails sur sa vie à Gray Terminal. Il était resté vague au sujet de son métier, disant seulement qu'il enchaînait les petits boulots, et se contentait de raconter quelques anecdotes sur la ville, les guerres de gangs, les bagarres et la drogue -la jeune femme buvait ses paroles, l'air mi-horrifiée, mi-captivée.

Parler avec elle ne le dérangeait pas. Elle n'était pas dédaigneuse et plutôt curieuse, et lui rappelait un peu Makino, par sa douceur. Mais il restait mal à l'aise quand à ce qu'elle attendait de lui -et les regards absolument pas discrets que lui jetait régulièrement Nami lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Plus il observait la jeune femme, et plus il avait du mal à croire que Sanji était passé d'elle à lui. Putain, tu parle d'un changement.

Il avait ressenti, à sa plus grande surprise, une pointe de jalousie quand il avait vu la jolie rousse draguer éhontément le cuistot sous ses yeux. Merde, il se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça dans sa vie. D'habitude, il se foutait éperdument de ce que les gens avec qui il couchait pouvaient foutre de leur cul le reste du temps. Bon, évidemment, Sanji était beaucoup plus que ça, il en était conscient. Mais quand même, ça faisait bizarre.

Enfin, cette sensation avait été vite balayée, lorsqu'il avait avisé avec un sourire en coin l'expression affolée de Sanji qui ne savait de toute évidence pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Ouais, il aurait dû être sourd et aveugle pour croire qu'il avait du soucis à se faire du côté de la rousse.

Il recentra son attention sur Vivi, qui le regardait d'un air incertain, un peu rougissante.

-Et... commença-elle en détournant légèrement le regard, tu as une copine à Gray Terminal ?

Ace eut un soupir imperceptible.

_Nous y voilà._

Il hésita un instant, réfléchissant, avant de décider de jouer la carte de la franchise. Après tout, si Sanji n'était pas prêt à faire son coming-out, ça le regardait, mais il n'était en aucun cas forcé de se cacher, lui... Et dans le pire des cas, peut-être que ça aiderais les autres à comprendre pour le cuistot, et que ça lui éviterais d'avoir à tout faire lui-même. Et puis merde, de toute façon il mentait super mal.

-Non, mais... Disons que je ne suis pas franchement intéressé par les filles.

Vivi écarquilla un peu les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

Il se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel.

_Pitié. Rassurez-moi, ils savent que l'homosexualité existe, ici, quand même ?_

-Je... préfère les garçons, tu comprend ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, l'air profondément surpris. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Ouais, c'est ça, je crois que je viens juste de lui apprendre que ça existe._

-J-Je... Ah... d'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Elle rougit encore davantage, réalisant probablement à quel point elle s'était trompée sur son compte -et à quel point ce fichu rendez-vous était ridicule, maintenant. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa confusion. Bon, après tout, ça restait une gentille fille.

-Désolé, Vivi. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt.

Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Cavendish les interrompit, entrant dans le bar avec fracas -Ace ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, celui là, mais ça avait l'air d'être une sacrée _drama queen_.

-Les autres nous attendent dehors, ajouta le blond lorsqu'il eut terminé sa rapide discussion avec Nami, tout en se passant théâtralement une main dans les cheveux. On va à l'_Oro Jackson_, dites ? C'est un peu cher, mais je suis sûr que Zoro se fera un plaisir de nous payer une tournée.

-C'est ça, allons-y, balança Nami un peu sèchement en se dirigeant vers la sortie, bousculant légèrement Sanji au passage. Ace haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que par hasard le cuistot s'était décidé à dire la vérité... ?

Ils sortirent tous du bar. En effet, un petit attroupement les attendait juste devant, composé de la bande que le brun avait croisé à la fête chez Zoro, et de quelques nouvelles têtes auxquelles il ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Kidd n'était pas là, constatation qui lui arracha un soupir. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de continuer cette comédie toute la soirée...

Alors que le groupe se mettait en mouvement en direction de la fameuse boîte, il attrapa le poignet de Sanji et l'attira discrètement à l'écart dans une ruelle transversale -la pénombre ainsi que la rue plutôt animée et peuplée lui permit de n'être vu de personne.

-Ace ?! Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Le brun interrompit le cuistot en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, le plaquant en douceur contre le mur de la ruelle. Sanji eut un léger sursaut de surprise avant de lui répondre, portant une main à sa joue.

-Tirons-nous d'ici, lui souffla Ace lorsqu'il eut rompu le contact.

-T'es dingue d'avoir fait ça, si on nous avait vu ? pesta Sanji - qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air particulièrement dérangé par cette échappatoire. Les autres vont se demander où on est passés en plus, et-

-Tu parle, ils vont juste se dire qu'ils nous ont perdus dans la foule. J'en peux plus de cette comédie, en plus j'ai déjà fait comprendre à Vivi que je n'était pas intéressé alors elle ne devrait pas me chercher.

-Toi... J'espère que t'as été correct avec elle.

-Pour qui tu me prend ? Makino m'a toujours appris à respecter les femmes. Allez, rentrons. À moins que tu préfère continuer la soirée à te faire draguer par ton ex ? Depuis quand elle essaye de te reconquérir, d'ailleurs ? C'est pas elle qui t'avait largué ?

Sanji fit la grimace à l'évocation de Nami, mais le ton employé par Ace le fendit d'un sourire.

-T'es jaloux ? Demanda-il, l'air un peu provocateur.

-Vu la gueule que tu tirais quand elle se rapprochait de toi, je serais vraiment con de l'être. Elle avait pas l'air ravie en sortant d'ailleurs. Tu lui as dis ?

Le blond secoua la tête et soupira, posant son front contre celui d'Ace en ferma les yeux.

-Non. Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère vraiment ne pas lui avoir fait trop de peine...

-Merde, elle risque de m'étriper quand elle se rendra compte qu'il s'agit de moi, non ? Ça a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à avoir l'habitude de se faire repousser.

-C'est normal, elle est parfaite. Je dois sûrement être dingue pour avoir refoulé une fille pareille, sourit Sanji.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ace et l'embrassa doucement sur le commissure des lèvres.

-Tu as raison, rentrons. C'était une idée terrible dès le départ. Promis, j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'on aie plus à se cacher le plus vite possible.

Ace lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche en direction de son appartement.

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 43]**

* * *

-Ils t'ont laissé rester tard hier ?

-Un peu. Ils m'ont quand même mis dehors à 21h.

-C'est mieux qu'à l'hôpital.

-J'imagine.

Kidd, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur à côté de l'entrée principale, tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, levant pensivement les yeux vers le ciel, l'air sombre. Zoro lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il se faisait de plus en plus taciturne, récemment. Toujours bavard avec Law, mais de moins en moins avec lui, et il se mêlait assez peu aux autres. Evidemment, tout ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait...

-Je vais faire le point avec le médecin de Law, lui lança-il.

-Ok. Je finis ma clope avant d'entrer.

Le journaliste hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans la clinique, prenant le chemin habituel, zigzaguant entre soignants, patients et visiteurs.

Il n'était plus très loin de la chambre de Law quand un hurlement lui fit lever précipitamment la tête. Ne pouvant voir l'origine du bruit, il fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas, avançant dans le couloir.

-Law ! Oh, merde, Law, répond-moi...

Sursautant en entendant le nom de son ami, le journaliste accourut jusqu'au devant de la chambre de ce dernier, et se figea un instant devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Law était couché par terre, les yeux clos. Du sang maculait une partie de son menton, et Bonney peinait à le retourner sur le dos, en larmes, tout en appelant à l'aide d'une voix à la fois désespérée et furieuse.

-Bande d'enfoirés, il va falloir que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? Allez me chercher un putain de médecin ! Cria-elle aux quelques patients qui regardaient la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Law, tu m'entend ? Ajouta-elle en soutenant la tête du jeune homme, tandis que des larmes continuaient de dévaler son visage lisse. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît...

_Merde._

Zoro s'apprêtait à repartir en courant dans l'autre sens pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais il stoppa son mouvement en voyant un médecin accourir, s'accroupir aux côtés de Law et prendre son poul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, mademoiselle ? Brancardiers ! Lança l'homme en blouse blanche à l'infirmier qui l'accompagnait, qui hocha rapidement la tête avant de détaler.

-On sortait de sa chambre pour aller manger. On a rien fait de particulier, pas d'effort ou... Il a commencé à cracher du sang et... Oh, bordel, Law, me fait pas ça... gémit la jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous, on va s'occuper de lui.

Zoro restait à quelques pas, ne s'approchant pas de peur de gêner le médecin qui semblait déjà embêté par Bonney. Le visage de Law était si pâle. Le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres semblait presque comme une tache de peinture sur une image en noir et blanc...

-Law ?

La voix rauque de Kidd retentit derrière le journaliste, et l'instant d'après, le rouquin le bousculait pour passer devant lui, repoussant durement Bonney pour prendre sa place auprès du jeune homme, passant un bras derrière les épaules du malade pour le redresser légèrement, malgré les protestations du médecin qui lui ordonnait de ne pas le toucher.

-Hé, Law, qu'est-ce que tu me fait, là ? T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant, espèce d'enfoiré.

Le visage de Kidd était grave, ses sourcils froncés, mais ses mains crispées tremblaient, trahissant sa détresse.

Bonney sanglotait en silence derrière lui, assise par terre là où il l'avait poussée. Des brancardiers finirent par arriver, et réussirent à faire lâcher prise au rouquin qui les laissa embarquer le brun.

-Vous l'emmenez où ? Demanda-il cependant, l'air menaçant.

-On le ramène dans sa chambre pour le moment. Mais je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser seul avec lui.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je vous suis.

-Monsieur...

-Je vous suis, me cassez pas les couilles.

Le médecin sembla comprendre que Kidd ne se laisserait pas convaincre et suivit Law et les deux brancardiers jusqu'à entrer dans sa chambre, talonné par le roux. Zoro les regarda disparaître derrière la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Merde... Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de situation -Law s'affaiblissait de jours en jours, c'était visible. Mais maintenant qu'il y était... Merde, il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Law puisse être soigné. Est-ce que tout ça n'avait vraiment servi à rien ?

Un reniflement lui fit baisser les yeux vers Bonney, qui se relevait lentement, essuyant ses joues maculées de larmes, l'air abattu. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embêté. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il fit quelques pas vers elle et lui demanda :

-ça va ?

* * *

La clinique était composée de plusieurs bâtiments formant un carré fermé. Au centre, un espace ouvert formait une sorte de petit parc où les résidents allaient et venaient, se promenant parmi les quelques arbres, s'asseyant sur des bancs pour lire, discuter entre eux ou recevoir leurs visites.

Zoro se servit deux cafés noirs au distributeur mis à disposition des malades et marcha jusqu'à Bonney pour lui en tendre un, silencieux.

La jeune fille, assise sur un des bancs un peu à l'écart des autres, emmitouflée dans un gilet trop grand pour elle, avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton, enfermant ses jambes dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et leva une main pour se saisir de la boisson.

-Merci, souffla-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle baissa la tête et enveloppa son gobelet en carton de ses deux mains, le regard vide.

-...ça va aller ? Demanda Zoro.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait aller.

Elle avait toujours des larmes dans la voix.

-Je pourrait plus vivre ici quand il sera plus là.

Zoro resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-ça fait déjà des mois que je pourris ici. Je pourrais sortir, je suis encore très en forme. Mais mes parents utilisent ma maladie comme prétexte pour m'enfermer. Quand Law est arrivé, j'étais en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de me foutre en l'air.

Elle renifla et essuya d'une main une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil gauche.

-Je sais que je l'emmerde à toujours venir le voir, mais ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas pu parler à quelqu'un. Enfin... vraiment parler. A quelqu'un qui comprend. Qui a vécu des choses.

Zoro finit par s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle, toujours sans rien dire, comprenant qu'elle avait seulement besoin de parler.

-C'est la seule chose chouette de ma vie en ce moment. Tout mes potes sont se sont barrés, ou alors ils sont morts, en désintox ou en taule. Mes parents me voient comme la honte de la famille, une camée et une traînée. J'y arriverais pas... Je veux pas qu'il me laisse...

Elle se tut et ils restèrent quelques minutes à boire leur café en silence. Puis la jeune femme renifla de nouveau et leva les yeux vers le ciel, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour s'intimer d'arrêter de pleurer et de se ressaisir.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Zoro et eut un petit sourire.

-C'est toi le journaliste, non ?

-... Ouais.

-Law m'a laissé lire le manuscrit que tu lui a laissé. C'est vraiment super, ce que tu fais. De leur donner une voix. J'espère que ça réussira à toucher les gens. Et à leur faire prendre conscience de certaine choses.

-Moi aussi.

-Mr Roronoa Zoro ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Le médecin de Law s'avançait vers eux, un dossier sous le bras, l'air détendu et rassurant.

-Oui.

-Mr Trafalgar s'est réveillé.

-Est-ce que...

-Il va bien, mais nous avons dû le mettre sous perfusion. Ce genre de malaise est assez fréquent chez les personnes dans un stade aussi avancé.

-On peux le voir ? Demanda Bonney.

-Oui, mais essayez de ne pas trop le fatiguer. Je vais devoir vous demander de le laisser assez tôt. Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Zoro remercia le médecin, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de l'intéressé, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Arrivant devant la porte, il aperçut, par la fenêtre verticale qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur, Kidd et Law étroitement enlacés sur le lit de ce dernier. Le roux avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du brun, qui fermait les yeux, les deux mains refermées sur son dos. Il était toujours pâle et ses cernes étaient creusées, mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure, en effet.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de les laisser seuls pour l'instant, dit Zoro.

Bonney se pencha devant lui pour regarder à son tour et eut un sourire triste.

-T'as raison.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu triste à nouveau... J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu!**

**On se retrouve pour la suite le 30 juillet, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours comme d'habitude!**

**Profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, bon courage aux autres! **

**à la prochaine!**


	32. East Blue, jour 44-45

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Eh oui, j'ai un petit jour d'avance sur la publication de ce chapitre, ça m'arrangeais mieux de le poster aujourd'hui, mais j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 32 de Wild World... Et je m'excuse d'avance à ce propos, parce qu'il semblerait que je sois génétiquement incapable d'écrire sans mettre des ascenseurs émotionnels partout!**

**Donc aujourd'hui, beaucoup de bonheur, et beaucoup de... je vous laisse découvrir (et m'insulter en review).**

**Je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture, remercie encore les quelques lecteurs fidèles qui me laissent d'adorables reviews, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[East Blue, Jour 43]**

* * *

-Je vais avoir l'air d'un bouffon.

-Mais non. Allez, met ça, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Ace soupira et enfila le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche que le cuistot avait soigneusement préparé. Sanji le regarda depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et sourit en secouant la tête.

-La chemise dans le pantalon, Ace.

-Mais personne porte ça comme ça !

-Les serveurs, si.

Le brun grogna et rectifia la situation, avant de passer au tablier, qu'il retourna dans tout les sens avant de voir comment il était supposé l'enfiler.

Sanji se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider, nouant le vêtement dans son dos, avant de poser le menton sur son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil au miroir. Ace fit la grimace.

-Mouais, j'ai bien l'air d'un bouffon.

-N'importe quoi. Ça te va mieux qu'à moi, je suis dégoûté, soupira Sanji en appréciant le reflet de son amant.

En effet, Ace disait n'importe quoi. Il était sublime.

-Laisse-moi t'attacher les cheveux.

-C'est obligé ?

-Eh oui, c'est la norme. Pourquoi tu crois que je coupe les miens aussi soigneusement ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu plus longs quand on était à Gray Terminal.

Le cuistot attrapa les mèches rebelles du jeune homme pour les rassembler en une queue de cheval basse.

-Merde, ça te change vraiment. Un tout nouvel homme, rit-il en jugeant du résultat.

-Putain, ouais. J'ai plus qu'à prier pour que les gars me voient jamais comme ça.

-Tu va faire fureur.

-Mouais. En espérant que ça soit dans le bon sens du terme.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter. Rappelle-toi seulement de mes conseils. Ce n'est qu'un service de trois heures, et je serais dans la cuisine à côté si tu as un problème. Les autres serveurs savent que tu débute, ils t'éviterons les tâches trop difficiles.

-Mmh.

-Hé, Ace.

Sanji posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le fit pivoter pour le mettre face à lui.

-ça va aller, ok ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-T'as intérêt à réussir. Je veux te voir dans cette tenue plus souvent, ajouta-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ace eut un petit rire.

-Pervers.

-N'importe quoi.

Ace l'embrassa doucement, passant ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Sanji gémit et le repoussa lorsqu'il commença à approfondir le baiser, passant une de ses mains sous sa chemise au niveau du creux de ses reins.

-Aaace. On a pas le temps pour ça.

Le brun fit la moue.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je dois encore me préparer avant qu'on y aille, et on est sensés passer chez le marimo avant.

-On le verra ce soir.

-Ce soir, il y aura du monde, ça sera pas pareil.

Ace poussa un soupir tandis que Sanji s'éloignait de lui pour commencer à enfiler sa cravate. Mais un sourire revint rapidement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche, pas déterminé à abandonner la partie.

-Je pensais pourtant que cette tenue te plaisait, lança-il en passant sensuellement son autre main sur sa nuque, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage, le regard provoquant.

Sanji le regarda, se figea et fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée. Après tout, Ace n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis Gray Terminal.

-Tu fais chier, grogna-il. T'as raison, la face de laitue peut bien attendre ce soir.

Ace eut un petit rire victorieux tandis que le blond revenait vers lui, se ruant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-à ton premier jour alors.

Ace sourit.

-à mon premier jour.

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent, répondant au rythme entraînant de _Starting Over_ de John Lennon. Autour d'eux, la fête battait son plein -chez Zoro, pour changer. Ils étaient debout appuyés contre la baie vitrée, sirotant leur deuxième verre tandis que sur l'immense canapé et la terrasse les discussions s'entremêlaient au bruit des verres et à la musique.

-Tu vois que ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, sourit Sanji. T'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Ace haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était plus facile que je l'aurais pensé. J'imagine que je suis à l'aise avec les gens en général, alors c'est facile... Et c'est plus simple de leur vendre de la bouffe qu'autre chose, rit-il. Enfin, plus facile, je sais pas. Mais différent. Plus sain, pour sûr. Par contre, c'est crevant ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour faire ça toute la journée. J'imagine que le rythme est encore pire en cuisine, en plus.

Sanji rit.

-Question d'habitude. J'ai commencé doucement, moi aussi. Au lycée, je faisait des extras quelques heures par semaine moi aussi... J'ai augmenté au fur et à mesure jusqu'à prendre un temps plein.

-J'imagine que je devrais passer par là moi aussi.

-Te presse pas, Ace. Quelques heures par semaines, c'est déjà bien suffisant pour m'aider. Prend ton temps.

Le cuistot marqua une pause, tandis que sa dernière conversation avec Zoro lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Ace de la possibilité d'aller voir un psy... Il était peut-être un peu tôt, mais en même temps il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer une rechute de sa part -il ne savait pas s'il arriverais à le supporter, ou du moins pas aussi tôt.

-Tu sais... commença-il prudemment. Le marimo m'a donné quelques contacts... Des gens qui ont l'habitude d'accompagner des personnes en sortie de prostitution comme toi.

Ace le regarda en silence, semblant assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de l'inviter à continuer d'un signe du menton.

-Je ne veux pas te presser ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux que tu sache que si un jour, tu veux chercher de l'aide... Enfin... Rencontrer des gens qui essaient d'en sortir peut-être, ou simplement lire des témoignages... Ou alors parler à quelqu'un de tes cauchemars...

Sa voix baissa un peu sur la dernière phrase. Il n'avait jamais avoué à Ace qu'il l'avait déjà entendu pleurer ou appeler à l'aide dans son sommeil, la nuit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre, baissant la tête, l'air un peu triste.

-Tu m'as... entendu ?

-C'est normal que tu n'ailles pas tout à fait bien, Ace. Personne n'attend de toi que tu te remette de tout ce que tu as vécu tout de suite, simplement parce que tu as changé de cadre de vie. Je veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, juste que tu sache que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un -et peut-être à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi- c'est possible. Te prend pas la tête pour combien ça va coûter ou quoi que ce soit. La tête de laitue nous arrangera.

Ace hocha lentement la tête. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux à nouveau :

-Pas tout de suite. Mais j'y réfléchirais. Et je t'en parlerais.

Il baissa un peu la voix.

-Merci.

Sanji lui sourit à nouveau, heureux qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Puis, réalisant que Ace continuait de le fixer avec un petit sourire un peu mutin, il eut un petit rire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. J'ai juste envie de te rouler une énorme galoche devant tout tes amis hétéros.

Le cuistot rit plus franchement. Il devait bien avouer qu'il en crevait d'envie depuis tout à l'heure, lui aussi.

-Désolé. Retiens-toi encore un peu, murmura-il.

Puis, réalisant que Usopp et Cavendish l'appelaient en renfort depuis la cuisine pour qu'il les aide à réaliser des mojitos convenables pour tout le monde, il s'éclipsa avec un sourire.

* * *

Ace jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il reconnu la silhouette de Kidd, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, les jambes pendant dans le vide, une bouteille à la main.

Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, étouffant le bruit de la musique provenant du salon. Le roux se retourna, remarquant sa présence.

-Ah, c'est toi, l'allumeuse.

-Tu me fait une place ?

Kidd grogna et se décala un peu pour que le brun puisse prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tu bois quoi ?

-Whisky.

-Fait tourner.

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence, observant la ville en contrebas, le ciel où les nuages laissaient poindre quelques étoiles.

-T'as vu Law aujourd'hui ? Finit par demander Ace.

-Ouais.

-Il s'est remis ?

-Pas trop. Il est vraiment crevé.

-Je vois... J'irais le voir demain.

-C'est vrai que ce Zoro m'a dit ? T'as trouvé un vrai job ?

-Ouais, de serveur, j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

-Sérieusement... T'as un uniforme et tout ?

-Ouais, la totale.

-Tu dois être bandant.

-Tu parle, j'ai surtout l'air d'un bouffon.

Kidd eut un rire rauque.

-Et alors ? Tu va y arriver, tu pense ?

-Pour l'instant ça va. Mais je veux m'y mettre pour de bon. J'arrête les passes.

-Pour faire plaisir à ta princesse ?

-Pas seulement, tu sais bien.

-Ouais. Je pense pas que j'y arriverais. Mais c'est tant mieux pour toi.

-Ouais...

-Et avec blondie, c'est comment ?

-Je vais rien te dire, tu vas me foutre de ta gueule.

-Sans blague.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Kidd buvait beaucoup -enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi. Ace le regarda et hésita avant de prendre la parole :

-Kidd... Tu vas faire quoi, après ?

Silence.

-Tu vas retourner à Gray Terminal ?

-... Je sais pas. Tu vas rester ici j'imagine.

-Je peux pas y retourner de toute façon. Et puis même. C'est pas si mal ici, on s'y fait.

-Surtout quand on squatte le plumard de blondie.

Ace rit.

-C'est vrai que ça aide.

Kidd n'ajouta rien et le brun n'osa pas en demander davantage. Il se posait vraiment la question, pourtant. Est-ce qu'il allait retourner dans leur ancien appart, tout seul ? Ils avaient des connaissances là-bas, c'est vrai, Marco, les réguliers du_ Moby Dick_... Mais retourner seul là où ils avaient toujours été tout les trois...

-On va picoler avec les autres ? Finit-il par dire, désireux de redonner au rouquin un peu de sa vitalité habituelle. Vous avez toujours pas terminé votre concours d'alcool avec Zoro, pas vrai ?

-...Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Allez, allons-y. Montre-leur un peu ce que c'est de boire à ces coincés du cul, là.

* * *

-Ils sont vraiment monstrueux, ces deux-là, soupira Usopp en souriant.

Zoro et Kidd étaient repartis dans leur concours, inachevé depuis Gray Terminal. Une fois de plus, aucun ne cédait, alignant shot après shot sous le regard médusé de leurs spectateurs qui les resservaient à chaque fois sans trop oser y croire.

-Tu parle, ils nous coûtent surtout très cher en alcool, grommela Sanji. à ce rythme, il ne restera vite plus rien pour les cocktails de mes princesses.

Comme à son habitude, il avait servi toute la soirée de somptueuses boissons aux jeunes femmes présentes, à savoir Perona, Kaya, Vivi, Tashigi, Robin... et Nami, qui avait accepté chacun de ses présents sans un mot -presque sans un regard. Apparemment, elle lui en voulait pas mal pour l'avant-veille, et semblait plus déterminée que jamais à lui montrer à quel point il était fou de la repousser. Elle était sublime ce soir dans sa robe noire fendue, à danser comme une déesse aux côtés de Cavendish... C'est vrai, elle était superbe, et il aurait sans doute pu se perdre dans la contemplation ses mouvements sensuels et son sourire éclatant. Si toute son attention n'avait déjà été prise par celui de Ace qui, assis sur le canapé derrière elle, assistait au concours d'alcool à renfort de grand éclats de rire.

Il n'en pouvait plus. De se cacher des yeux de ses amis. Il avait envie d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. De passer une main autour de ses hanches, d'embrasser son épaule laissée découverte par son débardeur blanc, se frotter son nez contre sa frimousse piquetée de tâches de rousseur... Il avait envie de se comporter comme Usopp se comportait présentement avec Kaya, à côté de lui, comme il avait pu se comporter avec Nami... Il ne voulait pas cacher à tout ceux qui partageaient son existence la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Et il s'en voulait... Ace s'assumait, lui. Il s'en foutait du jugement des autres. Il n'avait pas à se retenir d'être lui-même en public par sa faute.

Les premières notes d'_Every Breathe You Take_ de The Police se mirent à retentir dans l'appartement. Ace, toujours assis sur le canapé, finit par sentir son regard et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit et se mit debout, commençant à traverser la piste de danse pour le rejoindre.

La lumière tamisée de la pièce faisait ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux détachés dont les pointes balayaient ses épaules à chacun de ses pas. Son regard sombre auquel l'alcool redonnait cette insolence caractéristique qui l'avait toujours tant séduit l'électrisait. Sanji se souvint de cette fois où il l'avait regardé danser, lors de l'une de leurs premières soirées au_ Moby Dick_. La fois où il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il était beau. La fois où il avait commencé à le désirer sans se l'avouer. Oh, bordel. Il l'aimait tellement. C'en était presque vertigineux.

Il arrêta de réfléchir et s'avança également vers lui. La piste de danse au milieu du salon était quasi-déserte. Usopp et Kaya esquissaient discrètement les premiers pas d'un slow. La rythme plus calme de la musique avait fait s'arrêter les autres danseurs, qui s'étaient pour la plupart assis sur le canapé ou autour, se resservant des verres.

Ace écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il arriva devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-On danse ? Lui murmura le blond, caressant du bout des doigts ses mèches sombres.

Le brun lui sourit, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour toute réponse. Ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent doucement à se balancer au rythme de la musique, tempe contre tempe. Sanji ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant la douce pression des doigts du brun au creux de ses reins, son odeur chaude, la caresse de ses cheveux le long de sa joue. Si bon. Si doux.

Il appréhendait ce à quoi il devrait faire face en rouvrant les yeux. Il était allé vers Ace sur un coup de tête... Mais c'était sans doute la chose à faire, il le sentait à présent. Tout ça avait suffisamment duré. Et tant pis si les réaction étaient négatives, après tout il ne serait pas seul pour y faire face.

Il finit par rouvrir les paupières, jetant un regard discret à la pièce par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Il surpris un regard d'Usopp qui continuait de danser avec Kaya, les sourcils froncés. Assis sur le canapé, Tashigi, Perona et Coby les fixaient tout en parlant entre eux, l'air surpris, sans doute à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient si proches... Il n'osa pas regarder Nami, mais aperçut Robin et Zoro, et leurs sourires en coin sonnèrent comme des encouragements.

Ace se détacha légèrement de lui pour lui faire face. Il se plongea dans ses yeux sombres à l'obscurité rassurante.

-Tu veux aller au bout ? Murmura le brun.

Son regard lui ôtèrent le peu de doutes qui lui restaient.

_Ouais._

Il lui sourit et là, dans le salon de ce loft du quartier bourgeois d'East Blue, devant sa dizaine d'amis les plus proches, dont la plupart le considéraient encore deux minutes auparavant comme un hétéro convaincu et n'avaient probablement jamais vu deux mecs danser ensemble de leur vie, il l'embrassa.

Resserrant ses mains autour de sa nuque, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que Ace, qui n'en attendait pas davantage pour laisser libre cours à son envie, le rapprochait encore davantage de lui pour lui répondre, imprimant la caresse de ses doigts dans son dos.

Il y eut un grand silence autour d'eux.

Il se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Ace souriait. Sanji puisait dans son sourire toute la force dont il aurait besoin pour affronter ce qui arriverais ensuite.

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Le cuistot tourna la tête et vit Nami qui quittait la pièce. Il eut un pincement au cœur, mais après tout, c'était sa réaction qu'il redoutait le plus.

Tout les autres s'étaient figés. Seul Kidd continuait de boire dans son coin, l'air aussi blasé qu'à l'ordinaire. Cavendish également continuait d'arranger ses cheveux en se regardant dans un miroir de poche, ayant seulement l'air vexé de ne pas être le centre de toute cette attention.

Vivi, qui les fixait la bouche grande ouverte, finit par rompre son immobilité pour sortir à son tour, sans doute pour rejoindre Nami. Les autres les fixaient, l'air choqué, sans que personne ne dise rien.

Au bout d'une bonne minute de silence, Sanji en eut assez et attrapa la main de Ace.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit-il d'une voix juste assez forte pour couvrir la musique.

Puis il marcha vers la porte, sentant les regards posés sur lui. Serrant les doigts du brun au creux de sa paume, il sortit de la pièce, puis de l'appartement. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, il ralentit et laissa Ace arriver jusqu'à sa hauteur, clignant des yeux, un peu hébété.

-Merde, je l'ai fait.

Lui même n'en revenait pas. Ça avait été si vite. Et si facile, au fond. Même s'il se doutait qu'il n'avait vu que le début des répercussions que son _coming-out_ aurait sur sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda Ace.

-Je sais pas. Attendre quelques jours, je pense. Demander à Robin d'aller tâter le terrain pour moi -je suis sûre qu'elle le fera dès ce soir de toute façon. Voir si certains veulent entrer en contact avec moi pour en parler. Attendre que la pilule passe.

Il se sentait extrêmement bien, tout à coup, comme libéré d'un poids. Il regarda Ace avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais avant tout ça, si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer chez moi et faire l'amour avec l'imbécile qui a provoqué tout ça.

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'intéressé du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil, l'air surpris -et ravi- que le blond s'exprime de cette façon.

Ils rentrèrent, rendus excessivement joyeux par l'alcool et par ce qui venait de se passer, riant pour rien, s'arrêtant à chaque coin de rue pour s'embrasser. À peine eurent-il passé le pas de la porte de l'appartement qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre, Ace manquant d'arracher un bouton de la chemise de Sanji en l'ouvrant, se faisant réprimander par ce dernier qui faisait, de son côté, passer le débardeur du brun par-dessus sa tête, laissant ses mains explorer librement son torse. Ace, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au lit, l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine, commençant déjà à lui retirer son pantalon, alors que le cuistot faisait de même avec lui, laissant leurs deux corps qui désormais se connaissaient bien mais restaient insatiables se retrouver.

Sanji se sentait flotter, se laissant complètement aller, plus réceptif que jamais aux caresses du brun, se sentant enfin étrangement et totalement libre.

* * *

Ace n'en menait franchement pas large. Il n'avait jamais vu le cuistot comme ça, pas même la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, à Gray Terminal.

On aurait dit que faire son _coming-out_ avait fait sauter ses dernière barrières, le peu de retenue et de gêne qui subsistait encore chez lui, qui l'empêchait encore d'exprimer son désir et son plaisir pleinement.

Et bon dieu, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

Croisant ses cheville derrière ses hanches, s'agrippant à ses épaules, mordillant ses lèvres dans des baisers brûlants, gémissant son nom en se laissant aller en arrière sur le bois de la table pour mieux apprécier chacun de ses coups de reins... merde, après la carrière qu'il avait eue, il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait le faire rougir, mais il se sentait perdre pied à chacun des regards enfiévrés que le blond lui lançait.

Se penchant sur lui, s'appliquant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, appréciant le goût de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur, il sentait encore grandir en lui ce sentiment étrange, comme un bonheur si intense qu'il lui faisait mal, un mélange de passion pure, d'espoir que ça dure toujours, de peur de le perdre, aussi.

Putain, il était dingue de ce type. Et c'était pas près de s'arrêter.

* * *

**[Jour 45]**

* * *

Plic, ploc.

La perfusion toujours bien en place.

Les yeux clos au-dessous desquels les cernes profondes ont des airs d'ecchymoses.

La peau pâle qui paraît presque grise, tendue sur les os comme une toile, le visage amincit, dont les pommettes ressortent davantage, changé mais gardant sa beauté froide.

Plic, ploc.

Le pull devenu trop grand dont l'encolure laisse sortir une épaule.

Les tatouages dont le noir profond saute d'autant plus aux yeux.

La poitrine agitée d'un souffle léger, presque imperceptible.

Plic, ploc.

Et tout ce qui n'a pas changé, les cheveux noir corbeau, les quatre anneaux d'or sur les oreilles percées, la barbe toujours entretenue, et cet air sévère même dans le sommeil, toujours.

Plic. Ploc.

Law ouvrit soudain les yeux. Apercevant Kidd assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant peiner à se réveiller.

-ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque.

-Je viens d'arriver, mentit Kidd.

-T'as vu Bonney ?

-La chialeuse ? Je l'ai croisée, mais elle allait au réfectoire, j'crois.

-Au réfectoire ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix-neuf heure trente.

-Merde...

Law se redressa davantage avec beaucoup de difficulté pour s'adosser à la tête de son lit. Rien que cet effort le laissa à bout de souffle. Kidd le regarda faire sans rien dire.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

La voix du malade restait rauque. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-J'crois que Ace est passé te voir ce matin, pendant que tu dormais. Il t'as laissé des pâtisseries de blondie, dit-il en désignant un tupperware sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu peux les bouffer si tu veux. J'y arriverais pas.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Putain, c'est une première.

-...

-Rien d'autre ?

-On a fait une autre fête naze chez Zoro. Enfin, c'était marrant à la fin, parce que blondie a finit par galocher Ace devant tout le monde. Ils en sont pas revenus, je te raconte pas, ces petits coincés du cul.

-Merde, j'aurais aimé voir ça, sourit Law.

Une quinte de toux le secoua et Kidd fronça les sourcils.

-ça tombe bien que tu sois seul, je voulais te parler d'un truc, dit le brun lorsqu'il se fut remis.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service.

-... Tu veux une dernière pipe, c'est ça ?

-Kidd. Je suis sérieux.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Tu promet que tu accepteras, peu importe ce que c'est ?

-Sois pas con, comme si j'allais accepter sans savoir. Allez, balance, je verrais bien.

-... Bon. Je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire, mais écoute-moi au moins jusqu'au bout sans m'emmerder.

-On verra.

Law soupira et plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon noir pour en sortir une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Kidd, méfiant.

-...Je me suis procuré ça dès que j'ai su que j'étais malade. Au cas où je sente que... pour pouvoir choisir mon moment, disons.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-Attend, mec, t'es pas sérieux ? Gronda-il.

-Je pouvait pas le faire sans t'en parler.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu me fais quoi, là ?

-...

-C'est quoi cette merde, mec ? T'es en train de me rendre complice de quoi, exactement ?

-Écoute-moi au lieu de brailler.

-Je te jure que je vais t'en mettre une.

-Va-y si ça te fait plaisir, mais écoute-moi d'abord. Je vais mettre fin à mes jours, Kidd. C'est comme ça, tu me convaincra pas de renoncer. J'en peut déjà plus, je veux crever pendant que je suis encore en état de parler et d'être moi-même, ok ? Regarde-moi. C'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que je devienne un légume.

-Tu peux pas faire ça.

_Me faire ça._

-Je pouvait pas le faire sans toi, dans ton dos, Kidd. J'ai juste une dernière putain de volonté, et j'aimerais que t'en prenne compte. Je veux le faire, et je veux que tu reste avec moi jusqu'au bout.

Il s'était redressé, plantant son regard d'acier dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

Il y eut un silence. Kidd semblait très calme tout à coup, alors qu'une minute auparavant il semblait près d'exploser. Son regard était sombre et ne laissait filtrer aucune expression.

-Kidd.

Silence.

-Kidd. Tu m'as entendu.

-Ouais.

Le rouquin se leva.

-Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il se pencha sur le lit et arracha la perfusion de Law.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, encore désolée de vous laisser sur ça...**

**Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et pronostics sur la suite!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive le 9 août si tout va bien!**

**D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et profitez bien de votre été.**

**à la prochaine!**


	33. East Blue, jour 46-47

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Eh oui, encore une fois, je poste le chapitre en avance... Mais bon, il était déjà prêt et vu à quel point vous aviez l'air d'être impatients de la suite en review, je me suis dit que j'allais être magnanime et ne pas pour laisser dans un suspense insoutenable plus longtemps!**

**Vous vous en doutiez, ce chapitre est dur, et vous allez probablement tous me détester d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude: je vous attend en bas!**

* * *

**[East Blue, Jour 46]**

* * *

Ace grogna doucement et se retourna sur le dos, se frottant un instant les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Sanji, redressé sur ses coudes, retira sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui sourit.

-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Mmh, c'pas grave, grommela le brun avant de lâcher un énorme bâillement. Quelle heure il est ?

-Presque onze heures.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

-À peine vingt minutes.

Le cuistot se retourna sur le dos pour s'étirer. Ace s'assit sur le lit en étouffant un deuxième bâillement, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda-il. Tu bosse ?

-Seulement ce soir. On pourrait faire quelque chose cette aprém', mais je sais pas... J'ai des courbatures partout.

-On y est peut-être allés un peu fort hier, rit le brun.

-Oui, je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée de faire une pause dans notre marathon sexuel, rit à son tour Sanji en se penchant vers la table de chevet pour extraire une cigarette de son paquet.

Il s'assit à son tour pour l'allumer. Ace se leva, enfila un caleçon et marcha jusqu'à la gazinière côté cuisine pour faire du café.

Le cuistot se laissa retomber en arrière en inspirant la fumée, regardant le plafond.

N'ayant pas franchement envie de recroiser son groupe d'amis tout de suite après son coming-out de l'avant-veille, ils avaient choisi de rester à l'appartement depuis, profitant encore une fois pleinement l'un de l'autre. Robin était passée les voir pour prendre un thé la veille au soir, et avait rassuré Sanji à ce sujet : à part Nami, personne ne semblait avoir pris l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec Ace très mal.

À vrai dire, Usopp avait même appelé Sanji dans l'après-midi, pour lui dire qu'il était surpris, ne comprenait pas, mais « acceptait son choix »... Bon, de toute évidence, il n'avais pas franchement saisi comment ça fonctionnait, mais au moins il était de bonne volonté. C'était plutôt rassurant, même si le blond imaginait bien qu'il devrait supporter un certain nombre de clichés et de regards étonnés de la part de ses amis pendant encore un long moment.

Ace revint vers le lit avec deux mugs remplis de café. Sanji en prit un en le remerciant et commença à souffler sur le liquide brûlant, s'interrompant lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Tendant la main vers sa table de chevet, il se saisit du combiné et le porta à son oreille.

-Ouais.

-Sanji, c'est moi.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître la voix de Zoro, tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom.

-...Oh, marimo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il était habitué à ce que le journaliste soit peu loquace, mais là, c'était un peu bizarre.

-Zoro ? Finit-il par lancer en n'entendant pas son ami lui répondre.

-... J'ai... quelque chose à vous dire, à toi et à Ace, finit par articuler ce dernier.

-À Ace ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun qui sirotait son café en regardant par la fenêtre, à deux pas du lit.

-C'est Zoro, lui répondit Sanji. Il veut nous parler à tout les deux, prend l'oreillette.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

_-T'as fini ? On va passer par la fenêtre pour pas se faire cramer à l'entrée._

_-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je suis pas vraiment en état de faire de l'escalade, soupira Law en fronçant un sourcil nerveux._

_-C'est bon, on est au rez-de chaussée, c'est pas haut du tout. Je vais te porter._

_Kidd ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et se rapprocha du lit pour passer un bras sous les épaules du brun et un autre sous ses cuisses. Il le souleva sans aucune difficulté. Le corps décharné du jeune homme ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes._

_-Kidd... !_

_-Allez, commence pas à m'emmerder, on s'en fout._

_Le rouquin s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte et fit passer une de ses jambe, puis l'autre, par dessus le rebord. Puis il serra Law contre son torse et se laissa aller en avant, tombant sur ses pieds un mètre cinquante plus bas. Le brun, qui avait crispé ses mains sur son t-shirt, se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, se mettant debout sur ses jambes tremblantes._

_-Allons-y._

* * *

Le cuistot haussa rapidement les épaules. Il commençait à stresser un peu. Zoro avait l'air trop sérieux.

Le visage de Law passa dans son esprit. Non, c'était pas possible... Il était trop tôt, le jeune homme était encore en forme, même s'il s'affaiblissait beaucoup...

Le brun se rapprocha, posa son mug sur la table de chevet et s'accroupit à côté du lit, prenant l'oreillette que Sanji lui tendait.

-On t'écoute, marimo, souffla Sanji, écrasant au passage sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier.

-... Très bien. Les gars... ce que je vais dire est difficile à entendre. Il faut que vous restiez calmes, d'accord ?

-C'est au sujet de Law ? Demanda aussitôt Ace assez fort pour que Zoro l'entende à travers le combiné de Sanji, l'air tout à coup très stressé.

-...Oui, mais pas seulement.

-Dis-nous vite.

-... Très bien. Hier soir... Hier soir, Kidd a aidé Law à s'enfuir de la clinique.

-À s'enfuir ? Le coupa Ace. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ? Law est dans un état pas possible, je l'ai vu hier matin...

-...Laisse-moi finir.

* * *

_Law ramena ses genoux minces sous son menton sur le siège de la voiture, resserrant autour de lui les pans de la veste en cuir de Kidd. Dehors, le paysage défilait sous la nuit tombante. Quelques étoiles commençaient à poindre dans le ciel bleu sombre._

_Le brun joignit ses mains devant son visage et souffla dessus. Il avait froid. Si froid._

_Il était si fatigué._

* * *

« Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont sortis de la clinique tout les deux en cachette aux alentours de vingt heures.

Ils ont marché jusqu'au quartier bourgeois à côté de la clinique et ont volé une voiture. Puis ils ont roulé hors de la ville jusqu'à prendre la route qui longe le haut des falaises au nord d'East Blue.

Puis, lorsqu'ils ont été au point le plus haut, leur voiture a pris un virage à angle droit sans raison apparente. La voiture s'est crashée en bas.

Ils sont morts tout les deux.

Je suis désolé, Ace. »

* * *

_Il jeta un œil au profil impassible de Kidd qui conduisait, les yeux fixés sur la route. Simplement vêtu d'un jean déchiré trop large et d'un t-shirt blanc, la fenêtre ouverte laissait le vent faire flamboyer sa chevelure écarlate._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu mate ? Finit par grogner le rouquin._

_-À ton avis, enfoiré ?_

_Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un rapide regard. Law remarqua à quel point il avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi. Pas physiquement, mais de l'intérieur. Comme s'il n'avait même plus l'énergie de lui lancer une de ses piques caractéristiques._

_Il avisa sa main sur le levier de vitesse et la couvrit de la sienne pour la serrer._

* * *

Il y eut un silence. Un long, long, long silence. Sanji eut l'impression que toute la force présente dans son corps le quittait. Tenir le combiné en place contre son oreille lui parut soudain un effort immense.

La voix de Zoro retentit à nouveau, mais elle lui parut très lointaine.

-J'ai deux trois trucs à régler, puis je vais passer chez vous. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et le cuistot laissa sa main qui tenait le téléphone retomber sur le matelas. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, accompagné d'images par flashs, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

_Kidd et Law._

_Enfuis de la clinique._

_Voiture volée._

_Le long de la falaise..._

_Morts tout les deux._

Il leva difficilement les yeux vers Ace. Ce dernier s'était figé, le regard vide. Pendant une longue minute, il ne fit pas un mouvement, puis ses mains se mirent à trembler et il lâcha l'oreillette qui ricocha sur le sol avec fracas.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais la referma sans réussir à émettre le moindre son. Il déglutit difficilement, puis tenta à nouveau, réussissant seulement à murmurer :

-Ace...

Le jeune homme ne le regarda pas. Il se laissa aller en arrière pour s'asseoir par terre et porta ses mains à son visage, baissant la tête. Sa nuque se mit à trembler et le blond entendit un reniflement.

-Ace...

* * *

_Ils finirent par arriver en haut de la falaise._

_Pendant un instant, Kidd détacha ses yeux de la route pour regarder Law. Il le fixa avec attention, comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait sur sa rétine._

_Puis le coin gauche de ses lèvres pourpres s'étira dans son sourire tordu et si familier._

* * *

Sanji réussit à se lever -son corps lui semblait peser une tonne- et s'agenouilla à côté du brun, posant ses mains sur ses épaules qui tremblaient de plus en plus violemment.

-Ace, je suis désolé...

Il sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer. Merde, c'était pas possible. Ça pouvait pas être vraiment arrivé. Kidd et Law... Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça... C'était ...

La réalité s'imposait de plus en plus à lui. Ace, à ses côtés, laissait échapper des sanglots de plus en plus violent, tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues et qu'il crispait ses mains sur ses cheveux tout en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Ils peuvent pas m'avoir fait ça. Ils avaient pas le droit de me faire ça... gémit-il en se couvrant les yeux des deux mains.

Il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans sa voix. Comme si, après la vie de souffrances qu'il avait vécue, on venait de lui porter le dernier coup – celui dont il ne se relèverait pas. Sanji sentit à son tour des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il plaqua son front contre le dos du brun, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

_C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, c'est trop d'un coup, c'est impossible..._

-Ils avaient pas le droit, répéta Ace. Ils avaient pas le droit de me laisser tout seul derrière...

Il referma ses bras sur lui-même, serrant les poings sur ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

* * *

_Law lui rendit son sourire. Puis Kidd lui fit un signe de tête, auquel il répondit avec lenteur._

_Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard l'un de l'autre, fixant la route. Le rouquin serra ses doigts dans ses siens avec force comme pour sceller leurs phalanges entre elles._

_Puis, alors qu'ils arrivaient au point culminant de la falaise, il tourna le volant d'un coup._

* * *

-Ils auraient dû le savoir pourtant que j'étais pas capable de vivre sans eux. Ils auraient dû m'emmener avec eux, ces bâtards... Pourquoi ils l'ont pas fait, hein ? Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé derrière ? Pourquoi ils m'ont pas laissé crever avec eux, hein ?

Sanji releva la tête, horrifié par ces paroles. Réalisant que le brun était en train de se griffer jusqu'au sang, il lui attrapa les poignets pour s'empêcher de se faire du mal.

-Ace, arrête... !

-Lâche-moi ! Comment tu veux que j'aie envie de vivre après ça, hein ?

Le cuistot se mordit la lèvre.

_Dis pas ça, je t'en prie._

_Dis pas ça..._

Il entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, continuant de serrer ses poignets dans ses mains, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, Ace... Tellement, tellement désolé...

Le brun ne dit plus rien, mais Sanji le sentit trembler.

De plus en plus fort.

* * *

**[Jour 47]**

* * *

-Ace, j'ai fait à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-'Pas faim.

Sanji se redressa pour regarder le brun en se mordant la lèvre.

Avachi sur le canapé, seulement vêtu d'un jogging noir, ses jambes pliées ramenée devant lui, appuyé sur l'accoudoir, le menton dans la main, son amant regardait fixement le brouillard qui embrumait la ville dehors. Son regard était inexpressif, ses yeux mi-clos. À peu de choses près, il était dans la même position depuis la veille. Le cuistot ignorait même s'il avait dormi cette nuit.

Depuis la terrible annonce faite par Zoro, le blond n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher des réponses de plus de deux mots. Ace semblait complètement brisé, déconnecté de la réalité. C'était normal, après un tel choc, Sanji le savait mais quand les derniers mots qu'avaient prononcé le brun avant de tomber dans son mutisme lui revenait en tête, il ne pouvait empêcher une angoisse sourde de lui serrer la gorge.

Il jeta un regard à Zoro qui buvait sa tasse de thé, assis à la table de sa cuisine. Après une dernière hésitation, il décida de ne pas insister auprès de Ace et pris place face au journaliste, posant entre eux le plateau de sushis qu'il venait de finir de préparer.

Son ami le remercia d'un signe de tête et commença à se servir. Le cuistot fit de même, mais une fois son assiette pleine se retrouva incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, fixant en silence les couleurs vives de l'avocat et du saumon, la gorge nouée.

Lui aussi vivait comme dans un rêve depuis la veille. Ou plutôt dans un cauchemar. Il se sentait, lui aussi, d'une certaine manière, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. La plupart du temps, il avait même l'impression que ce qui était arrivé à Law et Kidd n'était qu'une illusion. Un mensonge. Puis il songeait aux preuves tangibles, à Zoro qui était allé voir ce qu'il restait des corps à la morgues, à l'enterrement qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, à l'avis de décès, aux nouvelles locales qui avaient évoqué le double suicide de deux voyous de Gray Terminal.

Et il avait la nausée.

Terriblement.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement de Ace, qu'il regarda, surpris, se lever et traverser la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-il.

-Une douche, murmura simplement le brun en réponse.

La porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière lui, et l'on entendit l'eau couler quelques secondes plus tard. Sanji soupira et s'alluma une cigarette, tirant une taffe avant de se prendre un instant la tête dans les mains.

-Ça va aller ?

Il releva les yeux, surpris. Zoro le regardait, le visage assez inexpressif, comme toujours. Le cuistot se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa aller en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est encore tôt, et que c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'il ne reprenne plus jamais goût à la vie après ça. J'ai peur que ce soit le coup de trop...

Le journaliste hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait. Sanji se pris à nouveau la tête dans une main. Il avait peur, oui. Peur que Ace veuille se détruire, peur qu'il veuille mourir, comme il l'avait laissé entendre la veille. Il avait peur de n'être pas assez fort aussi. Il savait qu'il devait soutenir le brun, en plus de gérer sa propre peine à lui. Et il savait que cette peine n'était rien face à celle que son amant devais ressentir...

Zoro le regarda à nouveau et finit par prendre la parole :

-Ace est très fort. Ça finira par aller mieux, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva.

-Je dois aller régler quelques derniers trucs pour demain. Je passerais vous prendre à dix heures, merci pour le repas.

Sanji hocha la tête pour toute réponse et le regarda partir. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière son ami, il se sentit tout d'un coup terriblement seul, même si les mots de Zoro, dans une moindre mesure, lui apportaient du réconfort.

Il regarda les makis qui s'étalaient toujours sous ses yeux et soupira. Il n'arriverais sans doute à rien avaler aujourd'hui.

Il remis la nourriture dans le plat et rangea le tout dans son frigo. Puis il entreprit de ranger un peu l'appartement, tâche qu'il avait un peu laissée de côté ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de sa salle de bain, un son étouffé lui parvint et le figea pendant un instant.

De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, Ace sanglotait doucement.

Sanji déglutit. Lentement, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche la porte et ferma les yeux, retenant ses propres larmes.

Il sentait au fond de lui que le brun voulait sans doute qu'il le laisse seul. Mais tout ce dont il avait envie était de le serrer dans ses bras. La barrière froide de chagrin qu'il sentait entre eux depuis la veille l'effrayait peut-être plus que tout le reste.

Car ni Ace, ni lui ne pourraient se sortir de là l'un sans l'autre, il le sentait.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre était court, mais intense... Le prochain sera plus long! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le sort de nos deux amours, et j'ai quand même hâte d'avoir vos avis en commentaires.**

**Comme vous le devinez sans doute, on commence à vraiment se rapprocher de la fin de cette fic! Le prochain, qui arrive le 16 août, sera l'avant-dernier. (Et pour me faire pardonner, je fait revenir un personnage que tout le monde a l'air de beaucoup aimer la prochaine fois, yay!)**

**Merci, merci d'être toujours nombreux à me suivre et merci aux quelques fidèles lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent leurs avis, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

**Je vous laisse le soin de m'insulter/de me pleurer dessus/de me menacer de mort pour que je réécrive ce chapitre avec une fin heureuse en review, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine!**


	34. East Blue, jour 48-51

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous profitez de votre été!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 34 de Wild World... Merci infiniment pour tout vos retours suite au dernier chapitre! J'avais peur que la mort de Kidd et Law soient trop mal reçue, que certains ne comprennent pas leur choix, etc, mais comme d'habitude vous êtes super réceptifs et motivants!**

**Aujourd'hui, un autre chapitre un peu dur, forcément, mais qui cette fois va en s'arrangeant, promis!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 48]**

* * *

-Les cercueils sont fermés ?

-Oui, Ace. Les corps ne sont pas... en suffisamment bon état.

Le brun baissa la tête.

-D'accord.

Sanji attrapa sa main doucement, presque timidement, pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il se sentit un peu soulagé en voyant que le jeune homme accepter le contact.

Le funérarium était désert. Les autres attendaient dehors, laissant respectueusement Ace rentrer en premier.

-... On ne va pas les incinérer ? Demanda encore le brun.

-... Non.

-C'est ce que Zoro avait prévu, non ?

-Oui, mais... J'ai pensé que c'était important qu'il y ait une tombe.

Il hésita avant de poursuivre:

-... Je veux dire... Qu'il y ait un endroit. Qu'on ne les efface pas juste de ce monde. Qu'il reste une trace tangible d'eux, de ce qu'ils ont vécu, de ce que ça veux dire. Ça et le livre de Zoro... Enfin, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux, même si j'imagine qu'ils auraient préféré une incinération.

Ace resta silencieux. Sanji, qui se tenait légèrement derrière lui, ne pouvait capter l'expression de son visage.

-... J'ai mal fait ? Demanda-il timidement.

Son amant tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression était neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient.

-Non... murmura-il. Non, c'est bien.

Le cuistot se demanda s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait peur d'en faire trop, ces derniers jours, ne parvenant pas totalement à capter si le jeune homme avait besoin d'espace pour faire son deuil ou de toute son affection.

Avant qu'il ai pu faire un geste, Ace fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Allons-nous en, dit-il à voix basse. Il n'y a rien à voir ici, de toute façon.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil aux deux cercueils de bois noir qui trônaient côte à côte, bordés de quelques gerbes de fleurs blanches. Puis il suivit Ace au-dehors.

Quelques autres personnes présentes pour l'enterrement commencèrent à entrer à leur tour, les unes après les autres. Il n'y en eut pas beaucoup. Zoro passa tout de suite après eux, accompagné de Bonney qui sanglotait en silence. Les membres de leur groupe d'amis étaient presque tous venus en soutien, mais la plupart restèrent dehors -après tout rares étaient ceux qui avaient réellement fait connaissance avec les deux jeunes hommes. Robin entra après avoir brièvement posé une main douce sur l'épaule de Ace et lancé un regard rassurant à Sanji. Usopp, après une hésitation, la suivit à son tour -après tout, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient passé le plus de temps chez Zoro quand Kidd y séjournait.

Ace ne parla à personne, se contentant d'allumer une cigarette et de la fumer du bout des doigts en fixant ses pieds. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une voiture qu'il sembla reconnaître s'engagea sur le petit parking qui bordait la chambre funéraire. Sanji comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit Marco en sortir, suivi de Makino.

Le brun s'élança aussitôt vers la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant longuement son visage dans son cou sans rien dire, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, les mains tremblante. Le cuistot eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il semblait avoir besoin de ses étreintes à elle beaucoup plus que des siennes.

_Merde._

Il se sentait tellement inutile...

Marco, laissant Ace et Makino se retrouver, s'approcha de Sanji, qui lui sourit faiblement.

-Merci d'être venu, dit-il. Il en avait besoin.

-C'est normal. Répondit le barman. ...Comment il va? demanda-il après un léger silence, mettant ses mains dans ses poches en parcourant du regard le petit groupe de personnes qui formaient un attroupement près de la porte du funérarium.

-...

-C'est une question stupide, désolé, se reprit le serveur en secouant la tête. Tu arrive à le soutenir ? Je sais que ça peut être une lourde charge à porter.

Le cuistot soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je me sens vraiment naze. J'ai l'impression de ne pas arriver à faire ou à dire ce qu'il faut... Et je... J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé...

Il regarda le bout de ses chaussures, un peu piteux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Marco le regarda un instant, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Hé. Je sais ce que c'est. T'es pas magicien, peu importe à quel point tu es là pour Ace, tu ne peux pas effacer sa peine d'un coup de baguette magique. Et il faut que tu t'autorise à faire ton deuil, toi aussi. T'as le droit de souffrir.

Sanji sourit, secouant la tête.

-C'est gentil. Mais c'est ridicule. Je ne les connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que vous... C'est moi qui devrait te demander si ça va, soupira-il, honteux.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et en offrit une au barman, qui accepta et tira une taffe en regardant le ciel, l'air pensif.

-Je vais sans doute te paraître cruel... Mais ces deux-là, j'ai tellement toujours eu peur pour eux que... Au final, je m'était préparé à ça depuis des années. Tu sais, des personnes prostituées qui vivent pas vieilles, il y en a des tas. C'est pas les premiers que je vois se consumer là-dedans comme ça...

Malgré ses paroles, le regard de Marco était emprunt d'une tristesse profonde, et peut-être d'un peu de colère aussi.

-Bien sûr que c'est dur, mais à force de vivre à Gray Terminal, on s'habitue à gérer ce genre de peine.

Sanji hocha la tête doucement. ça lui semblait complètement irréaliste -comment on pouvait s'habituer à _ça_? - mais d'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du barman.

Ace, qui avait finit par se défaire de l'étreinte de Makino, s'avança vers Marco, qu'il serra longuement dans ses bras à son tour. Sanji se détourna, préférant leur laisser une certaine intimité, et aperçut Zoro et Bonney qui sortaient du funérarium. La jeune femme sanglotait dans un mouchoir déjà trempé, et le cuistot remarqua que son ami lui avait attrapé doucement l'épaule, comme s'il craignait que ses jambes ne cèdent sous elle. Il s'approcha d'eux, tendant un mouchoir propre à la jeune femme qui l'accepta en reniflant.

-On va procéder à la mise en terre, lança le journaliste à Sanji.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, regardant à nouveau Ace qui pleurait en silence contre la chemise de Marco, tandis que le barman, l'air grave, le serrait contre lui.

* * *

Tout alla assez vite, en raison du peu de personnes présentes.

Ils se rendirent dans un des cimetières d'East Blue, le plus proche de l'appartement de Sanji, un peu excentré et de taille plutôt réduite.

Le cuistot resta à côté de Ace quand les deux cercueils furent descendus dans la tombe commune -encore une fois, c'est lui qui avait suggéré qu'on ne les enterre pas séparément, et le brun lui parut assez reconnaissant de ce choix.

Ils gardèrent leurs mains serrées pendant toute la fin de la cérémonie, debout côte à côte sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Ace, semblant ne plus tenir, niche la tête dans son cou, crispant les doigts sur son col de chemise. Le cuistot referma ses bras sur lui et le serra à l'en faire exploser, pressant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il surpris les regards de son groupe d'amis qui les regardaient, debout de l'autre côté de la fosse. Nami, en particulier, avait l'air particulièrement touchée de les voir ainsi. Elle lui sourit doucement, à sa grande surprise, et il lui répondit par une grimace, ne pouvant faire mieux présentement.

La cérémonie se termina, et peu à peu tout le monde commença à se disperser. Ace finit par se défaire de l'étreinte du cuistot, et ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front avant de se séparer de lui lorsqu'il vit Bonney s'approcher d'eux timidement, ayant l'air de vouloir s'adresser au brun.

-Ace...

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard et répondit lentement à son appel par un signe de tête, l'invitant à parler.

-Tu sais... Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de Law.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?

À leur connaissance, ni Law ni Kidd n'avaient laissé la moindre note. C'est la seule chose que Ace avait voulu savoir après l'annonce de Zoro, d'ailleurs; la seule question qu'il avait posée. Bonney baissa les yeux, semblant intimidée, puis planta à nouveau son regard violet dans celui du jeune homme, continuant sur sa lancée.

-Il a dû la poster avant de quitter la ville. Il voulait sans doute ne pas risquer que je découvre son mot avant... Enfin... Voilà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as écris ?

-...À moi, pas grand chose. Juste quelques phrases, un genre d'adieu et des encouragements pour la suite. Mais... Il y avait aussi une lettre pour toi, Ace. Elle a l'air assez longue.

Elle sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre sur laquelle s'étalait une fine écriture en italique. Le brun s'en empara et, sans demander son reste, s'éloigna d'eux, faisant quelques pas entre les tombes tout en dépliant la missive entre ses mains qui tremblaient nerveusement. Sanji remercia Bonney pour lui et le couvrit de son regard inquiet, pas certain de l'effet qu'aurait cette note sur Ace.

* * *

_Salut, Portgas._

_J'écris ça à l'arrache avant de partir. Quand tu recevra ça, t'auras sans doute déjà appris qu'on est plus de ce monde. Envolés. Carbonisés. Pulvérisés. Effacés. Appelle ça comme tu veux._

_Je sais que tu vas nous en vouloir. Et t'as raison, on est des putain d'égoïstes de faire ça. De te laisser tout seul derrière. C'est sûrement ce que tu pense, pas vrai ?_

_Mais t'es pas tout seul, toi, l'allumeuse. T'es plus tout seul. Nous, on est tout ce qui reste l'un à l'autre, même si ce connard de Kidd l'assumeras jamais à voix haute. Et je pense qu'un jour tu le comprendras. Quand la colère sera passée. Qu'on avait besoin de faire ça tout les deux. De mettre fin à cette vie merdique qu'on a presque commencée ensemble._

_Je voulais pas partir sans rien te dire. Je t'écris pas pour t'expliquer, parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer que tu ne sache pas déjà, au fond. Je sais qu'on est cruels de te faire ça. Et j'espère vraiment que tu tiendras le coup sans nous. En fait, je sais que tu tiendras le coup. _

_Parce que t'es pas comme nous. Tu peux vivre sans nous. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que tu vas faire._

_Parce que t'as une chance, celle qu'on a jamais eue. T'as l'énergie de te sortir de ce merdier. Tu l'as toujours eue. Même bien avant blondie et tout le reste._

_Fait-le. Et culpabilise pas pour nous, espèce d'abruti. Sans toi on se serais sans doute foutus en l'air bien avant._

_Kidd t'écrira pas, parce que c'est un crétin incapable de s'exprimer. Mais il pense comme moi._

_Alors adieu, petite allumeuse, et à l'avenir, fait gaffe à ton cul._

_PS : Kidd te fait dire de bien profiter de ta monogamie de tocard._

_PS2 : Dis à Zoro de faire gaffe à Bonney, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se foute en l'air._

* * *

**[Jour 51]**

* * *

Bonney releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix traînante en attrapant la télécommande pour éteindre la télé qu'elle était en train de regarder depuis son lit.

Elle se redressa en voyant Zoro entrer, surprise.

-...Oh. Salut, lui lança-elle en croisant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur les draps.

-Salut, répondit le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement, lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la clinique. Et à vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir un jour. Maintenant que Law n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de raisons de venir dans cet endroit glauque pour l'entendre chouiner sur son sort, pas vrai?

-Tu... T'es venu récupérer ton manuscrit, c'est ça ? demanda-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

-J'imagine que tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça à n'importe qui, après tout... Il est juste là.

Elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour se saisir de l'épaisse liasse de feuilles que Law lui avait donné à lire une semaine avant sa mort.

-Non, répondit Zoro, l'air un peu surpris. Non, tu peux le garder. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allait. Tu sais... après tout ça.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant. Elle ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça de sa part, mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Très plaisir, même. Elle sourit doucement et haussa les épaules.

-Je... ça va mieux, disons. J'ai finis par accepter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à tout ça maintenant. Elle reprit sur un ton moins sérieux:

-Mais je me sens seule, maintenant, ici. En plus je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans accompagnateur, et à part ma visite-balade mensuelle avec ma famille chiante à mourir, j'ai pas grand chose...

Zoro hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et se passa une main sur la nuque, baissant les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu... gêné, ce qui était surprenant. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

-À ce sujet... finit-il par dire lentement. Si tu veux sortir un peu, ça te dirais d'aller dîner, un de ces jours ?

Bonney ne répondit pas tout de suite, soufflée. C'était quoi, ça, exactement ? On ne lui avait pas fait ce genre de proposition depuis des années.

-C'est un rencard ?

-Un ren... Non. En fait, j'aimerais te parler de mon prochain projet, si tu es d'accord.

La jeune femme fit la moue.

-... J'ai le droit de voir ça comme un rencard ?

Zoro soupira en souriant.

-Je suppose.

Elle se mit à rire.

-C'est d'accord, si c'est toi qui invite invite.

-Evidemment.

* * *

Sanji sortit de la salle de bain, terminant de se sécher les cheveux. Couché sur le lit, Ace feuilletait un magazine, une cigarette allumée à la main. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers le blond, qui alla se servir un café, laissant sa serviette reposer sur ses épaules pour éviter de tremper son t-shirt.

Il était presque quinze heures. Le cuistot rentrait de son service du midi.

Il y avait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait repris le travail. Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Ace seul pendant la journée, mais ils allaient vite se retrouver à court d'argent si au moins l'un d'entre eux ne se remettait pas au travail, et de toute évidence le brun n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux depuis l'enterrement, mais il restait très renfermé sur lui-même, parlant très peu à Sanji et pas du tout aux autres. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées couché ou assis sur le canapé et refusait de sortir, fumant cigarette sur cigarette et dormant la moitié du temps. Le cuistot savait bien que c'était normal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ace n'avait plus rien dit à propos de Kidd et Law après avoir lu la lettre de ce dernier, et le blond ne pouvait se sortir de la tête le fait qu'il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir avec eux. Il avait peur pour eux, aussi. Il sentait toujours une coupure le séparer du jeune homme. Même s'il était conscient qu'il devait lui laisser du temps, il avait peur, au fond, que leur lien ne survive pas au chagrin du brun, et que rien ne soit jamais vraiment comme avant.

Il se servit une tasse de café, soufflant sur le liquide brûlant en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre les toits des maison environnantes, éclairées par le soleil.

-Sanji...

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, surpris de l'entendre l'appeler. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le bord du lit et le regardait, l'air un peu incertain. Le cuistot lui sourit.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait piquer la voiture de Zoro ?

Il se gratta la joue.

-...J'aimerais aller quelque part.

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, moins Sanji était sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Quand Ace lui avait indiqué vouloir se rendre en haut de la falaise, là où, quelques jours auparavant, l'horrible incident s'était produit, il avait aussitôt accepté, trop content que le jeune homme aie envie de faire quelque chose -avec lui, qui plus est.

Mais maintenant, il était moins sûr. Ace avait toujours l'air très sombre, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit fatidique, il sentait le stress monter, quittant de temps à autre la route des yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Il se gara au bord de la petite route qui longeait la falaise, du haut de laquelle on apercevait la ville au loin. Le soleil brillait toujours, une légère brise agitait l'étendue verdoyante qui s'étalait derrière eux, tandis qu'ils sortaient tout deux de la minuscule voiture de Zoro, silencieux.

Ace fit quelques pas en direction du vide, sous le regard inquiet de Sanji. À quelques mètres d'eux, on voyait encore dans l'herbe brûlée la trace qu'avait fait le véhicule en prenant un brusque virage vers le précipice. Le brun parcourut du regard le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, tandis que le cuistot se rapprochait de lui, sans pour autant oser le toucher.

-C'est joli, ici, finit par murmurer Ace.

Sanji ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il se contenta de perdre à son tour son regard dans le large panorama, songeant à ce qui s'était passé ici, à Kidd et à Law, à la dernière vue qu'ils avaient eue, ici, avant de faire le mouvement fatidique... Il baissa la tête. Il avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer tout ça.

Le brun garda le silence pendant encore quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, l'air étrangement apaisé.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici. J'en avais besoin, je crois.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, inspirant longuement l'air pur. Le cuistot hésita, puis il fit un rapide aller-retour en direction de la voiture.

-Tiens, dit-il à Ace en revenant. J'ai acheté ça en vitesse avant de partir. Je me suis dit que...

Il lui tendit deux roses retenues ensembles par un ruban sombre, une rouge et une noire.

-C'est peut-être pas approprié, murmura-il, gêné, en se grattant la nuque.

-Non, dit Ace. Non, c'est parfait. Merci.

Il s'en empara avec douceur et s'approcha encore de la falaise, avant de laisser le vent les emporter vers le précipice. Puis il s'assit un instant, contemplant encore le paysage en silence. Sanji comprit qu'il avait besoin de temps et retourna discrètement vers la voiture, s'asseyant contre le capot, allumant une cigarette en attendant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ace finit par se relever. Il jeta un dernier regard au vide avant de faire volte-face, revenant à son tour vers le véhicule. Il sortit à son tour une cigarette et s'adossa à la carrosserie écarlate à côté du blond, fumant sans rien dire.

-On y va ? Finit par demander Sanji lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux écrasé leur mégot dans son cendrier de poche.

-Ouais...

Ace sembla hésiter, puis se tourna légèrement vers lui:

-Mais avant ça, j'aimerais bien que tu recommence à me regarder comme avant.

Le blond jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme qui le fixait, mains dans les poches, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je sais pas. Depuis quelques jours t'as toujours l'air un peu effrayé quand tu me regarde. Tu n'ose plus me toucher. Tu m'observe à la dérobée. C'est presque comme si t'avais peur de moi.

-Je...

Sanji se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, surpris. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait...

-J'ai pas peur de toi, finit-il par soupirer. J'ai peur pour toi. À cause de ce que tu as dit... Quand c'est arrivé.

Il y eut un silence, puis il sentit la main de Ace venir se loger dans la sienne.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai dit ça sur le coup, mais je le pense pas. C'est dur... C'est très dur pour moi, tout ça. Je sais pas si je guérirais un jour de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais même pas si j'en ai envie.

-Je comprend, s'empressa de dire le blond.

-...Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, et même si c'est dur, je suis heureux de la manière dont ma vie change avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux et se tourna d'un quart vers Sanji pour poser son front contre sa tempe.

-Et j'irais mieux un jour. Je te le promet. Pour ça, pour tout le reste.

Le cuistot se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux lui piquèrent tout à coup. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait été triste, ces derniers jours. Pour Kidd et Law. Pour Ace. Et à quel point il avait eu peur, aussi, que cette horreur ne finisse jamais, qu'ils restent malheureux pour toujours...

Il se tourna à son tour et encadra le visage du brun de ses mains, tandis que ce dernier lui attrapait les poignet. Ils fermèrent les yeux tout deux, profitant de leur tendresse retrouvée.

-Prend ton temps pour aller mieux, surtout, murmura Sanji. Je serais là tout du long, je te le promet.

Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et doux, puis s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces, toujours tristes mais, d'une certaine manière, soulagés.

Il se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, souriant doucement.

Puis, s'embarquant de nouveau dans la minuscule voiture écarlate, ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de la ville.

* * *

**Et-voi-là!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop rapide par rapport à certaines choses... Mais j'avais envie de les faire aller mieux assez vite, même si bien sûr tout n'est pas résolu.**

**Vous l'avez peut-être compris, c'était le dernier "vrai" chapitre de cette fic. Le prochain sera un épilogue, il paraîtra dans 10 jours, le 26 août, et j'en profiterais pour vous parler de mes prochains projets, dont certains sont en rapport avec cette fic, si ça vous intéresse!**

**ça va me faire tout drôle de finir cette histoire qui a déjà presque un an! **

**J'attend vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours, et espère que ça vous a plu!**

**On se retrouve une dernière fois dans dix jours, donc, d'ici là prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt!**


	35. East Blue, jour 2204

**Salut tout le monde!**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'épilogue de Wild World... J'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai fini cette fic, je la tiens depuis tellement longtemps et elle m'a tellement tenu à cœur! Je pensais qu'elle serait beaucoup moins longue en la commençant, et au final j'ai pu la développer sur la longueur.**

**Dans tout les cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et y aborder des thèmes qui me touchent. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, et merci infiniment aux quelques fidèles lectrices qui n'ont jamais cessé de me laisser des reviews constructives, drôles et motivantes!**

**Je vous laisse avec ce court épilogue, puisque toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. (Enfin, du coup ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, mais je vous reparle de ça après!)**

**Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**[East Blue, jour 2204]**

* * *

Sanji s'étira de tout son long en soupirant d'aise. Bordel, il avait rêvé de ce bain chaud pendant tout le trajet du retour. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard dehors.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, laissant son corps fourbu par le service intense qu'il venait d'assurer se détendre dans l'eau. Le restaurant était toujours aussi fréquenté en période de fêtes... Et c'était encore plus intense et compliqué à gérer en tant que chef de cuisine, il aurait dû s'en douter. Enfin bon, pour quelqu'un qui n'était monté en grade que quelques mois auparavant, il estimait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Il était en train de s'assoupir, laissant sa clope se consumer au bout de ses doigts, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et la voix de Ace retentir dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Putain, ce qu'il fait froid dehors... !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun faisait irruption dans la salle de bain, déjà occupé à retirer les nombreuses couches de vêtements dans lesquelles il était emmitouflé.

-Salut, dit Sanji en lui souriant, le regardant enlever son t-shirt avec énergie.

-'Lut. Tu me fait une place ? Je suis gelé !

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix...

-Bien vu !

Le jeune homme sauta dans la baignoire, éclaboussant tout au passage -et éteignant bien évidemment la cigarette de Sanji qui se mit aussitôt à lui râler dessus, faussement furieux. Après quelques minutes de bagarre pour avoir le plus de place possible, Ace finit par se caler le dos contre son torse, rallumant sa cigarette dont il partagea le reste avec lui, tandis que le blond refermait un bras contre lui, la joue calée contre ses cheveux humides, sentant une douce torpeur le gagner à nouveau.

-Tu rentre plus tôt que prévu, non ? Demanda-il au brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ouais, Marco m'a dit que je pouvait prendre ma soirée, c'est plutôt tranquille en ce moment.

-Oh, c'est gentil de sa part.

-Et toi, ce soir ?

-Libre comme l'air.

-Super. Tu veux sortir ou... on reste tranquille ?

Sanji fit la moue.

-On est beaucoup sortis dernièrement. On pourrait rester ici, ouais.

-Pas de problème, ça me va, je suis crevé de toute façon.

Le brun s'étira à son tour, manquant d'éteindre de nouveau la cigarette, ce qui fit grogner le cuistot.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé du côté de Ace ces dernières années. Il travaillait désormais comme barman dans le nouveau bar de Marco, le Little Moby Dick. Fatigué de la vie à Gray Terminal, l'ex-employé du fameux bar de la métropole avait décidé de venir à son tour vivre à East Blue, ville qui, tout compte fait, convenait sans doute mieux à son tempérament. Ace, qui de son côté avait enchaîné plusieurs petits boulots dans toute la ville –de serveur à assistant mécano en passant par vendeur dans des magasins en tout genre- avait été son premier employé. Le bar connaissait son petit succès, en tant que premier endroit officiellement gay friendly de la ville, et le brun, qui s'y sentait dans son élément, n'avait aucun mal à y travailler une trentaine d'heures par semaine -il avait toujours du mal à se lever le matin, mais tout compte fait il y arrivait toujours.

-Zoro est passé au bar, en fait, dit Ace à Sanji qui écrasait sa cigarette enfin terminée dans le cendrier posé en équilibre sur le bord de sa baignoire.

-Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Rassure-moi, il va pas de nouveau t'embarquer dans une série de conférences à l'autre bout du pays ?

-Non, rassure-toi, rit le brun. Il voulait juste un café, et me prévenir que Nami a encore organisé une fête chez lui ce week-end.

Ace, pendant ses heures perdues, travaillait toujours avec Zoro, en tant que survivant de la prostitution.

Le livre sur lequel il travaillait lors de leur rencontre avait fini par sortir, trois mois après le décès de Kidd et Law, et avait fait un véritable carton Ace, vu par les médias comme le « survivant » du tristement célèbre trio, avait été beaucoup sollicité, bien que restant toujours anonyme à la télé ou à la radio. L'engouement médiatique, qui l'avait vite lassé, avait fini par se calmer, mais au moins -d'après Zoro- l'attention avait été attirée sur un certain nombre des problèmes posés par la prostitution, et les associations qui tentaient de s'en occuper avaient connu un regain d'intérêt.

Le journaliste, quand à lui, ne s'était pas arrêté là : après la prostitution, il avait décidé de s'intéresser à la situation des séropositifs dans le pays. Aidé à l'époque par Bonney, il avait écrit plusieurs articles sur le sujet, qui avaient contribué à une meilleure prise en charge de la maladie et à la lutte contre la stigmatisation des malades.

La jeune femme, de son côté, s'était battue pendant trois ans contre la maladie avant d'y succomber. Elle se savait condamnée depuis longtemps, mais le choc avait été rude pour eux tous. Zoro en particulier n'en parlait jamais, même encore maintenant. Leur relation ne ressemblait à aucune autre, mais il l'avait beaucoup aimée, Sanji le savait.

La vie suivait tout de même son cours. Les amis de Sanji avaient, peu à peu, tous fini par accepter sa relation avec Ace. Même Nami lui avait pardonné assez rapidement, au final : apparemment, voir Ace effondré dans ses bras à l'enterrement de Kidd et Law les avait plutôt convaincu de la sincérité de leur relation, et même si certains avaient mis du temps à comprendre certains choses, au final Ace avait fini par être intégré au sein du groupe comme le petit ami du blond.

Les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient de leur cercle de connaissance East Blue restait une ville plutôt conservatrice, et parfois ils avaient un peu l'impression d'être des bêtes de foire, mais ils avaient appris à s'en ficher, et puis les choses avançaient, lentement mais sûrement.

Ace finit par sortir de la baignoire, s'enveloppant aussitôt la taille d'une serviette.

-J'ai une dalle pas possible ! S'exclama-il en sortant de la pièce, tandis que Sanji sortait à son tour, se séchant rapidement.

-Il y a du riz frit dans le frigo, t'as plus qu'à le faire réchauffer, lui lança le blond en s'habillant.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il s'adossa au mur à côté de la table, finissant de boutonner sa chemise tout en regardant Ace, torse nu, qui mettait le riz dans une poêle avec une précipitation enfantine qui le fit rire.

Ace allait mieux. Ça avait été long, mais il avait fini par accepter de se faire soigner. Zoro lui avait trouvé une psychiatre spécialisée, et après des années de thérapie, ses cauchemars récurrents avaient fini par disparaître, et il avait fini par se sortir de ses conduites dissociatives. Comme beaucoup de survivants du système prostitutionnel, il était passé par l'alcoolisme et par plusieurs conduites dangereuses pour lui. Tout n'avait pas été rose. Sanji en avait souffert, bien sûr, mais il avait tenu bon. Et peu à peu, ils avaient fini par apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Ils recevaient quelquefois des nouvelles de Gray Terminal, par Makino. Cette dernière avait repris la place de Marco au Moby Dick et faisait tourner le bar avec Shakky. Elle avait fini par épouser Shanks, et avait deux ans auparavant donné naissance à leur fils, Luffy, un gamin plein d'énergie dont Ace avait immédiatement été nommé parrain, malgré ses -pas si vives- protestations.

Teach avait fini par être renversé par le gang de Shanks. Apparemment, il avait fui à l'étranger avec la plupart de ses sous-fifres, dont Lucci. Sans doute qu'ils continuaient à faire leurs saloperies ailleurs, mais au moins Ace était libre à présent, et il avait pu retourner plusieurs fois à Gray Terminal pour voir Makino et son filleul -même s'il était toujours difficile pour lui de retourner dans cette ville si chargée en souvenirs.

Kidd et Law lui manquaient toujours, évidemment. Sanji avait fait encadrer les plus belles photos qu'il avait prise d'eux, pendant ce reportage à Gray Terminal qui maintenant paraissait si loin, et elles étaient affichées au Little Moby Dick, en leur mémoire. Encore maintenant, le brun se rendait régulièrement sur leur tombe, toujours seul, pour boire un verre en leur compagnie en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs qui, maintenant, semblaient tirés d'une autre vie.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

Ace avait tourné la tête vers Sanji, l'air méfiant.

-Pour rien.

-Allez, dis-moi !

-Rien, je te dis.

Il s'approcha du brun et l'enlaça par derrière, nichant la tête dans son cou. Ce dernier finit par couper le feu sous la poêle et par se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte.

Tout n'était pas parfait, évidemment. La vie restait la vie, il fallait gérer les problèmes d'argent, les regards outrés lorsqu'ils se promenaient main dans la main, les rares disputes, la fatigue du travail, tout les petits soucis normaux de la vie de jeune adulte. Et Ace savait mieux que personne qu'on ne guérissait jamais totalement d'un tel passé. Sa psy lui était toujours utile, il restait un ex-prostitué, un ex-gamin violé. Il était encore triste, parfois. Il avait encore peur.

Mais il avançait. Il était heureux, la plupart du temps.

Et il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin.**

**Enfin pas tout à fait, parce que j'ai décidé de faire plaisir aux (nombreux) fans de Kidd et Law qui suivent cette fic.**

**J'ai écris un two-shot, en bonus de cette fic, sur leur jeunesse, de leur rencontre à leurs premières passes. La première partie est déjà en ligne sur mon compte, sous le titre "Seuls de ce côté-ci du monde". La deuxième partie paraîtra dans dix jours, si tout va bien!**

**J'espère que ce petit bonus vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus (et sur cet épilogue!).**

**Ceci mis à part, on se retrouve très vite pour une autre fic longue que j'ai commencé à écrire, dans un tout autre registre (on part sur du ZoSan dans un registre un peu fantastique, difficile de faire un truc plus aux antipodes de Wild World, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu). J'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous dessus!**

**Encore un grand merci à tous d'avoir laissé une chance à cette fic, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin d'été, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**à bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
